Peaky Peril
by redaddict
Summary: Sehun adalah agen rahasia. Kai Kim adalah ketua dari geng Peaky Peril, geng yang anggotanya mencakup pebisnis-pebisnis penting bahkan sejumlah orang yang duduk di parlement. Sehun ditugaskan untuk menyamar menjadi salah satu anggota Peaky Peril untuk memata-matai geng tersebut. Bisakah Sehun melakukan misinya dengan baik? ActionRomance, KaiHun, psycho Sehun and Genster Kai
1. Chapter 1

Peaky Peril

Chapter 1

Angin berhembus kencang, awan menggulung menghiasi langit pagi ini. Suhu dingin khas musim semi yang menusuk tulang menandakan bahwa ini masih terlalu pagi untuk seseorang berkeliaran di jalanan. Bahkan rerumputan hijau masih berpaliskan es beku karna sinar matahari yang belum muncul memberi sedikit kehangatan.

Seorang pria berjalan tegap dari kegelapan hanya dengan berpaliskan jaket kulit hitam dan celana kain hitam serta sepatu kulit hitam tanpa syal untuk menghangatkan lehernya. Nafasnya terengah mengeluarkan uap karna suhu dingin. Ia berjalan menuju mobil hitamnya mercedes-Benz AMG G 65, mobil G-class paling kuat saat ini. Postur tubuh pria itu yang tinggi besar sesuai dengan kendaraannya.

Ia melirik jam digital yang tertera pada dashboard mobilnya, pukul 03:21 pagi. Dengan kecepatan sedang ia memacu mobilnya membelah malam yang dingin. Ia berhenti di area parkir sebuah gedung tinggi. Terangnya lampu lobi membuat paras pria itu terlihat jelas. Wajahnya terbilang terlalu tampan dan maskulin untuk seukuran pria dengan profesi ini. Aliran darah kering menghiasi pelipis hingga masuk kedalam kerah bajunya. Pipinya merona karena perbedaan suhu dalam ruangan dengan dinginnya tempat terbuka.

"Dimana partnermu?" pria lain duduk di dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan berkas-berkas penting. "Eeemmm.." Ia memandang langit-langit seperti sedang mencari alasan yang tepat. Mereka duduk berhadapan terpisah dengan sebuah meja kerja. "Wiski?" Pria yang lebih tua menuangkan cairan tembaga ke dalam gelas kristal. "Sebagai agen pangkat 5 senior, kau memiliki karakter yang buruk Sehun. Apa lagi alasan yang akan kau berikan kali ini?" Sehun menyalakan rokok untuk atasannya.

"Ia memperlambatku dan aku harus kembali ke bangunan itu untuk menyelamatkan pantatnya. Saat aku kembali, kepalanya sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Aku tak memiliki waktu untuk mengumpulkan onggokan pembawa masalah itu sebelum bangunan termakan api." Jelas Sehun sambil sesekali menegak wiskinya. "Ia adalah partner ke tujuhmu yang terbunuh. Kau harus tau cara bekerja dengan tim Sehun." Bukannya memberi selamat atas suksesnya misi kali ini tapi si jendral malah menceramahi Sehun. "Kris, aku tak ingin membahas pentingnya team work. Aku akan menulis laporannya pagi ini. Lain kali berikan aku misi solo." Dengan begitu Sehun menegak wiskinya dan keluar ruangan.

Sehun adalah seorang agen dari organisasi milik negara. Agensi ini berjalan sudah sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu. Mereka bekerja mengungkap kasus2 kriminal kakap kemudian memberi detail lengkapnya pada kepolisian agar segera ditindak lanjuti. Dengan kata lain, mereka adalah kunci pembuka jalan dan kepolisian adalah si pelaksana.

Dalam gedung agensi ini terdapat berbagai macam fasilitas untuk agen-agen yang tinggal di dalamnya. Kantin yang buka 24 jam, tempat gym, apartemen-apartemen mewah, ruang-ruang latihan bela diri, ruang penyimpanan senjata serta ruang hukuman untuk agen yang sulit diatur atau yang melanggar aturan.

Sehun berjalan menuju apartemennya. Besar dan kosong adalah kata yang bisa menggambarkan. Terdapat dapur tanpa alat masak di sebrang ruang tamu. Hanya terdapat satu sofa tunggal yang menghadap ke arah TV dalam ruang tamu ini. Satu kamar tidur luas dengan king sized bed serta walk in closet yang penuh dengan pakaian berwarna hitam.

Sehun berjalan ke kamar mandi, melucuti semua pakaiannya dan menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. "Kupikir ini akan menjadi tantangan, ternyata sama saja." Ia membasuh darah kering di pelipisnya dan masuk ke bilik shower.

"Kau muncul juga akhirnya!" Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan hanya dengan celana hitamnya. "Jangan berlebihan, aku hanya menghilang sehari." Sehun menjawab tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. "Kita bisa keluar jika kau mau. Aku berencana pergi ke bar untuk minum malam ini." Sehun sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Apa kau berencana menculikku?" Sehun menyipitkan matanya. "Aku akan berpikir ratusan kali untuk hal itu." Jawabnya. "Kita harus briefing misi malam ini." ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun menolak ajakan Lay. "Kalau begitu pergi minum denganku setelah briefing, aku akan menunggumu." Lay adalah agen pangkat 5 seperti Sehun. Ia tipe orang yang terlalu ramah untuk pembunuh bayaran seperti mereka. Ya, pembunuh bayaran. Mereka sering ditugaskan untuk menghabisi nyawa seseorang untuk menghambat jalannya kasus-kasus kriminal besar.

"Aku yakin Kris akan menerima ajakanmu. Pergilah aku harus melatih pangkat 2." Lay keluar ruangan latihan tembak dengan wajah datar. Ia tau Sehun akan menolaknya. "_You are late baby carrot._" Kata Sehun dengan nada _sing a song_ saat mendengar pintu latihan terbuka dan tertutup kembali. "Maaf aku kelelahan karna misiku semalam dan tak sengaja tertidur saat mengerjakan laporanku." Seorang pria berumur 19 tahun membuka jaketnya dan berdiri di depan Sehun dengan tangan istirahat ditempat.

"Berdirilah di sana." Sehun tersenyum. Pria itu berdiri tepat di depan papan sasaran. "Aku tak peduli seberapa larut kau harus terjaga, seberapa lelahnya tubuhmu, atau separah apapun cideramu. Kau buat aku menunggu? Aku akan membuatmu menyesal." Sehun mengambil 3 buah pisau saku. "Maafkan aku senior." Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya. "Jika kau tersentak, kau akan terluka." Sehun berdiri 7 meter dihadapan si bocah malang, ia mengayunkan pisau saku itu dan pisau itu mendarat tepat 2 senti diatas kepalanya. Tawaan kecil keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Pelajaran kali ini adalah, saat mencium bahaya, cobalah untuk tenang. Jangan pejamkan matamu. Lihat aku dan jangan tersentak!" dan pisau kedua mendarat tepat di tempat yang sama dimana pisau pertama mendarat. Sehun tersenyum miring. Ia mengayunkan pisau ke tiganya, dengan sedikit bermain ia mengayunkan pisaunya lebih lama sebelum akhirnya melemparkan pisau itu tepat di samping telinga si bawahan. Nafas berderu terdengar jelas oleh telinga Sehun. Darah segar keluar karna teling yang tergores pisau. Sehun tak akan membiarkan bawahan yang membuatnya menunggu berjalan bebas tanpa luka.

Ruang meeting ini telah penuh dengan beberapa agen devisi Sehun. Agen-agen yang siap menerima tugas, pangkat 5 dan 4. Sehun memasuki ruangan dan langsung disambut dengan tatapan mereka yang telah menunggu kedatangannya karna briefing tak akan pernah dimulai sebelum semua agen pangkat 5 datang, terutama Sehun. "Selamat datang agen Oh." Kris menyambut Sehun, ia hanya membalas sapaan itu dengan mengedipkan mata kirinya dan tersenyum. Sehun terkenal dengan dua karakter yang berbeda, ia bisa saja menebar pesona dengan senyuman dan tingkah manisnya tapi disaat lain ia juga bisa memasang tampang tegas tanpa ekspresi dengan mata tajamnya. Orang-orang memanggilnya psycho karna _character swing_-nya.

Sehun duduk di barisan paling belakang. Ia mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kris selaku jendral divisi-nya. Akhir-akhir ini mereka selalu sibuk dengan masalah-masahal penyelundupan narkoba, perdagangan ilegal organ tubuh manusia, anak-anak dan wanita yang berskala besar. "Satu hal lagi, saat kalian mengetahui keterlibatan Peaky Peril, putar arah dan kembali ke agensi." Kris selesai membagi misi untuk beberapa kelompok agen. Hanya Sehun yang tersisa. "Agen Oh, kau akan menerima misi solo seperti permintaanmu kemarin." Sehun tersenyum. Semua agen telah meninggalkan ruang meeting. Hanya Kris dan Sehun yang tersisa.

"Tuan Wu, jika kau menginkan privat briefing denganku kau tak perlu membuatku menunggu selama satu jam dalam presentasi pembagian misimu." Sehun menyunyah permen karetnya tanpa memandang Kris. "Misimu kali ini berhubungan dengan misi-misi lain Sehun." Kris mengambil ipad-nya. "Kita mendapat informasi bahwa organisasi anonym akan segera mengadakan pelelangan. Seperti biasa, mereka tak pernah menunjukkan jati diri mereka. Selalu bersembunyi dalam kegelapan dan lebih suka mengutus orang awam untuk sebagai pengantar pesan." Kris menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Sehun. Pria berusia kurang lebih 50 tahun mengenakan setelan jas yang sedang menyebrang jalan.

"Dong Shi Lee. Beberapa kali terlihat berkeliaran pada beberapa acara lelang. Tugasmu mencari tau kapan pelelangan akan terjadi, dimana dan kapan benda-benda lelang akan sampai, dimana benda-benda itu akan di simpan sebelum pelelangan di mulai dan dari golongan mana tamu-tamu yang diundang. Singkat cerita, kita harus mengetahui segala informasi untuk mencegah pelelangan itu."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Kemungkinan geng-geng besar terlibat dalam pelelangan ilegal ini. Cari tahu juga geng mana saja yang terlibat. Ingat saat kau mendengar bahwa Peaky Peril men-" Sehun memotong ucapan Kris. "Aku tau Kris. Kau tidak perlu terlalu cemas, mereka ada dipihak kita." Sehun memutar matanya. "Bukan Sehun, kita yang ada di pihak mereka. Baca dengan baik, semua informasi tentang pria itu ada dalam folder ini." Kris menyerahkan ipadnya pada Sehun. "Saat kau kembali, kita akan menyusun informasi yang kau dapat dengan informasi dari agen lain."

Sehun memarkir mobilnya tak jauh dari halaman sebuah hotel bintang lima. Sesuai informasi yang tertera, Dong Shi Lee memesan sebuah kamar hotel di lantai 3. Ia terlihat menggandeng dua orang wanita dengan pakaian minim sebelum menuju hotel tersebut. Sehun menyiapkan revolvernya dan beberapa peralatan yang dibutuhkan.

Memanjat gedung bertingkat hanya dengan seutas tali bagi Sehun semudah membalikkan tangan. Dalam waktu 20 detik ia telah mendarat tanpa suara di balkon sebuah kamar hotel. Dengan sebuah alat elektronik canggih ia dapat memutar gagang dalam jendela pintu balkon yang terkunci hingga terbuka tanpa meninggalkan goresan apapun.

Kekehan tawa perempuan terdengar saat Sehun membuka pintu tersebut. Dua wanita dengan lingerie sedang bergurau dia tas ranjang sedangkan si target belum terlihat, Sehun berasumsi ia sedang dalam kamar mandi. Tanpa mengulur waktu Sehun mengarahkan revolvernya ke arah kepala salah satu wanita dan ia menarik pelatuknya. Wanita lainnya menyusul satu detik kemudian. Tak ada suara yang dihasilkan karna ia menggunakan peredam di ujung revolvernya.

Sehun menyalakan lampu nakas dan mematikan lampu utama. Sambil bersiul ia menyiapkan borgol sambil memainkan pisau sakunya. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, pria itu hanya mengenakan handuk putih yang melilit pinggulnya, ia dengan sigap dan cekatan Sehun menjatuhkan pria itu dan memborgol tangan kanan dengan kaki kirinya. Pria itu meronta dan mengumpat berkali-kali.

"Sialan! Siapa kau?!" ia mengumpat dan meludahi Sehun. Sehun tersenyum ia menarik handuk itu hingga terlepas sempurna dan mengelap pipinya. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Sehun memutar pergelangan tangan dan lengan kirinya hingga berpindah sendi. Pria itu berteriak kesakita. "Berteriaklah sesukamu, tak akan ada yang dengar." Kata Sehun diselingi tawaan kecil. Ia menikmati ini. "Maaf! Tolong jangan bunuh aku. Aku akan memberimu uang. Kumohon. Ini sakit sekali." Pria itu merengek minta ampun dengan nada kesakitan.

"Aku ingin sekali memotong lidahmu karna meludahiku. Tapi aku masih butuh informasi darimu." Kata Sehun dengan wajah memelas. "Aku akan memberimu informasi apapun. Keparat sakit sekali!" Sehun tersenyum lebar menatap raut pria itu. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" Sehun menggunakan ujung pisau untuk mengangkat dagu pria itu agar menatap matanya. "Seorang pria, aku tak mengetahui namanya. Ia menghubungi kami melalui telepon dan selalu mendikte kami tentang hal-hal yang harus kami lakukan." Sehun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana awal mula hubungan kerja kalian?" Pria itu tak menjawab, Sehun dengan tega memotong jari kelingking pria itu. "Aku dan timku terlibat dalam beberapa perdagangan ilegal, suatu saat nomor privat menelponku dan berakhir dengan keterlibatanku sampai sejauh ini."

"Hal apa yang mereka suruh untuk kau lakukan?" Pria itu merintih kesakitan, air matanya mengalir membasahi karpet tebal. "Aku harus mengirim orang untuk menghubungi Peaky Peril. Aahh sakit! Mereka bilang Peaky Peril akan memberi tahu dimana barang-barang itu disimpan." Sehun mengulum bibirnya, wajah rileksnya berubah dingin. "Brengsek! Jika kau berbohong aku akan menghancurkan rahangmu!" Sehun menusukkan pisau sakunya pada paha kanannya. Pria itu kembali berteriak. "Kumohon ampuni aku. Aku tidak berbohong!" Sehun berusaha menahan dirinya agar tak bertanya terlalu jauh tentang Peaky Peril. Ia masih ingat peraturan utama setiap misi yang ia jalani.

"Kau membuat kesalahan saat menyebut Peaky Peril." Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah peluru yang bersarang di kepala pria itu. Sehun keluar melalui jendela dan kembali menutupnya dengan rapi. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia bergegas ke agensi.

"Jadi Peaky Peril memang terlibat dalam hal ini?" kata Kris sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya. "Aku tak bisa menahan untuk membunuh Dong Shi Lee saat kepalaku menginterpretasikan bahwa penyelenggara pelelangan ini adalah si Peaky keparat. Jika aku tak segera membunuhnya aku akan semakin memeras informasi darinya dan berakhir dengan ikut campur dalam hal yang seharusnya tak kucampuri." Sehun menegak segelas wiski ditangannya dalam satu tegukan. Sebuah laporan digital masuk dalam kontak Kris. Ia membacanya kilas, dahinya berkerut dan helaan nafas panjang terdengar. Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya. "Lucas baru saja menginfokan bahwa kaki tangan geng Aozora ditemukan terbunuh mengenaskan di dalam hotel. Hotel tempatmu menyelesaikan misi."

"Apa si Peaky keparat berbesan dengan Aozora?" Kris member jeda sejenak. "Yang jelas Aozora berada di bawah perlindungan Peaky Peril saat ini. Aku tak ingin agenku terlibat dalam urusan mereka. Terakhir kali sebuah agensi ikut campur, Peaky Peril menghancurkan agensi tersebut hingga ke akar. Tak perduli agensi itu milik negara atau bukan."

"Aku tau Peaky keparat memang menggenggam Negara ini, tapi bukan berarti kita tunduk kepada mereka. Hukum dibuat untuk dipatuhi, dan siapapun yang berada dibawah naungan Negara hukum harus mematuhi segala peraturan di dalamnya. Dalam kata lain, tak peduli siapapun mereka, Peaky keparat atau Aozora sialan, kita harus tetap menyelidiki kasus kriminal yang mereka lakukan. Aku tau Peaky Peril memegang penuh kendali pemerintahan. Tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa menyimpan kita dalam ruangan gelap. Kau bisa menugaskanku untuk memata-matai mereka, kita tak perlu menentang mereka, hanya mencari tau apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Hal itu tak akan menyakiti apapun. Dengan begitu paling tidak kita memiliki sedikit ide tentang hal-hal yang mereka sibukkan."

"Sehun pergilah." Kris memijat pangkal hidungnya dan Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sehun duduk di meja kafetaria bersama dengan lima agen lainnya. Ia hanya berteman dengan agen-agen pangkat 5 untuk menjaga senioritas. Dan disinilah mereka, jam 3 pagi, duduk berhadapan di bangku paling ujung.

"Agensi ini harus merekrut lebih banyak wanita." Kata Siwon sambil mengaduk espressonya. "Kau bisa ke red district jika kau membutuhkan pelacur." Sahut Lay. "Bukan, maksudku lihatlah sekitarmu, pasti lebih menyenangkan jika mengerjakan misi dengan agen wanita." Siwon menyanggah Lay. "Kita punya Sehun disini." Sahut Jongdae dan dengan begitu Sehun memutar matanya. "Aku tak akan mau menghisap penis kalian." Jawabnya singkat. "Kupikir tak ada salahnya dengan menghisap penis, aku pernah memberi Enhyuk _handjob._" Kata Donghae yang disambut dengan kekehan dari yang lain.

"Jongdae, aku bisa melakukannya untukmu. Kudengar kau belum pernah dengar pria." Kata Donghae dengan ekspresi innocent nya dan Sehun tersedak bir yang ia minum. "Melakukan apa?!" ekspresi horor Jongdae membuat meja mereka semakin ramai dengan kekehan kecil. "Memberimu _handjob_ atau jika kau bisa membuatku semakin semangat, aku bisa mengajarimu bagaimana memberi _blowjob_ yang baik dan benar, jika kau mau." Donghae mengatakannya dengan terus terang seolah ia menawarkan untuk menggaruk gatal yang tak bisa dijangkau Jongdae.

"Sangat lucu." Jawab Jongdae dengan ekspresi datar. "Aku serius." Ia mendekat ke arah Jongdae dengan senyuman miring di bibirnya. "Jika kau lupa, aku yang mengajarimu cara berciuman saat kau masih 14 tahun. Faktanya ini tidak terlalu berbeda dengan saat itu. Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau sangat menolak itu."

"Karena itu adalah penisku! Di genggamanmu! Dan kau juga berencana memasukkannya dalam mulutmu!" ledakkan frustasi Jongdae mengundang gelak tawa dari yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sehun? Kau menyukai _Chinees_?" Sehun menghela nafasnya. "_Nope._" Lay berusaha menguji keberuntungannya kali ini. "Kau pernah mencobanya?" satu alis Lay naik dan Sehun hanya memasang wajah malas. "_Not my type._" Jawaban _to the point_ Sehun membuat Lay menyesal mengapa ia menanyakan hal itu. "_I was talking about the food._" Alasan Lay. "_I thought you were talking about the man._" Tawa kembali terdengar dari yang lain. Mereka kembali ke apartemen masing-masing karna sudah sangat larut.

"Kau benar-benar tak memiliki kesempatan." Ledek Donghae pada Lay.

Ayah Sehun adalah seorang pelatih taekwondo dan sejak kecil Sehun hidup dalam didikan keras ayahnya. Tak ada hari tanpa latihan dan hukuman yang terjadi bersamaan. Memar di atas memar selalu ia dapat dari tendangan maupun pukulan yang ayah. Sedangkan ibunya tak pernah mau tau, ia sendiri tak tau apa yang sebenarnya ibunnya lakukan karna ibunya akan berangkat kerja pagi sekali dan pulang larut malam. Sering kali ia mendengar orang tuanya berargumen tentang suatu hal.

Saat usianya 10 tahun, dari pertikaian orang tuanya ia mendengar bahwa mereka terlilit hutang karna kegemaran berjudi ibunya. Suatu malam ia terbangun karna suara pecahan kaca, pukulan teriakan kedua orang tuanya dan tangisan ibunya. Ia sedih, ia juga tak takut karna hal itu sudah dering terjadi.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Sehun merasa sedikit lega karna ayahnya jarang memiliki waktu untuk berlatih dan sering menghabiskan malam di dalam garasi. Karna rasa penasarannya besar, saat ayahnya pergi melatih murid-muridnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang dikerjakan ayahnya.

Seminggu setelah pertengkaran orang tuanya Sehun medengar dari ayahnya bahwa ibunya meninggal karna kecelakaan. Sehun memasang wajah datarnya, karna ia tak tau ekspresi apa yang harus ia tampilkan. Ia tak sedih tapi ia juga tak merasa senang karna beban hidupnya berkurang satu.

Pada saat upacara pemakaman, ia mendapati ayahnya duduk di belakang rumah sambil merokok. Dan pada malam hari setelah upacara selesai, ia menghampiri ayahnya yang tertidur dengan lelap. Dengan gerak cepat, ia memborgol pergelangan tangan kiri ayahnya dengan kepala ranjang. Beberapa detik kemudian ayahnya terbangun.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" Ayahnya selalu bernada datar, karna ia sama sekali tak ingin menunjukkan perhatian apapun pada Sehun. "Apa uangnya sudah masuk?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyalakan lampu tidur. Ayahnya mengangkat alis kanannya tanda tak mengerti maksud Sehun. "Tchh.. aku tau apa yang ayah telah lakukan." Ia menatap ayahnya dengan senyuman manis yang sama sekali tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun, termasuk pada ibunya. "Apa yang kau tau Sehun?" pria dewasa itu mengangkat dagunya seolah menantang Sehun.

"Jika ayah ingin melakukan sesuatu, lakukan dengan benar." Kata Sehun yang serat dengan nada kekanak-kanakan. "Apa yang aku lakukan?" Pria itu tersenyum miring. "Saat malam kejadian, aku melihat ayah dan ibu pergi bersamaan dan aku terjaga sampai pagi saat ayah kembali sendirian. Sedangkan ayah memberi keterangan pada polisi bahwa saat kecelakaan terjadi, ayah sedang tidur di rumah."

"Tak akan ada yang mempercayai omongan bocah 10 tahun sepertimu Sehun." Ia masih tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak berencana mengadu pada orang lain." Sehun menggeleng. "Aku juga sempat masuk ke garasi beberapa hari lalu sebelum kecelakaan. Aku tau apa yang saat itu ayah kerjakan." Senyuman itu luntur. "Memangnya apa yang sedang aku kerjakan saat itu?"

"Sesuatu tentang mengubah sistem cara kerja mobil agar berjalan sendiri tanpa pengemudi dengan sebuah remot kontrol." Kali ini Sehun tersenyum miring. "Lalu?" tanya ayahnya. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa dibohongi dengan mudah ayah. Aku juga tahu ayah menempelkan peledak skala rendah di tangki mobil ibu supaya meledak saat mobil masuk ke jurang. Peledak itu ayah simpan di gudang." Tentu saja Sehun karna ayahnya sering menguncinya di gudang sebagai bentuk hukuman.

"Karanganmu sungguh luar biasa Sehun. Tidurlah sudah malam." Sehun menggeleng. "Malam ini hanya ayah yang akan tidur." Sehun membuka kancing piyama teratasnya. "Alat pengontrol itu tak dapat membuat mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tak mungkin mobil dengan kecepatan rendah jatuh ke jurang yang dalamnya hanya 4 meter terbakar. Karna itu ayah merakit peledak skala rendah." Ayah Sehun menepuk tangan meskipun tangan kirinya masih terborgol dengan kayu kepala ranjang.

"Dan kau pikir mengapa ayah melakukan itu?" Sehun mendengus. "Sebenarnya aku juga bingung alasan mana yang tepat, karna memang ada beberapa kemungkinan. Kalian terjerat hutang, ayah memiliki kekasih baru dan ibu senang berjudi. Atau mungkin kombinasi dari semua hal itu?" Sehun mendekat pada ayahnya. Saat pria yang lebih dewasa ingin menarik leher Sehun, ia dengan gesit menghindar dan kembali duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang. Cukup jauh dari jangkauan ayahnya.

"Satu hal lagi. Dengan meninggalnya ibu, aku yakin ayah mendapat uang tunjangan lebih dari pemerintah, asuransi dan uang ekstra dari kantor tempat ibu bekerja. Cukup untuk memulai hidup baru." Ekspresi ayahnya berubah drastis. Tak ada senyuman mengejek kali ini, hanya tatapan kosong. "Tak akan ada yang mempercayaimu Sehun Oh." Sehun menguap. "Aku sudah bilang kan bahwa aku tak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun. Ayah beruntung saat itu hujan deras, jadi jika memang kecelakaan ini benar-benar terjadi, jejak kecelakaan yang seharusnya terlihat terhapus oleh air hujan."

"Kau cerdas Sehun." Kata pria itu tanpa ekspresi. "Kau mengetahui segala hal. Sekarang apa maumu?" Sehun kembali tersenyum lebar. Dengan nada kekanak-kanankan Sehun berkata, "Cepat atau lambat polisi akan mengungkap sandiwara ayah. Jadi aku disini untuk membersihkan nama ayah sebelum polisi mengetahui keburukan apa yang telah ayah lakukan." Sehun mengambil sebuah pisau dapur yang ia selipkan di karet celana bagian belakangnya dan dengan sigap ia menghujam perut ayahnya berkali-kali hingga pria itu tak bernyawa.

"Sekarang dua beban terberatku telah terangkat. Selamat malam ayah dan ibu, malam ini aku akan tidur nyenyak."

Sehun duduk di sebuah perpustakaan dalam agensi. Perpustakaan yang menyimpan segala informasi rahasi tentang semua hal yang tak diketahui oleh publik. Dengan akses tanpa batas agensi ini dapat mendapat informasi tentang segala sesuatu yang terjadi, data personal tiap warga Negarapun juga tertera. Begitu juga dengan semua agen di negara ini. Mereka memang tak terdaftar sebagai warga negara karna memang segala informasi tentang mereka telah dihapus secara permanen. Begitu juga dengan masa lalu Sehun. Agensi menemukan Sehun saat ia harus berurusan dengan polisi karna kasus pembunuhannya, saat dimintai keterangan ia menjelaskan semua tanpa menutupi hal apapun dan tanpa air mata. 'Mereka pantas mendapatkannya.' Kata Sehun saat itu.

Tak semua agen dapat mengakses segala sesuatu, hanya dengan ijin si penjaga perpustakaan mereka dapat mengakses hal yang mereka butuhkan. Setelah mendapat ijin dari penjaga perpustakaan Sehun mendapat password untuk informasi yang ia butuhkan. Ia mengetik password pada laptopnya ia tergabung dengan online library data privat agensinya.

"Peaky Peril." kata itu muncul otomatis setelah Sehun mengisi passwordnya.

Peaky Peril

_Geng ini didirikan pada tahun 1910 oleh Dong Il Kim. Kai Kim terpilih sebagai pemimpin Peaky Peril pada 2011. Peaky Peril adalah geng legenda karena kemampuan management yang baik membuat geng ini mendapat predikat geng terkuat dan yang paling berkuasa di negara ini.__ Sejauh ini bisnis dan anggota Peaky Peril yang diketahui mencakup beberapa pejabat penting yang duduk di parlemen, menguasai bisnis mobil mewah, pelelangan barang Legal dan ilegal, bisnis minuman beralkohol seperti gin dan wiski, serta kepemilikan tanah yang disewakan pada negara di hampir seluruh bagian negara. Bisnisnya memiliki cabang dan nama tersendiri tetapi sistem yang berlaku di dalamnya adalah segi tiga hirarki dimana Kai Kim menduduki ujung dari segi tiga tersebut. Jika Peaky Peril hancur, maka negara akan runtuh bersamanya dan akan menyebabkan krisis ekomoni yang akan berdampak pada dunia. Kai Kim terkenal di dunia bisnis berkat kepiawaianya mengendalikan ekonomi dan kejeliannya melihat peluang, ia juga senang bermain dalam gelap karna itulah sulit untuk memprediksi dalam bidang apa saja mereka terlibat. Ia bukanlah pebisnis yang muncul di majalah forbs karena kesuksesannya melainkan orang yang mengendalikan si pebisnis yang muncul di majalah tersebut._

_Menjauh dari segala sesuatu yang berurusan dengan Peaky Peril._

Tak banya informasi tertera tentang Peaky Peril. Sehun menghela nafasnya. Bertahun-tahun agensinya berada dalam bayang-bayang geng tersebut. Lebih dari setengah hidupnya ia mengenal Peaky Peril, tapi di waktu yang bersamaan ia juga tak mengenali geng tersebut. "Sebenarnya siapa kau Kai Kim?"

TBC

Glad to be back!

Redaddict kembali dengan FF bertemakan action romance. Mohon bgt dukungan kalian. Karna gimanapun juga nulis adalah salah satu hobi author. Tell me if i should continue it or not in the review.


	2. Chapter 2

Peaky Peril

Chapter 2

Pola pikir manusia berubah seiring dengan perkembangan teknologi. Mereka berlomba-lomba mencari peluang untuk menghasilkan pundi-pundi uang. Rasa kepedulian terhadap sesama berangsur-angsur hilang digantikan dengan keserakahan. Uang memang dapat membuat manusia lupa diri. Tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi manusia rela menyakiti orang lain hanya untuk sejumlah uang agar dompet terisi.

Jaman sekarang jarang ada orang yang mau melakukan sesuatu tanpa imbalan. Jika kau membutuhkan jasa, berikan aku uang dan akan kulakukan semua yang kau inginkan. Kejahatan merajalela karena uang dapat didapatkan dengan mudah dengan melakukan tindakan kriminal. Itu sebabnya negara ini membentuk suatu agensi rahasia untuk mengurangi atau memperlambat tumbuhnya rantai kriminalitas.

Agen-agen yang dilatih keras sejak dini menjadi mesin pembunuh professional yang rela berkorban dan mati demi negara. Tak ada istilah libur atau istirahat untuk profesi mereka, karena kejahatan tak ada habisnya. Satu misi selesai, segera mereka akan menerima misi lainnya. Ada sebuah defisi kecil di agensi ini yang bertugas untuk mencari anak-anak berumur belasan tahun yang memenuhi kriteria dan mereka akan diasah agar tercipta agen-agen berbakat.

Sehun, Jongdae dan seorang agen pangkat 3 duduk dalam ruang rapat untuk briefing sebuah misi. Di ujung meja, Kris berdiri sambil menerangkan informasi penting tentang misi mereka kali ini. Sehun benci menjalankan misi dengan pangkat 3. Mereka cenderung pasif karna doktrin kesenioritasan yang harus dipertahankan dalam kondisi apapun. Karna itu mereka cenderung mengandalkan agen senior dan mengikuti segala sesuatu yang diperintahkan.

"Misi kalian kali ini adalah untuk menghancurkan sebuah gedung yang telah terbukti berfungsi sebagai markas penyimpanan narkoba jenis opium. Berdasarkan informasi yang kita dapatkan, ini adalah salah satu cabang bisnis ilegal geng Agmong. Tugas kita adalah menghancurkan semuanya tanpa sisa. Jangan sisakan barang bukti atau saksi hidup. Karna kita bukan sekumpulan pria baik yang menangkap penjahat dan menyita barang bukti, kita bukan polisi. Hanya kalian bertiga yang terlibat dalam misi kali ini, jadi siapapun yang berada dalam gedung itu wajib untuk dihabisi, termasuk anak kecil dan wanita." Kris meneguk whiskynya dari gelas kristal.

"Ini adalah misi bintang 4 pertamamu Jaehyun Jung. Jika kau kembali dengan selamat dan mendapat penilaian yang baik dari agen Oh, kau akan dipromosikan ke pangkat 4. Agen Kim, seperti biasa kau yang akan memberi aba-aba dan mengendalikan mereka berdua. Retas perangkat komputer mereka, ambil data-data penting, jangan lupa manipulasi cctv dan tugas tambahan, jaga agen Oh agar tak meledak dan berakhir dengan pelurunya yang bersarang di penis Jaehyun. Untukmu agen Oh, bersikap dewasa lah kali ini." Kris menghela nafasnya.

"Great, sepertinya selain menjadi ahli IT aku akan menjadi babysitter mereka." Kata Jongdae pada dirinya sendiri namun dapat didengar oleh yang lain. "Haahhhh…" Sehun menghela nafas panjang hingga semua orang menatapnya. "Apa? Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat." Alasannya. Jaehyun hanya duduk diam bukan karna takut karena misi ini atau karena reputasi Sehun yang buruk, ia hanya menghormati para seniornya dalam agensi ini.

"Semua informasi yang kalian butuhkan sudah dikirim ke ipad kalian masing-masing. Lakukan semuanya dengan rapi. Lakukan misi ini nanti malam dan besok pagi aku ingin menerima laporan dari kalian. Briefing selesai silahkan pergi." Mereka bertiga keluar ruangan. "Aku akan membriefing kalian tentang pola penyerangan kita sebelum kita berangkat nanti malam. Untuk saat ini, kalian bisa istirahat." Kata Jongdae. "Baiklah Agen Kim. Aku akan kembali ke apartemen jika begitu. Selamat siang." Jaehyun berjalan ke arah berbeda dengan mereka.

"Aku tak akan mendengarkanmu. Kau yang harus mendengarkanku." Klaim Sehun. "Sehun, untuk rencana di lapangan kau bebas menggunakan kepalamu, tapi untuk urusan IT, kau butuh aku." Sehun tak buruk dalam hal IT, hanya saja Jongdae jauh lebih baik dari semua agen dalam agensi jika menyangkut masalah IT.

"Untuk seorang senior yang senang dikagumi oleh bawahannya, kau terlihat lebih lembut dari biasanya saat kau berbicara dengan pangkat 3 tadi, kau juga tak menunjukkan tatapan sinismu sama sekali. Apa Donghae berhasil memasukkan penismu dalam mulutnya?" Jongdae mengerutkan hidungnya jengkel, "Fuck. You."

"Aku tak bersetubuh dengan bekas Donghae." Dan dengan begitu Sehun menghilang ke dalam lift, ia dapat mendengar sumpah serapah jongdae dari dalam lift.

Sesuai rencana, malam ini mereka akan melakukan briefing kilat dan Jongdae dan Jaehyun terlihat sedang berdiri di loby menunggu Sehun. Sehun tidak terlambat, Jongdae dan Jaehyun yang terlalu awal. "Aku dengar Agen Oh selalu membuat bawahannya kesulitan saat mereka melakukan misi duo, apa itu benar?" Jongdae tersenyum miring, "Dan maksudmu dengan 'kesulitan' adalah?" Jaehyun terlihat berpikir sejenak untuk memilih kata yang tepat agar terdengar sopan.

"Seperti membuat partnernya celaka jika ia mempersulit agen Oh." Jongdae tersenyum. "Beberapa kali ia masuk detention room dan menerima penyiksaan karena terbukti telah membunuh partnernya." Ada sebuah peraturan dimana seorang agen tak diperbolehkan membunuh atau menganiaya agen lain secara sengaja. "Wow.. sepertinya aku akan kembali hanya dengan nama." Jaehyun terkekeh pelan. "Tenang saja, aku ditugaskan untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi padamu. Tips dariku, jangan banyak bicara dan mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh. Seseorang pernah bertanya pada Sehun sebelum mereka menjalankan misi tentang selera seks Sehun dan detik selanjutnya sebuah belati menusuk jantungnya."

"Aku akan berpikir ratusan kali sebelum menanyakan hal itu." Jaehyun menyalakan rokoknya. "Kau tau semua orang dapat menjadi kuat dan baik dalam berkelahi dengan latihan keras, tapi tak semua orang memiliki otak yang encer. Sehun benci orang bodoh." Jaehyun memelototkan matanya. "Aku tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa ia membenci orang karena mereka bodoh? Menjadi bodoh bukan pilihan mereka."

"Dan menjadi partner Sehun bukanlah pilihan yang tepat jika kau bodoh. Partner terakhirnya adalah pangkat 4. Ia terbunuh karena kebodohannya sendiri. Kau tau Sehun tak pernah membunuh orang karena kebodohan mereka, ia tau cepat atau lambat mereka akan terbunuh dengan sendirinya. Kami menyebutnya dengan seleksi alam." Rokok di bibir Jongdae sudah hampir meraih filternya. "Sehun memang bajingan. Ia pernah mengirimiku sebuah _get better soon card. _Saat itu aku tidak sedang sakit atau cidera, ia hanya berpikir bahwa aku seharusnya bisa melakukan misi dengan lebih baik."

"Aku harus berhati-hati. Jangan terlihat bodoh dan jangan banyak mengatakan hal tak penting." Kata Jaehyun. "Satu lagi, jangan terlalu pasif." Sahut Sehun dari belakang mereka. Kali ini mereka akan menyamar menjadi anggota Agmong yang berarti pakaian serba hitam dan jaket kulit, sehun mengikatkan sebuah bandana didahinya. "Sialan, kau pikir kau akan menyamar menjadi model fashion show?" Jongdae berdecih. "Kau terlihat seperti gigolo bayaran yang sering menghisap penis orang tua." Balas Sehun saat melihat penampilan Jongdae, pria itu mengenakan kaos abu-abu lengan panjang dengan potongan leher rendah yang menunjukkan tulang selangka nya, ripped jeans hitam yang menunjukkan kulit putih pahanya serta sepasang sendal Adidas berwarna merah muda. "Dasar brengsek!" Mereka pun berjalan menuju sebuah van hitam di area parkir. "Apa mereka baru saja bercanda?" Kata Jaehyun pelan.

Sebelum menjalankan mobil mereka sedikit mengulas informasi yang didapat. "Gedung itu terletak di pinggiran sungai di ujung hutan pinus utara. Polisi tak curiga karena mereka berkedok sebagai penebang pohon legal. Hanya ada dua pintu di gedung itu. Pintu depan dan belakang. Keduanya dijaga oleh dua orang. Kode yang mereka gunakan adalah 'Luca Chengretta'. Kita akan masuk melalui pintu depan, yang kumaksud dengan kita adalah aku dan kau pangkat 3." Jelas Sehun, jaehyun mengangguk.

"Seseorang ditugaskan untuk mengontrol administrasi pendistribusian narkoba malam ini pukul 21.00. Berdasarkan info, pria itu bernama Alfin dan ia menginap di sebuah hotel tak jauh dari gedung itu. Tugasmu menghabisinya, ambil disk yang dia punya, kirimkan langsung padaku, lalu temui kami di area pos Pinus Barat." Kata Jongdae. "Aku dan Sehun akan mengecek keadaan sekitar dengan drone dan akan mulai meretas data mereka dengan dokumen di disk yang akan kau kirim. Kau mengerti?" Jaehyun mengangguk. Ia merasa hanya ia yang di briefing sedangkan dua partnernya telah mengetahui segalanya.

"Kita masuk, kau cari pusat generator mereka, tempelkan bom dan aktifkan bomnya. Waktumu 7 menit untuk menemukan generator dan pengaktifan. Bom akan meledak dalam waktu 3 menit. setelah berhasil mengaktifkan, segera keluar. _You blow your cover, I'll blow your head on the first chance i get. _Jika kau mendapat masalah di dalam, aku tak akan lari menyelamatkan pantatmu. _Save your own fucking ass._" Jaehyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Sehun kupikir kau harus masuk lebih dulu dari Jaehyun. Tugasmu menemukan ruang komputer dan mengambil chip inti nya. kau butuh waktu paling tidak 15 menit untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dan untuk keluar gedung. Kau buk-"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Jongdae." Kata Sehun. "Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Sehun pada Jaehyun. "Kurasa jika kami memasuki gedung bersamaan mereka akan lebih percaya jika kami adalah Alfin dan asistennya. Aku tau kepiawaian agen Oh, jika ia mengatakan ia akan baik-baik saja maka kita harus mempercayainya."

"Mulai sekarang namamu adalah penjilat. Keluar dari mobil ini dan lakukan tugasmu." Reaksi Sehun tak seperti yang Jaehyun bayangkan.

Dan dengan begitu mereka pergi dengan dua mobil berbeda. Sehun dengan Jongdae dan Jaehyun sendiri menuju hotel dimana Alfin menginap.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek." Kekeh Jongdae. "Aku tau." Jawab Sehun yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Jongdae menyiapkan laptopnya untuk menyiapkan beberapa hal. "Apa yang kau tau tentang Peaky Peril selain yang tertera di perpustakaan?" Jongdae mengangkat alisnya.

"Tak ada." Jawab Jonfdae singkat. "Kau adalah hacker terbaik di negara ini dan kau tak memiliki informasi apapun tentang Peaky Peril?" Tanya Sehun datar. "Benar. Dan kau adalah agen biasa yang tak seharusnya mencampuri hal yang bukan menjadi urusanmu." Sehun mendengus, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah agen senior, bukan agen biasa.

"Dari semua orang, mengapa aku harus terjebak bersama si gigolo ditempat ini?" Kata Sehun pelan. "Aku juga tidak sedang lompat kegirangan disini." Sahut Jongdae. Sehun memang sangat kreatif dalam memberi orang lain nama panggilan.

"Beberapa misi terakhirku berpapasan dengan si Peaky keparat jadi aku hanya penasaran jika peran mereka sangat besar untuk negara ini, mengapa pemerintah tak mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya." Jongdae mengangguk mengerti.

"Mereka senang bermain dalam bayangan. Aku beberapa kali melakukan pencarian terhadap beberapa tokoh baru yang terkenal karena inovasi mereka dan mereka terlibat dengan Peaky Peril. Mereka bagaikan aktor dan Peaky Peril adalah sutradaranya." Sehun terdiam. Informasi yang ia dapat dari Jongdae membuat dirinya semakin penasaran dengan cara kerja Peaky Peril.

"Aku sama penasarannya seperti dirimu, tapi kita semua tau, agensi tak akan pernah mau berurusan dengan Peaky Peril." Dengan begitu mereka sampai di pos yang mereka tuju. Jongdae menyiapkan drone yang akan ia pakai untuk memata-matai keberadaan mereka. "Anak itu memiliki waktu 20 menit. 15 menit untuk perjalanan kesana dan 5 menit untuk menghabisi Alfin. Sekarang adalah menit ke 14. Aku akan menyiksanya jika ia terlalu bertele-tele." Kata Sehun pelan sambil memperhatikan jam tangannya.

"Aku menerima pesan darinya. Ia telah mendapatkan chip itu dan kan segera mengirimkannya. Ia tak terlalu buruk huh?" "Well, ini bukan misi pembunuhan pertama untuknya." Kata Sehun. Jongdae membuka inboxnya dan menemukan beberapa dokumen dari Jaehyun. "See, aku menerima dokumen itu. Aku akan segera mengirimkannya pada agensi." Dengan begitu ia mengirim dokumen tersebut pada defisi IT, untuk jaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan.

Sehun fokus pada monitor yang menunjukkan situasi di sekitar gedung. Letak yang strategis karna berada di pinggir sungai, mereka dapat melakukan pengiriman dan pemasokan dengan perahu karena polisi tidak pernah melakukan patroli di sungai. Apalagi sampai menggeledah isi perahu.

Mobil SUV hitam datang dan berhenti di depan mobil mereka. Jaehyun turun dari kursi kemudi dan masuk ke mobil lainnya. "Misi berjalan lancar. Ini chip yang Jendral Wu inginkan." Jongdae menerimanya. "Ambil barang-barang yang kau butuhkan lalu kita pergi." Sehun telah siap. "Gunakan earpiece ini, aku akan memantau keadaan untuk kalian. Aku telah terhubung dengan cctv berkat dokumen dalam chip itu. Dengarkan aku baik-baik dan lakukan yang kuperintahkan. Stay alive guys, good luck!" Jongdae Mereka pergi ke gedung itu dengan mobil yang sama sedangkan Jongdae tinggal dalam van itu dan melakukan kerja komputer.

Sehun dan Jaehyun sampai di depan gedung. Mereka keluar dari mobil dengan gaya cassual. "Siapa nama bayi yang terbunuh dalam kecelakaan pesawat 34 tahun yang lalu." Tanya seorang penjaga bertubuh besar. "Luca Chengretta." Penjaga itu bergeser dan membuka pintu untuk Sehun. Jaehyun berjalan di belakangnya. Pertama kali masuk yang mereka lihat hanyalah potongan-potongan kayu dan beberapa alat untuk menebang pohon. Tak ada seorangpun yang ada di ruangan ini kecuali mereka berdua. "Mereka benar-benar telah mempersiapkan jika terjadi penggeledahan." Kata Jaehyun.

"Sehun, ruang komputer berada di lantai atas. Berjalanlah ke ujung ruangan dan kau akan menemukan pintu yang terkamuflase seperti kayu yang berdiri. Dibalik pintu itu kau akan menemukan tangga. itu adalah satu-satunya akses yang dapat kau lalui untuk keluar gedung. Ruang komputer berada di ujung lorong." Sehun mengikuti arahan Jongdae.

"Jaehyun, ruang generator ada di lantai bawah tanah. Pergi ke ujung ujung lain dari hadapan Sehun dan kau akan menemukan lantai kayu. Buka dan kau akan menemukan tangga. tak ada cctv di ruang bawah tanah, gunakan instingmu." Jaehyunpun menjalankan tugasnya.

Sehun berjalan menuju lorong, ia melihat suatu ruangan dengan pintu terbuka. Beberapa orang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka hingga tak sadar Sehun sedang memperhatikan. Sehun yakin itu adalah tempat dimana eksperimen pada berbagai jenis narkoba dilakukan untuk menciptakan narkoba jenis baru. Tak membuang waktu lagi, Sehun berjalan menuju ruangan yang dimaksud.

"Sehun, ada 3 orang bersenjata di ruangan itu." Sehun mengangguk, dengan mengendap-endap ia membuka sedikit pintu ruangan itu. Dua oranag duduk membelakangi pintu dan satu orang duduk menyamping. Sehun mengarahkan ujung pistolnya ke kepala salah seorang yang duduk menyamping dan menarik pelatuknya.

Dua orang lainnya kaget karna temannya tiba-tiba ambruk dan jatuh dari kursi. Belum sampai mereka meraih senjata mereka, Sehun kembali menarik pelatuk dan ceceran darah keluar dari pelipis mereka berdua. Sehun memang ahli dalam menembak, dalam persekian detik ia dapat menjatuhkan dua orang dari dua arah berbeda.

Sehun mengikuti semua arahan Jongdae dengan baik. "Kau harus mengkopi data itu secara manual Sehun. Karna data-data tersebut masuk dalam jaringan inti. Bukan dalam komputer. Gunakan kode 'luca chengretta' sebagai password." Sehun melakukan nya.

"Jaehyun, beri aku status." Dan beberapa detik kemudia terdengar suara Jaehyun. "Aku baru saja menemukan ruang generatornya. Berapa menit waktu yang kupunya?"

"4 menit untuk pemasangan dan 3 menit untuk keluar. Sehun aku tak bisa memberimu waktu lebih. Keluar saat ku bilang keluar." Sehun tak menjawab. Beberapa menit berlalu. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis Jongdae. Ia tau Sehun orang yang keras kepala dan ia lebih memilih mati dalam misi dari pada gagal. "Jaehyun jika kau kesulitan aku akan membantumu. Beri aku status."

"Sebentar lagi." Dan setelah memasukkan beberapa kode. Akhirnya bom itu aktif. "Bom sudah aktif. Aku keluar dari gedung ini sekarang." Sehun mendengar itu, presentase pengunduhan dokumennya masih 80%.

"Sehun waktumu 1 menit untuk mengunduh file dan 2 menit untuk keluar." Sehun melihat sekitar ruangan itu. "Sehun waktumu habis. Cepat keluar sekarang!" Jongdae terdengar frustasi. Ia tau ini akan berakhir dengan Sehun yang tak mau mendengarkannya. "Jaehyun kau sudah keluar?" suara terengah-engah jaehyun terdengar. "Ya, aku lari ke hutan dari pintu belakang." dua penjaga pintu belakang telah mati dengan peluru Jaehyun di kepala mereka. "Sehun kau memiliki waktu satu menit. keluar sekarang keparat!" nada tinggi Jongdae terdengar lagi.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati Sehun Oh. Lompat lewat jendela sekarang!" Sehun masih tak menjawab. ia tau bom akan meledak beberapa detik lagi. Karena merasa terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan jongdae ia melepas earpiecenya.

"Si bajingan itu memiliki waktu 30 detik dan ia melepas earpiecenya." Jongdae masih melihat Sehun duduk di depan monitor.

Suara ledakan terdengar dengan nyaring, gedung itu meledak. Terlihat hewan-hewan liar berlarian menjauh dari sumber ledakan. Kobaran api besar menerangi gelapnya malam. Jaehyun berdiri dari semak-semak yang melindungi tubuhnya. "Agen Kim, apa agen Oh berhasil keluar?"

"Kembali ke mobil sekarang dan langsung menuju agensi. Kita bertemu disana." Dengan begitu Jongdae memutuskan hubungan mereka. Jaehyun masih trtegun tentang apa yang barusan terjadi. Agen yang sangat ia kagumi masih dalam gedung itu. Ia mendengar teriakan Jongdae saat menyuruh Sehun keluar. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah panutannya. Ia melihat mobil Jeep nya yang terparkir di depan gedung yang terbakar. Mesin mobil itu menyala dan menuju kearahnya. Sekilas ia pikir mobil itu akan menabraknya.

"Cepat masuk bodoh! Aku kedinginan!" Suara makian yang ia pikir hanyalah ilusi hingga ia benar-benar memasuki mobil dan melihat si pengemudi. Seluruh tubuh pria itu basah kuyub. Rambutnya meneteskan air yang membasahi jog mobil. "Berhenti memandangiku seperti orang tolol!" makinya lagi. "Agen Oh?" Sehun memutar matanya. "Ya. Aku hidup. Kenapa? Kau berharap aku mati?" Jaehyun menggeleng dan tersenyum.

Jongdae duduk di ruangan Kris. Segelas whisky dalam gelas kristal tersuguh di hadapannya. Satu gelas minuman itu tak akan membuat mereka mabuk. Kris terlihat tenang. Ia sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen dalam ipad nya sambil sesekali bersiul. Suara pintu ruangan terbuka dan tertutup.

"Berapa tulang yang kau patahkan?" tanya Jongdae tanpa memandang pria yang duduk di sampingnya. "Tak ada. Aku sangat kedinginan. Segera mulai pembahasannya." Perintah Sehun dengan suara sedikit menggigil. Kris memandang Sehun dengan pandangan tak percaya. Jaehyun berdiri di samping Sehun.

"Ini dokumen yang kau inginkan." Sehun melemparkan sebuah flashdisk keatas meja Kris. "Sehun jika kau butuh _treatment_ kita dapat membahas hal ini besok pagi." Kata Kris. "Aku tau kau hanya basa-basi." Jawab Sehun, Kris pun tersenyum miring. "Misi kalian sukses! Kerja tim yang baik. Semua dokumen penting telah kita dapatkan. Agen Kim, kau dapat membobol sistem keamanan mereka dengan cepat dan dengan informasi yang terbatas, kerja bagus. Agen Jung, ini misi pertamamu dengan agen pangkat 5, terlebih lagi kau satu tim dengan agen Oh dan kau masih hidup hingga detik ini. Selamat. Agen Oh, kau mengambil resiko tinggi untuk membobol dokumen rahasia mereka. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu. Dokumen-dokumen penting itu akan di kuliti oleh tim IT. Sekarang, penilaian untuk agen Jung. Agen Oh, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Satu-satunya penilaian yang akan kuberikan adalah bahwa ia seorang penjilat. Dalam misi ini total aku melihatnya hanya 40 detik. Dan seperti tipikal pangkat rendah, mereka banyak diam." Kris memutar matanya.

"Agen Jung mendengarkan perintah dengan baik dan melakukan bagiannya dengan baik pula. Tapi aku setuju dengan agen Oh, dalam misi ini kami bekerja individu dengan tugas masing-masing. Ia harus ikut misi lain karna hanya dengan misi ini saja tidak cukup." Jelas Jongdae dengan bahasa yang lebih dapat diterima.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu secepat mungkin untuk misi selanjutnya. Beristirahatlah agen Jung, kau juga telah bekerja keras. Kau boleh keluar dari ruangan." Jaehyun pun keluar ruangan. "Aku juga ingin kembali ke apartemen jika kita sudah selesai. Penisku harus dihangatkan." Pakaian dan rambut Sehun masih basah kuyub dan tubuhnya gemetar. Kris menghubungkan flashdisk yang Sehun berikan pada laptopnya.

"Aku membaca sekilas tentang dokumen yang Jaehyun rampas dari Alfin. Gembong narkoba yang barusan kalian hancurkan adalah milik geng Agmong. Dan aku menemukan file dengan nama Peaky Peril dalam flashdisk itu. Kupikir Peaky Peril dan Agmong saling bermusuhan, tapi mengapa isi file PDF tersebut adalah tentang sebuah pertemuan mitra kerja?" Kris menunjukkan layar ipad nya pada Jongdae dan Sehun. Suara nafas berat Sehun terdengar.

"Acara diselenggarakan di Swan Lake tanggal 3 November dan undangan ini ditujukan untuk Arata Takeda, ketua geng asal Jepang bernama Aozora. Seperti yang kita duga Peaky dan Agmong bermusuhan, mungkin Agmong berencana mengobrak-abrik pertemuan Peaky Peril jika file ini asli. Seperti yang kita ketahui Peaky Peril beberapa kali membuat peraturan baru yang membuat Agmong harus memutar pikiran untuk menjalankan bisnis mereka." Jelas Sehun. Jongdae mengambil laptopnya dan membuka beberapa dokumen disana.

"Agmong adalah geng lokal yang beberapa kali sempat berselisih dengan Peaky Peril. Ketuanya adalah Chanyeol Park. Geng ini mengduduki pasar yang berbeda kelas dengan Peaky Peril. Geng ini menguasai perdangan manusia ilegal (organ maupun manusia seutuhnya), segala jenis narkoba, suka bereksperimen dengan narkoba untuk menciptakan jenis baru, dan casino. Dan bangunan yang baru saja diledakkan hanya salah satu dari ratusan bangunan yang dimiliki Agmong." Jelas Jongdae.

"Sehun beberapa saat terakhir ini kalimatmu menggantung dikepalaku." Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kalimatku yang mana? Tentang pengakuanmu bahwa libidomu meningkat drastis saat memperhatikanku latihan?" Dan Kris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Jongdae memasang wajah tak percayanya. "Kalian juga memakan penis satu sama lain?" Pertanyaan Jongdae membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Ia sempat menawariku dan aku menolaknya." Jawaban Sehun membuat Jongdae menggeleng kepala. "Yang kumaksud tentang informasi yang kita miliki tentan Peaky Peril. Kita benar-benar tak tau banyak tentang mereka. Mungkin tak ada salahnya jika kita mencari tau tentang keberadaan mereka. Kita tak akan menghalangi jalan bisnis mereka, _since we all know how fucking important they are for this country. _Tapitak adil juga jika kita sama sekali tak mengetahui tentang mereka." Sehun tersenyum mendengar kalimat Kris. "Ini tak akan mudah." Kata Jongdae. "Kita berhak tau tentang Peaky Peril. Mereka terlalu lama menyimpan kita dalam kegelapan. Kita memang dilarang untuk ikut campur urusan Peaky, tapi mencari tahu tentang mereka tak akan menyakiti siapapun." Tambah Sehun.

"Aku akan memikirkan rencana tentang Peaky Peril. Hanya untuk memastikan, apa kalian tertarik dengan misi yang berhubungan denga Peaky Peril ini? " Sehun dan Jongdae mengangguk bersamaan. "Tentu saja. Tugaskan aku jika kau memutuskan untuk menyelidiki mereka." Kata Sehun. "Aku yakin untuk masalah ini, kalian akan membutuhkan bantuanku. _Im in._" kata Jongdae.

"Baiklah kalian silahkan kembali ke apartemen masing-masing. Akan kuhubungi kalian secepat mungkin." Jongdae dan Sehun pun keluar ruangan Kris.

"Seberapa dekat sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Kris?" Jongdae masih penasaran rupanya tentang pengakuan Kris. "Aku masih membawa sebuah revolver di saku belakangku Jongdae. _Its loaded._" Jongdae memutar matanya. "Misi hari ini adalah gerbang untuk mendekati Peaky Peril." Jongdae mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. "File tentang Peaky Peril itu ada disini karena aku. Kau berhutang sebuah terima kasih ngomong-ngomong." Kata Sehun dengan senyuman miring. "Tidak, aku tidak akan memberimu _blowjob!_" Sehun tertawa dan Jongdae pun berjalan mendahului Sehun.

Senin 9:20 AM. Sehun duduk di bangku cafetaria bersama Jongdae. Kopi adalah teman yang baik untuk dua orang dewasa yang akan memulai pagi mereka. 10 menit lagi mereka harus menemui Kris untuk membicarakan misi lanjutan. Mata merah Jongdae terlihat sangat menonjol karena kulit pucatnya. Sehun tau berasumsi hal itu disebabkan karena Jongdae adalah ketua tim IT yang berarti ia bergadang semalaman untuk menguliti dokumen-dokumen yang berhasil mereka curi semalam.

"Kau akan kagum tentang apa yang baru saja aku temukan." Kata Jongdae dengan senyuman miringnya. "Jongdae, kita selalu membahas hal-hal yang berat saat bertemu. Tidak bisakah kau menyimpan semuanya saat kita bertemu Kris nanti? Sekarang katakana hal-hal yang biasa orang normal perbincangkan." Keluh Sehun.

"Hi cutie, apa kabar?" Tanya Jongdae dengan nada manis. Sehun meringis geli. "Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan dimatamu?" Jongdae terkekeh pelan. Mereka memang tak baik dalam percakapan normal. Sehun mengemasi barang-barangnya, begitupun Jongdae dan mereka pergi ke ruangan Kris.

Sesampainya di ruangan Kris mereka duduk di depan meja si jendral. Kris menyuguhkan dua gelas whisky untuk mereka. "Hahh.." nafas panjang Kris terdengar. Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Kau terlihat bahagia untuk ukuran orang yang akan mati paling dulu diantara kita semua." Kata Kris. "Aku menunggu detik-detik ini. lagi pula _we've got nothing to lose._" Jawab Sehun dengan selingan tawa.

"_Spill it all Kris._" Suara rendah Jongdae terdengar. "Kurasa kalian sudah tau arah misi ini. Aku menugaskanmu agen Oh untuk memata-matai Peaky Peril. Tugasmu mencari segala hal tentang mereka lalu berikan informasi itu ke agen Kim. Itu garis besarnya." Kris mengambil sebuah dokumen hardcopy.

"Dalam file yang kau unduh dari Agmong semalam, tim IT telah menemukan informasi yang akan melancarkan misimu kali ini. Peaky Peril akan mengadakan pertunjukan pertarungan. Pertunjukan ini ditujukan untuk geng-geng jalanan. Hanya satu peraturan dalam pertarungan ini, jika salah satu peserta sudah merasa tak kuat maka ia harus meneriakkan kata 'menyerah', jika tak ada yang mengatakannya maka mereka diperbolehkan bertarung hingga salah satu peserta mati. Sebagai imbalan si pemenang dapat memilih sejumlah uang atau satu permintaan yang akan dikabulkan oleh Peaky Peril." Jongdae dan Sehun meneguk whisky mereka bersamaan.

"Agmong memiliki agenda untuk membuat ulah dalam acara itu karena ketua Peaky Peril akan hadir. Ya, Kai Kim akan ikut menyaksikan pertandingan ini. Kita telah memiliki informasi dimana Agmong bersembunyi sebelum serangan tiba-tiba mereka. Aku akan mengirim pihak kepolisian untuk membereskan mereka dan Sehun, kau bisa mengikuti pertandingan itu dengan aman." Sehun tersenyum miring. "Kau baru saja menggambarkan tentang kekejaman pertarungan ini dan kau berharap aku mengikuti pertandingan ini dengan aman?" sehun terkekeh kecil.

"_Are you chickening out?_" Tanya Jongdae dengan nada terkesannya. "_Nope! _Pilihan kata yang ia gunakan terdengar lucu bagiku hehe.." Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Ini adalah foto Kai Kim yang tercantum dalam file Peaky Peril milik Agmong." Kris memperlihatkan foto pria berpakaian rapi, dengan potongan rambut undercut hitam. Tanpa senyum. "Kupikir ia akan terlihat lebih tua." Kata Jongdae. "_Isn't he handsom?_" Tanya Jongdae pada Sehun. "Apa kau berencana menghisap penisnya?" kekeh Sehun dan Jongdae tersenyum karena kerandoman Sehun.

"Misi ini tak memiliki batasan waktu Sehun. Selama penyamaranmu tak terbuka kau diharapkan tinggal dalam geng itu. Tak ada jalan kembali sama sekali. Jika dalam puluhan tahun kedepan kedokmu belum terbuka juga, kau diwajibkan meneruskan sandiwara itu. Jika mereka mengetahui siapa dirimu, kau akan diburu begitu juga dengan agensi ini. dan saat itu terjadi aku akan siap dengan rencana B yang saat ini tak perlu kalian ketahui." Lanjut Kris.

"Terdengar menantang." Tanggap Sehun masih dengan senyuman. "Kau harus ekstra hati-hati. Aku menyarankanmu untuk tak menghubungi kami di bulan-bulan awal kau bergabung dengan mereka. Tak menutup kemungkinan mereka melacak ponselmu atau membututimu. Jongdae telah mendaftarkan identitasmu, karena aku yakin mereka akan menguliti masa lalumu. Jongdae kau bisa menjelaskannya lebih jauh." Jongdae mengangguk.

"Namamu akan tetap sebagai Sehun Oh dan masa lalumu yang sempat dihapus telah dimunculkan kembali. Kau keluar dari rehabilitasi anak-anak saat umurmu 15 tahun. Setelah kau bebas kau dibesarkan oleh geng yang sekarang telah musnah dibantai Agmong, disana kau diajari untuk membela diri dan sampai saat ini kau berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Kau tak memiliki catatan kejahatan selain pembunuhan kedua orang tuamu karna kau membunuh dengan bersih." Jelas Jongdae.

"Wow.. jalan ceritamu tak terdengar asing." Sehun tersenyum miring dan Jongdae mengangkat alisnya seolah membenarkan pernyataan Sehun. "Identitasmu sebagai agen di agensi ini juga akan dihapus tepat saat kau keluar dari bangunan ini. Sehun, menangkan pertandingan itu dan mintalah untuk bergabung dalam Peaky Peril. Buat mereka terkesan dalam pertarungan itu. kami telah menyiapkan sebuah apartemen di pinggir kota. Tempatmu tinggal sampai kau tergabung dalam Peaky Peril."

"jongdae akan memberimu nomor pribadinya. Hafalkan diluar kepala dan hubungi Jongdae saat kau merasa aman." Sehun dan Jongdae mengerti tugas mereka masing-masing. Sudah lama Sehun membtuhkan suatu tantangan seperti ini. hidup menjadi agen adalah hidup monoton, saking monotonnya ia sampai tak merasakan apapun saat menghabisi nyawa seseorang.

Semua hal tentang Sehun telah di rubah kecuali namanya. Ia adalah seorang pria yang 13 tahun lalu viral karena kesadisan nya membunuh ayahnya serta kecerdasannya saat menguak motif tindakan kriminal sang ayah. Hal itu adalah sebuah reputasi yang sangat berharga untuk misinya kali ini.

Ia memarkirkan mobil jeep hitamnya di sebuah gang. Dengan sedikit bersenandung ia berjalan menuju gedung tak terawat dimana pertandingan itu diadakan. "Aku akan menghabisi kalian semua." Kata Sehun pelan. Adrenalin dalam tubuhnya terpaku kencang, sudah lama ia tak merasa segembira ini. Rambutnya kini berwarna silver, dalam agensi ia diwajibkan memiliki warna rambut hitam agar tak terlalu mencolok. Dan dalam misi ini, ia dapat mengekspresikan dirinya dengan bebas. Kaki jenjangnya terbalut jogger pants putih dan sepatu putih. Kaus tanpa lengan dan jaket kulit putih membuat penampilannya menonjol karena orang-orang di sekitarnya mengenakan pakaian warna gelap. Begitulah Sehun, ia suka menjadi sumber perhatian.

"_What a sweet boy you are._" Suara pria yang sedang memperhatikan penampilan Sehun. "_Awhh thank you_." Jawabnya dengan nada riang dan penuh senyuman. Pria itu mengerutkan dagu. "Kau sungguh manis, kupikir kau salah tempat." Sahut pria lain dengan seringaian. "Tidak, aku tidak salah tempat aku ingin menikmati pertandingan ini." Jawab Sehun sambil melenggang pergi.

Sehun memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Pertunjukan telah dimulai rupanya. Dua orang dengan tubuh gempal sedang bergulat di atas panggung yang cukup luas. Darah segar tercecer di lantai, bekas pertandingan sebelumnya. Arena ini terletak di tengah lantai utama, dimana lantai kedua sampai lantai tertinggi dapat menonton pertunjukan itu. para penonton dan kemungkinan calon peserta duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan. Mereka juga bertaruh untuk jagoan masing-masing. Ada sebuah pangung kecil yang lebih tinggi di sisi lain arena pertarungan. Pria-pria berpakaian rapi duduk sambil menikmati pertandingan dengan segelas alkohol di tangan mereka.

Perhatian Sehun tertuju pada seorang pria yang terbilang paling muda diantara pria lainnya. "_There you are._" Sehun tersenyum pada pria itu meskipun ia sedang terlihat berbincang denga pria lainnya. "Bibirmu indah sekali, akan lebih indah lagi jika bibirmu mengapit penisku." Dan orang-orang yang duduk di sekitar Sehun tertawa. Mereka terlihat lebih memperhatikan Sehun dari pada dua orang yang sedang saling cekik.

"Aku tak mengapit penis orang lain dengan bibirku, tapi dengan sebuah gunting." Jawab Sehun masih dengan tatapan manis dan sorakan kencang terdengar karenanya. "Kau tersenyum terlalu sering, apa pipimu tidak sakit?" tanya pria lain, Sehun menggeleng. "Kau benar-benar berada di tempat yang salah little boy." Sorak pria lain. Sehun engangkat bahunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pria berbaju rapi yang sedang berdiri menatapnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu dan Sehun tersenyum lalu membungkuk memberi hormat. Pria itu tersenyum miring lalu kembali duduk di singgasanannya.

"AKU MENYERAH!" teriak salah seorang peserta dengan wajah berlumuran darah. Para penjaga pun memisahkan dua orang itu. Pria dengan tubuh gempal perpaduan lemak dan otot, dan tak terlalu tinggi itu menang. Ia berteriak kencang sebagai selebrasinya. Darah mengucur dari luka goresan pisau di lengannya. Kulit coklatnya berkilau bermandikan keringat.

"Kita telah menemukan pemenang untuk pertandingan ke lima ini. Penantang menang melawan pemenang." Kata si pembawa acara. Si pemenang didudukkan di sebuah kursi dan dilayani dengan oleh dua orang wanita seksi yang membawakannya minum dan buah-buahan potong. "babak ke enam akan dibuka jika ada yang berani melawan tuan Choi. Jika tidak ada maka seperti yang tuan Choi katakan di awal pertandingan ini ia akan membawa pulang hadiah yang ditawarkan."

"Masih adakah diantara kalian yang berani melawan tuang Choi?" Tanya si pembawa acara dengan suara menggelegar. "Ia adalah petarung jalanan paling kuat yang pernah kulihat. Aku tak yakin ada yang mampu mengalahkannya." Kata pria di belakang Sehun. "Sekali lagi pertanyaan akan saya ulang, masih adakah diantara kalian yang berani melawan tuang Choi?!" kali ini dengan penuh penekanan. Sehun dengan senyum lebar mengangkat tangannya.

"Anak muda ini bukan sebuah gurauan. Aku akan menanyaimu sekali lagi, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu." Pembawa acara jongkok di ujung panggung untuk menyesuaikan tingginya dengan Sehun. "Ya, aku tak begitu asing dengan duel." Jawabnya dengan nada antusias seolah baru saja mengatakan hewan apa yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"Baiklah anak muda naik lah ke panggung!" Sehun naik dengan sorakan para penonton. Ia memandang Kai yang bediri dengan alis terangkat. "Siapa namamu anak manis?" Pria itu menyentuh pinggang Sehun. Sehun memindahkan tanggan pria itu ke area privat pria itu sendiri hingga semua orang tertawa. "Oh apa aku baru saja melewati batas?" tanyanya. "Aku sedang baik hati hari ini jadi aku tak akan menendang bokongmu karena telah menyentuhku." Dan penonton kembali tertawa.

"Kau lumayan percaya diri sepertinya. Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya pria itu lagi. "Sehun Oh." Jawab Sehun dengan lantang. "Jika kau menang dalam duel ini, apa yang akan kau minta. Sejumlah uang atau permintaan?" Sehun tersenyum. "Aku ingin sebuah permintaan." Si pembawa acara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang-orang berdasi di panggung lain. "Jika boleh ku tau apa yang akan kau minta Tuan Oh? Apa aku harus memanggilmu tuan? Kau masih muda." Sehun menghela nafas.

"Apa aku harus menjawab semua pertanyaanmu? Aku benci diwawancara." Oran-orang tertawa mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Baiklah jika tuan Choi sudah siap pertandingan akan segera dimulai." Sehun memandang si pemenang dari babak sebelumnya yang masih sibuk berciuman dengan jalang dipangkuannya. "Boleh aku bertanya mengapa kau menggunakan pakaian serba putih seperti sekarang? Ada alasan lain atau ini memang style mu?" sehun kembali menarik nafas.

"Aku suka warna darah yang kontras dengan warna putih. Tuan Choi, apa kau melakukannya untuk mengulur waktu agar bisa beristirahat sejenak?" tanya Sehun lantang. Si pemenang langsung mendorong tubuh jalang di pangkuannya dan berjalan mendekati Sehun namun segera dihalangi oleh penjaga arena.

"Baiklah sepertinya tuan Choi sudah siap. Kita akan segera memulai pertandingan ini."

Sehun melepas jaketnya. Ototnya lebih mendominasi dari pada lemak tubuhnya. Sorakan kembali terdengar. Sehun tersenyum dan mengambil posisi. Ia telah mengamati cara bertarung pria ini, ia akan menggerakkan kepalan tangannya sebelum memukul, dan gerakan refleksnya terbilang lambat. Namun kekuatan serangan pria ini terbilang besar.

Suara bel berbunyi tanda bahwa pertandingan telah dimulai. Pria itu meludahi tangannya seolah itu akan membuat pukulannya lebih keras. Sehun memasang wajah fokusnya. Tangan kanan pria itu bergerak yang berarti ia akan menyerang. Dengan gesit Sehun menghindar, ia menyelinap hingga ke belakang tubuh pria itu lalu lompat dan menarik leher pria itu ke lantai. Suara debuman keras terdengar dan pria itu mengerang marah. Sehun berdiri tanpa ekspresi. Pria itu berdiri dan kembali menyerang dengan tendangan kaki kanannya, Sehun kembali menghindar dan menarik kaki pria itu ke atas dan menjegal kaki kirinya hingga pria itu jatuh berlutut dengan satu kaki. Sehun memutar pergelangan kaki kanan pria itu agar sendinya berubah tempat. Ia kembali mengerang kesakitan.

Tangan pria itu reflek menarik baju Sehun dan sebuah pukulan keras ia terima dipunggunggnya. Sehun sudah biasa menerima hal seperti itu. Sehun berbelit ke belakang pria itu dan menarik lehernya keatas namun karena kulit pria itu yang licin, cengkramannya terlepas dan ia terjatuh mundur. "Fuck!" maki Sehun. Sehun kehilangan keseimbangan dan hal itu dimanfaatkan si pria untuk memukul pelipis Sehun. Tak begitu kencang karena ia pria itu juga kehilangan keseimbangan dan kembali jatuh karna engsel kakinya yang cidera. Darah keluar dari pelipis Sehun karena luka lama yang belum sepenuhnya kering.

Sehun menarik lengan pria itu kebelakang, dengan kekuatan penuh ia merobek otot serta memindahkan sendi bahu pria itu. Erangan kemarahan dan kesakitan kembali terdengar. "Yesss.." Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum lega. "_Son of a bitch!_" teriak pria itu. ia berdiri kembali di hadapan Sehun.

Suara bel kembali terdengar. "Pada babak ini kalian diperbolehkan menggunakan senjata yang telah disediakan." Sehun melihat senjata apa yang pria itu pilih. Sebuah katana panjang, dan sehun memutuskan mengambil tongkat besi. "_Oh hey what is this_?" Kekeh Sehun saat melihat bola baseball. "Apa aku boleh menggunakan bola ini juga tuan?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah memohon menghadap Kai yang memperhatikannya. Si pembawa acarapun memasang wajah kagetnya, semua orang diam seketika. Kai memandang Sehun dengan seringaian. "_Yes you can._" Jawab Kai, Sehun tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih. Ia memasukkan bola itu dalam kantong celananya dan kembali ke tengah arena.

Bel kembali terdengar. Pertandingan kembali dimulai. "Dasar bajingan!" maki pria didepannya. Cara pria itu menggenggam katananya salah, dan Sehun tau betu. Pria itu mengayunkan katananya untung menebas pinggang kanan Sehun. Sehun menangkisnya dengan tongkat besi dan mendorongnya kembali kemudian ia mengayunkan tongkatnya kearah kepala pria dan tepat mengenai sasaran.

Untuk kesekian kalinya pria itu jatuh dengan darah yang mengucur melalui pelipis dan hidungnya. Masih setengah sadar. Sehun memanfaatkan itu untuk menekan kuat pembuluh darah serta beberapa urat yang membuat lengan pria itu tak berfungsi. Pria itu kembali berteriak. Sehun duduk di dada pria itu. "Berisik!" kata Sehun sambil membungkam mulut pria itu dengan bola basebol yang tadi ia masukkan kantong. Dengan begini pria itu tak akan dapat mengatakan 'menyerah'. Setelah bola itu meraih ujung tenggorokan Sehun menatap si pembawa acara yang sepertinya tak akan melakukan tindakan apapun. Kemudian ia menatap Kai. "Tuan Choi, jika anda ingin menyerah silahkan mengangat lengan kiri anda yang tidak cidera." Kata si pembawa acara. Jelas pria itu mendengarnya, namu ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyerah walaupun keadaannya sudah sangat menyedihkan.

Sehun mengubah posisinya. Ia menyeret pria itu menghadap panggung lain, Kai memperhatikannya. Pria itu masih sadar. Ia mengangkat kepala pria itu di pangkuannya. Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Aku bisa membuat ini cepat dengan katana. Tapi aku tidak mau." Katanya pelan. Dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya Sehun mencongkel mata kiri pria itu. erangannya tertahan tak terdengar karena sorakan para penonton. Sehun mengantongi bola mata pria itu. ia berdiri dan mengambil katana yang tergeletak di lantai. Dengan lincah Sehun memainkan katananya. "_Alright, here i go!_" Sehun mengayunkan katananya namun berhenti sebelum mengenai leher pria itu kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. _"You should have seen his face!_" kata Sehun pada si pembawa acara sambil tertawa.

"Apa kau takut dengan darah?" tanya Sehun dengan nada ramah. "No." Jawab pembawa acara. Sehun menggesturkan agar pembawa acara itu berdiri di sampingnya agar dapat melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan dengan jelas. Ia kembali mengayunkan katananya dan kali ini tepat mengenai sasaran. Aliran darah deras mengucur mengotori pakaian Sehun. Senyuman Sehun menghilang dan digantikan wajah kecut.

"Dan ini lah pemenang kita. Sehun Oh!" seru si pembawa acara sambil mengangkat tangan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Tak disangka, pria yang memiliki senyuman manis ini adalah pembunuh sadis. Apakah masih ada yang mau menantangnya?" sorakan meriah itu berhenti. Potongan tubuh lawannya sudah dievakuasi. "Seperti yang kuduga, tak ada yang berani melawanmu setelah melihat apa yang barusan terjadi." Ujar pria itu dengan senyuman palsu. "Dan untuk pertandingan tahun ini secara official telah dimenangkan oleh Sehun Oh!" sorakan penonton kembali terdengar. "Jadi permintaan apa yang akan kau ajukan untuk Peaky Peril?" "Aku ingin meminta secara pribadi." Dan dengan hal itu mata Sehun ditutup kemudian ia dikawal oleh dua orang untuk menemui Peaky Peril.

Sehun didudukkan di suatu ruangan. Penutup matanya dibuka. ruangan terang dan sunyi. Terdapat sebuah sofa panjang dan sebuah meja yang penuh dengan minuman beralkohol. Seseorang masuk dan kembali menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Aroma parfum maskulin tercium oleh Sehun. Ia memandang pria yang mancuri perhatiannya sejak ia memasuki bangunan ini.

"_A drink?_" tawar Kai. "_Whisky_." Jawab Sehun. "_Irish or Scotch_?" Tanya Kai. "_Scotch_." Kai membalikkan badan. "_Good choice._" Sehun mengambil gelas Kristal itu dari Kai "Thanks." Kai duduk di sofa depan Sehun. "Kau merokok?" Tanya Kai lagi. "Hanya rokok biologis." Kai terkekeh lalu merogoh kantongnya dan Sehun tersenyum. "Tidak aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak merokok." Kai kembali mengeluarkan tangannya. Sehun tersenyum.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan mata pria itu?" Tanya Kai, Sehun dengan reflek meraba kantongnya untuk memastikan benda itu masih disana. "Ahh itu.. belum terpikirkan. Aku senang memasukkan jariku ke lubang-lubang sempit." Jawab Sehun enteng.

"Karena kau yang kutemui, aku berasumsi bahwa kepadamu aku harus mengutarakan permintaanku?" tanya Sehun dengan senyuman manis. "Kau sedang merayuku?" tanya Kai tanpa ekspresi. Sehun merengut, "Aku melakukan ini pada siapapun. Lagi pula aku tak pernah merayu seseorang." Protesnya. Kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir Kai. "Apa yang kau inginkan Sehun Oh. Aku akan mengabulkannya." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berpikir. "Apa tuan memiliki waktu? Aku masih harus berpikir." Kata Sehun pelan. Kai mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku tak memiliki waktu banyak. Katakan apa yang kau mau. Jika tidak kau, bisa mengambil uang yang ditawarkan kepadamu."

"Tidak tidak aku tidak butuh uang." Sehun menggeleng. Sehun memperhatikan raut wajah Kai. Pandangan mereka bertemu. "Aku ingin bolaku kembali." Kai memajukan kepalanya seolah tak percaya dengan permintaan Sehun. "Bolaku masih di dalam mulut pria tadi. Aku menginginkannya kembali." Ulang Sehun.

"Lalu mengapa kau repot-repot mengeluarkan tenaga mempertaruhkan nyawamu jika kau hanya ingin sebuah bola baseball?" tanya Kai. "Haahh.." Sehun bernafas panjang. "Jangan melakukan itu dihadapanku." Kata Kai tegas. Sehun memandang Kai dengan tatapan menyesal. "Dan jawab aku." Sehun menggaruk telinganya. "Entahlah aku hanya bosan."

"Tak ada orang normal yang membunuh hanya karena mereka bosan." Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku tidak normal dan aku melakukannya tiap waktu. Lagi pula mereka membayarku tinggi." Kai mengangguk. "Jadi Sehun Oh kecil telah tumbuh mejadi seorang pembunuh bayaran?" Sehun mengangguk. "Aku masih ingin bolaku kembali."

"Aku tak bisa memberikannya padamu saat ini karena orang-orangku telah membawa pergi tubuh pria yang kau bantai." Sehun kembali menatap mata Kai. "Kemana? Aku akan kesana." Sehun meneguk whisky nya dan berdiri. Kai menggeleng. "Ketempat yang seharusnya tak kau kunjungi." Kai berdiri. "Kau bilang aku boleh memilikinya. Sekarang saat aku menginginkannya kembali kau melarangku." Sehun memutar matanya.

"Jangan memutar matamu kepadaku." Raut kesal Kai terlihat. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa kau tak memiliki permintaan lain?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin bola itu kembali." Jawab Sehun. "Aku akan mengirim satu truk penuh dengan bola baseball tenang saja." Jawab Kai final. "Tidak! Aku ingin yang tadi. Aku telah memberi sebuah tanda di bola itu. Jika kau memberiku yang palsu aku tak akan menerimanya."

"Berapa umurmu Sehun?" kata Kai dengan sedikit kencang. "23." Jawab Sehun pelan. "Sudahlah lupakan apa yang kuminta. Aku harus mandi badanku kotor." Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu dan saat membuka pintu dua orang ajudan berdiri di depannya. "_Fuck!_" Sehun lompat kebelakang karena kaget. "Kalian! Mengagetiku saja!" Kata Sehun sambil memegang jantungnya. Ia melihat keluar ruangan, ada banyak lorong bercabang disana. "Oke baiklah, aku akan meminta hal lain." Kata Sehun pada Kai dengan nada kesal. "katakan!"

"Aku dikawal ke ruangan ini dengan mata tertutup. Bisakah kau suruh seseorang mengantarku sampai depan gedung?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah kusut.

TBC

This writing is a hobby.

Dear Ribas80,

FF ngehapus sekat tiap scene yg author buat. harusnya di chapt 1 ada sekat 2 bintang dan di chapt 2 ini harusnya ada garis lurus antara scene. jadi kek pembatasnya tuh ilang otomatis pas diunggah ke akun. btw thanks ya km selalu nyempetin ngasih review :)

Dear MAXCHO,

Makasih ya udah nyempetin baca dan kasih review. happy to read your thoughts bout my story :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Untuk misi kali ini Sehun tinggal di sebuah apartemen di pinggir kota. Bukan kompleks apartemen mewah. Letaknya sedikit jauh dari pusat kota, terdapat danau dan taman di sekelilingnya. Penghuni apartemen ini pun mayoritas orang tua dan orang-orang yang sudah berkeluarga. Sehun benci bersosialisasi, karena itu agensi membeli semua ruang apartemen yang berada di lantai yang sama dengannya.

Tak banyak perabotan yang dapat ditemukan dalam ruang tamu apartemen Sehun. Satu sofa single di depan tv, meja kopi kecil di samping sofa, meja tamu kecil yang berubah fungsi jadi tempat Sehun menaruh kakinya saat duduk di sofa.

Sehun selalu menyukai warna putih, karena itulah semua benda dalam apartemennya berwarna putih. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya dalam agensi. Sehun tidur di atas ranjang king size dengan lampu menyala. Kebiasaan yang jarang dimiliki orang dewasa. Dengan begitu ia merasa lebih awas akan keadaan sekitarnya. Tubuh bagian atasnya terekspose hingga karet boxernya.

_Klikk.._

Suara _hammer revolver_ yang tertarik kebelakang membuka kunci pistol tersebut. Pendengaran Sehun yang sensitif membuatnya terbangun. Seorang pria berdiri di samping ranjangnya sedang menodongkan pistol. Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali ke ranjang. Sedikit menggeliat. "Pergilah jika kau tak memiliki bola baseballku." Kata Sehun dengan mata tertutup.

"Aku memilikinya." Sehun membuka mata, ia melirik ke jam digital di atas mejanya, jam 19.45 pm. Kai menurunkan pistolnya. Sehun duduk sambil menguap. Kai menjatuhkan sebuah bola baseball dalam pangkuan Sehun. Sehun mengamatinya. "Bukan yang ini. Jangan main-main denganku tuan. Kau membangunkan ku hanya untuk bola bodoh ini? Kembalilah."

Sehun duduk bersandar pada headbednya. "Aku merasa telah mengunci pintu sebelum aku tertidur dan aku terbangun dengan sebuah pistol di wajahku. Anehnya lagi aku sama sekali tak penasaran mengapa kau bisa dengan mudah masuk kesini." Sehun hendak berdiri namum ia kembali duduk karena hanya sebuah boxer yang ia kenakan. "Ahh fuck it!" kata Sehun, ia kembali berdiri dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar. "Keberadaanmu sangat sangat kontras dengan segala sesuatu di ruangan ini. Hanya kau yang berwarna gelap." Kata Sehun yang kini mengenakan celana pendek diatas paha dan kaos putih.

"Whisky scotch?" tawar Sehun. Kai tak menjawab, dan Sehun menuangkan dua gelas untuk mereka. Mereka berdiri di counter dapur. "_You won't talk?_" tanya Sehun. "_I miss listening to your voice already._" Lanjut Sehun dengan senyuman kecil. "Dan katamu kau tak pernah menggoda seseorang?" jawab Kai.

"Akhirnya suaramu terdengar." Kata Sehun dengan sedikit penekanan seolah ia sangat menunggu hal itu terjadi. "Faktanya kau baik dalam hal itu." Kata Kai tanpa ekspresi. Sehun memandang Kai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Rambut hitam itu masih sama seperti kemarin, style undercut ditambah gel yang membuat rambutnya tertarik kebelakang menunjukkan dahinya. Ripped jeans hitam, kemeja hitam dengan tiga kancing teratasnya yang terbuka serta jas biru tua melekat di tubuhnya. Kalung roling Stone silver, beberapa pearcing silver dan Rolex silver ia kenakan sebagai aksesoris. "_What an expansive man are you._" Puji Sehun. Kai tersenyum miring. "_There you go with your sweet lines._" Sehun tersenyum.

"Kau membangunkanku dari tidur siangku. Kau lebih baik punya alasan yang masuk akal untuk itu." Sehun meneguk minumannya. Kai mengecek jam tangannya. "Jam 8 malam. Aku hanya ingin memberi hadiah yang kau inginkan." Sehun memutar matanya. "Bawa bola itu aku hanya ingin yang asli." Sehun membuka kulkas. Sebuah senjata laras panjang berdiri didalamnya bersama dengan beberapa macam buah. "Dingin..dingin.." Kata Sehun lalu meletakkannya di atas counter dapur. Kai mengangkat alisnya. Sehun mengambil tas yang seukuran dengan senjata itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam setelah mengisinya dengan peluru.

"Kau ada tugas malam ini?" Tanya Kai. Sehun mengangguk. "Tapi kau masih disini, dan aku lapar." Ia meraih ponselnya. "Kau akan segera pergi kan? Atau kau ingin tinggal untuk makan malam?" Keberadaan Kai sama sekali tak membuat Sehun takut. "Dimana kau akan menjamuku jika kau hanya punya satu sofa." Tanya Kai. "Aku punya ranjang yang cukup luas. Kita bisa menggunakannya." Sehun mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Baiklah." Kai tersenyum. Sehun menghubungi sebuah restoran dan memesan dua porsi pizza dan beberapa kaleng bir. "Siapa targetmu kali ini?" Tanya Kai sambil berjalan kearah sofa singel di ruang tamu. Hujan gerimis menciptakan embun di kaca jendela, Sehun melihat keluar dan menemukan beberapa siluet orang yang bersembunyi di kegelapan. "Dan kau berharap aku akan memberitahumu tentang misiku?"

"Mereka orang-orangku." Kata Kai seolah tau apa yang Sehun pikirkan. Sehun berjalan kearah Kai dan berhenti di belakang sofa. Ia membungkuk kedepan dan mengalungkan dua tangannya ke badan depan Kai, merengkuhnya pelan dang menghirup aroma segar tubuh pria itu. "Kau memiliki nyali yang besar Sehun." Kai memperhatikan pantulan mereka pada layar tv yang mati. Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku bersikap kurang ajar pada pertemuan pertama kita dan kau masih mau menemuiku?" Suara Sehun bergetar di ceruk Kai. "Aku masih memegang revolver di tanganku." Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan revolver itu di tangan kanan Kai. Ia berjalan memutari sofa dan duduk di pangkuan Kai dengan dua kakinya berada di tiap sisi tubuh Kai. Ia menarik lengan Kai yang memegang revolvernya dan mengarahkannya pada kepalanya. "Tarik pelatuknya tuan." Kata Sehun rendah. Mereka saling bertatapan seiring berkurangnya jarak diantara mereka.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku tuan?" Sehun tersenyum manis. "_What do you wanna be called?_" Sehun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kai. Sedangkan dua lengan Kai melingkari pinggang Sehun dengan revolver di genggamannya. "Apa kau selalu semanis ini sebelum membunuh seseorang?" Kai tersenyum miring. "Hanya jika mereka membuatku tertarik. Ngomong-ngomong kata siapa aku akan membunuhmu. Bukankah seharusnya tuan yang membunuhku?" Sehun merasa tangan Kai masuk kedalam kaosnya dan mengusap pelan kulitnya. Jari Sehun menari di leher bagian belakang Kai, mengusapnya pelan.

"Jika aku membunuhmu, lalu siapa yang akan membantuku membunuh wanita yang menjadi targetmu malam ini?" Senyuman Sehun luntur. Ia menggaruk alisnya, "Kau yang menugaskanku untuk membunuh si koruptor itu?" Kai mengangguk dengan senyuman miring.

"Kau adalah ketua Peaky Peril dan kau menyewa pembunuh _freelancer_ sepertiku untukmu? Kau memiliki ratusan bahkan ribuan anggota lain yang akan membantumu." Kai terkekeh mendengar sebutan 'freelancer' yang digunakan Sehun. "_So you actually know who I am_?" Tanya Kai. Jarinya masih mengusap pinggang Sehun.

"Kita berada di dunia gelap yang sama. Aku dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang dibayang-bayangi oleh geng legenda Peaky Peril. Tentu saja aku sering mendengar tentangmu tuan Kim. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa Kai Kim adalah pria muda yang berpenampilan menarik." Kata Sehun diselingi kekehan kecil diakhir kalimatnya.

"Lalu seperti apa gambaranmu tentang Kai Kim?" Kai terdengar tertarik. Sehun menahan tangan kanan Kai yang memegang revolver seolah ia tak ingin pria itu meledakkan kepalanya saat Sehun mengatakan hal yang akan ia katakan. "Pria tua berkacamata dengan perut besar, setengah botak, selalu cemberut, beraroma rokok cerutu dan dengan gaya jalan yang aneh." Kai terkekeh kecil karena tingkah Sehun.

"Sepertinya aku harus keluar lebih sering untuk menghilangkan image-image buruk seperti itu." Kai tersenyum miring. Sehun melepas tangannya dari tangan Kai dan meraba kulit dada pria itu yang terekspos. "Nyatanya kau tak tua dan tak berkacamata, rambutmu selalu rapi, kau sering tersenyum miring, gaya jalanmu sama sekali tak aneh malah terlihat berwibawa, dan gosh.. aromamu.. kupikir aku akan merindukannya saat kau pergi nanti." Sehun kembali menempelkan hidungnya di ceruk Kai. Kai tak terlihat terganggu.

Bel rumah Sehun berbunyi. Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan memutar matanya. "Pizza dan bir sudah datang." Sehun menggerakkan pantatnya yang mengapit bagian privat Kai sebelum akhirnya berdiri. "Berhenti menggodaku Sehun Oh." Kata Kai, Sehun sudah pergi membuka pintu untuk mengambil pesanannya.

Sehun kembali dengan 2 pizza dan 4 kaleng bir. Ia memberi kode pada Kai agar mengikutinya. Sehun duduk bersandar pada headbed dengan pizza dipangkuannya. Kai duduk bersila di hadapannya juga dengan pizza di pangkuannya. Ia menatap pizza Sehun dengan pandangan aneh. _"_Siapa yang mau memakan pizza dengan topping spagetti?"

"_Legends_." Jawab singkat Sehun sambil menyunyah pizzanya.

** Oooo oooO**

Sehun duduk dalam mobil. Kali ini bukan dalam mobilnya dan bukan di kursi kemudi. Ia masih merasa aneh dengan keberadaan pria disampingnya yang dengan seenak jidatnya ikut campur dalam pekerjaannya.

"Ini benar-benar aneh." Kata Sehun pelan. Pria di samping Sehun memandang Sehun dengan raut acuh. "Kau menyewaku untuk membunuh seseorang tapi kau malah ikut ke lapangan dengan pembunuh bayaran yang kau sewa?" kata Sehun lagi. "Secara teknis aku hanya mengantarmu ke tempat tujuan. Kau yang menyusun dan mengeksekusi rencana. Tugasku hanya sebagai supir." Jelas Kai.

"Apa tak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan? Aneh sekali rasanya memiliki ketua geng besar semobil denganku. Kurang kerjaan sekali." Sehun memijit pelipisnya. "Lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik. Aku akan menunggumu disini." Kai memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah gang kecil. Ia memperhatikan segala sesuatu yang Sehun lakukan. Berdasarkan informasi yang telah Sehun terima malam ini tokoh politik yang menjadi targetnya akan keluar dari kantor tempat ia bekerja. Sehun mengambil senjata yang telah ia siapkan dan berjalan menuju sebuah gedung radio yang masih beroprasi. Dengan cepat ia menyelinap ke ruang cctv dan membajak pengoprasiannya. Dalam waktu 5 menit cctv telah teratasi. Kemudian ia menuju atap bangunan itu dan mematikan lampu penerangan di area tersebut. Senjatanya telah siap, dengan _scope_ nya ia memantau target yang kini mengendarai mobil probadinya. Tak menunggu lama, Sehun menarik pelatuknya dan mobil itu langsung berbelok tak terkendali menghantam sebuah tiang listrik di pinggir jalan.

Dengan cekatan Sehun merapikan barang-barangnya, kembali ke ruang cctv untuk menormalkan aktivitas kamera security tersebut lalu menuju te tempat Kai memarkir mobilnya. "_The work is done._" Kata Sehun sambil memasuki mobil. "Good. Sekarang kita akan kembali." Sehun menaruh barang-barangnya di kursi belakang. "Gunakan rute A3, wanita itu menabrak tiang listrik dan menyebabkan kemacetan." Saran Sehun. Kai menuju jalan tol yang Sehun maksud, tapi saat mereka melewati rute A3 Kai tak membelokkan mobilnya dan berlanjut hingga rute B2.

"Apakah kita sampai pada bagian dimana kau akan mengatakan padaku bagaimana aku mati?" Sehun terdengar tak bersemangat. Kai tertawa kecil. "Ya, aku akan mengulitimu dan mengambil organ-organ tubuhmu untuk makanan anjing-anjing peliharaanku." Sehun tersenyum kecut. "_Sounds fun_. Tidakkah kau akan rugi jika kehilangan orang sepertiku?"

"Rugi?" tanya Kai. "Ya, aku menguasai taekwondo, wushu dan boxing, IQ ku tinggi, refleks ku baik dalam menghalau serangan, aku selalu bekerja dengan bersih, aku manis dan tampan." Sehun tertawa kecil karena kalimatnya sendiri. "Tentu saja Sehun. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan talentamu. Kau juga baik dalam menggoda seseorang ngomong-ngomong." Sehun memutar matanya meskipun Kai tak melihatnya. "Aku tak menggoda tiap pria atau wanita yang kutemui. Aku hanya menggoda mereka yang beruntung. Sejauh ini tak banyak yang beruntung."

"Wow, berarti aku termasuk orang yang beruntung?" Kai terkekeh kecil. "Entahlah, kau memiliki aura yang memanggilku untuk menggodamu. Hei, jika kau ingin aku berhenti melakukannya kau harus menaruh peluru dalam kepalaku." Sehun menatap Kai. "Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan talentamu." Kata Kai lagi dan Sehun tersenyum.

"Tempat apa ini?" Kai masuk dalam sebuah garasi otomatis dalam mansion mewah. Beberapa penjaga yang ia lewati membungkuk menunjukkan hormat mereka. "Kau baru saja melakukan tugas yang ku minta. Sekarang aku akan membayarmu?" Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Wajahnya rileks tetapi kepalanya masih berpikir. Ia sedang memasuki salah satu markas Peaky Peril di kota ini. Sehun tak menyangka ini akan berjalan lancar.

"Kemarilah." Kai membantu melepas jaket kulit Sehun. Tatapan mereka bertemu beberapa detik namun Sehun memutuskannya. Ia berjalan memasuki ruangan mewah berdekorasikan lampu-lampu kristal dan barang-barang antik. Tirai-tirai tinggi menghiasi jendela di tiap sudut ruangan. Lukisan-lukisan indah menghiasi dinding bercorak. "Aku berasumsi ini tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Sehun. "Tidak juga, aku orang sibuk dan aku memiliki tempat tinggal hampir di semua tempat. Secara teknis ini adalah mansion kesukaanku, tapi aku jarang memiliki waktu untuk tinggal disini." Kai berjalan mendahului Sehun. "Orang-orangku tinggal di sayap belakang. yang menempati mansion depan hanya aku dan keluargaku." Lanjut Kai.

Mereka berjalan melewati ruang tamu, dan sebuah ruang keluarga. Ada beberapa lukisan yang Sehun asumsikan sebagai anggota keluarga Kai. Dalam lukisan itu Kai mengenakan jas hitam formal dengan dasi, pandangan itu tajam pria itu bahkan terlihat sangat mempesona dalam lukisan tangan. Lukisan dua orang pria berada di samping kanan dan kiri lukisan Kai. Yang satu terlihat dewasa dan yang satu lagi terlihat muda dan manis. Di bawah dinding lain terdapat dua foto dari dua orang bebeda, seorang wanita paruh baya cantik dengan gaun mewah dan seorang pria muda yang Sehun perkirakan berusia dibawah 20 tahun.

"Mengapa lukisan?" tanya Sehun, seakan mengerti maksud Sehun Kai ikut berhenti dan berdiri di samping Sehun. "Kami menyukai hal-hal klasik." Kai memperhatikan ekspresi Sehun. Sehun membandingkan wajah pria dalam lukisan itu dengan pria di sampingnya. "Kau pria dengan aura intimidasi terkuat yang pernah kutemui." Kai tersenyum miring. "Aku beruntung lahir dengan hal itu." Sehun tersenyum. Ia berusaha mengingat wajah keluarga Kai dengan baik untuk diinfokan pada agensi. "Kau bermain piano?" fokus Sehun teralihkan pada grand piano hitam di tengah.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak memainkannya. Pria sepertiku tak memiliki waktu untuk hal itu." Sehun melenggangkan kaki menuju piano itu, "_I can play a song for you._" Kai mendekat duduk di sofa yang menghadap tepat kearah piano. "_Happy or sad?_" Tanya Sehun. "_Sad_." Jawab Kai. "_I warn you, I'll break your heart." _Kai menggeleng. "_Already broken._" Dan sebuah lagu tercipta dari tuts piano yang Sehun mainkan. Lagu dari John Mandez berjudul cold yang menyiratkan nada kesendirian, ketakutan dan kemarahan. Sehun mengayunkan tubuhnya seiring dengan irama hingga akhir lagu itu.

"Kemarilah, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku selesaikan terlebih dahulu." Kai menuntun Sehun ke sebuah pintu dan mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk ikut masuk dengannya. Sehun kembali menutup pintu itu lalu duduk di depan meja kerja Kai. "Whisky or gin?" Sehun seperti biasa memilih whisky. Lalu Kai mengeluarkan sebuah koper dan memandang Sehun. "Sedikit berbeda dengan pembunuh bayaran lainnya, kau senang jika transaksi pembayaran dilakukan dengan langsung dan dengan coin. Seperti kesepakatan kita, jumlah total 7 juta US dolar untuk misi kali ini." Kai memutar isi koper itu pada Sehun. Sehun memperhatikan sejenak sebelum kemudian menutup kembali kopernya.

Kai memperhatikan penampilan Sehun dan tersenyum geli. "Aku tak pernah melihat pembunuh bayaran hanya dengan celana pendek, sandal plus kaus kaki, dan kaus tanpa lengan." Sehun ikut tersenyum, tiba-tiba ia teringat Jongdae. "Kau tau untuk misi kali ini aku harus menuju ke kantor radio yang masih beroprasi. Ini adalah cara berpakaian para penyiar radio jaman sekarang." Jawab Sehun. "Tetap saja kau terlihat tak menyeramkan."

"Apa aku terlihat menyeramkan saat di arena minggu lalu?" tanya Sehun. "Kau terlihat manis, seperti sekarang." Sehun bersandar di meja kerja Kai dan meneguk whisky nya hingga habis. "Siapa sekarang yang sedang menggoda tuan Kim?" Kata Sehun. "Pada dasarnya semua pria baik dalam menggoda." Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun hingga ia duduk di atas meja dan menempatkan diri di antara kaki Sehun. "Aku berada di markas besar Peaky Peril, dengan bitkoin puluhan juta di belakangku, dan ketua geng mereka ada di antara kakiku dengan sebuah revolver di balik punggungnya." Kai tersenyum miring.

"Kematianku akan sangat mudah saat ini mengingat aku sama sekali tak bersenjata." Lanjut Sehun, Kai membasahi bibir bawahnya. "Jika kau memang waspada akan hal ini, tidakkah terdengar bodoh jika kau masuk ke kandang singa untuk mengambil berlian tanpa sebilah pedang?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Put down your gun._" Dan Kai membuka senjatanya dan peluru-peluru itu jatuh ke lantai. "_i'm unarmed._" Kai kembali ke posisi semula. Sehun meletakkan tangannya di dada pria itu dan tangan lainnya membelai rahang Kai. Ia merasa sebuah tangan membelai kulit punggunggnya dan paha kanannya menyibak celana pendek yang ia kenakan. "Ini tidak seperti yang kubayangkan." Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku juga tak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi." Kai member jarak antara mereka. "Kau telah masuk dalam permainanku Sehun." Sehun tersenyum. "Aku akan dengan senang hati bermain dalam permainanmu." Sehun menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Suara pintu terbuka dari luar dan dua orang pria muncul bersebelahan dengan sebilah pisau dan pistol di masing-masing tangan mereka. Sehun ingat salah satu wajah mereka terlukis di ruang keluarga. "Wow.. pemandangan yang jarang terjadi." Seorang pria tersenyum miring. Kai mundur dengan ekspresi datar. "Beberapa maid mengatakan mereka mendengar alunan piano dari ruang tengah. Mengingat mobil kesukaanmu terparkir di garasi, kupikir kau sedang kerasukan setan." Mereka memasuki ruang kerja Kai.

"Kau menemukannya?!" pertanyaan yang condong pada pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut pria lain, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koper di atas meja ke paha putih Sehun. "Sayang sekali aku tak datang pada pertandingan minggu lalu. Ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus. Kudengar kau sangat liar. Tapi senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengamu secara langsung." Kata pria yang Sehun asumsikan sebagai anggota keluarga Kai. "Senang bertemu denga kalian juga." Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai warna putih rupanya. Saat di arena kau benar-benar tampil dengan memukau. Aku tak pernah melihat cara berkelahi yang terlihat sembrono tapi sangat lincah dan efektif. Kau benar-benar memiliki selera Kai." Puji pria lain. "perkenalkan, Arata Takeda. Aku ikut bersorak saat kau mencongkel mata lawanmu ngomong-ngomong." Pria itu memperkenalkan diri dengan menjabat tangan kanan Sehun. Namanya tak asing bagi Sehun, ia adalah ketua geng Jepang Aozora yang beberapa kali berusaha melakukan bisnis illegal di Negara ini, dan seperti dugaan Sehun, Aozora bersembunyi dibawah bayangan Peaky Peril. Yang berarti, Peaky Peril terlibat dalam perdagangan senjata api ilegal. "Sehun Oh, kalian bisa memanggilku Sehun." Pria lain menjabat tangan Sehun. "Suho Kim. Aku adalah Kakak Kai. Senang bertemu denganmu Sehun."

"Tak pernah terbesit dalam kepalaku bahwa aku akan bertemu langsung dengan orang-orang penting seperti kalian." Kata Sehun. "Melihat keberadaanmu dalam mansion ini menunjukkan bahwa kau akan sering terlihat disini dan bertemu denga kita semua. Benarkan Kai?" Tambah Arata seolah menggoda Kai. "Jika tak ada hal penting yang kalian bawa, keluar dari ruanganku." Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah –baiklah silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian karena kami akan memberi kalian waktu dan tempat untuk berdua saja-.

Kai meneguk whisky nya. ia duduk di sofa panjang ruang kerjanya. "Apa Peaky Peril membicarakan pertandingan minggu lalu?" Sehun memulai pembicaraan. Ia berlutut di antara kaki Kai, jarinya memainkan kancing kemeja pria itu. "Kau membangun reputasi yang kuat dalam geng ini." Kai memainkan rambut Sehun. "Benarkah? Apa mereka akan menyukaiku?"

"Mereka menyukaimu atau tidak, jika aku memutuskan kau berada dalam permainan ini maka mereka tak dapat berbuat apapun. Lagi pula kau telah menunjukkan bahwa kau tak akan terluka dengan mudah." Sehun mengangguk. "Lalu apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Kau benar-benar berani. Tidak hanya tindakan tapi juga perkataan." Kai meletakkan dua tangannya di leher Sehun, merabanya pelan. "Kau adalah suatu hal baru yang membuatku penasaran." Sehun tersenyum. Ketukan dari luar ruang kerja Kai terdengar. "Kai bawa pria itu keluar dan kita bicara." Suara seorang wanita terdengar. Kai memutar matanya. "Kami akan keluar." Sehun berdiri memandang pakaian yang ia kenakan. "Dari semua hari dimana aku selalu berpakaian rapi dan fashionable, mengapa hari ini aku memilih berpakaian seperti ini. Aku memiliki reputasi yang harus dijaga." Keluh Sehun pelan.

"Kau masih terlihat manis." Kata Kai. "_Thanks, but you're not helping._" Mereka keluar ruang kerja Kai dan berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Seluruh orang yang terlukis ada disana, ditambah Arata. Mereka memandang Sehun dari atas hingga bawah. "Waahh.. ternyata benar kata Arata." Kata seorang pria muda. Mereka semua berpakaian rapi dengan setelan jas, sepatu kulit dan rambut tersibak. Satu-satunya wanita yang terlukis menghampiri Sehun dan menggandengnya ketengah ruangan seolah menunjukkan Sehun pada yang lain. Dengan gaun panjang selutut dan heels sedang ia terlihat anggun. "Kau adalah bahan pembicaraan kita seminggu penuh. Tak heran Kai membawamu kemari." Kata wanita itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Polly Kim. Aku adalah bibi dari mereka bertiga, kau bisa memanggilku Polly. dan ini adalah anakku, Jeno Kim." Jeno berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menjabat tangan Sehun. Pria muda itu memiliki senyum yang tampan. Ia terlihat sangat polos dibanding yang lainnya. "Perkenalkan kalian satu persatu boys." Kata Polly.

"Hi Sehun, kau bisa memanggilku Taeyong. Mereka berdua kakakku." Taeyong memperkenalkan diri. "Hi Sehun, aku dan Arata telah memperkenalkan diri saat kami memergoki mereka sedang bermesraan di ruang kerja Kai." Jelas Suho. Kini Sehun tau siapa yang berada di garis tengah Peaky Peril, Kai Kim, Polly kim, Suho Kim, Taeyong Kim dan yang paling kecil Jeno Kim.

"Kupikir kalian telah mengetahui siapa aku, tapi aku akan memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi sebagai formalitas. Namaku Sehun Oh dan kalian bisa memanggilku Sehun. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Sehun membungkukkan badan. Mereka semua memandangi Sehun seolah ia adalah hewan yang bisa bicara.

"Sehun, kau berada di sini dengan kami yang memandangimu dari atas sampai bawah karena Kai." Kata Suho. "Aku tau. Aku akan menjamin ia tak akan melakukan hal bodoh." Jelas Kai. "Jika hal itu terjadi, artinya ia menyepelekan kebaikanku dan seperti biasa, aku sendiri yang akan menyelesaikan kegaduhan yang kubuat." Sehun memandang Kai tanpa ekspresi. "Aku telah melakukan pencarian tentang Sehun, ia menguasai beberapa seni bela diri, salah satunya taekwondo yang ia pelajari dari ayahnya, yang mati di tangannya sendiri 13 tahun lalu. Kemudian ia tumbuh dibawah didikan geng yang kini telah hancur, setelah kehancuran itu ia menggunakan hal yang ia pelajari untuk mendapat uang. Dengan menjadi pembunuh bayaran, dan yang kudengar ia mematok harga yang tinggi karena kerjanya yang bersih." Jelas Suho.

"Satu hal yang tak kumengerti. Jika kau memang sangat baik dalam membunuh, mengapa baru akhir-akhir ini kami mendengarmu?" Tanya Taeyong. Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Sejak kapan kalian peduli dengan dunia yang berada jauh dibawah kalian? Sebagai _grand line _tugas kalian duduk manis di singgasana dan mencari peluang yang baik untuk investasi. Menyewa pembunuh bayaran bukan hal yang seharusnya lakukan." Keheningan terdengar diantara mereka. Bagaimanapun juga hal yang Sehun katakan adalah fakta.

"Siapapun dirimu Sehun, kau telah dibawa Kai kedalam mansion utama. Yang artinya kau telah masuk dalam permainan inti. Kau bertemu kami secara langsung, kau tau dimana mansion utama kami dan kau berada kedalamnya. Tak semua orang bisa melakukan itu. Dan aku bisa melihat ketertarikan Kai pada dirimu, dia sedikit sulit untuk diatur kuharap kau akan bertahan." Jelas Polly.

"Kau hanya harus berpakaian lebih rapi." Tambah Taeyong. Sehun tertawa kecil. "Aku baru saja menyelesaikan misi yang mengharuskanku menggunakan pakaian ini. Jika aku tau kita akan bertemu, tentu aku akan berpenampilan lebih baik." Sehun memandang Kai seolah ini adalah salahnya. Polly tersenyum melihat interaksi kecil mereka.

**Oooo oooO**

Sehun masih berada dalam mansion itu. Ia baru saja selesai mandi. Kini ia berada di salah satu kamar tamu. Pakaian baru telah tersusun rapi di atas ranjang. Celana kain abu-abu dan sweater putih dengan motif dadu. Beberapa pasang sepatu berbagai ukuran juga tersusun di lantai. Ia dengan segera memakai pakaian yang telah disiapkan untuknya lalu keluar kamar. Mereka masih berkumpul di ruang keluarga dengan beberapa gelas gin di atas meja.

"Sudah kubilang, pakaianku akan pas dengan figur tubuhnya." Kata Arata. "Kami tau kau suka memakai warna putih, Kai hanya memiliki pakaian warna gelap jadi kau berakhir dengan pakaianku dan sepatuku." Tambah Arata, kesan pertama yang Sehun dapatkan darinya adalah bahwa ia orang yang ramah untuk ukuran kepala gangster.

"Thanks Arata. Tapi mengenakan pakaian selain warna putih tak akan menyakitiku." Jawab Sehun yang kini duduk di samping Kai. Aneh rasanya duduk diantara salah satu keluarga yang terkenal berbahaya. "Apa kau pernah mencoba gin produksi kami?" tawar Taeyong, Sehun tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja pernah, gin produksi kalian memiliki tekstur lembut dan tidak terlalu manis." Kata Sehun. "Kau lihat barusan, ia menggunakan senyuman itu saat mencongkel mata lawannya minggu lalu." kata Arata pada Jeno. Jeno membuat ekspresi seolah ia tak percaya.

"Aku memang sedikit berbeda dari stereotype pembunuh bayaran." Tambah Sehun. "Tidak ada salahnya menjadi berbeda Sehun. Karakter yang menarik." Kata Polly. Sehun menerima segelas gin dari Taeyong. "Untuk perkenalan pertama kita dengan Sehun." Suho mengangkat gelasnya dan semua orang ikut bersulang.

"Sehun, kau pernah dengar tentang Agmong?" Sehun berusaha untuk tidak berbuat bodoh. "Tentu saja aku sering dengar tentang mereka." Kata Sehun. "Mereka sedang benci-bencinya dengan Peaky Peril. Karena beranggapa kami yang membuat bisnis mereka berantakan." Kekeh Taeyong. "Aku pernah mendapat tugas dari mereka." Sehun meneguk gin nya. "Tugas apa?" Arata penasaran.

"Tugas yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Peaky Peril, dan aku tak akan berbicara banyak tentang tugasku karena itu sebuah rahasia." Mereka memahami Sehun karena memang begitulah prosedur dari seseorang yang berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran. "Tentu kami mengerti Sehun, tenang saja. Kami hanya merasa mereka bodoh sekali, selalu menuduh kami untuk hal-hal yang tak kami lakukan. Seperti kejadian saat pertandingan jalanan terjadi, mereka diserang polisi karena kebodohan mereka sendiri. Dasar manusia tolol. Sia-sia tuhan memberikan otak pada mereka." Jelas Taeyong.

"Well, mereka tau kita juga memiliki bagian dalam pemerintahan. Tak aneh jika mereka mencurigai kita. Aku bisa mengarahkan pasukan untuk menghancurkan mereka dalam satu malam, tapi dimana letak kesenangannya jika kulakukan itu? Biarkan mereka bermain dengan asumsi mereka masing-masing, lagi pula sebuah negara tanpa gembong narkoba rasanya bukan sebuah negara. Aku akan tetap memelihara mereka, dan memastikan mereka tak akan melangkah lebih jauh dari Peaky Peril." Kata Kai. Sehun merinding mendengar nada bicara pria di sampingnya yang penuh dengan rasa percaya diri.

"Dia adalah sahabatku." Arata menyenggol kaki Sehun seolah menunjukkan kebanggaannya pada Kai. Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "Pria seperti dia memiliki sahabat?" Tanya Sehun dengan bisikan seolah orang lain tak mendengar perbincangan kecil mereka, gelak tawa terdengar dari semua orang, bahkan Kai ikut tersenyum. "Mengejutkan bukan?" Tanya Polly. "Kita bersahabat hanya untuk uang Sehun." Jawab Kai. "Hei, kau yang menyuruhku tinggal disini saat kubilang aku akan membeli sebuah mansion untuk orang-orangku. Kau tau Sehun, Kai bahkan memberikan salah satu mansionnya untuk ditinggali orang-orangku. Aku curiga sebenarnya ia mengincar lubang pantatku." Gelak tawa kembali terdengar. "Sialan kau!" Kata Kai dengan cengiran lebar. "_Easy there player.._ paling tidak malam ini aku bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa takut ia akan mendobrak masuk dan memp- _fuck it hurts!_" Jeno yang mendapat kode dari Kai meremas bagian privat Arata dengan kencang lalu berlari menjauh. "Kembali kau bajingan kecil!" maki Arata sambil mengejar Jeno.

"Kadang mereka lupa bahwa mereka telah dewasa." Polly terkekeh melihat tingkah Arata dan Jeno. Kai meraih tangan Sehun dan menuntunnya ke area belakang. "Kau adalah pria dengan ambisi Kai_._" Kata Sehun. Kai menyalakan rokoknya ketika mereka berdiri di balkon. Mansion ini berdiri di atas bukit yang menghadap ke pemukiman dan lautan. "Ambisi dibutuhkan dalam bisnis Sehun." Kai memandang Sehun. "Keberadaanku disini seolah hal yang aneh bagi mereka, _its like dealing with death_." Pandangan Sehun mengarah pada lampu-lampu kecil dari rumah penduduk di bawahnya.

"Kau memang berurusan dengan kematian. Ini adalah penyambutan yang paling apa adanya yang keluargaku bisa lakukan." Sehun tersenyum. "Penyambutan dengan pisau tajam, revolver, whisky dan gin diatas meja." Kai tersenyum. "It is what it is." Kekeh Kai. "Mengapa kau membawaku kesini jika berada disini terlihat sangat sakral bagi keluargamu." Kai menghembuskan asap rokok. "Karena aku ingin melakukan transaksi pembayaran secara langsung, seperti yang kau inginkan." Kai tersenyum miring. "Omong kosong, kau tak perlu membawaku kemari untuk transaksi." Bantah Sehun.

"Karena kau adalah hobby baruku." Kai mengakuinya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan hobby lama mu?" Kai memberi jeda. "_My hobby was never been a human._" Sehun mengankat satu alisnya. "_What are you going to do with me then?_" Kai kembali menghisap rokoknya. "_Keep you between my fingers._" Kai tersenyum. Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia tak pernah merasa terintimidasi seperti sekarang. Hanya dengan kata-kata Kai dapat membuat Sehun merinding dan menciut. Rokok Kai telah meraih filternya, ia menggandeng tangan Sehun kembali ke dalam tetapi mereka berhenti saat mendengar suara aneh dari dapur. "Aku tak tau ataukah hal ini sering terjadi." Kai sengaja berbicara untuk membuat siapapun yang menciptakan suara gaduh itu mendengar mereka. Kai dan Sehun berjalan mendekat hingga pemandangan seorang pria setengah telanjang dengan resleting celana terbuka terlihat. "Aha.. Arata." Kata Kai dengan nada rendah.

Seorang maid bersembunyi di balik counter dapur. "Biar kutebak, Laura? Jane? Ahh.. Bomi." Kata Kai saat seorang maid berdiri sambil membenahi pakaiannya. "Aku tak perlu menjelaskan apapun." Kata Arata dengan raut kesal. Kai menggeleng, "Tidak, itu tidak perlu."

"Kalian memberi kesan pertama yang buruk untuk Sehun." Kai mengelus tangan Sehun yang ia genggam. Maid itu berjalan mendekati Kai dan membungkuk untuk minta maaf. "Maaf telah mengganggu tuan. Maaafkan saya." Kai menatap Sehun sebentar lalu kembali ke maid itu. "Jangan khawatir Bomi. Satu-satunya cara untuk dipecat dari mansion ini adalah dengan toasty gosong dan bicara dengan gangster lain."

**Ooooo ooooO**

Sehun duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Ia telah berhasil masuk dalam Peaky Peril. Sekarang apa? Menghubungi Jongdae akan lebih mudah melalui ponsel karena ia yakin Kai pasti mengirim beberapa orang untuk membuntutinya. Tapi informasi yang ia miliki masih tak terlalu penting, menghubungi Jongdae beresiko tinggi, akan lebih baik jika mereka terhubung langsung banyak informasi yang dapat Sehun berikan.

Semenjak identitasnya sebagai Sehun Oh kembali, dan semenjak pertarungan itu, Sehun mendapat banyak tawaran pekerjaan. Pekerjaan dalam konteks ini adalah misi pembunuhan. Kebanyakan ia menerima tugas dari pebisnis yang tak terlibat geng manapun. Sehun tentu saja menerima, ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Dalam agensi pekerjaannya juga tak jauh beda.

Suara bel dari pintu utamanya berbunyi. Ia membuka pintu itu dan menemukan Kai di depannya. "Sejak kapan kau membunyikan bel pintuku?" kata Sehun karena Kai lebih senang merusak gagang pintunya dari pada membunyikan bel. "Sejak kau marah karena udara dingin dari luar masuk karena pintumu yang rusak." Kai membuka jaketnya dan mengikuti Sehun ke dapur. "Bagaimana pertemuan di Italia?" tanya Sehun. "Berjalan dengan lancar, barang-barang pelelangan sudah dikirim." Kai duduk di counter dapur.

"Jadi apa makan malam kita hari ini?" tanya Kai, Sehun mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kai yang tiba-tiba. Kadang-kadang setelah menjalankan misi, ia akan menemukan pria ini duduk menonton tv dengan kaleng bir di tangannya. "Eemm tunggu." Sehun berbalik badan dan meraih sekotak sereal sebelum meraih susu karton dari kulkas. Lalu dia menggeser sebuah mangkok dan sendok untuk Kai. Kai memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Well, karena di Italia sekarang masih pagi, kupikir kenapa tidak." Kata Sehun dengan cengiran khasnya. Dengan hal itu, Sehun menerima sendoknya di jidatnya lalu ia melempar balik sendok itu pada Kai. "Aku pulang." Kai berdiri dan Sehun meraih tangannya untuk kembali duduk dengan kekehan tawa.

Pintu utama Sehun terketuk dari luar. Selain Kai, Sehun tak pernah menerima tamu. Orang-orang agensi tak akan gegabah menemui Sehun secara langsung, terlebih lagi setelah pertandingan itu nama Sehun semakin terkenal sebagai pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin. Sehun meraih revolver dari atas meja, Kai berjalan ke arah pintu dengan pistol yang telah siap. Ia melihat dari interkom dan menemukan Arata di depan pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kai dan Arata masuk dengan santai. "_Easy gentleman_. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Kebetulan aku melewati area ini." Ia berjalan ke arah Sehun dan memberinya pelukan hangat. "Kau mencariku atau Kai?" Tanya Sehun. "Kai. Aku tau ia disini karena beberapa waktu yang lalu ia sempat mengatakan bahwa malam ini akan menjenguk 'hobbynya'." Sehun memutar mata. "Kau bisa menghubungi ponselku, atau menungguku sampai di mansion." Kai bergabung dengan mereka.

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian disini. Kalian terdengar tidak antusias dengan keberadaanku disini, apa aku mengganggu rencana kalian?" Arata menunjukkan senyuman miringnya. "Kami hanya akan memesan makan malam." Kata Sehun.

"Arata, kau.. Ada apa mencariku?" Kai terlihat terganggu dengan keberadaan Arata. "Hanya ingin menginformasikan bahwa kapal peti yang membawa barang-barang lelang untuk dua minggu lagi tenggelam di laut Cina Selatan." Rahang Kai mengeras. Genggamannya pada revolver itu mengerat.

"Ada dua kemungkinan, kapal itu di bom dengan rudal pesawat atau di bom melalui kapal lain. Keberadaannya tak bisa dilacak karena kapal itu benar-benar hancur dan tenggelam, termasuk barang-barang yang diangkut." Tambah Arata. "Kau bilang laut Cina Selatan?" tanya Kai. Arata mengangguk. "Bukankah laut Cina Selatan berdekatan dengan Vietnam? Penghasil ganja terbesar di asia?" tambah Sehun. Kai dan Arata mengangguk.

"Letak Vietnam yang dekat dengan Laut cina selatan membuatku berasumsi bahwa kejadian penenggelaman ini dilakukan oleh orang2 yang tak menyukai Peaky Peril. Kalian memang ditakuti karena kekuasaan yang luas, tapi jika ini tentang siapa yang tak menyukai siapa, hanya Agmong yang terbesit dalam pikiranku." Kata Arata. Kai mengusap pelipisnya dengan barrel revolvernya.

"Aku memang curiga si bajingan Chanyeol Park terlibat dalam hal ini, aku juga tau ia sangan membenci Peaky Peril. Tapi kita tak bisa gegabah dan hanya melihat dari satu arah. Arata, aku mempercayaimu. Cari bukti yang kuat dan temukan siapa yang melakukan hal ini." Perintah Sehun. Dengan begitu Arata mengangguk dan keluar dari apartemen Sehun.

"Lelang akan diadakan dalam waktu dua minggu dan aku tak memiliki apapun tuntuk dilelang. Fuck!" Kai mengumpat dan Sehun hanya diam melihat pria itu berpikir keras untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Satu informasi penting telah didapat Sehun. Tenggelamnya kapal peti milik Peaky Peril, keterlibatan Aozora dalam bisnis Kai, dan hubungan buruk antara Peaky Peril dan Agmong. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang baik untuk menghubungi Jongdae.

TBC

Akhirnya nemuin cara ngasih sekat yg biar gk kehapus pas di up di ffn.

Dear Emalita8,

Chapter ini full Sekai semoga km suka :)

Dear maxcho,

Glad to see your review again in this chapter. Aku juga ada di wattpad kok say. Gapapa aku emang hobi nulis soalnya, mau review banyak ato dikit gamasalah sih yang penting bisa sharing ceritaku. Semoga km suka sama chapter ini:)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sehun diam dalam mobilnya. Ia duduk sendiri di kursi kemudi. Suasana sunyi, ia bahkan dapat mendengar isi kepalanya sendiri. Ia sadar, ini adalah yang selalu ia inginkan. Bukan kehidupan normal dengan rutinitas membosankan setiap harinya. Sehun bukan orang baik, maka ia tak akan berurusan dengan orang baik. Ia bahkan benci dengan orang baik. Untuk apa menjadi baik jika menjadi buruk jauh lebih memuaskan.

Ketukan dari luar kacanya terdengar. Arata berdiri di samping mobilnya. "Sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri di sana?" tanyanya. Sehun turun dari mobil dan mereka masuk ke mansion Peaky Peril bersama. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Arata lagi. "Aku memikirkan apa kau yakin dengan hal ini?" Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan latihan. "Kau belum tau seberapa hebatnya diriku di luar ranjang. Aku akan menang melawanmu." Sehun tersenyum mengingat kejadian di dapur minggu lalu. "Jika itu terjadi, kau tidak akan menang dengan mudah." Dengan itu Sehun berjalan menuju arena dan siap di posisinya. Arata mengambil posisi di depan Sehun. Belum sempat mereka memulai pintu terbuka dari luar.

"Apa apaan ini?" tanya Taeyong. "Tae, kami hanya akan melakukan sparing. Kau bisa menonton jika mau." Kata Arata. Taeyong berjalan dan berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. "Aku akan menjadi penilai dalam sparing kalian. Jadi apa peraturannya?" Arata dan Sehun saling memandang seolah setuju. "Apa ini taekwondo? Atau bebas?" tanya Taeyong lagi. "Kupikir lebih baik bebas. Da-" kalimat Arata terpotong kalimat Taeyong. "Aku yang akan jadi wasit kalian. Ini adalah pertarungan bebas tanpa senjata. Style pertarungan apapun diperbolehkan. Karena kalian berada di kubu yang sama, jadi aku menyarankan untuk tidak menyerang bagian kepala, dada dan kemaluan. Aku yakin Kai akan murka jika mengetahui kalian berdua luka parah di bagian-bagian tersebut." Sehun dan Arata mengangguk setuju.

"Gunakan pengaman kepala. Aku tau kalian akan sengaja atau tidak sengaja menghantam kepala satu sama lain." Taeyong memerintah, Sehun dan Arata melakukannya tanpa argumen.

"Baiklah. Pertarungan dimulai!" Taeyong berseru. Arata dan Sehun saling memberi hormat dan mengambil posisi. Sehun belum pernah melihat Arata berkelahi, tapi karena Arata lahir dan tumbuh di Jepang, ia berasumsi bahwa taekwondo adalah keahliannya. Arata menyerang dengan sebuah pukulan yang dengan mudah dapat Sehun hindari. Gerakan arata terbilang cepat dan gesit karena beberapa kali Sehun sempat kehilangan keseimbangan. "Serang aku Sehun!" perintah Arata. Sehun tersenyum dan menyerang dengan pukulan lengan kanan, Arata menghalau dengan serangan dari kiri namun Sehun menghalaunya dengan memutar tubuhnya dan menendang leher Arata hingga ia terjatuh.

"Now you pissed me!" Kata Arata. Ia kembali berdiri dan melakukan serangan-serang bertubi-tubi, Sehun berusaha menghindar secepat mungkin, namun beberapa serangan ia terima di perut dan lengannya, ia masih mempelajari pola serangan Arata yang menyebabkan ia harus menerima pukulan di pelipis kirinya. "Arata! Sudah kubilang jangan menyerang kepala!" seru Taeyong. Arata menganggukkan kepala dan membungkukkan badank e Sehun untuk minta maaf. Mereka kembali berdiri di posisi siaga.

Kali ini Sehun menyerang saat Arata hendak menghantarkan pukulannya pada perut Sehun. Sehun menghalau pukulan itu dengan kaki kirinya hingga tubuh arata terbalik, dengang erakan cepat Sehun menarik tubuh Arata kedepan dengan kaki yang terkait erat di leher arata lalu dengan memutar tubuh, Sehun menendang bahu arata dengan kaki yang bebas. Arata kembali jatuh, ia terlihat kesakitan karena tendangan Sehun yang sangat kencang. Sehun yakin, tulang bahu Arata retak atau terkilir karena serangannya.

Sehun menunggu hingga arata kembali berdiri. Ia menghadap kearah Taeyong untuk bertanya apa ia harus berhenti. Taeyong tak memberi aba-aba untuk berhenti. Mereka kembali ke posisi siaga. Kali ini arata menggunakan tendangannya untuk menyerang Sehun namun sayang, Sehun menghindar dan menyerang Arata dengan tendangan di rahangnya. Arata menggeram kesakitan dan Sehun segera menghampiri pria itu untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Kai berdiri di depan pintu dengan raut kesal. "Kami hanya sparing." Jawab Sehun. Keringat bercampur darah mengalir dari luka sobek di alisnya. "Fuck! Yang barusan keren sekali!" seru arata dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Ia terlihat bersemangat. "Pelan-pelan. Kurasa ia meretakkan bahuku." Kata Arata yang sekarang dipapah Taeyong. "Bawa dia untuk dirawat." Perintah Kai pada Taeyong. Taeyong menutup pintu ruang sparing meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai dalam ruangan.

"Kami hanya latihan biasa." Kata Sehun lagi. Ia tau Kai tidak akan senang dengan kejadian ini. "Buka bajumu." Perintah Kai. Sehun memandang Kai dari bulu matanya. Sehun membuka atasannya. Pinggang dan bagian perutnya memar karena hantaman Arata. "Jika aku tidak masuk lebih cepat. Kalian akan saling menghancurkan tulang satu sama lain." Kai menghela nafas. "Aku biasa menerima pukulan seperti ini. _not a big deal_." Bela Sehun.

"Sehun, aku tau kau berpengalaman dalam berkelahi dan aku benci melihatmu dengan memar dan darah seperti ini." Kai meraba memar di pinggang Sehun. "Aku tak bisa berjanji untuk tak terluka. Kau tau resiko pekerjaanku." Kai menghela nafas lagi. "Aku benci saat kau memulai argumen seperti sekarang." Kata Kai lagi. Ia mendekat dan menutup jarak mereka dengan kecupan lembut di bibir Sehun. Otak Sehun masih tak dapat menerima apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Aku bisa memberimu kesibukan lain agar 'resiko pekerjaan'mu tak melukaimu." Kai kembali mengecup bibir Sehun. "Aku juga benci saat wajah cantikmu terluka." Kai mengusap luka Sehun dengan ibu jarinya. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan mereka saling mempertemukan bibir mereka. Bergerak seirama, saling menghisap dengan tempo rendah yang tak tergesa-gesa. Kai mengusap punggung telanjang Sehun. Sehun memutuskan ciuman mereka saat Kai meremas pantatnya. Desahan rendah Sehun kembali terdengar saat Kai memainkan lidahnya di rahang dan leher Sehun.

"Kai.." Sehun menarik diri. "Jika kau tak ingin aku berdarah, aku tak akan berdarah." Kata Sehun. Ia kembali menerima kecupan lembut di bibirnya. "Good boy." Kai tersenyum dan kambali mereka kembali saling mengaitkan lidah.

"Aku memiliki banyak kamar kosong dan dokter pribadi. Kau akan tinggal disini sampai lukamu sembuh." Sehun tersenyum manis. "Ini hanya memar biasa, akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari." Kai mengerutkan dahi. "Kau akan tetap tinggal disini." Bukan sebuah permintaan, tapi sebuah keputusan dari Kai. Sehun membelai bibir pria itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku yakin pria sepertimu tak menerima penolakan." Sehun memberi bibir Kai jilatan singkat, hanya untuk menggoda. "Maid akan menunjukkan dimana kau akan tinggal."

**Oooo oooO**

Dalam mansion megah ini semua fasilitas tersedia untuk semua anggota Peaky Peril. Dapur yang dibuka 24 jam, tempat gym, ruang rawat dengan dokter khusus, ruang olah raga dan latihan dan fasilitas tambahan lainnya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Sehun sering bolak-balik memasuki mansion utama dan tak ada orang yang berani menegurnya, bahkan anggota Peaky Peril membungkukkan badan saat berpapasan dengan Sehun.

Sehun memasuki ruangan dimana Arata dirawat. "How you doing?" Tanya Sehun. Arata duduk bersandar dengan penyangga leher dan perban yang melilit bahunya. "Awesome." Arata mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang sedang ia baca. Rautnya tampak ceria untuk orang yang baru saja di bantai habis-habisan.

"Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan?" tanya Arata dengan cengiran. Sehun menggeleng. "Kau terlihat biasa saja." Sehun duduk di samping Arata. "Apa kalian sudah melakukannya?" tanya Arata dengan alis terangkat. "Apa?" Sehun bingung. "Kau dan Kai belum tidur bersama?" tanya Arata dengan nada biasa. "Mengapa aku harus tidur dengannya?" Sehun bukan tipe orang yang suka mengumbar kegiatan seksualnya dengan orang lain, tapi Arata terlihat sangat biasa dengan hal itu. Mungkin karena dalam dunia gengster seks adalah kebutuhan pokok yang semua orang saling perbincangkan, seperti halnya makan dan minum.

"Seriously?.. kalian berdua belum melakukan seks?" suara Arata naik dua oktaf, ia tak menyangka hal itu belum terjadi. Sehun menggeleng. "Tapi.. kalian berdua sangat seksi. Orang seksi harus selalu bercinta dengan orang seksi." Sehun terkekeh karena Arata orang yang sangat konyol. "Kalau aku seksi seharusnya kau sudah bersimpuh di hadapanku dan menawariku _handjob_. Bukannya duel." Sehun teringat Donghae yang dulu selalu merayunya agar Sehun mengijinkannya meng_handjob _milik Sehun.

"Percayalah Sehun, jika aku menemukanmu lebih dulu, aku sudah mengajakmu ke ranjang sejak awal kita bertemu." Sehun kembali terkekeh. "Dan aku akan menghadiahi pukulan keras di tengkorakmu." Arata mengangguk setuju, ia dapat membayangkan hal itu terjadi pada dirinya. Pintu ruang rawat terbuka dari luar. Suho masuk dengan seorang wanita cantik. "Aku mendengar kalian berdua tertawa dan aku berasumsi kalian duel untuk bersenang-senang?" Suho dan wanita itu berdiri di sisi ranjang lain.

"Kau benar, hubungan kami semakin mesra setelah duel. Kurasa nanti malam aku akan mendapat blowjob." Arata mengedipkan satu matanya pada Sehun. "Ya, dari Polly." Celetuk Sehun dan mereka semua tertawa. "Hey, jika Polly mendengarmu kau benar-benar habis." Bisik Suho. Polly tak ada sangkut pautnya dalam hal ini, ia bahkan memiliki reputasi sebagai wanita bangsawan yang anggun dan membawa namanya dalam obrolan ini terdengar sangat salah namun juga lucu. "Anyway, siapa wanita cantik ini?" tanya Sehun setelah tawa mereka reda.

"Perkenalkan dirimu baby." Suruh Suho. "Namaku Irene Bae. Kau bisa memanggilku Irene." Wanita cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. Ia terlihat bersahabat. Sehun menjabat tangannya, "Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun." Suho dan Irene duduk di kursi. "Aku mendengar banyak tentangmu, tapi baru kali ini kita bisa bertemu." Sehun tau ia adalah suatu hal baru dalam Peaky Peril yang sedang dibicarakan oleh semua orang. "Sehun adalah orang yang pas untuk bersanding dengan Kai. Maksudku, posisi Kai sangat penting dalam organisasi ini, dan pasangannya adalah suatu kelemahan jika orang itu tak dapat menjaga diri dengan baik." Jelas Suho. "Well, aku bisa menilai itu. Melihat apa yang ia telah lakukan pada seorang Arata Takeda, ketua geng Aozora." Jelas Irene. Arata tersenyum kecut.

"Ya ya.. aku memang kalah duel, sekarang biarkan aku menjilati lukaku dengan tenang." Arata menghela nafas karena Irene mengusapkan fakta memalukan itu tepat di wajahnya. "Hei, Arata termasuk hebat di arena. Aku memiliki refleks yang baik, tapi ia berhasil memberiku memar di perut dan pinggang." Bela Sehun. "Thanks Sehun, kau tak perlu melakukannya." Arata menyegir dan memberi jempol pada Sehun, ia benar-benar tak ingin membahas duel mereka. Meskipun ia tak memiliki dendam pada Sehun, tetap saja itu hal yang memalukan.

"Aku kesini hanya untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi. Melihatmu masih bisa membuat lelucon sepertinya kau baik-baik saja." Arata memutar matanya. Ia tau Suho tak ingin berlama-lama menemuinya karena ia sedang bersama Irene. Suho dan Irene berdiri. "Kau terdengar sangat tak sabar ingin bersenggama." Kata Arata. "Kau sepertinya akan lama tak bersenggama." Suho tersenyum miring. "_Shut up and suck my dick!_" maki Arata, Suho tertawa kecil karena Arata menanggapinya. "Aaw.. tak bisakah kau sedikit romantis?" Suho masih tertawa sambil berjalan keluar ruangan. "_Like.. suck my dick in the rain?_" dan mereka semua tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir menghisap penis sambil hujan-hujan terbilang romantis?" tanya Sehun. Dan arata mengangguk dengan wajah _innocent_nya.

**Oooo oooO**

Sehun mendengar orang yang berargumen di ruang keluarga. Ia berjalan mendekat dan mendapati Suho, Irene, Kai dan Polly disana. Polly mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. "Dengar dan perhatikan dengan baik." Kata Polly pada Sehun. Suho dan Kai tampak sedang membaca sebuah dokumen yang entah berasal dari mana, yang jelas ada stempel lembaga kepolisian pada sampul dokumen itu. Kai menghela nafas. "Kai, orang-orang menanyaiku tentang suatu hal yang aku tak tau jawabannya." Suho memandang Kai dengan pandangan kosong. Sehun dapat menilai, meskipun Kai adalah yang lebih muda, Suho menaruh respek padanya.

Kai menganggukkan kepala, tatapannya masih fokus pada dokumen itu. "Ada apa dengan 'Family First'? kau membuat keputusan tanpa mendiskusikan dengan kami." Lanjut Suho. "Mereka bertanya kemana perginya tiga kapal asal Cina berisi morfin yang menuju Jepang. Agmong memberi keterangan bahwa mereka tak terlibat dalam hal ini. Aku merasa seperti orang luar yang bertitle 'grand line'." Suho memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Kapal-kapal itu aman di kepulauan Chonsan. Aku sengaja menyembunyikannya agar Agmong mendapat kesempatan terlebih dahulu untuk menyalurkan kokain ke Jepang." Suho naik pitam mendengar penjelasan singkat Kai. "Agmong? Are you fucking mad?! Kita sepakat untuk tak terlibat dalam masalah narkoba! Polly, kau tau tentang hal ini?" Polly menghisap rokoknya. "Aku memiliki firasat Kai memang sedang melakukan sesuatu dibelakang kita yang kemungkinan tak akan kusetujui, tapi firasatku juga mengatakan hal itu tak akan berdampak buruk, dan cepat atau lambat bokong pintarnya akan bercerita." Kata Polly dengan nada santai.

"Kita semua tau bisnis senjata api Arata akan diminati pada periode mendatang. Karena itu Arata butuh modal selain dari Peaky Peril. Aku membuka jalan untuk Agmong karena aku tak ingin mereka ikut campur dalam urusan kita. Kapal peti kita yang ditenggelamkan belum jelas siapa pelakukanya, meskipun kita semua beranggapan Agmong ada dibaliknya." Kai menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Jika Agmong setuju dengan kesepakatan ini, mereka tak akan main-main dengan kita. Arata akan mengambil alih tentang distribusi di Jepang, dan hasilnya akan dibagi untuk Agmong dan Aozora, tentu Aozora akan mendapat bagian lebih dari 50%. Tentang geng Cina yang menyelundupkan morfin, mereka hanya geng kecil, dengan sedikit plintiran mereka akan berpihak pada kita. Setelah Agmong selesai dengan transaksi, morfin ini akan dikirim ke Jepang dengan jalur yang sama, melalui campurtangan Aozora tentunya. Lalu apa Peaky Peril akan mendapat bagian? Tentu saja, Aozora adalah boneka kita. Pada akhirnya uang itu akan mengalir ke rekening Peaky Peril, nama Aozora akan lebih dikenal karena bisnis mereka, dan tangan kita akan tetap bersih dari bubuk-bubuk narkoba." Penjelasan masuk akal Kai membuat Suho tak dapat menyanggah.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berbaik hati pada semua orang? Memberi kesempatan pada sekelompok orang yang membenci kita sampai ke tulang?" Tanya Suho. "Jangan menganggap kebaikanku sebagai kelemahanku. Aku baik pada semua orang, tapi ketika orang lain tak baik kepadaku, lemah bukan sesuatu yang akan kau ingat dariku." Jawab Kai.

"Suho, aku yang berpikir disini. Supaya kau tak perlu melakukannya." Dengan begitu Kai meninggalkan ruangan. Irene dan Suho juga meninggalkan ruangan. Polly menuangkan gin ke gelas kosong dan memberikannya pada Sehun. "Sekarang katakan Sehun, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Kai?"

"Ia pria yang berpikiran jauh. Ia memikirkan semuanya dengan matang. Pria yang cerdas." Sehun jujur terhadap pendapatnya. "Kai dan Suho memang selalu seperti ini. tapi mereka tak pernah membenci satu sama lain. Kai selalu menyelesaikan masalah dan berusaha menjauhkan Suho dari kerumitan dunia bisnis, dan Suho selalu berusaha menjaga Kai tetap hidup dalam menjalankan bisnisnya."

"Kai adalah segala hal yang tak pernah kudapati dari seorang manusia." Sehun masih kagum dengan kepiawaian Kai dalam menyusun rencana dan caranya melihat serta menilai suatu keadaan. Seolah ia selalu memiliki perspektif tersendiri.

**Oooo oooO**

Jongdae mengatakan akan lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk bertemu setelah Sehun dapat membangun reputasinya sebagai pembunuh bayaran, karena dengan begitu akan lebih mudah untuk melakukan pertukaran informasi dengan kedok transaksi. Malam ini mereka akan bertemu, waktu yang tepat karena Kai pun sedang disibukkan dengan hal lain.

Sehun menulis semua informasi yang ia dapat tentang Peaky Peril dan memasukkannya dalam sebuah flash disk. Dengan pakaian serba putih ia berjalan menuju mobilnya. Cuaca malam ini tak terlalu bersahabat, hembusan angin dan salju bercampur. Sehun beberapa kali memastikan dirinya sedang tidak diikuti. Ia sampai di sebuah bangunan terbengkalai di pinggiran kota. Sehun melihat sekitarnya, hanya lampu pinggir jalan yang menyala.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam terparkir di halaman gedung kosong itu. Sehun mematikan mesin mobilnya, kaca jendelanya diketuk dari luar. Seseorang mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk mengikutinya. Sehun keluar dan mengikuti pria itu masuk dalam mobilnya. "Hi Sehun, apa kabar?" Sapa Jongdae. Sehun memberikan flash disk itu tanpa sepatah kata.

"Siapa yang harus ku bunuh?" ya, bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah seorang agen yang menyamar menjadi pembunuh bayaran. "Seorang pejabat parlemen. Pria itu membunuh beberapa aparat kepolisian untuk memperlancar pekerjaannya." Sehun mengangguk. Ia menerima dokumen yang Jongdae berikan. "Kau bukanlah anggota kami. Karena itu aku telah menyiapkan beberapa jumlah uang sebagai bentuk pembayaran langsung." Sehun tersenyum. "Aku mulai menyukai pekerjaan ini." Jongdae terkekeh pelan. "Aku sungguh penasaran dengan ceritamu. Tapi kurasa kau tak akan memiliki waktu untuk sekedar minum teh bersama dan bercerita." Kata Jongdae.

"Kau tak akan percaya dengan hal-hal gila yang kulalui. Anyway, semua ada disini." Sehun menunjuk flash disk itu. "Dalam waktu tiga hari kau akan menerima informasi bahwa pria itu telah terbunuh." Dengan begitu Sehun keluar dan kembali menuju mobilnya.

**Oooo oooO**

Sehun duduk di kursi dalam sebuah kamar yang ia tempati. Setelah kejadian duel itu Kai memaksa Sehun untuk tinggal di mansion dengan alasan luka Sehun harus dirawat dengan baik. Sehun tak pernah merawat luka-lukanya, karena mereka akan sembuh dengan sendirinya tanpa perlakuan khusus. Sedangkan Kai, ia kembali tak terlihat. Tipikal pria yang suka bekerja dan tak memiliki waktu luang. Ketukan dari luar membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hai Tae." Sapa Sehun pada Taeyong yang masuk tanpa menunggu Sehun membuka pintunya. "Sehun, Kai menunggumu di ruang kerjanya." Sehun memutar mata. "Sebenarnya aku dianggap apa disini? Ia bahkan mengutus orang lain untuk menemuiku." Taeyong tersenyum. "Kau sesuatu yang sedang ia lindungi." Kalimat Taeyong sedikit membuat Sehun tersindir. Apa Sehun pantas dilindungi? Kai bahkan tak tau siapa Sehun sebenarnya.

"Kai bukan orang yang sabar. Sebaknya kau segera menemuinya." Taeyong menutup pintu dari luar. Sehun mengecek penampilannya. Kemeja putih dengan tiga kancing terbuka dan celana jeans putih menempel di tubuhnya. Jam tangan, kalung dan beberapa cincin menjadi aksesoris pilihannya. Berbeda dengan tipe berdandan anggota Peaky Peril yang kebanyakan mengenakan stelan jas warna gelap, sepatu kulit dan rambut yang tersibak menunjukkan jidat mereka.

"Mengapa aku peduli sekali?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri saat sadar ia sedang membenahi penampilannya sebelum bertemu Kai. Ia berjalan keluar menuju ruang kerja Kai. "Kai?" Sapa Sehun dengan senyuman manis. "Duduklah Sehun." Kai duduk dengan beberapa dokumen di hadapannya. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir. "Aku seperti _genie_ yang kau undang saat kau butuhkan. Katakan permintaanmu, aku akan mengabulkannya." Sehun memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Kai. "Sehun, berhenti menggodaku." Kai tersenyum sambil memijit lehernya. Sehun berdiri dan menempatkan diri di belakang Kai dan mulai memijit bagian yang Kai pijit.

"Right, kau tidak akan berhenti." Kai tersenyum miring. Untuk beberapa saat ia membiarkan Sehun. "Kupikir kau tak akan memiliki waktu luang untukku." Kai menghela nafasnya. "Sehun, aku adalah pria yang penuh dengan ambisi. Aku bertanggung jawab atas segalanya. " Kai mengecup jemari Sehun. "Right, seperti sekarang. Aku hanyalah sebuah hobby afterall." Kai tak menyanggah pernyataan Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Sehun berhenti dan berdiri di samping Kai menghadap pria itu yang sedang duduk. Ia menarik kemejanya keatas menunjukkan memar yang masih gelap. "Dokter mengoleskan sesuatu, rasa nyerinya berkurang." Kai tersenyum kecil. "Kami memiliki dokter pilihan yang terpercaya." Senyuman itu membuat Sehun tersenyum. "Sehun dengarkan aku." "Aku mendengarkanmu." Kai kembali tersenyum dengan jawaban cepat Sehun.

"Seperti yang kau tau, aku mencurigai keterlibatan Agmong dalam penenggelaman kapal petiku. Aku ingin mereka mengetahui bahwa bukan aku yang memberi informasi tentang bisnis mereka dan kuharap mereka tak akan ikut campur dalam bisnisku." Kai memandang Sehun. "Kau ingin aku menemui mereka?"

"Aku ingin informasi itu sampai pada mereka. Tentang bagaimana prosesnya, kau bebas berimprofisasi. Ini tanggung jawabmu. Baca dokumen ini dengan baik, ada beberapa informasi penting yang dapat kau gunakan untuk menarik perhatian mereka." Sehun tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan pelelangannya?" Tanya Sehun. "Masalah itu sudah terselesaikan. Aku adalah grand line Peaky Peril. Mendapatkan barang lelang bukanlah hal yang sulit, meskipun aku harus sedikit memutar otak. Kau akan membantuku dalam hal ini?" Kai mengaitkan jemari mereka. "Seperti yang kubilang, aku adalah _genie. _Aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu." Sehun tersenyum manis. Kai berdiri dan mengecup bibir Sehun sebelum Sehun keluar ruangan.

Sehun harus sadar, ia sedang dalam misi penyamaran. Apapun yang Kai lakukan, ia tak boleh membiarkan pria itu bermain dengan perasaannya. Sehun menuju ke mansion belakang untuk memanggil beberapa anggota Peaky Peril lainnya.

**Oooo oooO**

Seorang wanita seksi dengan gaun satin merah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Rambut hitam bergelombang, wajah oriental dengan bibir merah, dan heels merah yang membalut kaki rampingnya. "Tuan Park sudah menunggu anda." Seorang pria keluar dari dalam ruangan itu dan mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk. Dengan pandangan menilainya ia melangkahkan kaki menghampiri pria yang duduk di belakang meja kerja. Jimin Park, COO of Agmong. Pahatan nama dan pangkat tertera di ujung meja kerjanya.

"Siapa namamu baby girl?" Tanya pria itu dengan kedipan mata. "Hwasa tuan." Wanita itu berjalan menuju jimin dan dengan berani duduk di atas pangkuannya dengan dua kaki yang terbuka menghadap pria itu. "Kuharap anda menyukai gadis oriental." Jimin menyentuh paha wanita itu. "_I like fucking everything._"

**Oooo oooO**

Sehun dan dua orang Peaky boys bejalan menuju sebuah ruang VIP dalam sebuah club malam. Semua berjalan dengan lancar hingga beberapa penjaga menghadang mereka memasuki pintu VIP. "Apa kau gigolo pria?" tanya seorang penjaga dengan wajah serius. Sehun tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. "Bukan. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol Park." Beberapa penjaga saling menatap. "Tuan Park sedang sibuk. Jika kau gigolo yang dipesan tuan Park kami bisa membiarkanmu masuk." Sehun tersenyum miring. Ia memperhatikan jam tangannya, sudah waktunya. Pintu terbuka dari dalam. Beberapa pelacur pria dan wanita berlari keluar ketakutan. "Biarkan mereka masuk!" Perintah pria bertubuh tinggi dengan telinga aneh.

Sehun dan dua pria pengawalnya memasuki ruangan itu. Pintu tertutup dari luar dan seketika suara gaduh music tak terdengar. "Kalian memang baik dalam mencari perhatian." Kekeh Chanyeol dengan rokok cerutu di antara bibirnya. "Dengan begini kau akan mendengarkanku." Kata Sehun. "Perintahkan jalang itu untuk menjauhkan revolvernya!" Chanyeol menunjukkan ponselnya yang terhubung dengan nama kontak Jimin Park disana. "Chanyeol, tolong aku!" teriak Jimin dari sambungan mereka. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan meja diantara mereka yang penuh dengan bubuk kokain.

"Adikmu bisa menggunakan hadiahku sesukanya, setelah pertemuan kita berakhir dengan kesepakatan." Sehun memang baik dalam bernegosiasi. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Chanyeol. "Utusan dari Peaky Peril." Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. Ia menilai penampilan Sehun "Kau? Kau berbeda dari tipikal Peaky Peril lainnya. Jangan membodohiku." Sehun tersenyum. "Kau bebas berasumsi sesukamu. Aku datang kemari untuk meluruskan tentang kejadian yang baru-baru ini terjadi." Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Sehun sangat ingin menghancurkan wajah angkuh pria itu.

"Kapal peti itu bukan aku yang meledakkan." Aku Chanyeol. "Kekuasaan kalian sangat luas, jadi tak aneh jika banyak yang membenci kalian." Kekeh Chanyeol. "Tuan Park, kita berada di sisi gelap yang sama. Memijak tanah yang sama, merasakan hujan yang sama dan merasakan hembusan angin yang sama. Kami mendengar beberapa bisnismu yang dicampuri oleh pihak kepolisian. Aku menjamin seratus persen bahwa Peaky Peril tak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Dalam bisnismu, hama terbesarmu memang pihak kepolisian. Tapi apa untungnya bagi Peaky Peril melakukan itu? Untuk saat ini _grand line_ kami sedang tak tertarik dengan penyelundupan narkoba. Faktanya Peaky Peril terlalu besar jika dibandingkan dengan Agmong. Jika memang _the grand line_ ingin kalian hancur, mereka akan mengarahkan pasukan dan menghancurkan kalian dalam satu malam." Amarah Chanyeol tersulut. "Bajingan kalian!" ia membanting sebotol martini.

"Kami datang tidak dengan tangan kosong. Aku tau kalian selalu ingin mengembangkan bisnis kalian. Seperti yang kalian tau, Peaky Peril memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Jepang, kau tau apa yang sangat jepang butuhkan sekarang?" Sehun memajukan badannya dan berbisik, "_Its snow white._" Atau dengan kata lain _opium. _"Opium sedang menjadi trend di Jepang. Dan grand line bersedia memberi Agmong kesempatan ini. Jika kalian tak bersedia, Grand line akan menawarkan kesempatan ini untuk China." Chanyeol terlihat tertarik.

"Apa yang harus kubayar untuk kesempatan ini?" chanyeol adalah orang yang mudah ditebak, dengan sedikit iming-iming ia akan menyetujui perjanjian ini. "Cukup dengan jangan ikut campur urusan kami. Lakukan apa yang selalu kau lakukan, menunduk pada Peaky Peril dan jangan pernah sekalipun mengusik ruang kerja kami." Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Sangat tipikal Peaky Peril. Gila hormat." Ledek Chanyeol.

"Dan satu hal lagi. Kau akan mendapat bagian 35% dari hasil penyelundupan ini. 65% lainnya untuk Aozora. Karena mereka yang akan bergerak sebagai distributor di Jepang." Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. "65% untuk aozora? Aku yakin sebagian besar dari 65% itu akan jatuh ke kantong kalian. Dasar munafik, kau bilang _grand line_ sialanmu tak tertarik dengan narkotika tapi uang hasil penyelundupan pada akhirnya akan lari ke kantong kalian juga." Sebagai orang yang telah lama menggeluti dunia bisnis, tentu Chanyeol paham dengan pola main Peaky Peril.

"Tidak, kami tidak tertarik dengan narkoba, hanya saja Aozora sedang membutuhkan dana tambahan karena permintaan yang tinggi pada produk mereka sedangkan investor tak begitu tertarik karena reputasi yang mereka miliki." Lanjut Sehun.

"Pada akhirnya uang itu akan tetap mengalir kedalam kantong kalian, tak peduli bagaimana prosesnya." Chanyeol menghisap cerutunya dalam. "Jadi apa kau tertarik dengan perjanjian ini?" Chanyeol terlihat berpikir. "Aku akan menyetujui perjanjian ini. Tapi aku ingin Grand line mu yang datang langsung untuk tanda tangan pernyataan." Sehun tersenyum. "Itu tidak akan sulit untuk diatur."

"Hei, katakan pada jalang itu jika kita sudah sepakat." Kata Chanyeol, mereka masih terhubung sambungan telepon. "Hwasa, perjanjian telah dicapai. Jatuhkan revolvermu, selamat bersenang-senang dengan Jimin." Sehun keluar dari ruang VIP itu dengan senang. Ia mendapat informasi tambahan untuk Jongdae.

"Jimin, lain kali cek jalangmu di depan pintu!" maki Chanyeol sebelum memutuskan panggilan.

**Oooo Oooo**

Sehun kembali ke mansion dengan berita bagus. Ia yakin Kai akan puas dengan kesepakatan yang ia berhasil dapatkan. Tapi saat ia kembali, ia mendapati Kai tak ada di ruang kerjanya. Ia bertanya pada dirinya, untuk apa ia harus merasa senang saat membayangkan Kai akan puas dengan kerjanya. Kai adalah pria sibuk yang bahkan ia tak tau kemana perginya pria itu. Sehun adalah sebuah hobby, yang akan disimpan Kai dalam ruangan dan akan dikeluarkan jika Kai menginginkannya untuk keluar.

Sehun kembali ke kamarnya. Kai bahkan belum pernah menginjakkan kaki dalam ruangan ini. Pandangan Sehun terhadap Kai berubah. Kai adalah pria yang penuh dengan ambisi dan kekuatan. Apapun yang ia inginkan, harus ia dapatkan. Peluang kecil dapat ia manfaatkan dengan baik. Semua orang berpikir bahwa grand line adalah yang teratas. Tetapi dalam grand line tersebut, hanya Kai yang duduk di singgasana.

Setelah beberapa waktu Sehun berjalan sejajar dengan Peaky Peril, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang mengendalikan apa. Kai adalah si dominan yang selalu mengambil keputusan. Ia baik dalam menyusun rencana, membaca peluang dan selalu bertindak hati-hati. Suho, yang paling paling tua. Ada kebaikan dalam hatinya, tapi kedua tangannya adalah milik iblis. Ia akan membunuh dan menghancurkan apapun jika hal itu menyangkut keluarganya. Taeyong, pria yang hatinya masih percaya terhadap kebaikan. Ia dapat mengontrol emosinya lebih baik dari kedua saudara sedarahnya. Polly, ia adalah harta keluarga. Ia adalah sosok ibu yang selalu menjaga mereka semua. firasatnya tak pernah salah. Ia bagaikan seorang peramal yang dapat merasakan hal-hal krusial yang akan terjadi. Sedangkan Jeno, pria muda yang berpotensi. Ia cerdas, dan Kai mempercayainya. Ia masih perlu dilatih sebelum dipercayai sebuah tanggung jawab.

Sehun duduk berendam air panas dalam jaccuzi. Ia benar-benar telah mempertaruhkan hidupnya kali ini. jika mereka tau Sehun adalah agen yang bekerja mensuplai pemerintah informasi tentang Peaky Peril, maka mati akan terdengar sebagai pilihan paling masuk akal. Informasi yang ia dapatkan lebih dari cukup untuk mengisi sekat-sekat kosong dalam agensi tentan Peaky Peril. Kedoknya bisa terbongkar kapan saja, tapi bukankah ini yang ia cari? Tantangan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"_Deep thought huh?_" Kai berdiri di dalam kamar mandi dengan dua gelas Kristal dan satu botol wine. Sehun bahkan tak mendengar pintu kamar mandinya terbuka. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir." Kata Sehun. Kai berjalan dan duduk di pinggir jaccuzi. "Tentang?" Kai meletakkan segelas wine di samping Sehun. "Apa yang menahanmu untuk tak segera bergabung denganku?" Sehun berdiri dengan lututnya dan mulai membuka kancing kemeja Kai. Kai tersenyum miring. "Kau benar-benar sabaran." Kai membantu Sehun melepas pakaiannya dan ikut masuk dalam jaccuzi.

Tubuh telanjang mereka saling bersentuhan. "_I got the agreement._" Kai tersenyum mendengar nada ceria Sehun. "Aku tau mereka akan menerima kesempatan ini." jawab Kai. "Rencanamu hebat Kai." Puji Sehun. Kai memandangnya untuk beberapa saat, lalu memindahkan Sehun ke pangkuannya. Sehun dapat merasakan bagian privat Kai di punggung bawahnya. "Di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya rencana hebat Sehun, yang ada hanya rencana yang matang." Kai bukan tipe orang yang suka dengan pujian. Kai mencium pelipis Sehun yang terluka. "Aku merasa kau adalah pria yang gila bekerja karena ambisimu yang selalu tumbuh dan tak pernah padam" Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Aku memiliki masalah harga diri yang aneh di mana aku membenci diriku sendiri tetapi aku masih berpikir bahwa aku lebih baik dari pada orang lain" kata Kai. "Aku tak pernah bertemu seseoarang sepertimu."

"Bagaimana dengan harimu?" bibir itu masih menempel di pelipisnya. Suatu hal yang belum pernah Sehun rasakan selama hidupnya. "Berjalan seperti biasa. Aku berbicara banyak dengan Arata. Ia adalah ketua Aozora tapi ia tak sesibuk dirimu." Sehun bisa merasakan bibir Kai yang menarik sebuah senyuman di pelipisnya. "Kau akan menyakiti harga diriku jika membandingkan Aozora dengan Peaky Peril." Sehun tersenyum. Tangan Kai memeluk tubuh bagian depannya dengan erat.

"_You come and go as you wish like the clouds._" Kata Sehun tanpa memandang Kai. "_But im here right now._" Sehun membawa jemari Kai pada bibirnya. "Aku tak pernah se antusias tadi saat akan pulang dari meeting." Lanjut Kai lagi. "Benarkah? Memangnya ada apa?" Sehun merasa lehernya basah oleh sapuan lidah. "Kurasa menyimpanmu di rumah adalah keputusan yang tepat." Tangan Kai turun ke bagian sensitif Sehun. Ia memijatnya keatas dan kebawah. Sehun mendesah pelan.

Bibir mereka bertemu, lidah dengan lidah. Ciuman liar dan tangan yang berusaha menyentuh tubuh satu sama lain. Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan duduk di pangkuan Kai. Tubuh bagian bawah mereka bergesekan. Kai meraihnya dan memijatnya bersamaan. Sehun mendesah disela-sela ciuman mereka. Kulit pucatnya kontras dengan kulit Kai yang kecoklatan. Otot tubuh Kai yang keras dan lebih menonjol dari miliknya membuatnya semakin terangsang.

"Fuck you're hot." Desah Sehun. Kai tersenyum miring. Sehun sudah sangat tegang dalam genggaman Kai. Ia yakin milik Kai lebih besar dari miliknya karena milik mereka yang bergesekan. Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan berjalan ke ranjang. Jejak air menetes dari tubuh mereka. Bibir mereka masih menyatu hingga saat Kai menjatuhkan tubuh Sehun ke ranjang dan memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Sehun.

Ia menyerang leher Sehun dan meninggalkan beberapa bercak merah disana. Sehun memeluk punggung Kai saat bibir pria itu mengulum puting Sehun. Untuk beberapa saat Kai memainkan lidahnya disana. Memutari, menghisap dan menjilatinya sedangkan tangan lainnya sibuk memijit bagian privat Sehun.

Kai berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan Sehun. "Kau benar-benar cantik Sehun." Pipi dan telinga Sehun memerah. Saat orang memanggilnya cantik biasanya ia akan menyematkan peluru di kepala mereka. Namun kali ini hal itu tak berlaku untuk Kai. Tangan Sehun meraba lengan besar Kai, pandangannya jatuh pada perut berotot Kai lalu pada kejantanannya yang tegang. "_You are fucking big._" Meraih kejantanan Kai dan memijatnya. Kai mengerang pelan dan hal itu semakin merangsang Sehun. Sehun menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menggenggam pangkalnya dan tangan kanan bergerak ke atas dan kebawah.

Sehun merengek saat Kai menjauhkan tangannya dan mendorong tubuhnya jatuh ke ranjang. "_You are a mean tomato!_" Sehun merengut dan Kai tertawa rendah. "_Slowdown baby._" Kai kembali menggenggam penis Sehun dan mengocoknya dengan tempo sedang. "Kiss me!" rengek Sehun dan mereka kembali berciuman.

Milik Sehun berkedut dalam genggaman Kai. Ia bisa meledak kapan saja. Nafas Sehun tersenggal dan ia tubuhnya menegang. Kai mempercepat gerakannya, Sehun membawa tangannya sendiri pada ujung kejantanannya agar tak mengotori tubuh Kai. Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu Sehun meledak. Nafasnya kembali normal. Kai membawa jemari Sehun kedalam mulutnya tanpa memutuskan pandangan mereka. "Kai.." panggil Sehun. Kai tersenyum.

Ia membuka kaki Sehun lebih lebar dan meraba lubang Sehun dengan jari tengahnya. "Ada pelumas di nakas." Kata Sehun. Kai meraihnya dan memberi Sehun pandangan menilai. "Bukan.. Arata yang memberiku ini. ia bilang, cepat atau lambat kau akan melakukannya." dan pipi Sehun kembali memerah.

"Fuck you cute!" Kai tertawa pelan dan mengecup bibir Sehun. Ia membasahi jarinya dengan pelumas dan memasukkan dua jari kedalam Sehun. "Relax baby." Kata Kai dengan nada rendah. Sehun menarik nafas saat Kai menggerakkan jarinya. Saat ia merasa Sehun sudah lebih tenang, ia menambahkan satu jari. Tubuh Sehun menegang namun ia kembali tenang saat terbiasa dengan gerakan Kai.

"Sehun aku akan masuk sekarang." Kai mengeluarkan jarinya dan menggesekkan ujung miliknya pada lubang Sehun. Jantung Sehun berdebar dan suhu tubuhnya meninggi. Ia menggenggam selimut hingga kukunya memutih saat Kai memasukkan miliknya. Sehun kesakitan namu ia tak ingin Kai berhenti. Kai mengulum bibir bawah Sehun hingga ia berada dalam Sehun sepenuhnya. "Can i move now?" tanya Kai. Sehun memberi jeda cukup lama sampai ia akhirnya mengangguk.

Kai bergerak lambat, Sehun mengerutkan dahinya karena perih. Ia menyematkan jari-jarinya pada surai hitam Kai. Nafas hangat Kai pada ceruk Sehun membuatnya terangsang. Sehun meraba tonjolan otot pada punggung Kai, campuran air dan keringat membasahi permukaannya. Rasa sakit itu berangsur berubah menjadi kenikmatan. Benang liur tercipta karena kecupan-kecupan basah yang Kai berikan.

Desahan Sehun terdengar jelas di telinga Kai, hingga pandangan Sehun tertuju pada pintu yang tak tertutup sempurna. "Kai.. pintu.." Kai mengalihkan pandangannya, "Biarkan saja." Jawab Kai acuh, ia tak akan berhenti. "_ahh.. the maids will hear us.._" kata Sehun dalam sela-sela desahannya. "_So.. let them hear._"

Kai mempercepat temponya saat ia merasa tubuh Sehun kembali menegang. Ia juga hampir menemukan puncaknya. Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bergerak lebih cepat. Dan Sehun memandang ekspresi Kai dengan dahi berkerut. Bagaimana bisa pria itu terlihat jauh lebih menggoda saat ia hampir klimaks? Tanya Sehun pada dirinya. Nafas mereka beradu, cengkraman Sehun pada punggung Kai mengerat. Erangan mereka berdua terdengar, dan mereka mencapai puncak bersamaan. Kai tersenyum saat ia meraih puncaknya. "_Fuck you're hot._" Kata Sehun sambil menjilat bibir Kai. Kai jatuh dalam pelukannya dan Sehun menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Ia rasa cukup untuk hari ini. pikiran dan tubuhnya sama-sama lelah.

**TBC**

NB: nggak diedit sama sekali, mon maaf kalo ada yang kurang jelas atau perpindahan scene nggak nyambung.

Dear MAXCHO dan Emalita8,

makasih sayang :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Agmong adalah gangster yang sering berulah. Karakter mereka terkenal bar-bar, anarkis dan pemberontak. Sangat berlawanan dengan Peaky Peril. Ada sebuah peraturan tak tertulis dimana tiap kelompok tak boleh mencampuri urusan kelompok lain, jika hal itu terjadi dan pertikaian tak terelakkan, maka dua kelompok tersebut harus menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri tanpa campur tangan kelompok lain agar tak tercipta kubu dalam suatu negara.

Selain berbisnis narkoba Agmong juga terlibat dalam bisnis illegal penjualan organ manusia. Peaky Peril mengetahui hal itu, tapi mereka membiarkannya. Sebuah negara butuh bisnis-bisnis illegal agar aparat keamanan mereka memiliki pekerjaan. Agmong mendapat organ-organ tersebut dengan penculikan. Orang-orang lemah dan tak mampu menjadi sasaran mereka. Mereka percaya, yang mereka lakukan paling tidak membantu negara untuk menurunkan angka pengangguran dan mengurangi angka orang-orang yang menerima tunjangan sosial.

Sedangkan aparat kepolisian tak akan melakukan penyelidikan tentang hal ini, karena korban-korban Agmong hanyalah orang yang tak memiliki peran dalam kehidupan sosial. Seperti halnya pengemis, anak-anak jalanan yang tak memiliki tempat tinggal dan orang-orang yang menjajakan diri mereka di club malam. Jantung, hati, paru-paru, ginjal, otak, mata hingga sel telur menjadi sasaran Agmong. Ratusan rumah sakit swasta menjadi pelanggan mereka. Karena meskipun harga yang dipatok sama dengan harga pasar, namun penyediaan Agmong terbilang sangat cepat, kurang dari 24 jam, pesanan mereka pasti sudah dikirim. Pasien tak perlu mendaftarkan diri di _waiting list. _

Chanyeol Park menjalankan bisnis ini bersama dengan adiknya, Jimin Park. Meskipun sebagian besar bisnis dijalankan oleh Chanyeol, Jimin berperan penting dalam urusan administrasi, karena itu jarang ada orang yang mengenali fisiknya karena ia selalu bekerja dalam ruangan.

"Tuan Park, unit Q11 yang ditugaskan mengirim barang ke beberapa rumah sakit di daerah selatan mengalami kecelakaan. Mereka berangkat pukul 11.00 siang dan diharapkan sampai pukul 14.00." lapor sekretaris Choi. Rahang Chanyeol mengeras. "Apa aku perlu membenturkan kepalamu ketembok agar kau bercerita dengan lengkap?!" Chanyeol menahan amarahnya. "Maaf tuan, kecelakaan terjadi saat mobil melintasi rute 88. Hal ini diakibatkan karena ban kiri belakang yang tiba-tiba meledak. Mobil yang kita gunakan adalah keluaran terbaru, jadi sangat tak masuk akal jika ban yang tentu saja juga baru itu meledak di jalan tol tanpa alasan. Menurut informasi yang masuk, sebuah peluru ditemukan dalam ban yang meledak tersebut." Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kecelakaan ini terjadi siang tadi dan aku baru mendengarnya sekarang? Hal sepenting ini terjadi dan aku selaku ketua kalian, baru tau sekarang?!" sekretaris Chanyeol menunduk takut. "Maaf tuan, saya juga baru menerima informasi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sepertinya ketua divisi distribusi berusaha menyelesaikan masalah ini sebelum anda tau." Chanyeol tertawa rendah.

"Aku yakin polisi sudah terlibat dalam hal ini. Mengapa mereka bodoh sekali?! Dari pada ketahuan seharusnya mereka membakar mobil itu sekalian. Angkutan dalam mobil itu bisa jadi bukti, dan sekali lagi aku harus mengambing hitamkan orang lain untuk bisnis ini. Sialan!" Chanyeol membanting gelas whiskey nya pada tembok. Wajahnya memerah karena amarah. "Polisi memang sudah menyita beberapa organ sebagai barang bukti. Dua kurir dalam mobil meninggal ditempat karena mobil yang kehilangan kendali dan menabrak truk tronton dari arah lain."

"Aku yakin cepat atau lambat mereka akan dapat informasi dimana markas penyimpanan organ. Kosongkan markas dan pindahkan ke markas Austin Hill. Atur pertemuan dengan ketua devisi distribusi. aku harus memberinya pelajaran." Kerutan di dahi Chanyeol tampak jelas. "Baik tuan. Tapi apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Peaky Peril?" Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan mereka beberapa hari lagi untuk membahas penyaluran snow white di Jepang. Aku tak yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Lakukan penyelidikan tentang kecelakaan ini dan hubungi aku secepat mungkin tentang apa saja yang ditemukan." Perintah Chanyeol.

**Oooo oooO**

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat ke arah jendela, langit mulai cerah. Jam digital di atas nakas menunjukkan pukul 7:12 pagi. Ia teringat argumen kecil yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Kai sebelum tidur semalam. Sehun bersikeras untuk tetap menyalakan lampu sedangkan Kai tak bisa tidur jika lampu menyala. Seorang pembunuh bayaran yang menguasai berbagai jenis seni bela diri dan termasuk psychotic tak bisa tidur dengan lampu mati.

Flashback semalam.

"Sehun, aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur jika lampu nyala." Kai duduk di samping ranjang. "Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur jika lampu mati Kai." Sehun berbaring membelakangi Kai. "Baiklah jika begitu kita nyalakan lampu nakasnya saja." Sehun menggeleng kepala. "Aku benci lampu nakas, cahaya remang-remang selalu membuatku waspada dan tak bisa tidur nyenyak." Kai menghela nafas. "Sehun kau ada dalam markas utama Peaky Peril. Ada ratusan orang yang menjaga kita.Aku tak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu." Kai mengusap lengan Sehun. Sehun menggeleng.

"Memangnya apa yang kau takutkan?" Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Saat aku kecil, ayahku sering mengunciku di tempat gelap dan pengap jika aku melakukan kesalahan, terkadang aku bahkan tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ia hanya senang menyiksaku." Kata Sehun dengan nada datar. "Di tempat terang aku bisa melihat apapun, tapi di tempat gelap, aku hanya mendandalkan pendengaranku. Ayahku selalu memaksaku tidur dengan lampu mati, dan disaat aku telah tertidur ia sering membuka pintu kamarku dengan kasar lalu menyeretku ke gudang sebagai pelampiasannya pada ibuku. Bajingan itu sudah kukirim ke neraka dengan tanganku sendiri, sekarang biarkan lampunya menyala." Sehun terdengar tidak senang dengan bahasan mereka.

"Sehun.. baiklah akan kubiarkan lampunya menyala." Kai menghela nafas dan menempatkan diri di samping Sehun, memeluknya dari belakang. "Jika kau tak bisa tidur dengan lampu mati, maka aku harus belajar tidur dengan lampu menyala." Sehun terdiam. Kai mengecup dahi dan bibirnya. "_Good night baby._" Sehun membalik badan dan memeluk Kai. Kai bersedia merubah kebiasaannya untuk Sehun dan disini Sehun dengan kepala batunya sedikit merasa bersalah karena itu. Sehun tertidur dalam pelukan Kai hingga ia merasa harus ke kamar mandi. Ia membuka matanya. "Kenapa bangun?" tanya Kai yang sedang memandanginya. Sehun melihat jam digital di nakas. Pukul 04.43 pagi. "Kencing." Katanya singkat, dengan mata yang masih berat, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun kembali.

Kai berbaring dia tas ranjang memperhatikan Sehun. Mereka berbarik berhadapan, Sehun memposisikan dirinya di antara lengan Kai. "Tidurlah." Kai mengecup dahi Sehun. "Maaf aku membangunkanmu." Kata Sehun dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku bahkan belum tertidur." Sehun membuka matanya lebar. "_Are you serious?_" Sehun berdiri dengan sikunya memandang Kai. Kai menggeleng kepalanya. "Tak apa, tidurlah." Kai menarik tubuh Sehun kembali dalam pelukannya. "Aku menikmati ini." Sehun mendongak. Hatinya meleleh mengetahui Kai rela tak tidur supaya Sehun dapat tidur nyenyak. "Kai.. apa kau berencana untuk terjaga semalaman sementara aku tidur nyenyak?" Tanya Sehun. "Aku berencana untuk tidur dengan lampu menyala, tapi semua butuh proses. Mungkin aku akan bisa melakukannya setelah beberapa kali mencoba." Sehun menarik leher Kai dalam ciuman manis. "Kau butuh istirahat." Kata Sehun. "Kau juga membutuhkannya. Tidurlah." Kai tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya lagi. "lagi pula memandangimu saat kau tertidur terbilang menyenangkan." Kai menggigit pelan hidung Sehun dan Sehun kekeh pelan. "Matikan lampunya dan peluk aku." Kata Sehun.

"Kau akan sulit tidur." Jawab Kai sambil menciumi leher Sehun. "Kai.. kau butuh tidur. Ada banyak hal yang harus kau lakukan besok." Kai mengangguk. Ia meraih remot di meja nakas dan mematikan lampunya. Sehun kembali menempatkan diri dalam pelukan Kai dan berusaha tidur. Ia tak pernah merasa senyaman ini dalam pelukan seseorang.

Flashback end.

Sehun memandang wajah pulas Kai. Hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Kai sering mencium Sehun di waktu yang random bahkan kini mereka menempati kamar yang sama. Bukan kamar Sehun melainkan kamar Kai. Jauh lebih mewah dan besar. Sehun membawa jarinya mengusap rahang Kai. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa ada seseorang yang akan membuatnya senyaman ini. Dalam pikirannya semua orang sama saja, membosankan dan mudah ditebak. Karena itu ia tak pernah menetapkan hatinya pada seseorang. Namun Kai berbeda, ia memberi suatu perasaan aneh yang membuat Sehun terperangkap dengan perasaan itu. Kai adalah sesuatu yang menantang untuk Sehun, sesuatu yang berbahaya dan manis diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Kai membuka matanya, kemudian tersenyum saat pandangan mereka bertemu. "_It's nice to have you here._" Kata Kai dengan suara seraknya. Sehun mendekat dan mengecup bibir Kai. "Selamat pagi." Katanya. "Pagi. _did you sleep well?_" Tanya Kai. Sehun mengangguk. Alarm pada ponsel Kai berdering. "Jam 7.30. Aku ada pertemuan jam 9:00." Kai mematikan alarmnya dan kembali memeluk Sehun. "Aku yakin kau kurang istirahat. Tak bisakah kau mengundur pertemuannya? _You are the boss afterall._" Kai tersenyum. "Dan aku bertanggung jawab atas kedisiplinan bawahanku. Jika boss mereka tak disiplin, mereka juga akan tak disiplin." Jawabnya dengan mata tertutup.

"Okay, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan mandi?" Kai membuka matanya. "Bersama?" Tanya Kai dengan senyuman. "_Well, sure if you want._" Dengan begitu Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun ke kamar mandi. Dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil, mereka melucuti pakaian satu sama lain. Setelah menggosok gigi di wastafel mereka memasuki shower bersama. Kai memperhatikan jemari, siku dan lutut Sehun, mereka berwarna merah muda. "_You are cute._" Kata Kai. sehun merengut karena panggilan itu. "Aku tampan." Sanggah Sehun. Kai terkekeh pelan. Ia menghapus jarak diantaran mereka dengan ciuman basah.

Lidah mereka bertemu, suara hisapan dan desahan lembut terdengar. Bagian privat mereka bersentuhan memanaskan suasana. Kai memberi jarak dan mengamati tubuh Sehun. Tak dipungkiri Sehun memiliki banyak bekas luka. Tubuh Kaipun sama halnya. Kai membelai luka bekas peluru di lengan Sehun. "Your First bullet?" tanyanya, Sehun mengangguk. "Peluru pertamaku di punggung." Kata Kai, ia berbalik badan agar Sehun dapat melihatnya. Sehun meraba permukaan kulit Kai, hangat, keras dan banyak bekas luka.

"Aku tak menyangka kau memiliki banyak bekas luka." Kai meraih tangan Sehun dan mengarahkannya ke bagian privatnya yang telah tegang. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka duduk di kantor dan memerintah. Aku turun ke lapangan." Jawab Kai. Kai benar-benar keras. Sehun mendekatkan diri dan menciumi dada Kai. lidahnya bermain di sana memberi beberapa kiss bites dengan dua tangan di kejantanan Kai.

Sehun berlutut dan memandang Kai dari bawah. Kai menyibak rambut Sehun kebelakang lalu membelai bibir merah Sehun. Wajah cantik itu membuatnya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih. Sehun menjilat milik Kai dari pangkal ke ujung. Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sehun melakukannya lagi beberapa kali kemudian mengulum ujung milik Kai dengan mata terpejam. Erangan rendah Kai terdengar.

Dengan perlahan Sehun memasukkan Kai ke dalam mulutnya. Tangannya menggenggam pangkal Kai yang tak bisa di jangkau mulutnya. Lidahnya ikut membelai permukaan Kai. Semakin lama Sehun semakin menambah kecepatannya. Tangannya ikut bergerak sesuai irama. Kai mengaitkan jemarinya pada rambut silver Sehun, tak memberi dorongan, hanya untuk mengunci rambut Sehun agar tak menutupi wajahnya. Kulit putih Sehun sangat kontras dengan kulit kecoklatannya.

Kai berkedut dalam mulut Sehun. Erangannya semakin kencang dan Sehun semakin bersemangat menghisapnya. Lidahnya mengusap bagian ujung Kai dan tangannya memberi pijitan. Tak lama kemudian Kai meledak dalam mulut Sehun. Sehun memandang Kai saat ia tersenyum mencapai puncaknya. Sehun menelan cairan Kai dan Kai menariknya berdiri. Menciumnya dengan ganas dan memberi leher Sehun beberapa kiss bites. "_I will finish you quickly_." Kai meraih kejantanan Sehun dan mengurutnya dengan pelan. "_I wanna fuck you so bad._" Bisik Kai. "_Do it after you come back from work._" Sehun tersenyum manis. "Absolutely." Dengan begitu ia berdiri dengan satu lutut dan menghisap Sehun.

**Oooo oooO**

Sehun telah menjalankan misi dari Jongdae dan menerima pembayarannya. Belum genap dua minggu, ia telah menerima misi lain. Kali ini targetnya adalah seorang pengusaha yang banyak melakukan kecurangan. Ia memiliki hutang dimana-mana karena judi. Sehun menyiapkan segala keperluannya untuk misinya kali ini. sebuah busur panah dan dua anak panah.

Ia berjalan dengan perlengkapannya menuju dapur. Seorang pembunuh bayaranpun butuh makanan sebelum menjalankan misinya. "Hai Jeno." Sapa Sehun. Jeno mengangguk. Ia duduk di counter dapur dengan segelas susu. Sehun tersenyum. "Kau akan ada tugas?" tanya Jeno. Sehun mengangguk. "Siapa targetmu?" tanya Jeno lagi. "Seorang pengusaha yang tak ada hubungannya dengan gengster." Sehun meminta semangkuk sup labu dan roti baguette pada koki untuk makan siangnya kali ini. "Bukankah ini terlalu terang untuk menjalankan tugas?" Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak juga, aku lumayan sering menjalankan tugas saat siang hari."

Sehun berjalan ke meja makan dan Jeno mengikutinya. Seorang pelayan datang dengan makanan Sehun. "Gosh, kalian memilliki koki terbaik." Kata Sehun setelah menelan supnya. "Aku mendengar banyak hal tentang mu. Keahlian bela dirimu, aim tembakanmu tak penah meleset, cara bekerjamu yang bersih dan reputasimu sebagai _psycho angel_. Pasti membunuh seseorang semudah membalikkan tanganmu." Kata Jeno lagi. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersenyum mendengar panggilan yang dibuat untuknya, _psycho angel, _tak terlalu buruk. "Apa mereka pernah bercerita kepadamu tentang bagian dimana aku melarikan diri, bersembunyi, menangis dan menjerit dan hampir kencing dicelana?" Sehun tentu pernah mengalami hal itu. Semua orang tak pernah mendengar proses yang ia alami sebelum berhasil menghancurkan kepala musuhnya.

Polly muncul dari ruang tengah dengan gaun biru tua bermotif bunga emas. Wanita ini benar-benar tau cara berpenampilan. "Kau terlihat cantik Polly." Puji Sehun. "Aku tidak akan pergi ke ranjang bersamamu Sehun. Kai akan marah besar jika mengetahui hal itu." Sehun terkekeh kecil. Polly duduk di ujung meja makan di samping Sehun. "Maksudku bukan begitu." Bela Sehun. Polly tersenyum. "Hei, tadi pagi kau sarapan dengan sup labu, sekarang juga. Kami memiliki menu makanan lain Sehun." Polly memerintah pelayan untuk membuatkan Sehun seporsi Carpaccio dan grilled lobster. "Polly, aku ada tugas siang ini." Sehun tak menyangkal, ia menyukai semua hidangan itu, tapi ia tak ingin terlalu kenyang dan berakhir dengan tugasnya yang berantakan. Polly memasang wajah tak pedulinya. Makanan datang dengan cepat.

"Setelah tugas selesai, segera kembali. Aku akan menyuruh maids menyiapkan air hangat dengan aroma terapi dan lilin aroma untukmu berendam, tentu dengan segelas white wine agar kau bisa lebih releks lalu temui aku di sayap kiri, kita akan membahas bagaimana kau ingin potretmu dilukis." Sehun menaikkan alisnya. Polly menghidangkan makanan lezat untuknya, menyuruh pelayan menyiapkan air hangat dengan aroma terapi, lilin aroma untuknya berendam setelah tugas dan segelas anaggur putih dan sekarang ia ingin memajang lukisan Sehun di mansion utama? Tidak ada cara yang lebih sopan untuk menanyakan hal ini, tetapi, "Apakah kau mempersiapkanku untuk upacara pengorbanan?" Tanya Sehun. Polly menatapnya sejenak dengan mata terbuka lebar. Jeno tertawa pelan dari kursi di hadapan Sehun. "_Dear lord,_ kau pikir aku akan menggunakanmu sebagai persembahan?" Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Tentu saja tidak, kau tak tau perubahan apa yang kau bawa dalam keluarga ini Sehun. Temui aku di sayap kiri setelah kau kembali, kita akan membicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut. Sekarang makanlah." Sehun setuju dengan Polly. Bagaimanapun juga, ia merasa tak pantas memiliki lukisan yang akan dipajang dalam ruangan ini. Terlebih lagi, ia memiliki maksud dan tujuan lain.

Sehun menghabiskan makanannya dengan tenang. Pikirannya terfokus pada fakta bahwa grand line sangat menerima keberadaannya dengan baik. Ia berusaha tak mencampur perasaan pribadinya dengan misi kali ini. Ia tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa ia akan berada di posisi dimana ia dapat bersentuhan langsung dengan grand line Peaky Peril. Dalam bayangannya ia hanya akan menjadi anggota bawah biasa yang akan mencari informasi dari angota bawah lainnya. Sehun adalah manusia yang bagaimanapun juga, ia memiliki perasaan. Semua orang dalam mansion ini menerimanya dengan baik dan Sehun merasa sedikit bersalah karena ia tidak sebersih yang mereka pikir.

Sehun meninggalkan mansion dengan mobilnya, ia menuju ke sebuah perumahan mewah di pusat kota. Untuk sejenak ia berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya pada tugasnya kali ini. Menurut info yang ia punya, targetnya kali ini akan berada di kediamannya.

**Oooo oooO**

Seorang pria paruh baya memasuki ruang kerjanya hanya dengan jubah mandi putih. Ia terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sambil sesekali berdecak kesal ia berjalan menuju kursi kerjanya. Sehun muncul dari balik tirai dan langsung merampas ponsel pria tersebut. Pria itu tampak kaget namun ia tak berencana merebut ponsel itu kembali. Ia dapat membaca situasi dengan baik. "Aku tau cepat atau lambat kau akan datang." Kata pria tersebut. Sehun tersenyum manis sambil memainkan ponsel pria itu di tangannya.

Pria itu duduk dengan tenang di kursi sedangkan Sehun berdiri di depan meja. Busur dan anak panah itu terlihat menyeramkan di tangan Sehun. "Siapa yang mengirimmu?" tanya pria itu lagi. Ia menyalakan rokoknya. Dengan gerakan cepat pria itu menarik lacinya dan mengambil sebuah revolver lalu mengarahkannya pada Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas berat. "Kau sangat meremehkanku ternyata." Sehun menunjukkan 6 peluru dari dalam kantongnya, lalu memasukkannya lagi.

"Lakukan dengan cepat. Dimana kau akan memanahku?" pria itu sama sekali tak memiliki harapan. Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Panahan adalah metode yang jarang kugunakan." Sehun mundur 7 langkah lalu meraih sebuah anak panah. "Tapi bukan berarti aku buruk dalam hal ini." Sehun melempar ponsel pria itu kearahnya, dengan refleks pria itu menangkap ponselnya dengan tangan kanan, namun di saat bersamaan sebuah busur panah menembus nadinya. Belum sempat suara teriakannya keluar, busur panah kedua kembali menembus lehernya. Tak ada suara teriakan, hanya suara pria yang tersedak darahnya sendiri hingga ia benar-benar mati. Sehun mengamati hingga tubuh pria itu mengejang dan tak bernyawa.

**Oooo oooO**

Sehun keluar dari ruangan Polly dengan perasaan aneh. Mereka baru saja membicarakan tentang lukisan Sehun. Sehun tau diri, ia bukan siapa-siapa. Dan jika suatu saat, kedoknya terbongkar memiliki fotonya dalam mansion ini bukan sesuatu hal yang akan grand line ingingkan. Ditambah lagi cara Polly meyakinkan bahwa ia adalah orang yang tepat untuk Kai jika dilihat dari segi manapun, dan bagaimana Kai berubah semenjak bertemu Sehun. 'Kai lebih sering pulang dan ia terlihat lebih hidup.' Kata Polly. Siapapun juga akan sering pulang jika di rumah ada seseorang seperti Sehun yang siap disenggamai. Sehun berusaha berpikir dengan perspektif lain karena tak ingin melibatkan perasaannya lebih jauh.

Sehun menolak tawaran Polly dengan alasan bahwa ia masih terlalu baru untuk Peaky Peril dank karena ia tak pernah memiliki hubungan seperti ini sebelumnya jadi ia masih harus menetapkan hati. Polly menerima alasan Sehun, secara pribadi Polly juga merasa menawari Sehun untuk dilukis adalah keputusan yang tergesa-gesa. Ia hanya larut dalam rasa bahagia karena Kai akhirnya menemukan orang yang pantas. Sehun bisa menilai bahwa Polly sangat menyukainya. Dilihat dari cara wanita itu memandangnya, nada bicaranya yang halus dan selalu disertai senyuman. Dan sekali lagi, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat diterima dalam sebuah keluarga.

Sehun mengunjungi ruang latihan di mansion belakang. Cukup lama ia tinggal disini tapi ia terbilang jarang pergi ke bagian belakang. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya sempat berhenti untuk membungkukkan badan. Ia kembali berpikir, ia bukan anggota grand line bahkan ia bukan kekasih Kai. Ia hanya sebuah hobby yang sering tidur bersama ketua geng ini.

Sehun kembali dibuat tercengang dengan kemegahan mansion utama Peaky Peril. Jika di bagian depan hanya ditempati grand line dan tidak bisa dimasuki oleh sembarang orang maka bagian belakang jauh lebih hidup. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang selain pelayan. Desain interiornya juga berbeda, terdapat lebih banyak ruangan terbuka dengan lantai marmer tanpa karpet. Di beberapa sudut ruangan terdapat meja biljard dan permainan meja lainnya.

Sehun berjalan menuju sekelompok orang yang sedang berkumpul di meja panjang. Mereka semua berdiri dan membungkuk saat menyadari Sehun membawa kakinya kearah mereka. Sehun tersenyum. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Sehun duduk di salah satu kursi. "Kami sedang membicarakan tentang Agmong." Jawab seorang pria bertubuh gempal. "Bisnis organ dalam mereka diendus kepolisian." Lanjutnya. Sehun mengangkat satu alis. "Aku belum mendengar tentang hal itu." Sehun memberi isyarat agar mereka kembali bercerita. "Kudengar seseorang sengaja membuat mobil pengantar mereka kecelakaan. Dan aku yakin orang itu dari geng lain." Pria lain yang lebih kecil menambahkan. Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Kami sama sekali tak terlibat, tapi kurasa Agmong akan tetap mencurigai Peaky Peril karena seperti yang kita tau, pemerintahan ada di tangan kita." Pria yang duduk di ujung meja menjelaskan dengan wajah bangganya.

"Mereka menyetujui perjanjian distribusi narkoba dengan Aozora, dengan bantuan kita tentu saja, jadi jika kita ada di posisi pertama yang mereka curigai, kurasa mereka sedikit tak tau diri." Sahut pria lain dengan kekehan kecil. "Agmong juga tidak terkenal dengan kesetiaan mereka. Sudah berapa banyak geng lain yang mereka musuhi karena anggotanya yang tak tau cara berterimakasih." Kata Sehun sambil melenggang pergi.

Sehun kembali ke mansion utama dan bertemu Jeno saat ia keluar dari kamarnya. "Hai Sehun." Sapa Jeno. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?" tanya Sehun karena ia tau Jeno menyembunyikan sebuah pistol di punggungnya. "Bisakah kau membantuku?" Jeno memiliki postur tubuh tinggi untuk ukuran remaja yang belum genap berusia 20 tahun. "Biar kutebak, kau ingin aku melatihmu menembak?" tanya Sehun dengan senyuman kecil. Jeno mengangguk. "Ibu tak pernah mengijinkanku berlatih dengan pistol. Ia lebih senang jika aku membaca buku." Sehun mengangguk. Polly menilai Jeno sebagai penerus Kai, dan jika waktunya sudah tepat, ia ingin menjadikan Jeno sebagai pria yang mengurus segala sesuatu di dalam ruangan karena berada di lapangan beresiko tinggi.

"Baiklah, kita ke halaman belakang." Sebelum mereka ke halaman belakang, Sehun mengambil revolvernya. Ia tak keberatan, Jeno adalah anggota Peaky Peril juga dan menurutnya anggota gengster yang tak bisa membela diri adalah suatu kelemahan. Paling tidak ia bisa menarik pelatuk. Sehun menyiapkan target mereka. Meja dengan beberapa botol bir di atasnya menjadi target mereka. Sehun dan Jeno berdiri bersandingan dengan pistol di tangan mereka. "Gunakan dua tanganmu untuk menggenggam pistol, posisi kaki harus sejajar. Kunci dalam menembak adalah fokus, lihat sasaranmu, tarik nafas dalam dan tarik pelatuknya." Sehun menarik pelatuknya dan pelurunya tepat pada sasaran.

Jeno melakukan apa yang Sehun jelaskan. Dengan dahi berkerut ia berusaha membidik sasarannya. Suara tembakan terdengar namun tak ada suara botol bir yang pecah. Jeno menurunkan pistolnya. "You are getting there. Aku akan melatihmu." Sehun memberi Jeno semangat. Jeno kembali mengangkat pistolnya, tembakan kedua masih melesat. "Jeno, saat kau di lapangan. Kau tak akan membidik botol. Melainkan kepala." Sehun mengarahkan pistol di genggaman Jeno ke kepalanya. "Pandangan kalian akan bertemu sebelum kau meledakkan kepala mereka. Dan saat itu kau akan percaya bahwa matapun dapat memohon belas kasihan." Nada serius Sehun terdengar, tak ada senyuman manis yang sering ia tunjukkan. "Apa yang kau lakukan saat mata mereka memohon?" tanya Jeno. "Aku menertawakannya." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Kau harus siap secara mental." Kata Sehun. Genggaman Jeno pada pistol itu bergetar. Pandangannya melemah. "Aku harus berlatih lebih keras." Kata Jeno. "Kau harus ingat siapa dirimu, grand line Peaky Peril. Cepat atau lambat, kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasannya menembak sasaran hidup." Jeno adalah tipe orang yang lembut, terlalu lembut untuk lingkungan dimana ia tinggal.

"Jika sasaran itu adalah manusia, untuk ukuran pria dengan mental yang sehat sepertimu, kau akan merasa bersalah, setelah beberapa kali kau menghilangkan nyawa, kau akan merasa bangga. Setelah ratusan kali kau melakukannya, kau tak akan merasakan apapun." Lanjut Sehun lagi. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Suho dari belakang mereka. "Jeno memutar matanya."

"Polly akan meledak jika mengetahui kau sedang melakukan ini." Suho tersenyum miring. Ia merebut pistol Jeno dan menembakkannya pada botol bir. Tepat sasaran. "Lakukan lagi Jeno." Perintah Suho. Sehun dan Suho menghabiskan waktu luang mereka melatih Jeno pada hari itu.

**Oooo oooO**

Sehun memandang keluar jendela. Tumpukan salju putih terlihat menutupi segala permukaan. Ia teringat malam pada misi pertamanya. Pada saat itu usianya masih 16 tahun dan masih berpangkat 3. Sebuah sukses besar untuk agen pangkat 3 dalam misi single. Ia berhasil membunuh salah satu penyedia informasi yang dikirim dari Cina. Fu xian, ia adalah orang kedua yang ia bunuh setelah ayahnya. Ia ingat, malam itu ia kembali ke agensi dengan luka sayatan di lengan kirinya. Darahnya menetes memberi warna merah segar pada permukaan salju putih.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" suara berat terdengar dari belakang Sehun. Kai duduk di sofa belakangnya. "Kau kembali." Kata Sehun dengan senyuman. Ia berjalan dan memeluk pria itu, mendorong tubuhnya agar berbaring di sofa lalu mencium bibirnya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kata Kai lagi. Sehun menggeleng. "Hanya hal-hal yang tidak terlalu penting. Ngomong-ngomong tadi siang aku dan Suho melatih Jeno menembak." Kai tersenyum miring. "Kau tau, lebih baik memiliki Polly yang menyukaimu dari pada Polly yang membencimu." Tangan Kai masuk ke kemeja Sehun dan mengusap pelan kulitnya.

"Jeno hampir 20 tahun dan aim nya pada sasaran sangat buruk. Gangster yang tak bisa menggunakan senjata api adalah sebuah ancaman." Kai mengecup dahi Sehun. "Aku setuju, dan kurasa Polly akan setuju dengan alasanmu. Kudengar ia menawarimu untuk dilukis." Kai merubah posisi mereka, ia kini berada di atas Sehun dengan tubuh mereka yang saling menempel. Sehun mengangguk. "Tapi aku menolaknya. Kurasa ini semua butuh proses dan waktu." Kai setuju.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke kamar sekarang?" Sehun menjilat ujung bibir Kai lalu tersenyum. Tangan kanannya meremas pantat Kai. "Aku merindukanmu." Kai terkekeh. "Sehun, kurasa tidak malam ini." Sehun menatap Kai dengan wajah kesal. "Ada suatu hal yang harus kukerjakan." Suara alarm ponselnya berbunyi, pukul 19:00. Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "Apa ada penjelasannya?" tanya Sehun. Kai memberi beberapa kecupan pada bibir Sehun. "Saat pertandingan jalanan itu terjadi, kau menangkap perhatianku. Kau memasuki gedung dengan penampilan yang serba putih dan yang ada di kepalaku saat itu hanya bibirmu." Kai terkekeh pelan. "Karena mereka satu-satunya yang tak berwarna putih dari dirimu. Yang saat itu dapat kulihat tentu saja." Kai menggigit bibir bawah Sehun pelan, lalu menyapunya dengan lidah. "Kini kita mengenal tubuh satu sama lain lebih baik, dan aku bisa memastikan, bukan hanya bibirmu yang berwarna merah muda." Kai tersenyum menggoda.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin memberi penjelasan tentang apa yang akan kau lakukan malam ini kan?" Sehun memutar mata karena ia tau arah pembicaraan Kai. "Apa aku ketahuan?" tanya Kai dengan senyuman miringnya. "Aku akan menghadiri pertemuan malam ini, dan aku berencana meledakkan gedungnya." Mata Sehun terbuka lebar. "Kau apa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada kesal. "Tenang saja, aku berpengalaman dalam hal ini." Sehun menghela nafas. "Siapa mereka?" tanya Sehun. "Sekumpulan orang yang memiliki tujuan untuk menghancurkan Peaky Peril." Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai pelan dan duduk bersandar. "Kau memiliki banyak bawahan yang siap melakukan hal itu untukmu. Tak perlu melakukannya sendiri." Kata Sehun tanpa menghadap kearah Kai.

"Mereka tak tau aku akan datang." Sehun kembali membelalakkan matanya. "Apa kau akan menyamar?" tanya Sehun dan Kai terkekeh. "Aku bukan agen rahasia, dan aku tak akan menutupi identitasku." Kai tak sengaja mengatakannya namun tak dipungkiri kalimatnya memukul Sehun. "Kau akan memasuki gedung yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang ingin menghancurkanmu. Yang ada dalam kepalaku adalah sebuah peluru yang bersarang dikepalamu saat mereka tau kalian berada dalam gedung yang sama." Kata Sehun. "Sehun, kau terlalu khawatir. Tenanglah, aku akan kembali."

"Hei, for the record aku terbilang berpengalaman dalam tugas lapangan." Sehun percaya Kai dapat diandalkan dalam hal ini. tapi bagaimanapun juga resikonya besar. Salah satu langkah, ia akan berakhir dengan nama. "Aku tak terlalu senang dengan hal ini." Kai memeluk Sehun dan mengecup bibirnya. "_You look cute when you are worried._" Kai menarik Sehun dalam pelukan. "Aku akan kembali nanti malam."

**Oooo oooO**

Sehun tak bisa tidur malam ini. Kai tak memberinya penjelasan yang memberinya ketenangan. Ia hanya mondar mandir dalam mansion dengan segelas air putih di tangannya. Dari ruangan satu ke ruangan lain untuk membunuh waktu. Arata, Suho dan Taeyong ikut dalam misi Kai. Polly dan Jeno duduk di ruang tamu, mereka terlihat lebih tenang dari Sehun. "Sehun, duduklah." Kata Jeno. Sehun menggeleng kepala. "Ini sudah pukul 02:00 dan mereka belum kembali." Jawab Sehun. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan Sehun. Kai tak selemah yang kau pikirkan." Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tak pernah sekalipun menganggapnya lemah."

"Aku tak mengetahui rencana apa yang mereka miliki, tapi ini tak wajar. Seharusnya mereka sudak kembali atau paling tidak memberi kabar." Tambah Sehun. "Sehun memiliki poin. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu menasehati Kai untuk hati-hati. Kuharap ia baik-baik saja." Kalimat Polly membuat Sehun semakin tak karuan. "Poll, Kai dan yang lain harus baik-baik saja." Sehun terdengar tak senang dengan nada negatif Polly. "Sesuatu terjadi." Kata Polly dengan nada datar. Air mata menggenang di kelopak matanya. "Ibu ini sama sekali tak lucu!" tegur Jeno. Polly masih diam tanpa ekspresi. "Polly berhenti membuat kami khawatir!" tegur Sehun lagi. Sehun banyak mendengar dari orang-orang sekitarnya bahwa Polly memiliki insting yang kuat terhadap sesuatu. Ia adalah wanita yang sensitif terhadap keadaan sekitarnya. Orang-orang percaya bahwa alam semestapun rela berbagi rahasia dengan Polly, karena itu kalimat-kalimatnya sering menjadi kenyataan.

Bunyi ponsel Sehun terdengar. Sebuah panggilan dari Arata.

"Sehun, Kai.. masih di dalam gedung saat ledakan terjadi."

**TBC**

NB: gak diedit samsek dan gk ada waktu luang buat bikin chapter panjang -_-

Thanks buat adek-adek yang baca..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bunyi ponsel Sehun terdengar. Sebuah panggilan dari Arata.

"Sehun, Kai.. masih di dalam gedung saat ledakan terjadi."

Sehun merasa seperti jantungnya berhenti berdetak, pikirannya kosong. Gelas yang ia pegang pecah jatuh ke lantai. Suara hisakan tangis Polly terdengar. Perasaan aneh muncul dan ia tak mengerti perasaan apa itu. Kakinya terasa melemah, jantungnya berdetak kencang. "Kirim lokasi kalian. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri." Sehun memutuskan sambungan mereka.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa kehilangan. Perasaan aneh yang sama sekali belum pernah ia rasakan. Setelah sekian lama ia merasa kosong, Kai datang mengajarkannya berbagai hal baru yang membuatnya bahagia. Ia tak ingin Kai pergi, mereka bahkan belum pernah menyatakan rasa satu sama lain. Beberapa menit kemudian ia menerima lokasi dari Arata. Dengan langkah pasti ia berjalan menuju mobilnya dan pergi dengan keyakinan untuk menemukan Kai.

"Sehun aku akan pergi denganmu." Jeno mengejar Sehun, "Tidak, kau tinggal dirumah dengan Polly." kata Sehun dengan raut seriusnya. Ia berpikir ratusan kali apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang? Berada di posisi mana dia? Tidak, pertanyaan yang tepat adalah, dimana letak kesetiaannya? Dengan agensi atau dengan Kai?

Sehun memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Arata kembali mengirim pesan bahwa ia dan yang lainnya berkumpul di sebuah hotel. Sesampainya di lokasi, Sehun disambut dengan pelukan Arata. "_What the fuck is going on?_" kata Sehun dengan raut serius tanpa ekspresinya. Ia terkenal dengan senyuman dan tingkah absurdnya dalam keadaan apapun, melihat Sehun yang tanpa ekspresi dan bernada tinggi membuat semua orang belajar bahwa Sehun juga memiliki sisi lain. "Kai berhasil menanam bom itu tepat waktu, tapi kejadian tak terduga terjadi yang membuatnya kehabisan waktu. Sebelum bengunan meledak aku hanya mendengar nafas terengahnya, sepertinya ia sedang berlari. Setelah itu kami tak dapat menghubunginya." Jelas Suho.

"Lalu mengapa kalian berdiri di sini?! Cepat cari Kai!" teriak Sehun, anggota Peaky Peril yang berada dalam ruangan itu langsung bergerak untuk mencari bos mereka. Pikiran Sehun tak karuan, tubuhnya gemetar. Ia menyibakkan rambutnya kebelakang dan menarik nafas dalam. "Pemadam kebakaran sedang berusaha memadamkan api. Berada di sana pun kami tak dapat berbuat apa-apa." Jawab Suho. "Kau berpikir Kai berada di dalamnya?" tanya Sehun. Suho hanya diam, "Kami sudah mencari di area luar bangunan, dan Kai tak ada di sana." Sehun kembali menarik nafas. Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi. "Apa dia masuk sendirian?" Arata menggeleng. "Ia masuk dengan 4 orang lainnya. Dan kami kehilangan kontak dengan mereka semua."

"Fuck!" Sehun mengumpat. "Aku harus menemukannya, dalam keadaan hidup atau mati." Dengan begitu Sehun berjalan menuju mobilnya. Lokasi kejadian masih terselubungi asap, meskipun apinya telah padam. Jantung Sehun berdetak kencang. Ia air mata mengalir di raut datarnya. "Kau tak boleh mati dengan mudah!" kata Sehun. Ia memarkir mobilnya dengan acak, beberapa anggota yang wajahnya familiar sudah berada di lokasi. Mereka menghampiri Sehun. "Pemadam kebakaran telah mengevakuasi korban dalam ledakkan ini. berdasarkan informasi yang kami dapat, ada 140 tamu undangan yang hadir plus 5 orang dari Peaky Peril termasuk tuan Kai. Dan petuga pemadam hanya menemukan 125 korban dalam gedung. Dan 6 orang yang terpental keluar karena ledakan." Jantung Sehun berdebar lebih kencang, masih ada harapan.

"14 orang yang selamat, kemungkinan meninggalkan gedung sebelum ledakan terjadi. Dari informasi yang saya dapat dari tuan Suho, tuan Kim masih dalam gedung beberapa detik sebelum ledakan. Sebaiknya kita menunggu hasil autopsi dari rumah sakit untuk memastikan kevalidan keadaan ini." Sehun menggeleng kepala, "Kalian harus tetap mencari Kai. kita tak akan menunggu hasil autopsi. Cari sampai ketemu!" keputusan Sehun final.

Ia berjalan menyusuri area dengan beberapa anggota lain. Beberapa polisi sempat menghadangnya, namun berbalik memberi mereka jalan setelah mengetahui siapa mereka. "Aku harus menemukannya!" kata Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak pernah merasa setakut ini dalam hidupnya. Dalam keadaan apapun, Kai harus ditemukan. Mereka berjalan menyusuri area kejadian. Ponsel Sehun bergetar, seseorang menghubunginya. "Sehun kembali ke mobil sekarang! Aku menemukan sesuatu tentang Kai." kata Suho dari sambungan mereka. Sehun langsung berlari menuju dimana ia memarkir mobilnya. "Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Sehun saat ia melihat Suho dan Arata berdiri dengan beberapa anggota lain.

"Aku menerima telepon dari geng Cina yang kapalnya kita tawan. Mereka mendapatkan Kai, ia masih hidup namun ia terluka. Aku tak tau seberapa parah lukanya. Mereka hanya mengatakan jika dalam waktu 5 jam kita tak menyerahkan kapal itu, mereka akan membunuhnya. Aku mendapat foto Kai dengan pakaian yang sama yang ia kenakan saat ia pergi ke pertemuan itu, aku tak tau dimana ia terluka, tapi area bahunya mengeluarkan darah. Dengan alat bantu pernafasan terpasang ia berbaring di tempat tidur." Nafas Sehun tertahan. "Jika memang itu keinginan mereka maka berikan saja!" kata Sehun dengan nada tinggi. Arata menunjukkan foto itu pada Sehun, ia sedikit lega. Paling tidak Kai selamat.

"Suho, kumohon lakukan sesuatu." Kata Sehun dengan suara lirih. Suho mengangguk dan memeluk Sehun. "Aku telah memerintahkan orang untuk membawa kapal itu ke tempat janjian kita. Kai akan baik-baik saja Sehun. Tenanglah." Tak terasa air mata keluar dari sudut mata Sehun. Ada sedikit kelegaan di dada Sehun. "Aku akan ikut denganmu." Suho terlihat berpikir, Kai tak akan membiarkan Sehun melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya bahaya dan Suho tak ingin membahayakan Sehun. "Kumohon." Sehun melepas pelukannya. Suho menghapus jejak air mata Sehun. "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut."

**Oooo oooO**

Mereka sampai di sebuah pelabuhan kecil. Sejak pelabuhan baru dibuka, kapal-kapal besar dan aktifitas perdagangan berpindah pusat disana, sehingga pelabuhan kecil seperti terbengkalai. Sehun ditemani Arata, Suho dan beberapa anggota lain terlihat sampai lebih dulu. Raut Sehun masih dingin, a bahkan tak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Tiga kapal penuh dengan narkoba itu berada di belakang mereka. Peaky Peril tak akan bangkrut hanya karena kehilangan sebuah sumber pemasukan.

Dari kejauhan beberapa mobil terlihat menghampiri mereka. Sehun dapat merasakan bilah pisau yang dingin dan barrel revolver yang dingin terselip di balik punggungnya. Tak mungkin ia melakukan 'tugas lapangan' tanpa senjata. Beberapa orang dengan tubuh kecil dan ramping keluar dari mobil van itu. Dua orang terlihat menyeret seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri yang Sehun duga adalah Kai. semakin dekat mereka, semakin Sehun dapat melihat Kai dengan jelas. Darah kering membasahi pelipis dan area dada kanannya. Darah tak pernah menjadi sesuatu yang menakutkan bagi Sehun, namun kali ini berbeda. Ia benci apa yang ia lihat.

"Kami membawa apa yang kalian inginkan." Kata Suho. Seseorang yang sepertinya adalah ketua mereka maju dengan gaya angkuhnya. Pria lain bertubuh lebih kecil berdiri di sampingnya, yang bertugas sebagai penerjemah. Pria itu mengatakan beberapa kalimat dalam bahasa mandarin yang kemudian di terjemahkan oleh pria lain, "Kami juga telah membawa tawanan kami." Suho mendekat untuk melihat keadaan Kai.

Kai sadar, matanya terbuka meskipun tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemah. "Kai!" panggil Sehun. Kai mengangkat kepalanya. Jika saja tak ada transaksi yang harus diselesaikan, Sehun akan segera memeluk pria itu. "_Lets get it done quickly!_" Arata juga terlihat tak nyaman dengan keadaan Kai. "Tuan Zhao mengatakan bahwa ia menyuntikan racun dalam tubuh tuan Kai beberapa jam yang lalu. Dalam waktu tiga jam, jika tak segera diobati ia akan mati." Translator itu kembali berbicara.

"Kita sudah sepakat! Mengapa kau meracuninya?!" Sehun naik pitam. Tangannya terkepal dan urat di di lehernya menegang.

"Katakan apa penangkal racunnya?" kata Suho dengan tenang. "Tuan Yi mencampurkan racun bunga nerium oleander dan getah bunga monkshood. Beliau yakin Polly Kim tau banyak tentang racun ini." Dengen begitu, dua orang yang memapah Kai mundur dan membiarkan tubuh lemah Kai terkapar di tanah, tak berlangsung lama karena Sehun dan yang lainnya segera memapahnya. Sehun memeluk tubuh Kai dengan lemah lembut karena ia tau Kai sedang cidera entah dimana. "Ssh.. kau akan baik-baik saja Kai. kami semua disini." Bisik Sehun di telinga Kai. "Gosh you are bleeding.." Sehun menatap mata tajam yang setengah terpejam itu. "Aku benar-benar khawatir."

Suho maju dan menyerahkan beberapa kunci kapal milik Cina. "Kita akan bertemu lagi di waktu yang akan datang." Kata Suho dengan penuh penekanan. Suho adalah pria dengan sifat keras. Ia tak akan melepaskan sesuatu dengan mudah. Seseorang menyakiti saudaranya, maka ia harus menyakitinya jauh lebih parah.

**Oooo oooO**

Polly duduk di ruang rawat Kai dengan ramuan yang buat dari beberapa jenis tanaman yang ditumbuk. Ia menuangkan ramuan itu kedalam mulut Kai yang kini tak sadarkan diri. Dokter telah menjahit luka sayatan di dada kanannya. Beruntung ia tak kehilangan banyak darah. Sehun duduk di samping Polly dengan jemari yang berkaitan dengan Kai.

"Kai akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah." Kata Polly. Sehun tak menjawab, malam ini Kai hampir mati dua kali. Karena ledakan dan karena racun. Seorang dokter mengoleskan krim pada luka ringan pada tubuh Kai. "Apa sempat terjadi pendarahan dalam? Aku tak tau seberapa parah ia terluka." tanya Sehun. "Saya harus melakukan MRI-scan secepatnya untuk mengetahui keadaan tuan Kai." dengan begitu dokter memindahkan tubuh Kai ke ruang MRI. Beberapa menit kemudian dokter memanggil Sehun dan grand line lain untuk melaporkan kondisi Kai.

"Melihat dari keadaan tuan Kai yang tak memiliki luka bakar sama sekali, saya berasumsi beliau lompat dari jendela dan jatuh dengan keras. Dua tulang rusuk kirinya retak, tidak terlalu parah. Jika tuan Kai mau menggunakan penyangga tubuh maka beliau akan sembuh dalam dua minggu. Tak ada luka dalam yang saya temukan. Saya tak tau dari mana asalnya sayatan di dada kiri tuan Kai, yang jelas luka itu tak mungkin di dapat dari lompat dari ketinggian atau dari serpihan kaca jendela." Suho dan Arata saling memandang seolah mereka tau apa yang ada di kepala masing-masing.

"Siapapun yang menyakiti Peaky Peril, aku akan membalasnya ribuan kali lebih kejam." Kata Suho dengan santai. Arata tersenyum, "Well count me in."

"Bagaimana dengan racunnya?" tanya Sehun. Dokter itu tersenyum. "Saya tak begitu mengetahui tentang ramuan herbal. Sepertinya nyonya Polly melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Temperatur tuan Kai mulai menurun, peredaran darahnya kembali lancar dan detak jantungnya kembali normal. Jika anda memiliki catatan tentang ramuan herbal dan jika anda mengijinkan, saya akan dengan senang hati mempelajarinya." Dokter paruh baya itu terdengar tulus. Taeyong menghela nafas panjang, "Aku tau bajingan ini akan sulit mati." Dan Polly memukul kepalanya.

"Aku mempelajari ramuan itu dari ibuku. Aku pernah membuat catatan tentang obat-obat herbal, aku akan mencarinya untukmu." Kata Polly dengan nada pelan. Kai memang selamat, faktanya ia sedang sedang berbaring di ruang rawat, namun bagaimanapun juga hal ini jarang terjadi sehingga semua orang terlihat panik saat melihatnya terluka. Terutama Sehun.

"Kapan ia akan bangun?" tanya Sehun lagi. "Nanti sekitar pukul 13.00 beliau akan bangun. Saya akan mengecek keadaan beliau secepatnya saat beliau siuman." Kata dokter itu. Sehun mengangguk dan membungkuk memberi hormat, ia berjalan kembali ke ruangan dimana Kai dirawat. Malam ini ia merasakan berbagai macam emosi, sedih, takut, gelisah, cemas, bahkan lega. Satu hal yang ia temukan dalam dirinya malam ini, ia yakin bahwa ia benar-benar peduli terhadap Kai.

**Oooo oooO**

Sehun merasa sesuatu yang lembut membelai bibirnya. Pelan, hangat dan basah. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan ia disambut dengan pemandangan seorang pria tampan, sedang memejamkan matanya dan sibuk memberinya cumbuan-cumbuan manis. Sehun memberi jarak diantara mereka, ia kembali tersadar bahwa ia sedang berbaring diatas ranjang bersama Kai di dalam ruang rawat. "Kai, aku tak-" kai memotong kalimat Sehun dengan kecupan. "Aku sedang dalam suasana hati yang tak senang." Kai mengangguk, sepertinya ia memang sudah menduga Sehun akan bersikap seperti ini.

"_Good morning babe_." Kai menarik Sehun dalam pelukannya, Sehun menahan tubuhnya agar ia dapat memandang Kai dengan jelas. Ia masih butuh penjelasan lengkap tentang kejadian semalam. "Aku akan memanggil dokter." Kai menarik lengan Sehun agar ia tinggal, namun Sehun menghindar tanpa sepatah kata dan keluar ruangan. Setelah dokter memeriksa keadaan Kai, ia memberi penjelasan tentang kondisinya pada Sehun dan Polly yang pada saat itu berada di dalam ruang rawat. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Kai akan baik-baik saja, tak ada internal atau infeksi berbahaya. Ramuan buatan Pollypun bekerja dengan baik. Satu-satunya efek samping yang dihasilkan hanya stamina Kai yang belum pulih lebih lambat dari yang semestinya.

"Kurasa kau berhutang penjelasan." Kata Polly, ia menyalakan rokoknya dan duduk menyilangkan kaki di sofa. Kai menghela nafas panjang. "Semua berjalan dengan lancar, aku bahkan dapat menanam bom 3 menit lebih awal. Seperti yang kuduga, mereka semua membenci Peaky Peril tapi sama sekali tak mengenali wajah grand line. Aku memberi pidato singkat tentang perbandingan kekuasaan Peaky Peril dan betapa kecilnya organisasi mereka, untuk memberi mereka semangat. Saat waktu hampir habis, beberapa orang mengejarku, kurasa mereka tau siapa aku." Kai menelan ludahnya.

"Tim pengawal sangat berisik dalam memberi aba-aba dan aku memutuskan lompat dari lantai dua beberapa detik sebelum ledakan terjadi. Saat aku terbangun, tubuhku terasa remuk, panas, dan persendianku terasa seperti dipelintir. Seorang pria berbahasa Cina mengatakan aku telah disuntik racun bunga nerium oleander dan getah bunga monkshood. Kemudian pendengaran dan pandanganku berubah drastis, suara yang kudengar bergema dan pandanganku berubah warna. Hanya itu yang kuingat." Sehun berdiri dengan tangan dalam saku.

"Kai, kau tau kau adalah harta yang sangat harus dijaga oleh Peaky Peril. Dan dari semua orang, aku hanya mempercayai dirimu sendiri untuk menjagamu. Jadi kumohon, jangan lakukan hal-hal yang beresiko seperti ini." Polly menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Kau adalah 'the family treasure' Pol, jika suatu saat sesuatu terjadi kepadaku, selama kau ada, Peaky Peril tak akan jatuh." Pandangan Polly melembut. Sekeras apapun Kai, setinggi apapun harga diri Kai, ia tak akan pernah sungkan untuk memberi anggota keluarganya pujian, untuk memberi mereka keyakinan bahwa peran mereka sangat penting.

Polly berjalan kearah Kai dan memberinya kecupan didahi. "Aku akan keluar, kalian sepertinya butuh waktu untuk bicara. Suho, Taeyong dan Arata sedang mencari informasi tentang mereka. Setelah semua jelas, kita susun rencana dan hancurkan mereka." Polly berjalan keluar ruangan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sehun. "Lebih baik dari kemarin malam." Jawab Kai dengan senyuman. "Sehun, kemarilah." Kai menepuk area kosong ranjangnya. Sehun duduk menyamping menghadap Kai. "Bisakah kau berhenti memberiku tatapan dingin? Semalam aku hampir mati Sehun." Kai menarik nafas dalam.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik nafas dalam. Ia kembali tersadar pada posisinya. Ia hanya seorang agen dalam misi. Perasaan yang ia rasakan sama sekali bukan salah Kai. Semalam, tembok yang Sehun bangun runtuh. Ia sadar apa yang ia rasakan dan ia tak ingin membohongi dirinya. Sehun merasa ia bukan seseorang yang akan Kai ajak diskusi tentang hal-hal penting. Kai akan memilih Polly untuk hal itu, dan Sehun yakin bahwa ia tak terlalu penting untuk Kai. Ia kembali menarik nafas dalam. "Aku senang kau selamat." Kata Sehun dengan senyuman.

Pandangan Sehun mengarah pada lilitan perban di tubuh Kai dan di area sayatan di dada kirinya. "Aku memberimu kebebasan untuk menanyakan segala sesuatu tentang kejadian semalam." Kata Kai dengan nada pelan namun penuh serat perintah. Sehun menatapnya, ia tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aku mendengar penjelasanmu melalui pertanyaan Polly. Sekarang, apa yang kau ingin kulakukan?" Kai mengangkat alisnya. "Aku tak yakin aku mengerti pertanyaanmu." Kata Kai. "Aku hanya tak mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan, jadi aku bertanya kepadamu." Sehun membelai leher Kai dan mendekat. "Baik, aku ingin kau menciumku." Sehun tersenyum, ia mendekat dan mencumbu bibir Kai.

Ciuman basah yang melibatkan lidah dan gigitan. Tangan Kai membelai kulit pinggang Sehun. Kai tak berhenti saat Sehun menarik diri untuk bernafas, ia mengecup i leher Sehun lembut. Sapuan lidah dan gigitan kecil meninggalkan jejak di leher putih Sehun. Sehun memposisikan dirinya di atas ranjang agar Kai dapat dengan leluasa 'menggunakannya'. Desahan Sehun terdengar saat tangan Kai mesuk kedalam celana dalam dan memberinya pijatan. "Kai, kau masih sakit." Kata Sehun dan Kai menggeleng dengan senyuman. "Aku tak apa."

Kai membimbing Sehun untuk melepas kemejanya. Ia membaringkan tubuh Sehun di ranjang dan memposisikan dirinya di atas Sehun. Untuk beberapa detik Kai memandangi Sehun, bibir merah ranum, semburat merah muda di pipinya dan rambut putih Sehun yang sedikit berantakan mambuat gairah Kai meningkat. Abs dan otot lengan yang keras serta bercak merah di area leher terlihat kontras dengan kulit putih Sehun. "Kau benar-benar indah." Sehun tersenyum. "Kau harus mengatakannya pada dirimu sendiri." Balas Sehun. Sehun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kai dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Kai mengecup tiap permukaan kulit Sehun yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia menyusuri leher tulang selangka dan dada Sehun. Lidahnya mengulum puting merah muda Sehun dan tangannya kembali masuk kedalam celana Sehun. Sehun dapat merasakan seberapa tegang Kai dari balik boxernya. Sehun memeluk tubuh Kai dengan satu tangan yang masuk meremas pantan Kai. Keduanya mendesah dengan rangsangan-rangsangan yang saling mereka berikan. Tubuh mereka bergerak menggesekkan bagian privat mereka. Sehun dapat merasakan cairan precumnya yang keluar.

Kai memijatnya keatas dan kebawah lalu memainkan jarinya diujung Sehun. Gerakannya terbatas karena celana yang Sehun kenakan, dengan cekatan Kai melepas celana dan boxer Sehun serta boxermiliknya. Selimut dan pakaian mereka berserakan di lantai. Mereka kembali saling mencumbu dengan tangan di kejantanan satu sama lain. Kai duduk diantara kaki Sehun yang terbukan dan menyentuhkan bagian privat mereka. Memijatnya bersamaan, cairan precum mereka bercampur. Sehun memainkan puting Kai dengan lidahnya. Ia juga memberi bercak merah di area yang dapat ia jangkau.

Kai mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk berbaring. Ia melumuri jarinya dengan ludahnya sendiri dan memasukkannya kedalam lubang Sehun perlahan, "Relax baby." Bisik Kai. ia menambahkan satu jari lagi untuk mempersiapkan Sehun. Mereka tak memiliki pelumas dan hal itu tak membuat mereka berpikiran untuk berhenti. Kai menggerakkan jarinya. Tubuh Sehun yang sedikit tegang kini telah terbiasa dengan jari Kai di dalamnya. "Kai.." Desah Sehun di telinga Kai. ia menjilat dan mengulum daun telinganya.

Mereka berdua telah tegang sempurna, Kai menarik jarinya keluar dan mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang Sehun. Dengan ludahnya ia melumuri kejantanannya dan mendorongnya pelan. Nafas Sehun kembali tertahan. Erangan Sehun terdengar, tak dipungkiri melakukan seks dengan Kai tanpa pelumas tak akan mudah. Kai mengecupi bibir Sehun. Sehun menggigit bibirnya dan dahinya berkerut menahan perih.

Kai telah tertanam sempurna, "Aku akan bergerak." Sehun mengangguk. Kai menarik dirinya setengah keluar lalu memasukkannya lagi berulang kali. Kerutan di dahi Sehun menghilang dan semburat merah muda di pipinya muncul. Mata mereka bertemu dan Kai tersenyum. "You are tight." Desah Kai. Sehun meraba punggung dan pantat Kai. suara desahan mereka bercampur suara kepala ranjang yang menatap tembok. Suasana hangat menjadi panas, tubuh mereka berkilau karena keringat. Sehun memejamkan mata saat titiknya telah Kai temukan. Desahannya mengeras dan Kai semakin semangat bergerak. Kai seakan melupakan kondisi tubuhnya, yang ada dikepalanya sekarang hanya Sehun. Desahan Sehun membuatnya gila. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan Kai kembali menariknya agar tatapan mereka bertemu.

Kai berkedut di dalam Sehun, mereka berdua telah dekat. Kai nyibak rambut Sehun kebelakang dan Sehun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kai. Mereka berdua mancapai puncak bersamaan. Kai mengeluarkannya di dalam Sehun, dan Sehun meledak di antara perut mereka. Eranga dan nafas terengah mereka tedengar. Kai mengeratkan pelukan mereka dan mereka diam untuk sesaat. "No, stay." Kata Sehun saat Kai hendak menarik miliknya keluar. Kai terkekeh pelan. "Kau lelah?" tanya Kai, Sehun mengangguk. "Istirahalah aku akan memelukmu." Dan mereka berdua tertidur dengan milik Kai masih di dalam Sehun.

**Oooo oooO**

Bisnis Peaky Peril berjalan dengan lancar. Kejadian pengeboman dan Kai yang hampir meregang nyawa sempat menyebar, dan hal itu ditanggapi oleh Peaky Peril dengan baik. Suho berhasil mendapat informasi tentang geng Cina bernama Shelong, ketua mereka adalah Biming Zhao. Mereka adalah geng yang terkenal anarkis dan bermain kotor.

Kai pulih dengan cepat karena memang cideranya tak parah. Shelong berpesta pora dan menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa Peaky Peril pernah berlutut dihadapan mereka. Tak semua orang percaya tentu saja, namun tak dipungkiri hal itu membuat telinga grand line panas. Grand line tak tinggal diam tentu saja, kini focus mereka adalah untuk menghancurkan Shelong sampai ke akar. Belum tepat tiga hari setelah hal itu terjadi, rencana mereka dijalankan.

Shelong menggelar pesta besar-besaran karena keberhasilan mereka membuat ketua Peaky Peril bertekuk lutut. Dalam pesta tersebut mereka mengundang seluruh anggota. Mereka yakin Kai tak selamat karena beberapa tanaman bahan penangkal racun yang Biming Zhao suntikkan tak dapat ditemukan di Korea. Mereka terlalu meremehkan Peaky Peril dan tak mengetahui seberapa luas bisnis mereka. Peaky Peril bahkan memiliki ruby luar angkasa yang berusia ribuan tahun.

Dalam pesta itu rencana Peaky Peril di jalankan. Suho dan Taeyong bertanggung jawab dalam sabotase gedung. Semua tamu undangan tak harus terkunci dalam gedung. Kai dengan santai memasuki kamar Biming dan meninggalkannya dengan kepala yang terbelah oleh sebilah kapak. Setelah Kai keluar dengan selamat, bangunan itu diledakkan. Sebelum diledakkan kaki tangan Peaky Peril mengambil tubuh tak bernyawa Biming, dan mengikatnya di tengah sebuah salib raksasa dengan latar belakang gedung yang terbakar. Tak ada orang yang selamat.

**Oooo oooO**

Chanyeol Park duduk di depan sang adik dengan segelas wine. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama presentasi Jimin Park tentang peluang-peluang yang ia prediksikan dalam dinamika pasar. Jimin adalah pria pintar yang baik dalam mengelola kesehatan bisnis. Ia memang tak memiliki skil khusus yang dapat ia gunakan untuk membela diri, karena itu ia selalu dijaga oleh empat ajudan dengan tubuh gempal. Kebalikan dengan Chanyeol, ia adalah pria yang menyukai tantangan. Ia baik dalam berkelahi, dan posturnya yang tinggi dan ramping membuat gerakannya sulit ditebak. Mereka berdua saling melengkapi.

Chanyeol berdiri dan bertepuk tangan karena kagum dengan perspektif Jimin. "Wahh kau benar-benar hebat dalam hal ini." ia berjalan dan memberi Jimin pelukan. "Chan ini bukan hal spesial. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Peaky Peril?" Jimin duduk di kursinya. "Seperti yang kuceritakan beberapa minggu lalu, Taeyong Kim dan Arata Takeda menemuiku. Kontrak telah ditanda tangani. Secara tertulis aku menjalankan bisnis dengan Aozora. Kau tau sendiri Peaky fucking Peril tak gengsi sekali jika harus terlibat dengan narkoba." Chanyeol meneguk winenya.

"Yang kumaksud adalah hubunganmu dengan Peaky Peril di lapangan. Kau tau sendiri kabar burung di luarsana mengatakan bahwa beberapa hari lalu Kai Kim hampir terbunuh oleh grup Cina." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan hari ini grup itu hangus tak tersisa." Jimin membelaakkan matanya. "Jadi mereka benar-benar menendang bokong Kai?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Mereka mendapatkan Kai saat ia terkapar tak sadarkan diri karena sebuah ledakan. Dan karena tak ingin mengambil resiko saat ia terbangun, mereka menyuntikkan racun yang sialnya Peaky Peril dapat meracik penangkalnya dengan cepat." Jimin mengangguk.

"Dari mana kau tau informasi sedetail itu?" Chanyeol menunjukkan senyuman miringnya. "Aku memiliki orang terpercaya yang mendapat informasi dari anggota Peaky keparat." Jimin mengangkat alisnya. "Siapa?" ia tak biasanya perduli dengan hal sepele yang terjadi dalam lapangan. Tapi segala sesuatu tentang Peaky Peril selalu membuatnya penasaran. "Daniel Kang. Jangan khawatir, orang suruhan Daniel tak akan ketahuan." Jimin mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi hubunganmu dan Peaky Peril baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaa Jimin membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Mereka tak pernah memiliki hubungan yang 'baik'. "Aku sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan si Peaky keparat. Distribusi ke Jepang berjalan dengan lancar dan hanya itu yang membuatku bahagia saat ini."

"Apa kau mempercayai Peaky Peril? Maksudku, aku tau mereka membuka jalan untuk kita, tapi tetap saja mereka yang memegang pemerintahan dan pemerintah adalah musuh kita." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Aku tak pernah mempercayai mereka Jimin. Kita semua tau luasnya kekuasaan mereka, mereka bahkan dapat menghanguskan sebuah geng besar dalam satu malam. Lebih baik kita memikirkan bisnis kita sendiri dan tak mengusik jalur mereka. Hari ini mereka bisa saja berada di pihak kita, tapi besok tak ada angin atau hujan mereka bisa menghabisi kita hingga ke akar tanpa mengeluarkan keringat."

"Jika memang begitu, tidakkah sangat beresiko jika Daniel Kang memata-matai mereka?" Chanyeol terkekeh. "Daniel hanya memiliki kenalan orang dalam, hanya pangkat rendah. Tak ada peraturan yang melarang anggota dua geng untuk bermusuhan." Jimin mengangguk. "Tetap saja aneh bagiku. Tapi ya sudahlah. Bukan urusanku." Jimin mengangkat bahunya. "Kita harus lebih sering makan malam berdua ngomong-ngomong." Tambah Jimin lagi. ia dan Chanyeol tinggal di tempat yang sama, namun Chanyeol jarang sekali memunculkan diri di rumah. Ia selalu sibuk dengan urusan lapangan.

"Aku akan ke kantormu lagi besok sore, lalu kita bisa makan malam bersama di restoran." Jimin tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku yang akan memilih restorannya." Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia berdiri dan kembali mengenakan jaketnya. "Sampai besok!" ia keluar ruangan. Empat ajudan Jimin berdiri dan memberi hormat Chanyeol saat ia melenggang pergi.

Jimin memberesi dokumen-dokumen kerjanya dan bergegas pulang. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam terparkir di halaman kantor, salah seorang ajudan membukakan pintu belakang untuknya. Dua ajudan lain menggunakan mobil lain untuk mengawal mobil Jimin, dan dua lainnya berada dalam mobil yang sama dengannya. Chanyeol memang sangat ekstra hati-hati jika menyangkut adiknya.

Sesampainya di rumah ia segera beristirahat. Hari ini hari yang melelahkan untuk Jimin. Ia harus mempelajari banyak dokumen dan diwaktu bersamaan ia harus memikirkan strategi dan rencana untuk kemajuan bisnisnya. Setelah ia membersihkan diri, ia berbaring dia tas ranjang. Belum sampai sepuluh menit ia telah tertidur karena tubuh dan pikirannya yang kelelahan.

Sensitifitas Jimin terhadap lingkungannya termasuk rendah. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah terbangun karena lampu kamar yang menyala, atau suara seseorang yang membuka jendelanya dari luar. Ia tertidur dengan lelap hingga ia tersentak dan terbangun dari tidurnya karena sebilah pisau yang menancap di jantungnya. Matanya melotot dan darah segar keluar merembes hingga membuat ranjang dan selimutnya diselimuti warna merah. Ia tak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk mengeluarkan suara karena detik selanjutnya pisau yang tertancap di dadanya kini menancap di tenggorokannya. Dan dengan itu, Jimin meregang nyawa.

**Oooo oooO**

Setelah pemakaman Jimin, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk diam dalam mansion megah yang jarang ia tinggali. Memori tentang kebersamaannya dengan Jimin terulang ratusan kali dalam kepalanya. Ia selalu menjaga identitas Jimin dengan baik. Saat mendengar nama 'Agmong' orang-orang akan mengasosiasikan namanya, bukan Jimin. Jimin bahkan memiliki pekerjaan normal sebagai pengacara untuk menyembunyikan identitas aslinya. Selain Agmong, tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui identitas Jimin, kecuali Peaky Peril.

Seseorang berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, "Tuan, kami telah memeriksa dan tak menemukan bukti apapun. Jendela tertutup rapat dari dalam, bahkan maid tak mendengar apapun berhubung hal ini terjadi beberapa jam sebelum tengah malam. Kami juga mengintrogasi para maid, mereka bersih." Kata pria kepercayaan Chanyeol.

"Hanya ada maid dan beberapa anggota di dalam rumah saat itu, tidakkah seharusnya kau juga memeriksa mereka Daniel?" Daniel mengangguk. "Saya sudah mengintrogasi mereka, dengan cara yang keras, namun mereka mengaku tak mengetahui apapun tentang kejadian ini." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan teman kecilmu yang kau simpan dalam Peaky Peril? Apa dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang hal ini?" Daniel menggeleng. "Ia tak mengetahui apapun, tentang kejadian ini. Saya juga curiga kepada mereka, saat si pembunuh bayaran itu muncul untuk membicarakan kontrak, ia bahkan bisa mengetahui keberadaan tuan Jimin." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Reputasi si pembunuh bayaran itu sangat baik. Ia selalu menyelesaikan misinya tanpa jejak. Bahkan seseorang yang berpengalaman akan meninggalkan remahan. Aku dengar ia adalah peliharaan Kai Kim." Tambah Chanyeol.

Daniel terlihat berpikir. "Kita bisa saja mencurigai bahwa mereka ada di balik semua ini, namun apa motif mereka? Beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka membukakan jalan untuk distribusi kita, aneh jika mereka membunuh tuan Jimin tanpa alas an tertentu." Jelas Daniel.

Chanyeol menggeleng kepala. "Aku sedang berduka. Semua orang yang ada dalam pikiranku memiliki kemungkinan bahwa mereka adalah pelakunya. Hanya Peaky Peril yang tau tentang keberadaan Jimin Park. Pada periode awal Kai Kim dipilih, ia membantai geng Zero hingga bersih hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia layak. Tak menutup kemungkinan ia yang ada di balik kejadian ini." Dahi Chanyeol berkerut.

"Si Peaky keparat senang menunjukkan taringnya. Mereka lebih suka ditakuti dari pada memiliki sekutu. Aku tak akan membiarkan hal ini pergi begitu saja. Darah harus dibayar darah. Tak ada yang mengetahui siapa Jimin kecuali si Peaky keparat, siapa lagi yang melakukan ini jika bukan mereka." Ucap Chanyeol final.

Oooo oooO

Sehun berdiri di depan kaca. Malam ini adalah malam pertama ia dan Kai akan berkencan. Kai akan pulang 30 menit lagi, namun Sehun terlihat telah siap sejak beberapa saat lalu. Celana ripped jeans dengan ikat pinggang, sepatu kulit dan blus sutra dengan garis abstrak hitam. Seperti biasa Sehun memilih warna putih dalam tiap kain yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Rambut yang biasa ia biarkan menutupi dahi kini tersibak mengentalkan aura maskulinnya. Pearcing, jam tangan, kalung dan cincin silver tak pernah membuat penampilannya gagal.

"Kau memiliki acara malam ini?" Tanya Taeyong dari depan pintu kamarnya, atau lebih tepatnya kamar Kai. Sehun mengangguk. "Kami akan pergi makan malam." Taeyong tersenyum. "Nice, kalian terlihat serasi." Taeyong dan Sehun memiliki hubungan yang baik. Grand line tak seburuk yang dunia luar gambarkan pada intinya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau memiliki kekasih?" Taeyong tersenyum samar.

"Ya, ia bukan dari kalangan seperti kita. Seorang arsitek." Sehun memberi pandangan tak menyangka. "Wow.. kupikir kau suka sesuatu yang berbahaya." Taeyong menggeleng. "Tak semua yang berbahaya memberiku kesenangan, siapa sangka berada dalam pelukan seorang arsitek membuatku merasa sangat aman dan nyaman." Sehun setuju, Taeyong merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. "Apa yang lain tau?" Sunyuman tipis di bibir Taeyong memudar.

"Aku tak pernah bercerita tentang hal ini kepada mereka. Tapi kurasa Kai tau, ia mengetahui semua hal. Termasuk hal yang tak dibicarakan sekalipun." Sehun duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Lalu apa dia tau siapa kau sebenarnya?" Sehun terdengar tertarik tentang percintaan Taeyong. "Tidak, ia mengenalku sebagai Taeyong Kim si pengusaha batu bara. Well, tak sepenuhnya salah, tapi tetap saja aku tak jujur kepadanya. Kadang aku ingin lari dari Peaky Peril dan hidup dengan normal bersamanya." Sehun mengusap kaki Taeyong. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana penampilannya?" taeyong terkekeh pelan, ia tak menyangka Sehun akan menerima informasi ini dengan reaksi yang menyenangkan. "Namanya Johnny Seo. Ia tinggi memiliki kulit putih dan rambut yang indah." Sehun terkekeh mendengar cara Taeyong menggambarkan kekasihnya. Ia terdengar sangat jatuh cinta.

"Begitukah caramu menggambarkan kekasihmu?" Taeyong ikut terkekeh, "Lalu bagaimana kau menggambarkan Kai?" Sehun terlihat berpikir, "Pria tampan berkaki panjang, dengan wajah sok keren, tatapan tajam yang tak ramah seperti anjing German Shepherd, dan memiliki kebiasaan tersenyum saat ia sedang _cumming. _Kau tau ia sering merengek seperti bayi saat aku membangunkannya di pagi hari." Dan mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan kalian?" Kai berdiri di pintu kamar dengan menggelengkkan kepala. "Oops.." kata Sehun masih dengan kekehan kecil. Taeyong mengangkat tangannya seolah ia tak bersalah. "Pertama aku tak merengek seperti bayi, kedua, jangan bandingkan aku dengan anjing, ketiga, jangan mengumbar informasi yang orang lain tak perlu tau." Kata Kai dengan senyuman tipis. Taeyong memandang interaksi mereka dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Siapa sangka Kai Kim yang menakutkan bisa tersenyum lembut kepada seorang Sehun." Kata Taeyong sambil lompat dari ranjang. "Huusstt.." kata Kai sambil mengisyaratkan Taeyong untuk keluar kamar. Sehun memeluk Kai saat pintu tertutup dari luar, "Kau terlihat sangat manis." Kata Kai dan Sehun tersenyum. "Kau harus lihat betapa tampannya dirimu." Dan bibir mereka bertemu.

Kai dan Sehun pergi ke sebuah restauran Itali. Dengan diiringi musik klasik mereka menikmati makanan. Mereka membicarakan tentang kedekatan Sehun dan anggota keluarga Kai lainnya, termasuk Arata. Mereka masih dalam proses mengenal satu sama lain. Sehun dapat beradaptasi dengan suasana keluarga Kai dengan baik. Hubungan mereka semua semakin dekat karena keberadaan Sehun. Tak dipungkiri Sehun merasa sangat diterima oleh mereka semua dan di sisi lain ia merasa bersalah karena ia bukan Sehun yang mereka kira.

Kai jelas mengerti semua tentang Sehun, seorang pembunuh bayaran yang tak memiliki sanak saudara. Sebuah cerita yang tak terlalu rumit untuk dicerna. Mereka berdua tak membicarakan hal-hal yang berat karena memang ini adalah malam dimana akhirnya Kai memiliki waktu luang. Setelah makan malam selesai, Kai membawa Sehun ke sebuah bukit dimana ia selalu menghabiskan waktu saat ia merasa muak dan lelah dengan tanggung jawabnya. Dari atas sini mereka dapat melihat kelap-kelip lampu perkotaan. Indah dan menakjubkan. Sehun dan Kai duduk dalam mobil.

"Mengapa kita kesini?" tanya Sehun. "Aku kembali membagi rahasiaku denganmu malam ini, ini adalah tempat spiritualku." Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Saat aku merasa menemui jalan buntu, aku sering kesini untuk sekedar berpikir. Dengan sekotak cerutu dan sebotol bir." Sehun memberi pandangan menilainya, "Tuan Kim, menurut pasal 8 dalam undang-undang keselamatan dalam mengemudi, pengemudi yang memiliki kadar alkohol dalam darah mereka dapat mendapatkan denda atau dapat berakibat dengan penahanan sim." Kata Sehun dengan nada formal, Kai tersenyum. "Tapi berhubung kau adalah ketua Peaky Peril, lupakan pasal 8. Kau kebal." Dan tambahan Sehun membuat Kai terkekeh rendah.

"But seriously, mengapa kau mengajakku ke tempat spiritualmu?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Kai terlihat berpikir, "Aku hanya merasa banyak berubah saat bersamamu." Kata Kai. "Kau membuatku merasakan banyak hal baru, kedekatanmu dengan keluargaku dan bagaimana kesan positif mereka saat aku menanyakanmu kepada mereka, aku merasa kau sangat spesial." Sehun tak mengharapkan jawaban itu. Selama ini yang ia tau ia hanyalah hobi. "Aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, kau membuatku merasa.. entahlah, aku seperti orang yang berbeda saat bersamamu." Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Saat si keparat Cina itu menyekapku dalam gudang, aku terbangun karena rasa sakit yang diciptakan racun itu dan saat itu yang ada dikepalaku hanya dirimu. Jika malam itu aku tak selamat, aku takut kau akan sendirian lagi. Aku takut kau akan kehilangan dirimu lagi." Kai mengusap jemari Sehun.

"Kau tau betapa bahagianya aku saat aku membuka mata dan sadar bahwa aku berada di ruang rawat dalam mansion, dengan kau berada di sisiku? Aku tak pernah selega itu dalam hidupku, kau berada dalam pelukanku sedang tertidur lelap." Kai tersenyum tipis. "Dan saat itu aku sadar, aku benar-benar peduli terhadapmu." Kai mengecup punggung tanga Sehun.

Sehun teringat bagaimana "Jantungku seperti berhenti saat aku mendengar kau masih ada di dalam saat ledakan itu terjadi. Kau benar, aku memang tak siap untuk kembali sendirian. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan keadaanmu. Membuatku lupa siapa diriku sebenarnya." Sehun menarik nafas, ia benar-benar berkata jujur. "Kau adalah Sehun, Sehunku dan tak boleh ada seorangpun yang menyakitimu." Sehun tersenyum. "Suho bilang kau benar-benar khawatir saat aku belum ditemukan." Sehun menghela nafasnya, ia masih ingat bagaimana rasanya saat hal itu terjadi. Tidak menyenangkan.

"Dan saat itu aku sadar, kau adalah sesuatu hal yang berbahaya namun aku tak dapat jauh darimu. Kau bagaikan magnet yang menarikku tiap kali aku meyakinkan diriku untuk tak jatuh lebih dalam karena aku hanyalah sebuah hobi." Kai menarik Sehun dalam ciuman mesra. Mereka saling meluapkan emosi. Kai menarik diri untuk memandang Sehun "Aku mencintaimu Sehun." Sehun tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu Kai Kim." Dan mereka kembali saling menyatukan bibir. Kai menggigit bibir bawah Sehun. Nafas berat mereka menyatu, Sehun mendesah rendah kala Kai memainkan tangannya dibagian privatnya.

"Gosh kau membuatku gila." Bisik Kai di telinga Sehun, ia menghisap cuping telinganya dan memainkannya dengan lidah. Sehun membuka ikat pinggang Kai lalu memasukkan tangannya untuk mememberi rangsangan balik. Mulut mereka kembali bertemu dengan tangan yang sibuk di bagian privat satu sama lain. Mereka tegang sempurna. Kai meraih sebuah botol pelumas baru di dalam laci mobilnya. "Mengapa kau memiliki ini di dalam mobil?" Tanya Sehun dan Kai terkekeh.

"Aku memiliki perasaan bahwa kencan kita akan berakhir seperti ini, jadi aku membawa benda ini dari rumah. Kau tau sendiri, seks tanpa pelumas akan menyakitkan." Kai mengecup bibir Sehun, "Lepas celanamu." Dan Sehun melakukannya, ia pindah duduk dia tas pangkuan Kai. Kai membuka kancing kemeja Sehun dengan satu tarikan dan menghisap puting merah muda pria di depannya. Jarinya yang berlumuran cairan pelumas sibuk mempersiapkan Sehun.

"Fuck, kau benar-benar hebat dalam hal ini." Sehun mendesah. Beberapa menit kemudian Kai mengeluarkan jarinya dan memasukkan kejantanannya yang telah ia lumuri pelumas. "Sehun, you are tight." Kata Kai dengan nada rendah. Setelah masuk sempurna, Sehun mulai menggerakkan badannya. Kedua tangan Kai menggenggam pantat Sehun dan Sehun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kai. "Kai.." desah Sehun pelan. Mereka terlalu antusias hingga punggung Sehun tak sengaja mendorong klakson dan membuat mereka terkejut.

Mereka tertawa karena melihat reaksi terkejut satu sama lain. Kai memundurkan kursinya dan merendahkan sandarannya agar Sehun dapat bergerak dengan lebih mudah. Sehun kembali bergerak, ia dapat memandang ekspresi Kai dengan jelas dengan posisi ini. tubuh coklatnya yang berotot membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat. "Mendesah lebih kencang Sehun." Kata Kai dan Sehun melakukannya. beberapa saat kemudian ia menemukan titik nikmatnya. "Fuck, i found it." desah Sehun. Kai menahan tubuh Sehun dan ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Wajah mereka berdekatan, dan deruan nafas mereka bertabrakan. Mereka mencapai puncak bersamaan dan Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai.

"That was amazing." Kata Sehun. Kai mengusap punggung Sehun pelan, "You are amazing baby." Kata Kai dengan nada rendah yang membuat rambut halus di leher Sehun berdiri. Untuk Sesaat mereka hanya diam. Sehun mulai menyenandungkan nada random.

"You are cute!" kata Kai final. Sehun adalah pria dewasa yang bisa berubah menjadi sangat menggemaskan meskipun hal yang ia lakukan hanya hal biasa. Sehun menggeleng. "Im hot." Lalu kembali bersenandung. "Dan kau milikku." Sehun meleleh mendengar nada Kai. "Kapan kita akan kencan lagi?" tanya Sehun. Kai terlihat berpikir, "Aku memiliki beberapa agenda penting dalam beberapa hari ini." sehun mengangguk mengerti, ia sedang mengencani ketua geng terbesar di negara ini, tanggung jawab Kai banyak.

"Memangnya hal penting apa yang akan kau lakukan, aku tak ingin kau meresikokan nyawamu lagi?" Kai menggeleng. "Dua hari lagi pertemuan penting akan diadakan untuk membahas hal-hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. tentang kontrak yang ditandatangani, perjanjian yang akan dibentuk, membahas tentang Agmong dan Aozora dan hal-hal lain. Ini adalah rapat besar, semua petinggi Peaky Peril akan diundang." Sehun mengerti. "Dimana kau akan mengadakannya?"tanya Sehun lagi, "Di hotel City Garden, salah saatu cabang bisnis kami." Sehun mengangguk. "Baiklah aku akan menunggumu di rumah." Kata Sehun lalu mengecup bibir Kai. Jatuh cinta pada Kai adalah hal yang salah. Sehun tau itu, dan untuk kali ini ia tak peduli.

**Oooo oooO**

Sehun kembali dari sebuah misi. Kali ini ia baru saja menghajar seorang politikus yang bermasalah dengan seorang pengusaha. Dan permasalahan kali ini adalah 'janji yang tak ditepati'. Sehun tak pernah ambil pusing tentang alasan mengapa orang-orang menghubunginya untuk menghabisi nyawa orang lain. Ia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik lalu dibayar dan ia akan melupakan siapa korbannya.

Ia melihat Arata sedang duduk di pinggir kolam ikan dengan ember dan peralatan memancing. Pemandangan yang terbilang aneh untuk seorang kepala gangster. Sehun berjalan mendekat dengan kemeja putih yang penuh darah. "Kau ini seorang gangster, berwibawalah sedikit." Arata menunjukkan sungutnya, "Kau pikir seorang gengster tak butuh hiburan? Memancing adalah salah satu caraku untuk mendapat ketenangan. Lihat, aku sudah dapat empat ikan." Kata Arata dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku hanya tak pernah melihat seorang kepala gangster seabsurd dirimu Arata." Kekeh Sehun, dan arata kembali merasa tersinggung. "Sehun, boleh aku membela diri?!" Arata berdehem, "Apa sejak tadi kau membaca puisi?" dan perempatan segi tiga tak kasat mata muncul di dahinya. "Untung saja sahabatku menyukaimu, jika tidak kau akan keluar dari sini dengan satu kaki." Arata menarik nafas dengan dengan berlebihan. "Kau kupersilahkan untuk mencoba~" Kata Sehun dengan bersenandung.

"Pergi dari sini Sehun, aku sedang mencari inspriasi." Arata kembali duduk di kursi dan mengabaikan Sehun. "Kurasa aku mengganggumu terlalu sering akhir-akhir ini. Kai sibuk dengan 'pertemuan pentingnya' jadi aku melampiaskannya kepadamu." Sehun berdiri di belakang arata dan memijit bahunya, pria itu terlihat tak keberatan. "Pertemuan apa?" tanya arata. "Pertemuan penting. Semua petinggi Peaky Peril akan diundang di hotel City Garden dua hari lagi." Arata hanya diam.

**Oooo oooO**

Pertemuan Peaky Peril terjadi hari ini. Hanya anggota penting Peaky Peril yang diundang. Grand line, CEO dan COO tiap cabang bisnis, para tokoh politik serta pemegang saham yang dianggap penting menghadiri pertemuan ini. Grand line duduk di barisan paling depan menghadap anggota lainnya. Seperti cikikhas Peaky Peril, semua orang berdandan formal dengan jas dan dasi. Polly mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna biru tua dan heels hitam. Irene Bae datang bersama ayahnya karena ayahnya adalah tokoh politik, sedangkan ia bertugas menjalankan bisnis.

Kai duduk di tengah diapit oleh Polly dan Suho. Taeyong duduk di samping Suho dan Jeno duduk di samping Polly. Rapat ini bukanlah rapat tahunan, namun rapat dadakan karena banyak hal penting terkait dengan Peaky Peril akhir-akhir ini. Mereka membahas tentang dinamika ekonomi, peluang-peluang yang dapat diambil tiap cabang bisnis, aturan-aturan yang harus dipertegas oleh tokoh politik, hingga kejadian penculikan Kai. Semua hal harus dilakukan atas dasar keuntungan. Jika suatu hal tak memiliki keuntungan sama sekali baik secara finansial maupun 'image' untuk Peaky Peril, maka Kai menegaskan untuk tak melakukan hal tersebut.

Kai juga menegaskan bahwa Image berkuasa Peaky Peril harus tetap diijaga, mereka bukan orang dapat dijadikan sekutu. Peaky Peril adalah raja dan semua orang harus takut pada mereka. Termasuk geng asal Jepang bernama Aozora. Kai memang bersahabat baik dengan Arata, namun bagaimanapun juga bisnis mengalir kental dalam baiknya hubungan mereka berdua.

Pertemuan ini berjalan selama sepuluh jam. Tepat pukul delapan malam rapat ini ditutup. Satu persatu para anggota keluar gedung. Grand line dan Irene adalah yang paling akhir keluar karena mereka menyempatkan untuk makan malam di restoran hotel tersebut. Dalam makan malam itu, pembahasan tentang Sehun kembali dimulai. Sehun masih terbilang baru dalam bisnis Peaky Peril, ia masih harus banyak belajar tentang sistem yang ada di dalamnya, jadi untuk pertemuan kali ini keputusan paling tepat adalah untuk tak melibatkan Sehun.

Beberapa mobil terparkir di depan pintu utama hotel, seorang pelayan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Polly dan Jeno. "Kurasa akan menyenangkan jika lain kali kita makan malam bersama Sehun." Kata Irene, Suho menggenggam tangan Irene dan mengecupnya. "Ya aku setuju dengan ide mu. Sehun adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat Kai jadi lebih lembut." Kata Jeno dan semua orang menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan mengundang kalian untuk makan malam bersama di restoran, dengan Sehun tentunya." Kata Kai dengan senyuman tipis. Suho berdecih kecil, "Kau memasang wajah kerasmu selama pertemuan dan kini tersenyum seperti remaja yang jatuh cinta saat nama Sehun disebut." Taeyong tertawa.

Irene menatap kekasihnya dengan senyuman, Suho sering bercerita tentang Sehun. Karakter Sehun yang bertolak belakang dengan Kai membuat mereka saling melengkapi. Irene memang tak memiliki kesempatan banyak untuk bertemu dengan Sehun, namun ia akan dengan senang hati menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Sebuah titik laser berwarna merah di dada Suho menangkap perhatian Irene, ia tau itu adalah aim dari senjata laras panjang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Irene menghadang aim itu dan detik selanjutnya sebuah peluru menembus pelipis wanita cantik itu.

Semua orang panik dan kaget dengan kejadian itu. Suho menangkap tubuh Irene, darah segar mengucur membasahi pantai dan tuxedonya.

Kai memandang sekitarnya, bangunan tinggi menjulang dan bisingnya lalu lintas membuatnya sulit menilai dari mana datangnya tembakan itu. Suho berteriak panik dengan air mata membasahi pipinya. Suhu tubuh Irene berangsur mendingin, kulit putihnya berubah pucat dan gaun hijau tuanya berlumuran darah. Irene Bae tak dapat ditolong lagi.

TBC

ga diedit samsek.. mon maap kalo ada typo/salah sebut nama karakter/amburadul dsb..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Taeyong duduk termenung di ruang keluarga. Setelah kematian Irene semua orang terlihat tak ingin berpapasan dengan anggota keluarga lain. Taeyong sadar berada dalam keluarga gangster berarti ia harus bersedia untuk mati kapan saja. Taeyong tak pernah sekalipun takut untuk membunuh seseorang, namun kematian Irene membuat dirinya sadar bahwa ditinggalkan seseorang yang kau anggap keluarga dapat menyakitimu meskipun kau tak memiliki ikatan sedarah.

Ia memiliki seseorang yang harus ia lindungi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa bahwa ia tak menginginkan kehidupannya sebagai grand line. "Aneh melihatmu di rumah." Suara Kai terdengar, ia berjalan dengan darah merah yang terciprat di pipi dan lehernya. "Dan kau kembali sibuk membunuh orang saat kita baru saja kehilangan keluarga." Kai tersenyum miring. "Aku juga sedang berduka Taeyong." Kai menghisap rokoknya, noda darah menempel di filter rokoknya karena tangannya yang juga berlumuran darah. "Aku juga merasa kehilangan. Suho sedang hancur dan aku takut akan hal itu." Kai duduk dengan kaki yang terbuka. "Dan beginilah aku saat aku ketakutan. Terlihat asing bagimu namun tidak bagiku." Kai menatap Taeyong seolah ia benar-benar muak olehnya.

"Aku bisa ketakutan dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan. Sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan untuk dilihat." Taeyong menghela nafas dalam. Ia bukan Kai, dimatanya Kai adalah pria yang mampu menghadapi apapun. Ia adalah pria kuat yang hebat dalam mengatasi masalah. Kai adalah pria sejati yang memiliki hidup sempurna. "Aku juga takut." Aku Taeyong dengan nada rendah. "Lalu apa? Kau tau betul kematian adalah hal yang sangat familiar untuk kita." Taeyong mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin hidup normal tanpa takut dibayang-bayangi oleh kematian." Kai berdecih, "Kau ingin hidup normal dengan pria itu bukan? Keluar dari Negara ini dan memulai hidup baru dan memiliki identitas baru."

"Taeyong, ingat ini baik-baik. Kematian adalah sebuah pengampunan agar kita berhenti berbuat dosa. Karena itu, terkadang kematian adalah sebuah kebaikan."

**Oooo oooO**

Kematian Irene Bae meninggalkan luka mendalam bagi Peaky Peril. Bagaikan bara api yang tertiup angin, berita ini tersebar luas dengan cepat. Ditambah lagi karena ayah Irene Bae adalah seorang politikus yang sering muncul di layar kaca. Suasana berkabung masih sangat terasa meskipun pemakanam Irene telah diadakan satu minggu yang lalu.

Suho hancur, ia merasa mataharinya diambil paksa olehnya. Irene adalah cinta pertamanya. Sejak bertemu dengan wanita itu saat ia duduk di bangku SMA, ia merasa bahwa ia hidup dan mati hanya untuk wanita yang ia cintai. Mereka menghabiskan masa-masa remaja bersama, berbagi mimpi dan harapan. Dengan Irene, ia dapat menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa harus menutupi identitas aslinya. Hanya Irene yang dapat menghiburnya dikala dunia memunggunginya.

Suho duduk termenung di dalam kamarnya. Kamar yang menyimpan jutaan kenangan. Tak ada minuman beralkohol maupun rokok cerutu, karena ia tak ingin menodai kepergian Irene dengan mabuk dan berantakan. Raut sedihnya terlihat jelas meskipun ia hanya duduk termenung memandang langit malam. "Seharusnya aku yang mati." Kata Suho pelan. Peluru itu ditujukan kepadanya, bukan pada Irene. Dan karena itu ia merasa sangat bersalah pada cinta pertamanya.

"Cepat atau lambat kita semua akan mati." Kata Kai, ia menutup pintu kamar Suho dari dalam. Ia berjalan dan bersandar di dinding dengan tangan dalam saku. "Ya, dan kita juga tau selama kita menjalankan bisnis kotor ini, kematian akan berada satu langkah dibelakang kita, siap untuk menerkam kapan saja saat kita lengah" Suho menghela hafas. "Kau benar, kita semua tau konsekuensinya." Jawab Kai.

"Selama bertahun-tahun, penembakan Irene adalah percobaan pembunuhan pertama yang paling sukses yang ditujukan untuk grand line Peaky Peril." Kata Kai. "Hanya lingkup petinggi yang mengetahui siapa kita, jadwal kita dan seperti apa kita. Kita memiliki banyak musuh diluar sana, dan aku tak tau siapa diantara mereka yang harus kubantai lebih dulu." Tambah Suho.

"Kau tau, musuh-musuh kita juga berperan penting dalam jalannya suatu Negara. Grand line duduk di tingkat paling tinggi. Bahkan presiden tak berani membatasi kuasa kita. Kita mengendalikan yang baik dan yang buruk, mereka harus seimbang." Suho tersenyum miring. "Dalam kata lain kau ingin kita membiarkan mereka?" Kai menggeleng, "Tentu kita harus memberi mereka pelajaran. Sebuah pelajaran untuk diingat agar tak diulang. Peaky Peril sudah terlalu sering menghancurkan geng-geng lain, kita harus sedikit menahan diri. Biarkan mereka berkembang, lalu hancurkan." Suho tertawa rendah.

"Kau tak ingin menghancurkan mereka karena bukan kau yang mengalaminya." Kata Suho dengan nada kecewa. Kai berjalan mendekat, ia meletakkan tangannya pada bahu kakaknya. "Bukan begitu, aku tau kau sedih. Kita semua juga merasa kehilangan. Irene melekat dengan kita sudah sejak lama, kepergiannya juga berpengaruh terhadapku. Yang kumaksud adalah, kita cari siapa pelakunya bersama-sama, membiarkan dia sedikit merasa senang, lalu kita hancurkan dia secara perlahan, mulai dari orang-orang terdekatnya, biarkan dia menderita perlahan, kita siksa psikisnya lalu menyisakannya dengan tangan kosong tanpa harta dan keluarga. Saat itu kau boleh berbuat semaumu." Suho memandang kesungguhan dalam mata Kai.

Ia mengangguk dan memeluk Kai. "Kita akan melakukan ini bersama untuk Irene." Kata Kai lagi. Suho mengangguk, "Untuk Irene." Kai meraih sebuah tabung aluminium kecil dari sakunya dan sebuah pipa besi sepanjang lima senti. "Obat paling manjur sedunia." Kata Kai dengan senyuman miring. Ia menebar serbuk putih itu di atas meja membentuk garis horizontal lalu memberikan pipa kecil pada Suho. "Kokain akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Kata Kai, Suho menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan kesadaran, aku sedang berkabung Kai." Kai tersenyum. "Percayalah kau akan tetap sadar. Hirup dengan kuat." Suho menundukk dan memasukkan pipa pada hidungnya lalu menghirupnya hingga serbuk itu hilang. Dalam hitungan detik suasana hati Suho berubah drastis, "Haaahhh… fucking good." Kata Suho sambil tertawa rendah. Kai menepuk bahu Suho dan tersenyum. "_Get back to your sense!_ Seminggu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk berduka. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kita lakukan." Suho berdiri dan meraih jasnya, "_Yeah cause we are fucking busy._"

**Oooo oooO**

Kai berjalan dengan dagu yang sedikit terangkat dan yang dada membusung, menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah pria yang harus kalian hormati. Dengan gaya berjalan yang terlihat angkuh Kai menuju ke sebuah ruang utama di sayap kiri. Ia muak dengan segala sesuatu yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. pembunuhan Irene Bae adalah satu hal yang sampai saat ini belum terungkap siapa pelakunya. Ada banyak kemungkinan, tapi dari semua musuh Peaky Peril, tak akan ada yang memiliki nyali cukup tinggi untuk mengusik kehidupan grand line.

Kai memasuki sebuah ruangan tanpa mengetuk. Polly duduk di sebuah sofa sedang menuang cairan whiskey kedalam gelas ke dua. Dengan rokok yang diapit dua bibir merahnya ia member isyarat agar Kai duduk bersamanya. "Aku tau cepat atau lambat kau akan mendatangiku." Kata Polly, Kai menerima sebuah gelas dari Polly. "Haahh.." ia duduk dan meneguk menuman beralkohol tinggi itu dalam sekali tegukan, menyalakan rokoknya dan menghisapnya. "Sampai akhir hayatmu kau tak akan pernah berhenti membunuh." Kata Polly dengan nada rendah. "Membunuh adalah satu-satunya cara agar orang-orang mendengarku."

Polly menatap manik Kai, "Taeyong bilang ia ingin hidup normal." Polly mengangguk menyetujui kalimat Kai. "Laki-laki itu mengubah sudut pandang Taeyong." Tambah Kai namun kali ini Polly menggeleng. "Dari kalian semua, hanya Taeyong yang memiliki sisi kemanusiaan paling tinggi. Bukan salah pria itu." Kai memandang Polly dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia tak senang dengan yang ia dengar. "Cinta yang membuat seorang pria lemah. Dengan cinta, ia akan hancur. Disaat ia memilih keluar dari Peaky Peril dan memilih untuk memulai hidup baru dengan pria itu, ia akan menjadi buronan semua geng yang ada di bumi ini. Dan aku yakin ia tak akan selamat lebih dari 3 jam setelah berita bahwa ia keluar tersebar." Kai mengatakannya dengan rahang mengeras, ia benci dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Kau kembali." Kata Polly dengan nada datar. "Aku tak pergi kemanapun sejak kematian Irene." Jawab Kai. Polly menggeleng, "Maksudku kau kembali seperti Kai saat Sehun belum muncul. Ambisius, tak punya hati, keras kepala dan kau bahkan menatapku seolah aku adalah musuhmu." Raut Kai masih kaku, tak ada senyuman miring yang sering ia tampilkan. "Aku tak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Tidak untuk Sehun." Kai kembali menghisap rokoknya. "Taeyong bukan anak-anak. Ia mengerti dimana posisinya. Percayalah pada dirinya. Cepat atau lambat ia akan mengerti." Nasehat dari Polly selalu Kai dengar dan patuhi. Karena hanya wanita itu yang ia percayai. Kai mengangguk. Paling tidak setelah mendengar nasehat Polly, ia merasa sedikit lega. Polly mengatakan bahwa cepat atau lambat, Taeyong akan mengerti, yang berarti ia tak perlu terlalu khawatir tentang pilihan Taeyong karena pria itu akan masih berpikir bawa darah mereka lebih kental dari pada cairan sperma.

"Kai.." Polly member jeda beberap detik. "Kau tak perlu menmfokuskan perhatianmu pada Taeyong, ada suatu hal yang harus lebih kau perhatikan." Polly menghela nafas. Ia memandang keluar jendela, angin berhembus kencang menggetarkan kaca jendela. "Akan terjadi sebuah perang dan salah satu dari kalian akan gugur. Siapa itu aku tak dapat melihatnya." Kai mengeratkan rahangnya. "Terkadang orang yang kau anggap teman bukan benar-benar seorang teman, mereka hanya takut untuk menjadi musuhmu." Apa yang Polly maksud Kai tak mengerti. Polly selalu memberi sedikit rahasia masa depan dengan kalimat yang maknanya sulit dimengerti. "Jika salah satu dari kita mati, aku akan menghabisi mereka dengan tanganku sendiri." Polly tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Kau tidak tau apakah itu salah satu dari saudaramu, ataukah dirimu sendiri." Kai menggeleng, "I'm already dead Poll."

**Oooo oooO**

Jeno berdiri di halaman belakang, masih dengan rutinitas yang sama, ia berusaha mengasah keahlian menembaknya. Lima botol masih berdiri tanpa lecet sedikitpun. Ia masih terbayang-bayang oleh kematian Irene. Semumur hidup ia tak pernah menyaksikan kematian seseorang secara langsung, terlebih lagi ini adalah sebuah pembunuhan. Ia masih bisa merasakan hangatnya darah Irene yang terciprat di pipinya kala itu.

Hal ini membuatnya semakin bertekat untuk memiliki aim yang baik dalam menembak, paling tidak ini adalah salah satu bentuk pertahanan diri yang paling cepat dapat dipelajari. Namun tak dipungkiri fokusnya semakin buruk karena kejadian yang menimpa Irene.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melamun?" tannya Sehun dari balik punggu Jeno. "Sehun jangan membuatku sakit kepala." Keluh Jeno. Sehun adalah guru yang keras, ia memang memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan semua anggota grand line, tapi saat ia melatih Jeno, ia membangun tembok formalitas antara guru dan murid. "Tugasku adalah melatihmu. Sudah berapa banyak peluru yang terbuang sia-sia karena aimmu yang sangat buruk?" Tegur Sehun.

"Aku masih trauma Sehun! Jangan memaksaku." Dan Sehun tertawa rendah mendengar alasan Jeno. "Minggu lalu kau menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana sebuah kepala meledak. Suatu saat kau akan menjadi seseorang yang menarik pelatuk atau yang kepalanya meledak. Dua-duanya bukan hal yang baik. Aku mengerti ini masih sulit untukmu, tapi kau juga harus tau bahwa diusiamu saat ini terbilang terlambat jika kau baru saja belajar menarik pelatuk." Sehun mengusapkan fakta ke harga diri Jeno. "Kejadian itu memiliki pengaruh kuat terhadap konsentrasiku." Jeno membela diri. "Apa masalah konsentrasi dalam kepalamu berpengaruh terhadapku?" tanya Sehun. "Tidak." Jawab Jeno pelan. "Kalau begitu menderitalah dalam diam." Ia tau Sehun tak akan peduli dengan masalah internal seseorang, karena ingin melihat hasil yang baik. Bukan prosesnya. Melatih Jeno mengingatkannya saat ia masih bertugas dalam agensi.

**Oooo oooO**

Kai duduk di kursi dalam ruang kerjanya. Pintu terbuka dan kembali tertutup, tanpa melihat siapa yang datang ia dapat mengetahuinya dari aroma segar yang menyapa hidungnya. Kecupan manis ia dapat di pipi kirinya. "Kau butuh bantuanku?" Tanya Sehun. Kai memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia sibuk mereview kegiatan beberapa geng yang beberapa kali bersimpangan dengan Peaky Peril, berharap ia dapat menemukan sebuah petunjuk tentang siapa dan motif penembakan itu.

"Aku butuh teman berdiskusi." Kai menarik Sehun duduk menyamping di atas pangkuannya. "Apa yang ingin kau diskusikan?" Kai mengecup bekas luka di pelipis Sehu. "Biasanya dalam hal ini kau selalu berdiskusi dengan Arata, kemana dia?" tanya Sehun sambil menciumi dahi Kai. "Ia sedang berada di Jepang. Menangani pendistribusian snow white. Ia akan kembali besok malam." Sehun berdecih, "Jadi aku hanya pengganti Arata?" Kai terkekeh pelan. "Tidak, jika kau pengganti Arata aku tak akan membiarnyannya duduk di pangkuanku." Sehun tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa lama kalian kenal? Kau terlihat sangat mempercayainya." Kai menikmati belaian Sehun pada surai hitamnya. "Aku mengenalnya saat aku menjalani program masterku di Amerika. Tentu aku menyembunyikan identitasku sebagai Peaky Peril dan ia juga menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai Aozora. Aku mengenalnya sebagai pria yang senang berorganisasi hanya itu. Dua tahun setelah aku dilantik, aku berusaha melebarkan bisnis dengan Aozora. Saat itu ayah Arata masih mejadi ketuanya. Kami menandatangani kontrak dengan perjanjian peaky Peril mendapat keuntungan 75% dari bisnis penyelundupan senjata api ilegal ini dan Aozora akan berada di bawah lindungan Peaky Peril selama Arata melakukan bisnis di Korea. Kami mengadakan makan malam, dan disana aku bertemu Arata. Lalu kami kembali berteman." Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau harus istirahat Kai. Berapa lama kau terjaga?" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sulit tidur. Dan saat aku tertidur, aku bermimpi. Dalam mimpiku, seseorang menginginkan singgasanaku." Sehun mengusap leher belakang Kai lembut.

"Mimpi hanyalah mimpi Kai. Pria kuat sepertimu tak akan mudah di singkirkan." Kata Sehun. Kai mengecup bibir Sehun. "Seseorang berusaha membunuh saudaraku, aku harus menemukannya." Sehun mengangguk. "Sehun, bagaimana kau mendapat informasi tentang Jimin Park?" Sehun adalah mantan 'mantan' agen rahasia, tentu saja mencari tahu tentang keberadaan Jimin Park tak sulit untuknya. "Aku pernah bilang kan bahwa dulu Agmong pernah menggunakan jasaku, seseorang yang kuduga sebagai salah satu pangkat atas pernah mengatakan bahwa ia bertugas menjaga 'tuan Jimin Park' saat aku menjalankan misi. Dari situ aku mulai mencurigai bahwa Chanyeol memiliki anggota keluarga lain. Lalu aku melakukan sedikit pencarian tentang Jimin Park dan ternyata memang mereka bersaudara." Jelas Sehun. Kai mengangguk mengerti.

"Sehun, tak banyak yang tau tentang hal ini. Namun menurut informasi yang disampaikan seseorang kepadaku, Jimin Park ditemukan tewas dalam kamarnya seminggu sebelum Irene tertembak." Sehun tak terkejut sama sekali karena ia sangat familiar dengan kasus kematian. "Waw.. Chanyeol melakukan berbagai upaya untuk menyembunyikan identitas saudaranya itu." Kata Sehun. Kai tak merespon beberapa detik, "Kau benar."

"Kai banyak hal yang terjadi dalam dunia bisnis yang kau geluti. Kematian bukanlah hal yang tabu." Kai mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar." Pelukan pada pinggang Sehun mengerat.

"Apa kau pikira Agmong yang melakukan ini?" tanya Sehun. Kai tak menjawab, dan itu diartikan sebagai pembenaran oleh Sehun. "Jika selama ini Chanyeol menyembunyikan Jimin dari sorotan dunia, dan kau berhasil menemukannya bahkan mengancamnya untuk sebuah perjanjian, tak dipungkiri mereka akan berpikir bahwa Peaky Peril yang membunuh Jimin." Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu apa kau akan membalas kematian Irene?" dalam dunai mereka darah dibayar darah bukanlah hal yang aneh. "Tidak." Sehun hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Selama mereka tak menyentuh keluargaku, aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa. Aku berterima kasih pada Irene karena bersedia menerima tembakan yang ditujukan pada Suho, dan kematiannya membuatku lebih waspada." Sehun menunjukkan ekspresi protesnya, "Selain itu Agmong masih sangat dibutuhkan oleh Aozora, aku tak ingin bisnis ini gagal. Aku telah mengeluarkan banyak keringat untuk membukakan Agmong jalan." Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Pada akhirnya bisnis dan uang yang menduduki puncak utama dalam sudut pandangmu."

"Mereka belum menyentuh keluargaku dan aku tak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhnya. Aku yakin, kematian Irene telah tersebar dan di dengar oleh Agmong. Aku akan membiarkan mereka untuk sementara sampai Aozora selesai." Sehun mendengar tiap kata yang keluar datri bibir Kai. penuh penekanan dan serat akan taktik dan rencana. Sehun kagum dengan kesimpulan Kai, namun disisi lain ia juga menyadari sesuatu, Kai bahkan rela mengesampingkan fakta bahwa orang lain meregang nyawa untuk menyelamatkan saudaranya demi uang. "Kau benar-benar pria yang luar biasa." Kalimat Sehun membuat Kai menatap manik coklatnya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti pria yang menginginkan kehidupan yang sederhana?" tatapan tajam itu seolah membunuh Sehun perlahan dari dalam, mereka sedang berbicara tentang bisnis bukan tentang cuaca di luar sana. "Tidak." Jawab Sehun singkat. "Tidak." Kai memberi jawabannya untuk memberi penekanan pada jawaban Sehun.

**Oooo oooO**

Suho duduk di sebuah bar dalam diskotik ditemani beberapa wanita. Otak yang berada di bawah pengaruh kokain membuatnya merasa jauh dari rasa duka dan menimbulkan perasaan senang yang luar biasa. Suho yang terkenal dengan pria berwajah serius, gaya formal dan selera humor yang buruk berubah sepenuhnya menjadi pria dengan gaya bicara kasar, rambut yang berantakan, setelan jas formal itu berubah menjadi jaket kulit hitam dan celana jeans.

Toleransi alkoholnya termasuk tinggi, beberapa botol bir tak akan membuatnya mabuk. ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya berjalan kearah panggung DJ dan dengan paksaan dan embel-embel Peaky Peril ia berhasil mematikan musik. Kini semua perhatian menuju kearahnya, "Tuan dan nyonya terimakasih atas perhatian kalian. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa ini adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Karena ini sangat menyenangkan aku melarang kalian semua keluar dari tempat ini sampai aku mengijinkan kalian." Beberapa orang yang tak mengenali Suho berdecih keras. "Kau pikir siapa dirimu?! Turun dari panggung dan enyah dari sini!" seru seorang pria dari lantai dua. Suho memutar matanya dan dalam hitungan detik sebuah peluru ia tembakkan tepat ke mata kiri pria tersebut.

Suara tembakan yang menggema membuat semua orang berlari ketakutan. Teriakan ricuh dan suara gelas kaca pecah terdengar. Suho memutar mata karena beranggapan mereka bereaksi berlebihan. Dua orang berbaju hitam dan betubuh gempal memitingnya dari belakang hingga ia jatuh ke lantai lalu menyeretnya ke sebuah ruangan untuk diamankan. Suho memberontak dengan penuh tenaga, berteriak dan meludahi dua pria yang menyeretnya, namun yang ia dapat adalah kepalanya yang dibenturkan keras pada sebuah meja.

Mereka mengikat tangan Suho, mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi dan keluar ruangan. Dengan perasaan dongkol Suho berteriak dan mendorong meja itu hingga terlempar jauh. "Kalian akan habis di tangan Peaky Peril!" Teriak Suho. "Aku adalah Suho Kim! Grand line Peaky Peril!" Hingga tenaganya habis untuk berteriak tak ada seorangpun yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Tepat satu jam setelah kegaduhan itu, seorang pria masuk ruangan lalu memberi hormat pada Suho. "Tuan, maafkan kami karena telah membuat tuan marah." Darah kering di sudut bibir Suho terlihat mengerikan, aura murkanya terasa kental meskipun ia hany duduk dan memandang pria itu tanpa bicara.

"Buka borgolnya." Perintah Suho. Pria itu membuka borgol suho dengan tangan gemetar. Suho meraih tabung aluminium kecil dalam kantong jeansnya, menebarkan bubuk kokain itu pada punggung tanyannya lalu menghirupnya hingga habis. Dengan sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya Suho keluar ruangan manuju mobilnya. Suho bukan pria pemaaf. Ia benci dipermalukan, apa lagi seperti kejadian semalam, ia tak akan membiarkannya berlalu begitu saja. Ia menghubungi kaki tangannya lalu bersama dengan dua orang lain, ia membakar gedung diskotik itu. Ia kembali pulang dengan perasaan enteng. "Sekarang waktunya istirahat." Kata Suho.

**Oooo oooO**

Siang ini Sehun dikagetkan dengan Kai yang kembali dari, entah dari mana, dengan wajah kesal. Ia berjalan memasuki mansion. Sehun dan Suho, Polly dan Jeno sedang duduk makan siang. "Kai? sejak kapan kau pulang untuk makan siang bersama?" tanya Polly. "Suho, aku menunggumu di ruang kerja." Kata Kai dengan nada rendah. Ia bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaan Polly. Suho memutar mata. "Aku tau ada yang aneh dari kalian berdua, kau menggunakan opium lebih sering dari biasanya dan Kai kembali dengan wajah kesal." Polly terlihat biasa saja dan tak khawatir tentang mereka berdua karena memang sebagai saudara, berbeda pendapat dan pertengkaran sering terjadi.

Suho berjalan menuju ruang kerja Kai. Kai telah menyiapkan dua gelas whiskey untuk mereka berdua. "Duduklah, kita perlu bicara." Suho memutar matanya. "Aku bisa melihat kokain membuatmu merasa lebih baik huh?" Suho tersenyum miring pada pertanyaan retoris Kai. "Seperti yang kau katakan." Ia mengangkat gelasnya dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. "Suho, kau bisa berduka dan berada dalam gelutan rasa bersalah selama dan semaumu." Suho melempar gelasnya pada tembol di belakang Kai.

"Jangan membawa hal itu dalam pembicaraan kita!" bentak Suho. Kai hanya memandang tanpa ingin menyela. "Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas kebakaran itu, lalu kau mau apa?!" bentak Suho lagi. "Yang ada dalam kepalamu hanya bisnis, bisnis dan bisnis! Kau tak peduli dengan keadaan dan kebahagiaan keluargamu! Aku tau kau memanggilku kesini untuk menceramahiku tentang 'menerima' keadaan, kau tak perlu melakukannya karena aku tak butuh itu!" Air mata Suho keluar karena kata-katanya sendiri. Kehilangan Irene berarti kehilangan dirinya, sepenting itu peran Irene dalam hidupnya bahkan setelah sebulan kepergiannya Suho masih belum mau untuk bangkit. "Kau benar-benar belum siap." Kata Kai final. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Suho.

**Oooo oooO**

Pagi itu Sehun terbangun oleh teriakan frustasi Kai. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir dalam kamar dengan kedua tangan memegang kepalanya. "Kai.. ada apa?" tanya Sehun pelan. Ia memeluk pria itu namun Kai terlihat benar-benar sedang tak berada dalam keadaan ingin berbuat lembut. "Sehun cukup." Kata Kai singkat, ia mendorong tubuh Sehun pelan dan kembali duduk dengan laptop di hadapannya. "Semua anggota Peaky Peril yang duduk di parlemen hari ini mati bersamaan dengan lubang di kepala mereka." Kai menarik nafas dalam. "Ada seseorang yang benar-benar ingin bermain denganku." Kata Kai rendah.

"termasuk ayah Irene?" Tanya Sehun, Kai mengangguk. "Semua orang dalam parlemen Sehun. 57 anggota Peaky Peril yang duduk di parlemen terbunuh di malam yang sama." Ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu. Sehun membuka pintu dan seorang maid mengatakan bahwa Polly dan yang lain telah menunggu di ruang keluarga untuk pertemuan keluarga. "Kau bersiaplah. Kau akan ikut." Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun akan berada di tengah-tengah mereka dalam pertemuan keluarga. Tak dipungkiri Sehun merasa senang karena hal itu, meskipun dalam keadaan ini seharusnya ia lebih merasa tegang.

Semua orang telah menunggu kedatangan mereka di ruang keluarga. Sehun tak menemukan Arata, yang berarti hanya keluarga yang diundang. Mereka tak mempermasalahkan atau mananyakan keberadaan Sehun di samping Kai. "Seseorang sedang mengukur kesabaran kita." Kata Jeno. Taeyong menarik nafas dalam.

"Dalam satu tahun terakhir Peaky Peril telah menumpahkan terlalu banyak darah, bahkan darah orang-orang yang tak seharusnya terlibat. Aku tak heran jika kita kehilangan semua anggota krusial kita." Kata Polly sambil menatap gelas winenya. "Dengan kata lain kau menyalahkanku." Kai menangkap maksud Polly dengan baik. Polly tersenyum.

"Kita selesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat, jangan saling menyalahkan." Kata Taeyong. "Aku muak berada diantara kalian membahas tentang siapa yang membunuh siapa lalu siapa yang harus disalahkan saat hidupku sendiri berada di ujung tanduk." Ucapan Taeyong menyulut amarah Kai, "Jika kau tak ingin berada disini, pergilah! Pintu terbuka lebar untukmu keluar dan kembali lagi." Sehun menyentuh bahu Kai agar ia sedikit tenang.

"Aku hanya ingin kita berbisnis seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kau terlalu sering membunuh dan memainkan permainan yang seharusnya tak kau mainkan! Sekarang lihat, keadaan kita!" Taeyong membela diri. Suho terlihat melamun menatap keluar jendela dengan wajah pucatnya. "Kita harus kembali seperti yang dulu, saat semua merasa aman berjalan kaki di jalan ramai ditakuti karena kuasa bisnis, bukan ditakuti karena kekerasa." Kata Suho.

"Aku setuju dengan Suho. Kita selesaikan masalah ini, lalu menjauh dari hal-hal yang tak perlu kita campuri." Polly menengahi mereka. "Kalian bisa mengajukan anggota lain sebagai ganti mereka yang dibunuh di parlemen." Saran Sehun. "Saran bagus, namun aku yakin siapapun yang kita ajukan, mereka akan berakhir mati. Aku tak ingin kehilangan orang-orang berbakat. Karena siapapun yang berada di balik ini, mereka ingin kita tak memiliki mata di pemerintahan. Aku yakin ada sebuah lubang dalam Peaky Peril. Lubang yang membuat dunia luar dapat melihat siapa saja yang sedang kita mainkan." Semua orang terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Kita akan mengikuti permainan yang telah disiapkan untuk kita. Kalian harus lebih waspada. Jangan keluar rumah seorang diri." Perintah Kai. "Aku menerima surat formal dari kepresidenan, mereka mempertanyakan kebersihan kita dalam tindak kriminal beberapa saat terakhir. Mereka ingin kita terbuka dan membiarkan mereka melakukan pengecekan sebelum media mengendus." Tambah Kai.

"Jika kita menolak, mereka tak akan melakukan apapun namun aku yakin mereka akan berusaha memata-matai kita, yang membuat kita harus sangat hati-hati dalam menjalankan bisnis. Aku yakin, dimata-matai tidak akan menyenangkan. Jika kita menerima, maka mereka akan mengetahui dalam bidang apa saja kita terlibat, meskipun mereka tau mereka tak bisa berbuat apapun namun kita dapat meyakinkan bahwa kita tak akan berbuat gegabah dan berusaha menyeimbangkan 'kebaikan dan keburukan' yang akan menempatkan negara sebagai penerima keuntungan terbesar karena infestasi terbesar kita adalah negara ini. selain itu kita juga akan mendapatkan kepercayaan mereka. Dengan begitu kita dapat menyetir pemerintahan dengan tenang." Tutur Polly.

"Jika kita menerima, maka kita tak akan dapat memberi Aozora perlindungan. Karena perjanjian yang telah kita sepakati dengan pemerintah adalah untuk tidak memberi ijin gengster Jepang beroprasi di negara ini." perjanjian itu memang benar adanya, pemerintah Korea selatan benci berhubungan dengan Jepang karena penjajahan yang bangsa itu lakukan. Karena itu demi bisnis dan uang Peaky Peril membuat perjanjian 'dagang dan perlindungan' dengan Aozora.

"Aozora cukup kuat untuk bersembunyi. Setelah kita mendapat kepercayaan pemerintah, kita dapat kembali merangkul Aozora." Kata Suho.

"Angkat tangan kalian jika kita setuju dengan pemerintah." Mereka semua setuju termasuk Sehun, hanya Kai yang tak mengangkat tangan. "Aku akan menjelaskan ini pada Arata. Ia akan mengerti." Mau tak mau Kai harus menerima hasil voting, meskipun itu berarti ia tak dapat menjalankan keinginannya.

**Oooo oooO**

Arata dan Kai duduk di gedung tempat Aozora menjalankan transaksi dan kegiatan administrasi mereka. Arata telah mendengar pemutusan hubungan kerja mereka untuk sementara karena untuk pertama kalinya Peaky Peril akan membuka diri pada pemerintahan. Arata terlihat sedang berpikir. "Aku memang tak bisa menjamin pemerintah tak akan mengendus bisnismu karena aku tak memiliki orang parlemen, tapi begitu masalah ini selesai aku akan memasukkan Peaky Peril kedalam pemerintahan lalu hubungan bisnis kita akan terjalin kembali." Jelas Kai.

"Jika memang itu yang terbaik, maka aku akan melakukannya. aku akan melakukan perdagangan sehening mungkin supaya orang tak curiga." Arata menyetujui hal ini. "Aku menyarankanmu kembali ke Jepang hingga keadaan sedikit reda, untuk keselamatan bisnismu." Kai duduk bersandar sambil memijit dahinya, "Aku akan melakukannya saat urusanku selesai." Kai mengangguk. Mereka berjabat tangan dan dengan ini, kontrak kerja mereka terputus.

**Oooo oooO**

Sebagai anggota grand line yang paling muda, Jeno sangat dilindungi oleh yang lainnya. Ia tak pernah pergi sendirian. Pasti ada dua orang yang berjalan di samping kanan dan kirinya. Terlebih lagi setelah hal-hal buruk yang menimpa mereka. Jeno adalah seorang remaja 20 tahun yang masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Polly dan yang lain sepakat agar Jeno mengambil gelar S1 nya di Korea agar ia dapat belajar apa yang ia pelajari dan menerapkannya pada praktek. Setelah ia mendapat ilmu dasar yang kuat, Polly berencana mengirimkannya ke universitas bisnis terbaik di Inggris.

Semenjak kematian Irene, Jeno merasa ia adalah sasaran empuk bagi musuh Peaky Peril. Ia satu-satunya pria yang masih belum bisa menembak dengan lurus. Ia berlatih tiap hari, namun ia pikir ia memang tak memiliki bakat dalam bidang ini. ia yakin suatu saat ia pasti akan bisa menembak dengan tepat, namun ia juga yakin bahwa hal itu akan datang di waktu yang sangat lama. Jeno menghela nafas dalam. "Kenapa bidikanku buruk sekali?!" teriak Jeno. Dua orang pengawal di belakangnya hanya saling pandang tak berani mengatakan apapun. Sekalipun paling muda, bukan berarti Jeno tak tega menyiksa psikis orang-orang di bawahnya dengan ancaman.

"Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, apa yang harus aku perhatikan saat membidik sasaran?" Seorang pria maju dan mengarahkan pistol Jeno pada sasaran. "Tuan terlalu banyak bergetar. Apa tuan merasa gugup?" Jeno menurunkan pistolnya. Ia mengangguk. "Aku sangat buruk dalam kekerasan. Berbeda dengan saudaraku lainnya, membunuh dan berkelahi tak mengalir dalam darahku."

"Itu tidak benar. Tuan hanya perlu mengubah pola pikir tuan, kakak-kakak tuan berbakat dalam hal-hal tersebut karena mereka dilatih sejak kecil, semua hal yang dilatih sejak dini akan dengan mudah menempel pada otak kita. Tuan perlu memberi waktu pada diri tuan sendiri." Omongan pengawal itu benar. Jeno tau suatu saat ia akan bisa melakukannya, tapi tiap kali bayangan kepala Irene yang meledak muncul di kepalanya, perutnya mual dan hal itu membuatnya mempertanyakan ataukah benar ini yang ia inginkan.

"Aku memiliki projek kelompok. Kalian tinggal di mansion, aku akan kembali sebelum tengah malam." Jeno melempar pistol itu ke atas meja dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Kau terlihat kesal." Arata keluar dari dapur dengan sebuah apel di tangannya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Jeno memutar matanya. "Hei, perjanjian kita berakhir bukan berarti aku tak boleh mampir. Kau masuk lewat pintu belakang, kau baru saja berlatih?" tanya Arata sambil mengunyah apel. "Yeah, dan aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada proyek kuliah." Jeno melihat penampilannya pada sebuah kaca. "Hei, kau seharusnya belajar dengan Sehun." Arata membenahi anak rambut Jeno yang sedikit berantakan. Jeno menggeleng, "Sehun memang sangat baik dalam membidik sasaran, tapi dia guru yang buruk." Arata mengangguk setuju. "Aku bisa membantumu jika kau mau."

"Tidak perlu." Jeno berjalan menjauh. "Aku akan kembali sebelum tengah malam." Pamit Jeno pada Arata. Dengan kecepatan sedang ia memacu mobil sportnya. Jeno memandang area hutan sekitarnya, hanya lampu jalanan yang menerangi. Sebuah mobil terparkir melintang di tengah jalan membuat Jeno terpaksa berhenti. Perasaannya tak enak, ia tak ingin mengambil resiko untuk turun, dengan gerakan gesit ia memutar balik mobilnya tak jauh setelah ia memutar arah, ada dua mobil dari arah berlawanan yang berjalan sejajar. Hal ini membuat Jeno harus kembali berhenti. Ia melihat ke arah belakang dan menemukan dua mobil lain juga berjalan sejajar menuju ke arahnya.

"Apa ini giliranku?" tanya Jeno dengan nada sumbang. Melewati mereka adalah hal yang mustahil karena mereka ada di area perbatasan hutan dan tebing. Empat orang turun dari mobil, Jeno tersenyum. Ia menyalakan rokok cerutunya lalu membuka cendela kacanya. Asap tebal terhembus keluar cendela. "Aku tak takut mati." Katanya dengan bibir mengapit rokok dan detik berikutnya sebuah peluru menembus kaca depan dan jantungnya. Jeno Kim meninggal di tempat.

**Oooo oooO**

Sehun duduk termenung di ruang keluarga bersama Suho. Ia dan yang lain telah berusaha menenangkan Polly, namun Polly meminta mereka untuk memberinya sedikit ruang. Raut wajah Suho terlihat merah karena amarah yang meledak-ledak, namun ia tak tau harus melampiaskannya kepada siapa. Sepupunya menjadi korban kesekian dari orang yang menginginkan Peaky Peril hancur. Kai dan Taeyong masuk melalui pintu utama, mereka duduk di samping Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa hanya duduk diam sedangkan mereka perlahan mengincar kita!" kata Suho penuh dengan nada frustasi. "Kematian Jeno harus dibalas, aku akan menghabisi mereka satu persatu dengan tanganku sendiri!" Taeyong yang berhati lembutpun ikut gila karena hal ini.

Sehun berusaha menguraikan kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, "Pertama Irene. ia terbunuh saat rapat anggota Peaky Peril diadakan. Rapat yang seharusnya hanya diketahui oleh Peaky Peril. Kedua, 57 anggota parlemen terbunuh di malam yang sama. Kita berhasil menggiring opini media dan masyarakat bahwa ini adalah tindakan teroris yang membenci demokrasi, namun kita semua tau itu hanya omong kosong. Dan aku tak yakin pemerintah mempercayai alibi itu. Ketiga, kematian Jeno. Hanya dua orang pengawal Jeno yang tau ia pergi kemana malam itu. Kita telah mencuci bersih dua pengawal itu dan kita yakin mereka sama sekali tak terlibat dalam kejadian itu."

"Aku curiga Agmong berada di balik semua ini. Aku menerima kabar bahwa Chanyeol memiliki seorang saudara bernama Jimin Park. Sehun pernah menggunakan pria itu sebagai tawanan singkat dalam perjanjian dengan Aozora. Jimin Park ditemukan tewas seminggu sebelum Irene tertembak. Aku curiga Agmong ada di balik ini semua." Tambah Kai.

"Sangat logis jika Chanyeol berasumsi bahwa kita yang membunuh Jimin Park karena kejadian penawanan itu. Tapi apa anggota Peaky Peril benar-benar membunuh pria itu? Untuk apa?" Tanya Taeyong. "Tidak, Agmong sedang berbisnis dengan Aozora. Untuk apa kita menyakiti investasi kita?" jawab Suho. Pagi ini ia tak menggunakan kokain, sehingga kalimatnya terdengar normal.

"Sebelum ini semua terjadi kalian sibuk mencari musuh. Sekarang sudah terlambat, satu-satunya putraku meregang nyawa. Ia bahkan tak mengerti siapa musuh kita." Kata Polly dengan suara serak dan mata merah. "Kau. Semua ini terjadi karenamu." Polly menunjuk Kai dengan telunjuknya. "Jenoku mati karenamu." Air matanya kembali turun. Taeyong berjalan dan memeluk Polly, ia menuntunnya kembali ke kamar untuk istirahat.

"Aku akan menemukan bajingan keparat yang bersembunyi di balik semua ini." Suho mengepalkan tangannya. Taeyong kembali ke ruang keluarga, ia berhasil menenangkan Polly. "Tentang Jeno, aku sempat mendengar ia berbicara dengan Arata di dapur sebelum ia berangkat sore itu." Kata Taeyong. "Aku yakin seseorang mengikuti Jeno saat ia keluar rumah." Tambahnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku sempat memberi tahu Arata tentang rapat Peaky Peril saat Irene tertembak. Saat itu ia sedang memancing di kolam, dan kami membicarakan kesibukan Kai dan aku menyebutkan kapan dan dimana pertemuan itu diadakan. Aku tak bermaksud menyudutkan Arata, namun dari semua hal yang terjadi Arata terlibat di dalamnya. Kalian bisa saja menuduhku namun tak enak hati untuk mengungkapkannya, aku bersumpah jika aku benar-benar terbukti terlibat dalam hal ini aku rela jantungku di hujam sembilu. Aku bahkan tak tau dan tak mengenal siapa saja anggota parlemen yang terbunuh. Ditambah lagi dengan pernyataan Taeyong barusan, Arata tau kemana Jeno akan pergi sore itu." Semu orang terdiam karena pernyataan Sehun.

"Aku tak berharap kalian percaya denganku, aku hanya orang asing yang kalian kenal setengah tahun yang lalu. Kurang lebih 6 tahun Arata ada diantara kalian dan ia adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan kalian. Itu hanya opiniku." Tambah Sehun lagi.

"Sehun benar, ia memang terbilang baru dalam keluarga ini. namun Arata jauh lebih mengerti seluk beluk Peaky Peril ketimbang Sehun. Sehun tak memiliki banyak pengalaman dengan Peaky Peril di lapangan, namun berbeda dengan Arata. Aku mendiskusikan banyak hal dengannya. Hanya Peaky Peril yang mengetahui siapa saja yang duduk di grand line mereka, bahkan anggota bawah hanya mengenal nama kita, bukan fisik maupun rupa. Terlebih lagi Jeno, ia selalu berada didalam genggaman Polly. Tak ada yang mengenalinya kecuali mereka yang berpangkat." Suara gertakan rahang Kai terdengar.

"Arata? Ini terdengar mustahil namun juga sangat masuk akal. Ia mengenal kita dari dalam." Taeyong terdengar tak percaya. "Aku tak peduli siapa yang berada di balik ini semua, ia berhasil mengambil Irene dan Jeno. Aku tak akan membiarkannya mengambil salah satu dari kalian!" Suho berdiri dan meregangkan badank karena benang merah yang mulai terlihat.

"Lalu apa tujuannya?" tanya Taeyong. "Aku tak tau masalah apa yang ia miliki, namun aku menyarankan kalian untuk tak terlalu vokal. Kita memiliki dugaan yang kuat disini, namun kita masih belum tau apa yang ia incar. Aku menekankan sekali lagi pada kalian, jangan meninggalkan rumah jika tak penting, lakukan pekerjaan di dalam rumah jika perlu. Jika memang kalian harus keluar, dobel keamanan kalian, gunakan mobil dengan kaca anti peluru dan jangan pernah pergi sendirian. Taeyong, jika kau ingin pacarmu selamat, jauhi dia untuk sementara. Kuharap kau tak pernah bercerita tentangnya pada Arata." Taeyong menggeleng, ia setuju dengan apa yang diperintahkan Kai. Mansion ini adalah tempat yang paling aman untuk mereka semua.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja Sehun." Kai memeluk Sehun erat.

TBC

Seperti biasa, nggak pernah diedit jadi harap maklum kalo banyak typo.

Chapter kali ini banyak diambil dari sudut cerita Kai, karena yang kemaren-kemaren dari sudut pandang Sehun.

Spoiler: chapter depan bakal ada yang mati.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Seperti malam musim panas pada umumnya, matahari tenggelam lebih larut, suhu udara menghangat mespikun sedikit berangin. Jaket tebal khas musim dingin tak lagi dibutuhkan. Sehun bahkan hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana cargo putih. Berbeda dengan Kai, ia masih dengan pakaian formal berwarna gelap tanpa jas. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan menelusuri hutan di belakang mansion untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan.

Area hutan yang terbilang luas namun masih berada dalam lingkup Peaky Peril membuat mereka tak khawatir akan maniak yang sedang memburu grand line. Hanya dengan cahaya rembulan mereka duduk di sebuah bangku di pinggir danau. Seakan tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar, diantara pepohonan tinggi yang mengelilingi mereka, mereka mencumbu satu sama lain. "Seharusnya kita tak melakukan ini disini." Sehun menarik kepala Kai manjauh dari lehernya. Cahaya rembulan menerangi sisi kiri wajah Kai, senyuman terlihat. "Disini kau bisa berteriak sesukamu." Kai memindahkan tubuh Sehun pada pangkuannya lalu menarik lepas kaos putih Sehun. "Kau benar-benar cantik Sehun." Kai memandang lekuk tubuh Sehun.

Sehun menarik Kai kedalam pelukannya. Kecupan basah ia rasakan di area dada dan bahunya. Sapuan lidah, hisapan dan gigitan menyusul setelahnya. Ia yakin Kai akan meninggalkan banyak warna merah di kulitnya. "Kau tegang." Sehun meraba kejantanan Kai. "Kau juga." Kai memindahkan tubuh Sehun tepat di atas kejantanannya. "Kai, let me.." Sehun turun dari pangkuan Kai dan memposisikan dirinya berlutut di antara kaki Kai. Kai mengecup dahi Sehun saat tangan Sehun sibuk membuka kancing dan resleting celananya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu." Bisik Kai. Sehun mengehentikan kegiatannya lalu memandang Kai. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Sehun meraih bibir Kai dan menghisapnya pelan.

Tangannya sibuk memberi kejantanan Kai pijatan-pijata pelan. Merabanya dan memerangkapnya dengan dua tangan. Menariknya keatas lalu memainkan ujungnya. Kai mengerang rendah di depan bibir Sehun dan Sehun menyukainya. Sehun mengusap ujung milik Kai dengan ibu jari saat cairan precum keluar membasahi permukaan kulitnya.

Sehun menyusuri rahang dan leher Kai dengan bibirnya. Sehun menghentikan semua kegiatannya lalu memandang Kai dengan pandangan polosnya, Kai tertawa rendah "Mengapa berhenti?" Sehun menarik kemeja Kai, "Kau masih menggunakan ini." dan detik berikutnya Kai membuka semua kancing kemejanya, Sehun tersenyum. "Begini lebih baik." Sehun kembali mengecupi dada dan perut Kai.

Ibu jarinya yang memainkan ujung milik Kai kini digantikan oleh lidahnya. Memutarinya dan membasahinya dengan saliva, mengapitnya dengan bibir dan menghisapnya pelan. Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi dalam mulutnya. Erangan rendah Kai kembali terdengar, ia tersenyum karena Kai juga menikmati apa yang ia lakukan. Sehun membawa bibirnya menyusuri permukaan kulit Kai, lalu kembali keatas dengan jilatan panjang. Milik Kai terasa sangat pas dalam genggamannya, besar dan kuat. Urat yang muncul di permukaan menandakan bahwa ia telah tegang sempurna.

Sehun memasukkan semua milik Kai kedalam mulutnya dengan gerakan pelan agar tak menyentuh giginya. Ia dapat merasakan urat-uratnya dengan lidah. Sehun memompa bagian yang tak dapat ia jangkau sembari bergerak pelan. "Fuck.." umpat Kai. Sehun tau Kai sangat menikmati ini. Kai bergerak mengikuti tempo yang Sehun atur, ia berkedut di dalam mulut Sehun. Sehun dapat merasakannya. Sehun memindahkan mulutnya ke bagian ujung Kai dan menghisapnya sedangkan kedua tangannya bergerak memberi kenikmatan. Tak lama kemudian Kai meledak dalam mulut Sehun. Sehun menerimanya dengan baik dan menelannya hingga tak tersisa. Nafas Kai menderu dan Sehun menyukainya.

Setelah Kai selesai, ia memandang Kai dengan senyuman manis. Benang saliva menghubungkan ujung kejantanan Kai dengan bibir bawahnya. "_Such an amazing creature you are._" Puji Kai. Sehun masih tersenyum. Kai kembali tegang setelah beberapa saat. Ia kembali memasukkan milik Kai kedalam mulutnya untuk membasahinya dengan saliva, kemudian berdiri dan melepas celananya. "Aku tak peduli dimana kita sekarang, aku ingin kau ada di dalamku." Kata Sehun sambil merangkak ke atas pangkuan Kai. Kai meraih pinggang Sehun dan mengarahkan miliknya pada milik Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan mata saat Kai membelahnya dari dalam. "Sshh.." Kai mengecup bahu Sehun. Sehun menggigit bahu Kai karena perih yang ia rasakan. Kai mengusap pinggang Sehun untuk memberi ketenangan. Ia telah tertanam sempurna, dengan gerakan pelan Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya lalu memasukkan Kai. Kai mendesah rendah. Rasa perih itu berangsur memudar, Sehun bergerak semakin cepat. Gigitannya pada bahu Kai ia lepas, karena desahannya keluar saat Kai ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menumbuk titik Sehun dengan semangat.

Nafas mereka bersahutan, nikmat Sehun rasakan kala Kai bergerak tanpa jeda. Dalam beberapa menit ia bahkan ingin meledak namun Kai menghentikan gerakannya. "Kita masih setengah permainan." Kata Kai. ia mengubah posisi mereka, Sehun berdiri dengan lutut dan tangannya dia tas bangku sedangkan Kai di belakang Sehun dengan satu lutut menyangga tubuhnya. Ia kembali bergerak, desahan Sehun membuatnya gila. Jika di dalam mansion ia sangat menjaga suara desahannya, kali ini ia sama sekali tak berniat menahannya.

Kai kembali menemukan titik nikmat Sehun. Tak dipungkiri ia menyukai desahan Sehun yang terdengar seperti rengekan olehnya. Kai menambah tempo gerakannya dan Sehun mendesah semakin kencang. "Disana.." kata Sehun. Sehun menikmati tiap detik kegiatan yang mereka sedang lakukan. Mereka mencapai puncak bersamaan. Sehun memejamkan matanya hingga ia rasa tubuhnya lemas. Kai menarik miliknya keluar lalu menarik tubuh Sehun duduk dan memeluknya dari belakang. nafas mereka masih menderu. Kai mengecupi bahu dan leher Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu." Kata Sehun. Kai tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Sehun, "Aku juga mencintaimu." Sehun merasakan cairan Kai dalam tubuhnya merembes keluar. "I'm still leaking." Sehun dapat merasakan senyuman Kai di belakang telinganya.

"Kau keluar banyak sekali." Tambah Sehun. "Apa kau sedang komplain?" Sehun menggeleng. Kai meraba perut berotot Sehun yang masih penuh dengan sperma Sehun sendiri lalu menjilat jarinya yang berlumuran sperma Sehun. "Kau gila." Kata Sehun. "Apa kau bilang?" Kai terlihat tak marah meskipun Sehun baru saja mengatainya.

"Aku tak suka sperma yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan udara. Rasanya berbeda." Kata Sehun. Kai tersenyum miring lalu kembali melumuri jarinya dengan sperma Sehun kemudian memasukkan jarinya pada mulut Sehun secara paksa. "WHY? Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Sehun meludah karena rasa spermanya. "Apa yang salah dengan ini?" Kai memperhatikan cairan putih di antara jemarinya. Sehun bergerak menjauh, namun gerakannya tertahan karena rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya. Ukuran dan tenaga Kai selalu membuatnya sulit jalan setelah kegiatan intim mereka.

"Kai kumohon jangan lakukan itu." Sehun berjalan mundur dengan tertatih. Kai terlihat senang menggoda Sehun. "Sehun pakaianmu masih disini, jangan pergi terlalu jauh." Sehun memang masih telanjang, tapi ia benar-benar tak ingin merasakan spermanya sendiri. "Jika kau tak kembali, aku akan membuang pakaianmu ke danau lalu menggendongmu pulang dengan keadaan kau yang telanjang." Itu tentu bukan ide yang baik untuk Sehun. reputasinya sebagai pembunuh yang menakutkan akan hancur jika hal itu terjadi.

"Tidak! Aku lebih baik pulang sendiri dari pada kau memaksaku memakan spermaku. Lagi pula aku sama sekali tak malu dengan apa yang kumiliki." Sehun tersenyum miring karena tubuh berotot dan kejantanan yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Kai tertawa rendah, "Dengan banyaknya love bites, sperma yang mengalir di bawah bokongmu serta cara jalanmu kuyakin kau akan menjadi buah bibir orang-orang rumah selama beberapa waktu."

Kai benar. Ia menarik nafas dalam. "Jangan lakukan itu kumohon." Kata Sehun rendah saat Kai berjalan mendekat. Kai terkekeh pelan. Ia menggeleng, "Aku tak akan melakukannya. kemarilah." Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun lalu kembali duduk di bangku dengan Sehun dalam pelukannya. Sehun menggenggam jemari Kai karena ia tak ingin hal yang barusan kembali terjadi. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya diam.

"Aku mendengar bisnis Agmong sikses di Jepang. Peminatnya banyak barang mereka banyak." Kai meraih rokoknya dari dalam saku lalu menyalakannya. "Jadi kau juga memata-matai Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun. Kai menggeleng, ia menghisap rokoknya dalam lalu menghembuskan asapnya. "Aku bertugas mengawasi segala sesuatu yang terjadi di negara ini, termasuk Agmong." Sehun mengangguk, ia meraih pakaiannya yang masih berserakan lalu mengenakannya. "Aku harus mandi." Kata Sehun. "Kita harus mandi." Kai mengoreksinya.

"Masalah ini benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala." Keluh Kai. "Polly masih keras kepala, ia benar-benar memojokkanku agar masalah ini segera selesai." Lanjut Kai lagi. "Ia sedang berkabung Kai. Wajar jika ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan stabil." Jawab Sehun. "Jauhkan ia dari whiskey jika kau ingin ia bicara menggunakan kepalannya." Semenjak kematian Jeno Polly memang lebih sering mengkonsumsi whiskey. Tak jarang Sehun menemaninya minum, dan mereka akan berakhir dengan membicarakan Kai yang keras kepala.

Mereka berjalan kembali ke mansion dengan bergendengan tangan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, yang Sehun yakini adalah ia benar-benar peduli terhadap pria yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

**Oooo oooO**

Irene adalah hidup Suho. Beberapa bulan setelah kematian Irene Suho benar-benar kehilangan dirinya. Matanya selalu merah dan berkantung, pikirannya dan tubuhnya selalu tak pernah sesuai dengan apa yang ia kehendaki. Seperti halnya saat ia membunuh seorang pelacur yang menanyakan dimana pacarnya berada, seperti orang kesetanan ia menghabisi pelacur itu dengan sebuah gunting. Setelah aksinya selesai, ia akan sadar dan menyesali perbuatannya. Bagaikan sebuah roda, hal itu terulang berkali-kali dan ia berakhir dengan penyesalan mendalam. Terkadang ia berpikir bahwa ia telah gila.

Suho tak bisa hidup seperti ini. Andai saja ia hanya orang biasa, bukan anggota Peaky Peril, saat ini Irene pasti masih ada di sampingnya. Andai saja Kai tak terlalu bangga dengan apa yang ia miliki dan sibuk membunuh sana sini untuk menunjukkan kekuasaan, mereka tak akan memiliki banyak musuh dan Irene tak akan terbunuh.

Sejak kepergian Irene ia hanyalah beban untuk keluarga. Kai selalu sibuk membenahi kekacauan yang ia buat. Ditambah lagi dengan kematian Jeno. Ia yakin, cepat atau lambat pasti gilirannya akan datang. Sebelum giliran itu datang, ia membulatkan tekat untuk menjemput giliran itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Ia memandaang sebuah tali tambang di tangannya. Dengan bersenandung kecil dan air mata yang membasahi pipi, Suho membuat simpul pada tali itu. Ia menggantung tali itu pada sebuah papan kayu dengan menaiki kursi. Dengan tangan bergetar ia mengalungkan tali itu dan mengeratkan simpul yang ia buat. "Ada kebaikan dalam hatiku, namun tangan ini adalah milik iblis. Kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi Irene." Suho mendang kursi itu hingga tubuhnya tergantung hanya oleh seutas tali.

Suaranya tertahan karena cekikan tali di lehernya. Matanya melotot dan kakinya mengayuh. Tali di lehernya membuat aliran darahnya ke otak berhenti. Wajahnya memerah dan sudut matanya berair. Urat di pelipis dan lehernya terlihat mengerikan. Mulutnya terbuka namun ia tak memiliki tenaga untuk meneriakkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Suara pintu terdobrak dari luar, namun Suho tak dapat menolehkan kepalanya. Ia harus mati sekarang, hanya itu yang ada di kepalanya. Saat kesadarannya hamper hilang, ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat dan suara beberapa pria yang saling berteriak terdengar. Detik berikutnya seseorang memotong tali itu lalu tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Suho terbatuk dan dengan tersengal-sengal ia menghirup udara sebisanya. Dengan begitu percobaan bunuh dirinya gagal.

**Oooo oooO**

Sejak kematian Jeno Polly mengurung diri. Ia masih benci bertemu Kai. bukan berarti mereka tak bertemu, Polly hanya muak dengan Kai untuk alasan yang sulit dijelaskan. Diatas itu semua ia juga masih menyalahkan Kai atas segala sesuatu yang terjadi. Kini Jeno telah pergi. Polly merasa bukan ibu yang baik karena tak berhasil melindungi putra semata wayangnya.

Sehun memasuki kamar Polly dengan sebotol anggur merah. Polly berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka dengan segelas whiskey dan seputung rokok di antara bibirnya. "Aku membawakanmu anggur merah dari Birmingham, mereka memiliki anggur merah terbaik di Eropa." Polly memasang wajah datarnya. "Kai yang menyuruhmu? Aku tak butuh wine." Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya, Polly sangat baik dalam hal teka-teki.

"Polly, kita harus tetap bersama. Kita semua merasa kehilangan. Aku tau kau dan Suho yang paling merasa kehilangan diantara kita semua, tapi kita harus tetap bersama. Siapapun orang yang melakukan ini, ia ingin grand line jatuh dan Peaky Peril hancur. Dan ia menggunakan cara yang tepat dengan menjadikan Jeno dan Irene sebagai targetnya." Polly masih tak merespon.

"Siapa di dunia ini yang tak mengenal nama Polly Kim? Satu-satunya wanita dalam grand line. Wanita cerdas yang pandai membaca keadaan dan yang ternyata dia juga seorang peramal. Bahkan geng Cina yang namanya saja aku tak pernah dengar tau siapa dirimu. Mereka menghancurkanmu dengan mengambil Jeno. Suho, pria kuat yang konsisten akan apa yang ia katakan, pria kejam yang ditakuti karena ketegasannya membuat para kalangan bawah tunduk takut. Mereka ingin menghilangkan Suho terlebih dahulu karena ia kuat, sayang Irene yang mereka dapat. Namun siapa sangka hal itu malah berdampak buruk terhadap Suho. Ia sering berkelakuan labil, dan sekarang lihat dia, ia kecanduan kokain. Bicara sampai ototmu putus juga ia tak akan peduli." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

"Mereka tau Kai sulit untuk didapat. Karena itu mereka menyerang kalian berdua. Karena satu-satunya kekuatan Kai adalah keberadaan keluarganya. Jika kalian berdua menyalahkan Kai, maka kalian termakan oleh rencana mereka. Kumohon Poll, beri Kai kesempatan dan bantu dia." Polly tersenyum tipis. "Kau mulai terdengar seperti Kai. keluar dari kamarku." Sehun menarik nafas dalam. Ia meninggalkan botol anggur merah itu di atas meja kemudia berjalan keluar.

**Oooo oooO**

Seperti biasa, Kai selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi kantor pusatnya meskipun hanya untuk dua atau tiga jam. Kai bertanggung jawab atas segalanya, yang berarti ia harus turun tangan dalam segala hal yang mengharuskannya selalu berpindah tempat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, dari satu negara ke negara lain. Karena hal-hal yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi, ia membatasi jadwalnya. Mendobel semua sistem keamanan dari segi manapun agar ia tak kecolongan.

Setelah menyelesaikan jadwalnya hari ini, ia kembali ke mansion. Sehun dan Suho terlihat sedang minum kopi di taman samping rumah. Ia menghampiri mereka hanya untuk member Sehun kecupan. "Kau tak ingin bergabung?" Tanya Sehun. Kai tak ingin bergabung sama sekali karena ada banyak hal yang harus ia urus. "Tidak, aku harus membaca laporan kerja." Suho tak memberinya pandangan sama sekali. Ia beranggapan bahwa Kai tak mengerti luka yang ia rasaka. Kai berjalan kearah ruang kerjanya meninggalkan Suho dan Sehun.

Sebuah gulungan kertas hitam dan pita hitam di atas meja kerja menarik perhatiannya. Kai membuka gulungan itu.

_Kau akan mengetahui semuanya lebih cepat dari yang kau duga._

_Aku mengundangmu untuk bertemu. Datanglah seorang diri. Jika tidak, salah satu dari grand line akan menanggung akibatnya._

_Hari ini di Swan Lake pukul 20:00_

Yang artinya 30 menit lagi. Tak ada nama atau identitas si pengirim dalam surat itu. Kai memasukkan kertas itu dalam kantong jasnya lalu bergegas menuju tempat dimana ia akan bertemu si pria misterius. Tak memakan waktu lama, Kai telah sampai di tempat itu. Sebuah taman bunga yang ramai. Mobil-mobil mewah terparkir berjejer, orang-orang berpakaian rapi terlihat duduk mengerumuni sebuah panggung pementasan tari balet.

Alunan lagu black swan terdengar merdu. Dua penari balet yang berperan sebagai angsa menari dengan indah menceritakan dua angsa cantik yang saling beradu kebolehan menari yang sebenarnya diinterpretasikan sebagai dua angsa yang sedang berkelahi untuk menjadi yang tercantik. Pementasan ini diakhiri dengan kedua angsa yang mati karena perkelahian tersebut. Selendang merah yang tertarik keluar dari pinggang mereka mengibaratkan darah yang tumpah karena perkelahian mereka. "Anda menikmati pertunjukannya tuan?" tanya orang asing di samping Kai. Kai tak menjawab, ia hanya memandang pria disampingnya karena tujuannya datang kemari bukan untuk pertunjukan ini.

"Ikuti saya. Tuan sudah ditunggu." Kai mengikuti pria itu. Kerumunan orang yang menonton pementasan tersebut semakin ramai. Namun mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi keramaian. Mereka memasuki sebuah bangunan rumah kaca untuk tanaman hias. Di dalam, Kai diperiksa oleh dua pengawal, sebilah pisau dan sebuah revolver di tahan oleh mereka. Tak masalah, karena ia yakin membunuh dirinya bukanlah tujuan utama orang yang ada dibalik semua ini. sebuah karpet merah terbentang membelah susunan tanaman hias berbagai warna. Kai berjalan menyusurinya hingga ia menemukan sebuah meja dengan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan.

"Kau suka dengan pertunjukannya?" suara yang sangat Kai kenal. "Jadi benar kata Sehun." Kai tersenyum tipis. "Ahh.. Jadi Sehun sudah menduga aku yang ada di balik ini? peliharaanmu memang sangat pintar." Arata menuangkan dua gelas teh hijau untuk mereka berdua.

"Kai, duduklah kita bicara sambil minum teh." Kai duduk namun tak menyentuh tehnya sama sekali. Ia menyalakan rokoknya. "Lihat sekitarmu, _we don't smoke in here_." Arata merentangkan tangannya. "_Well, I fucking do._" Kai menghisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskan asap tebal. "Kau tak terlihat terkejut ataupun takut." Arata tersenyum miring seolah ia telah memprediksi reaksi Kai. Kai mengangkat bahunya seolah ia tak peduli dengan opini Arata, "Kai, ketika kau memutuskan hubungan kerja kita seharusnya kau tetap menaruh orangmu dalam Aozora. Beberapa orang datang kepadaku menawarkan perlindungan, karena mereka tau Peaky Peril akan segera hancur." Arata terlihat bangga dengan hasil kerjanya beberapa tahun terakhir. "Setelah bertahun-tahun aku mempelajari cara kerja dan memenangkan kepercayaan kalian, kini aku tau titik lemahmu."

"Kau tak memiliki siapapun Kai. Polly dan Suho sudah kuhitung keluar dari permainan. Keberadaan mereka tak berpengaruh dalam Peaky Peril. Aku tahu betul bahwa Jeno adalah segalanya untuk Polly, namun kesalahan terbesar Polly adalah terlalu menyimpan Jeno diantara lengannya. Percayalah, membunuh Jeno semudah membalikkan tangan. Suho berkeliaran di club malam membakar dan membunuh tiap orang yang ia tak sukai, bahkan membunuh pelacur-pelacur yang ia tiduri, orang-orang di luar sana berspekulasi bahwa ia telah gila. Sedangkan kau? Sibuk membereskan kekacauan yang saudaramu lakukan. Daripada seorang pemimpin, aku melihatmu sebagai babysitter." Arata terkekeh pelan.

"Karena kau adalah teman baikku, aku akan memberi tahumu sebuah rahasia." Arata masih tersenyum lebar. "Bukan aku yang membunuh Irene." Bisik Arata pada Kai. Kai menaikkan dagunya, "Arata, terkadang membunuh adalah sebuah kebaikan." Arata terlihat tak mengharapkan jawaban Kai. Masih dengan rokok di atara bibirnya Kai duduk menyilangkan kaki. "Pada akhirnya tuhan yang menarik pelatuknya, melalui tangan kita. Kita tidak dapat memutuskan siapa yang hidup dan siapa yang mati." Tambah Kai.

"Aku setuju denganmu, karena itulah aku membunuh semua orang yang duduk di parlemen. Oya, aku juga membunuh awak kapal yang mengangkut barang lelanganmu dengan mengebom kapal itu dari udara. Seperti yang kau bilang, aku hanya melakukan tugas dari tuhan. Banyak hal buruk yang kulakukan kepadamu Kai.. kau ingin tau semuanya?" tanya Arata.

"_Spill it!_" Kata Kai. "Aku yang membuat mobil pengirim barang milik Agmong celaka, dan aku juga yang membunuh Jimin Park. Aku yakin kau tau alasannya." Arata tersenyum miring. "Kau ingin mengadu domba Agmong dengan Peaky Peril."

"Bingo." Arata meneguk the hijaunya. Ponsel Arata bergetar. Ia mengecek ponselnya lalu kembali menatap Kai dengan senyuman. "Agmong telah melakukannya." Kata Arata. "Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Kai. "Pabrik whiskeymu telah diledakkan." Genggaman Kai mengerat, gemeratuk rahangnya terdengar oleh Arata.

"Aku memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk membunuhmu, aku bahkan bisa membunuhmu sekarang. Tapi kau lihat.. aku ingin kau menjadi yang terakhir. Aku ingin kau hidup setelah semua keluargamu mati." Raut Arata berubah serius, tak ada senyuman mengejek kali ini. "Kau tak bisa menyentuhku Kai, karena kau tertinggal jauh. Kau tak akan bisa menemukanku, namun aku akan selalu bisa menemukanmu. Kau tak bisa menyakitiku, namun aku akan selalu menemukan cara untuk menyakitimu."

"Orang-orang berlomba menarikku kedalam kubu mereka karena jerih payah Peaky Peril yang berusaha memperbaiki nama Aozora. Orang-orang menyukaiku dan melihatku sebagai investasi yang baik. Sedangkan Peaky Peril, kalian mulai dipertanyakan. Bahkan pemerintah mulai vokal dalam membenci kalian. Aku akan menghancurkanmu secara perlahan." Kai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, rokoknya telah mencapai pangkal filternya.

"Aku masih tak mengerti. Apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Kai. Arata tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Aku hanya benci dengan kalian. Kalian terlalu lama duduk di puncak. Kini saatnya kalian berbagi singgasana." Kai mengangguk pelan. "Benci, benci dan benci. Seseorang pernah berkata kepadaku bahwa orang yang kau anggap teman pada akhirnya bukanlah seorang teman, mereka hanya takut menjadi musuhmu. Sepertinya kau telah mengatasi ketakutanmu." Arata tersenyum. "Well, siapa yang takut sekarang?"

"Kau sudah sejauh ini, apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kai. "Membunuh kalian satu per satu adalah pekerjaan mudah. Aku tau semua tentang kalian, tentang semua kelemahan kalian. Satu persatu aku akan membunuh kalian lalu mengambil paksa semua bisnis Peaky Peril." Dalam dunia mafia, pengambilan kekuasaan secara paksa adalah hal mudah. Peaky Peril sering melakukan hal itu, seperti yang mereka lakukan pada gangster Cina yang menculik Kai, mereka menghabisi seluruh anggotanya lalu mengambil alih dokumen penting kepemilikan, membayar orang untuk merekayasa penyerahan dokumen resmi, lalu meneruskan bisnis mereka dengan personil yang Peaky Peril miliki. And the job is done.

"Atau jika kau tak ingin hal itu terjadi, kita bisa melakukan barter, kau bisa menukar keselamatan keluargamu dan cinta dalam hidupmu, untuk asset bisnismu." Kai tersenyum miring. "Aku lebih menyukai perang." Arata tertawa nyaring karena ia tau persis apa yang ada di kepala Kai, ia benar-benar mengenal Kai luar dan dalam. "Aku suka gayamu! Baiklah, aku akan mengabilkan permintaanmu. Jika suatu saat kau berubah pikiran, datanglah ke tempat ini, kita tanda tangani persetujuan lalu kau akan bebas dari buruanku." Kata Arata.

"Jika diawal pertemuan kita tadi aku bilang kini kau tak akan memiliki siapapun sedangkan seperti yang kita tau, aku hanya menghancurkan Polly dan Suho, meskipun bukan tanganku yang menghancurkan Suho, tapi kau tau aku belum menyentuh Taeyong dan Sehun." Arata menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku memegang sebuah rahasia besar dari Sehun. Sehun bukanlah pembunuh bayaran. Ia adalah seorang agen yang ditugaskan memata-matai Peaky Peril. Tidakkah aneh jika namanya melejit setelah pertarungan itu, namun kehebatannya tidak pernah tercium sebelumnya? Jika memang ia hebat, seharusnya ia sudah dikenal jauh sebelum pertandingan itu. Ditambah lagi, kupikir kau perlu mengganti informanmu Kai, kau ketinggalan banyak hal penting." Kai tak memberi reaksi. Ia mematikan rokoknya dengan memasukkannya kedalam cangkir tehnya.

"Cukup banyak informasi yang kudapat. Kau memenuhi semua lubang pertanyaanku dengan sempurna. Lain kali kita bertemu, kau akan melihat bagaimana aku sebenarnya. Diakhir cerita kau akan kegum dengan alur yang aku mainkan. Sampai bertemu lain waktu Arata Takeda." Kai keluar ruangan dengan perasaan dongkol bercampur dengan amarah yang meletup-letup.

"Kau bukan tuhan Kai Kim!" teriak Arata dengan nada amarah yang kental. "_No, not yet." _Kini ia mendapat semua jawaban dari segala pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya, semua hal yang ingin ketahui dan tak ingin ketahui.

**Oooo oooO**

Kai kembali ke mansion dengan wajah penuh beban. Ia duduk dalam ruang kerjanya, untuk pertama kalinya tanpa rokok dan tanpa minuman beralkohol. Kini ia memiliki semua jawaban dari pertanyaan dan mengetahui persis kemana arah permainan ini. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Polly dan Suho tidak dalam fase dimana mereka akan menggunakan kepala jernihnya, mereka bahkan tak memiliki pertahanan diri.

Ia bejalan menuju ruang pribadi Suho. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah satu-satunya pria dewasa yang sangat Kai percaya, meskipun keadaannya sedang tak baik. Kai membuka pintu yang tak terkunci tanpa mengetuk. "Hanya Kai Kim yang berani masuk ruanganku tanpa mengetuk." Suho tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Suho berdecih pelan.

"Pria sepertimu tak akan tau rasanya kehilangan dirimu seperti apa, rasa ketakutan yang perlahan memakan kesadaranmu. Kau tak pernah merasakannya bukan? Karena kau adalah Kai Kim. Pria yang terlahir tanpa hati." Kata Suho tanpa memandang Kai.

"Aku sedang ketakutan Suho. _Im fucking scared!_" Kai menggertakkan rahangnya karena ia memang sedang dalam perasaan yang kalut. "Dan beginilah aku saat aku ketakutan. Aku dapat mejadi sangat ketakutan dan tetap melanjutkan segalanya." Suara Kai yang serat akan kekecewaan.

"Suho, kumohon. Aku juga sedang berduka. Mereka berdua orang yang berarti untuk kita semua. Aku memang tak akan mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, tapi aku tau kau sedang dalam masa sulit dan aku memahaminya. Semua orang yang berduka mendalam sering membuat pilihan yang buruk, aku memakluminya. Karena aku mengenalmu, aku mengenal pola pikirmu, dan aku membutuhkanmu. Kau satu-satunya pria yang dapat kupercaya." Kai berdiri dengan satu lutut di lantai untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Suho yang sedang duduk. Hanya pelukan yang dapat Suho berikan untuk adiknya. Pria yang katanya sangat membutuhkan dirinya. Kai memeluk Suho erat. "Kembali gunakan akal sehatmu kau bajingan!" maki Kai pelan. Tangannya mengusap punggung Suho.

"Aku mendapat jawaban dari semuanya." Suho melepas pelukannya untuk memandang Kai. "Aku akan ada di sampingmu untuk berjuang." Kata Suho. Mereka duduk di sofa setelah sesi pelukan mereka selesai. "Semuanya ulah Arata. Ia sengaja menunduk dan menawarkan diri menjadi budak kita untuk mengenal kita lebih jauh. Bertahun-tahun ia hidup disamping kita untuk mempelajari pola pikir dan kelemahan kita." Wajah Suho terlihat tegang, tangannya mengepal hingga kukunya memutih.

"Apa dia yang meledakkan parbik whiskey?" tanya Suho. "Bukan, itu ulah Agmong. Arata mengadu domba Peaky Peril dengan Agmong. Ia membunuh Jimin Park adik dari Chanyeol Park dan menghasut mereka bahwa kitalah yang melakukan. Beberapa bisnis Agmong juga berantakan karena Arata, namun dengan baik ia kembali mengumpankan kita sebagai pelaku utama. Arata tau terlalu banyak informasi tentang Peaky Peril. Menyerang kita dan mencari kelemahan kita bagaikan membalik telapak tangan untuknya."

"Keparat!" maki Suho. "Bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Suho. "Ia mengundangku untuk bertemu dengan sebuah surat yang kutemukan di atas meja kerjaku. Ada sebuah lubang di dalam sini Suho, dan aku tak dapat mempercayai siapapun kecuali grand line. Kami bertemu di sebuah rumah kaca di taman swan lake, aku yakin ia telah memindah semua orang-orangnya ke lokasi baru agar kita tak dapat membuat langkah." Suho mengangguk. "Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku sempat mendapatinya sedang mengemasi segala sesuatu miliki Aozora, kupikir ia akan kembali ke jepang setelah perjanjian kita berakhir. Namun sepertinya aku salah." Kata Suho.

"Ia ingin kita menyerah jika kita tak ingin grand line mati satu persatu. Ia memiliki semua kartu yang akan digunakan untuk menyerang kita." Tambah Kai. "Aku tak akan menyerahkan jerih payah kita selama ini untuk keparat itu." Suho menggeleng. "Bantu aku bicara dengan Polly." Suho mengangguk, ini adalah salah satu caranya untuk balas dendam atas kematian Irene. Kai berdiri hendak meninggalkan Suho. "Ngomong-ngomong lain kali gunakan revolver, lebih cepat dan efektif." Kai menepuk bahu Suho dengan senyuman miringnya. Suho tau Kai sedang mengejeknya, baginya tak masalah, bahkan ia juga ingin mengejek dirinya sendiri karena hal bodoh yang ia lakukan.

**Oooo oooO**

Polly, Sehun dan Taeyong mendengar penjelasan Kai dan Suho. Awalnya Polly menolak untuk ikut campur, namun seorang dewipun memiliki sisi gelap dalam dirinya yang akan terlihat jika orang yang ia cintai disakiti. "Lalu langkah apa yang akan kau ambil?" tanya Sehun. Kai memandangnya lama, seolah mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia sendiri tak ketahui. "Aku ingin kalian aman. Selalu gunakan rompi anti peluru, jika kalian benar-benar harus keluar rumah, bawa pengawal. Jangan pernah sendirian, terutama kau Poll." Kai berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku akan mencari keberadaannya." Kai berlalu ke kamarnya. Sehun mengikuti Kai dari belakang. Ia menutup pintu kamar mereka lalu memeluk Kai.

"Kita akan melewati ini bersama." Kai membawa tangan kiri Sehun pada bibirnya, mengecupnya dalam dan menggenggamnya. "Kau tau aku tak akan mudah mati." Sehun tersenyum. Ia tau Kai sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kai berbalik badan dan mencumbu bibir Sehun. mereka saling menghisap bibir dan menyapu lidah. Kai mendominasi dengan memasukkan lidahnya dalam rongga mulut Sehun lalu menghisapnya. Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menuntunnya ke ranjang.

"Kemarin kita baru saja melakukannya, kau ingin lagi?" tanya Sehun. Kai tersenyum tipis. "Apa masih sakit?" tanya Kai sambil mengecupi pipi dan rahang Sehun. "Kita bisa melakukannya jika kau mau." Sehun membuka kancing kemeja Kai sedangkan Kai sibuk memberi Sehun ciuman-ciuman kecil. "Sehun, bagaimana dengan cuddle?" tanya Kai. Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya. "Sejak kapan Kai Kim tak ingin bercinta?" Sehun menggoda Kai dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kemarin siang aku terlalu keras padamu. Kau bahkan belum bisa berjalan dengan benar, jadi hari ini aku memberimu keringanan." Sehun tertawa rendah karena jawaban Kai. Kai melepas kemeja dan sepatunya lalu membantu Sehun melepas kaosnya.

Kai bersandar di kepala ranjang dan menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya. Sehun menahan rengkuhan Kai, ia mengamati tubuh Kai untuk beberapa saat. "Sehun, jangan memandangiku dengan tatapan itu jika tak ingin aku berubah pikiran." Sehun tersenyum. Ia memeluk Kai dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk pria itu. "Aku hanya mengagumimu." Kai meraih tangan Sehun dan mengarahkan ke bagian privatnya. Ia setengah tegang. "_I can suck you if you want_." Kai adalah satu-satunya pria yang pernah Sehun tawari. Tiba-tiba ia teringat saat Donghae menawarkan hal itu pada Jongdae. Kai tersenyum, "Aku sangat ingin mencium bibirmu." Sehun memajukan tubuhnya untuk mencumbu bibir Kai.

Tangannya sibuk melepas ikat pinggang dan membuka resleting Kai. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanan Kai yang setengah tegang dan mengusapnya dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memainkan puting Kai. Kai tak tinggal diam, ia mengeluarkan penis Sehun dangan mengocoknya pelan dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya mengusap pinggang putih Sehun. Mereka saling tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Seiring berjalannya waktu mereka kini tegang sempurna, nafas berat dan desahan rendah terdengar dari keduanya. Mereka saling mengocok milik satu sama lain dengan tempo yang sama. Sehun menciumi rahang dan telinga Kai dan Kai mengeram rendah saat Sehun menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memberi kejaentanannya kenikmatan. Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun agar ia duduk diantara kakinya, mereka mensejajarkan milik mereka dan Sehun mengocoknya bersamaan. "Fuck, its good." Kata Kai.

Kai mengecup dan menghisap leher Sehun menebali bercak merah yang sebelumnya ia buat. Selama Sehun tinggal bersama Kai ia tak pernah memiliki kulit leher yang bersih, selalu ada bekas gigitan Kai disana dan Sehun merasa tak terbebani dengan hal itu. Ia juga menikmati kebersamaan mereka berdua.

Sehun menambah kecepatan kocokannya. Ukuran dan warna mereka berbeda membuatnya sangat kontras. Ia melihat ada beberapa bercak merah di bagian paha dalamnya dan pinggul bawah, tentu saja Kai yang membuatnya, bercak itu membuat pemandangan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan lebih panas. Ia dapat merasakan milik mereka berkedut, dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka mencapai puncak bersamaan, mereka saling bertatapan saat mencapai titik itu. Sehun sekali lagi terpesona dengan ekspresi Kai, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengerutkan hidung dengan pipi yang mengembang karena senyuman. "_That was great._" Kata Sehun, Kai masih tersenyum.

Kai bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan menarik Sehun dalam pelukannya. Ia membawa jemari Sehun yang berlumuran sperma kedalam mulutnya. "Hei, kau tidak tau cairan ini milikku atau milikmu." Kata Sehun. "Tak masalah bagiku." Kai menghisap jari manis Sehun dan kini cairan itu telah hilang.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Kai sambil mengecup dahi Sehun. "Aku juga." Kai tersenyum. "Aku tak yakin kau akan mencintai diriku yang sebenarnya." Kata Kai. "Bukankah kau sedang menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya sekarang?" Kai menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku adalah pria jahat Sehun. Cepat atau lambat kau akan tau seberapa buruknya aku." Kai mengusap bahu Sehun. "Kau membicarakan masalah Arata?" Kai mengecup dahi Sehun. "Kupikir aku juga jahat Kai. Aku membunuh orang yang tak bersalah. Pria, wanita, orang tua bahkan akan-anak, aku pernah membunuh mereka semua." Kata Sehun jujur.

"Sehun, apapun yang terjadi di masa depan, aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku." Kata Kai. Sehun merasa aneh karena tema pembicaraan mereka. "Kau tak akan pergi kemanapun, kita akan tetap bersama dalam keadaan apapun. Kita akan baik-baik saja, seperti katamu." Sehun menatap manik Kai dalam. "Berjanjilah untuk selalu mengingatku Sehun Oh." Sehun mengangguk, hatinya terasa teriris karena ucapan Kai, sederhana namun dalam. Seolah ia tak ingin Sehun melupakan apa yang mereka miliki dan apa yang mereka bagi saat ini. "Aku berjanji akan selalu mengingatmu."

**Oooo oooO**

Masalah Arata memang sangat menguras tenaga dan pikiran namun di waktu yang bersamaa Kai juga memiliki banyak hal yang membutuhkan perhatian khususnya. Seperti halnya sebuah pelelangan legal yang melibatkan banyak tokoh terkemuka. Ia tak ingin membatalkan acara yang disusun sejak beberapa bulan lalu hanya karena Arata. Karena tak ingin mengambil resiko, ia mendobel seluruh aparat keamanan di area gedung. Ia bahkan melibatkan aparat kepolisian dalam hal ini. semua tamu yang datang harus melalui scan dan pengecekan yang ketat.

Biasanya untuk acara formal seperti ini, seluruh anggota grand line akan datang. Namun kali ini Polly dan Taeyong tak ingin terlibat. Polly memilih duduk di rumah dengan whiskey dan rokok biologis. Taeyong memutuskan untuk tak ikut meskipun Kai meyakinkan bahwa acara kali ini akan berjalan dengan aman dan lancar. Ia memilih untuk menemani Polly. Sedangkan Sehun memutuskan ikut, ini akan menjadi momen pertama mereka berdua muncul dalam acara resmi.

Acara pelelangan ini dibuka dengan pementasan musik jazz. Secara otomatis para tamu undangan berdiri dan berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing. Kai mengamati lantai dasar dimana orang-orang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. "Kau terlihat tegang."Kata Suho. Kai menerima segelas anggur merah dari pria itu, "Aku tak ingin Arata mengacaukan acara ini." jawabnya. "Ada penjaga dalam tiap sudut bangunan ini. Ruang cctv dan ruang kontrol listrik juga dijaga ketat, tiap tamu yang diundang telah diteliti background mereka ditambah lagi dengan pengecekan di pintu masuk. Kita melakukan yang terbaik dalam hal pengamanan. Tak akan terjadi hal buruk malam ini." suho menepuk bahu Kai. "Kau benar."

"Beri sambutan pada tamu undangan kita, lalu kita mulai pelelangannya." Lanjut Suho. Kai turun dari lantai dua saat pembawa acara memanggil namanya untuk memberi kata sambutan. Sehun dan Suho duduk di meja mendengarkan sambutan Kai.

Seperti cirikhas Peaky Peril, Suho mengenakan tuxedo berwarna coklat tua dengan kemeja putih dan dasi pita. Sedangkan Kai setelan tuxedo hitam, kemeja dan sepatunyapun juga hitam, tanpa dasi dan dengan dua kancing teratasnya terbuka. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun, ia menggunakan kemeja dan jas putih dengan celana kain dan sepatu hitam. Dua kancing teratasnya terbuka memamerkan kalung putih dengan mandal bvlgari. Mereka terlihat mahal, karena itu banyak pria dan wanita yang berusaha mencuri perhatian mereka.

"Pria itu tak henti-hentinya memandangmu saat aku memberi kata pembuka." Kata Kai pada Sehun saat ia kembali duduk di meja mereka. Sehun tersenyum, "Kau sangat menggemaskan saat sedang cemburu." Suho terlihat tak terganggu dengan mereka berdua. "Aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya mengatakan fakta." Elak Kai, Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kau terlihat sangat tampan." Kata Sehun. Kai terkekeh pelan, "Aku tau kau berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan." Sehun ikut tertawa rendah, "Kau selalu tampan." Ia meralat perkataannya. Sehun meraba kejantanan Kai di bawah meja. "Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan bersikap baik agar nanti malam aku memperlakukanmu dengan lembut dan tak bermain kasar." Kai memindahkan tangan Sehun ke atas meja membuat Suho membayangkan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sehun di balik meja. "Aku belum pernah mengatakan ini, tapi aku lebih menyukai yang sedikit kasar dari pada vanila." Dan Suho membelalakkan matanya karena kefrontalan mereka berdua, ditambah lagi mereka sedang di tempat umum. "_Great, I'll keep that in mind._ Nanti malam aku akan membuatmu berteriak hingga kehabisan tenaga." Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Aku tak sabar untuk itu.. _daddy._" Dan Suho tersedak anggur merahnya. "Bajingan kalian berdua." Umpat Suho. "Hapus. Hapus. Hapus. Jangan dibayangkan.. Jangan dibayangkan.." Katanya sambil memegangi dahinya. Mendengarkan adik kandungnya membicarakan hal intim membuatnya mual karena hal itu terdengar sangat menjijikkan. Sedangkan Sehun dan Kai terlihat terhibur karena komentar Suho.

Acara pelelangan dimulai, sebagai penyelenggara Kai, Sehun dan Suho hanya duduk menonton orang-orang menyebutkan harga sambil menikmati hidangan yang tersedia. Suho mengijinkan diri untuk ke toilet. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya, banyak wanita dan pria yang dengan pakaian mewah. Tak jarang mereka mengedipkan matanya pada Suho, seolah memberi kode bahwa mereka ingin dekat dengannya. Suho lebih senang menghabiskan malamnya dengan _one night stand, _namun berbeda untuk malam ini, ia ingin menjalani malam yang normal. Setelah acara ini selesai, ia berencana kembali ke mansion dan tidur lebih awal.

Ia berjalan menuju ke sebuah toilet di ujung lorong. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, ia menuju ke ballroom. Seorang dengan pakaian koki menarik perhatiannya, pandangan mereka saling bertemu untuk beberapa detik. Gerak gerik yang pria itu berikan terbilang aneh karena sebelum mereka bertemu pandang, pria itu hendak pergi kearah yang sama, namun setelahnya pria itu berbalik arah dan berjalan menjauhi Suho.

Suho mengikuti kemana pria itu pergi. "Hei berhenti!" teriak Suho. Pria itu berjalan cepat memasuki dapur kosong yang tak lagi difungsikan. Dan menghilang dibalik pintu penyimpanan stok. Suho tak mengenal seluk beluk bangunan ini, ia hanya mengikuti pria itu dari belakang karena jelas ada yang aneh darinya. Suho mengikuti pria itu ke dalam ruang penyimpanan dan detik selanjutnya sebuah kawat tipis namun tajam terkalung di lehernya. Suho tak dapat menghindar dengan sempurna sehingga tiga jarinya kirinya terselip antara leher dan kawat tersebut. Pria berbaju koki itu menarik benang itu dengan kuat kebelakang. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dengan mendorong tubuh pria itu kedinding, namun posisinya sangat tidak menguntungkan. Jika saja ia tak menggunakan kokain beberapa saat lalu mungkin ia dapat mengendalikan serangan lebih baik dan memanfaatkan benda di sekitarnya sebagai senjata. Darah segar mengucur karena kulit leher dan tangannya teriris kawat.

Perih dan bercampur rasa cekikan di lehernya membuat gerakannya terbatas. Mereka berdua terbanting kelantai, pria itu mencekikkan kawatnya dengan sepenuh tenaga. Untuk kedua kalinya Suho merasakan sangat dekat dengan kematian. Matanya melotot dan ia tak mampu lagi bernafas. Darah segar mengucur membasahi pakaian dan lantai marmer.

_Doorr.._

Suara tembakan menggelegar. Kepala pria itu tercecer bercampur dengan darah Suho. Dengan cepat Kai menghampiri tubuh Suho. Ia kembali diselimuti rasa takut dan bersalah, nafasnya tertahan saat memandang tubuh Suho yang berlumuran darah entah milik siapa. "Suho!" panggil Kai namun Suho tak memberi respon. "Kau akan baik-baik saja." Kata Kai, Ia memeluk Suho namun Suho masih tak merespon. Kai dengan amarah dan perasaan kalap ia kembali ke ballroom. "Hei..hei.. ada apa?" Sehun menahan Kai saat Kai melewati meja mereka. "Suho.. tidak ada waktu Sehun." Kai berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju panggung. Pelelangan masih berlanjut, dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah Kai menembakkan peluru ke langit-langit untuk menarik perhatian semua orang. Musik berhenti seketika, semua orang secara otomatis menunduk karena suara tembakan itu.

"Tutup semua pintu!" teriak Kai seperti orang kesetanang. "Kubilang tutup semua pintu keparat itu!" teriaknya untuk yang kedua kali. "Jangan ada yang keluar!" teriaknya lagi. Ia kembali menarik pelatuknya tiga kali lalu mengarahkannya pada para tamu undangan. "Saudaraku terbunuh." Semua orang terkesiap kaget, "Kalian mendengarku?! Saudaraku mati!" teriaknya dengan suara yang lebih lantang. Nafasnya terengah-engah, ia berdiri dengan satu lututnya di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Tuan Kai." panggil salah satu ajudannya, "Tuan." Pria bertubuh tegap itu berusaha menenangkan Kain. "Menyingkir dariku!" bantah Kai. Tatapan mata Kai kosong, begitu juga dengan hatinya.

TBC

aku lanjutin buat km yang baca ff ini sampe ke chapter 8.

love you


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mobil-mobil mewah berwarna hitam keluar dari mansion utama mengiringi sebuah limousine hitam yang menuju sebuah pemakaman pribadi. Para kerabat dekat dan orang-orang penting keluar dari mobil mereka dengan pakaian hitam. Sehun berjalan mendampingi Kai, ini adalah kali keduanya mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Sebuah peti hitam dengan karangan bunga di atasnya perlahan diturunkan ke dalam lubang. Suasana haru terasa kental dan raut sedih tak dapat disembunyikan.

Para tamu undangan yang tak lain adalah anggota tinggi Peaky Peril terkesiap saat memandang seseorang yang tak diharapkan ada di tempat ini. Beberapa ajudan terlihat mengeluarkan senjata mereka karena di sebrang jalan, pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dan kacamata berdiri memperhatikan mereka. "Tidak apa, biarkan dulu." Kata Kai pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia berjalan menuju pria itu dengan tenang, raut kakunya terlihat. "Tunggu sampai kami selesai." Kata Kai, Arata hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

**Oooo oooO**

"1 Oktober 1998, seorang wanita terbunuh dalam sebuah ledakan hotel yang telah terbukti bahwa Peaky Perillah pelaku utamanya. Wanita itu adalah salah satu dari ratusan korban tak bersalah yang sama sekali tak mengetahui permasalahan antara Peaky Peril dan pemilik hotel." Arata menyeduh teh hijau dalam cangkir kristal di atas mejanya. Mereka berada di sebuah rumah kaca yang sama saat Kai dan Arata bertemu. Hanya Arata, Kai, Polly dan Taeyong. Sehun terpaksa tak ikut karena Kai tak ingin ia ikut campur dalam hal ini.

"Ia terbunuh dan meninggalkan seorang suami yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati serta seorang putra. Saat itu umurnya masih 10 tahun. Ia harus kehilangan ibu di usia yang sangat muda." Kai mengambil sepuntung rokok dari dalam jasnya dan menyalakannya. Polly menghela nafas dalam dan menggeleng pelan. "Setiap hari mereka berdua merindukan sosok wanita cantik yang mereka cintai. Pria itu semakin hari semakin menua, anak itu semakin hari semakin dewasa dan dendam mereka semakin hari semakin membara. Jika saja pria itu masih hidup, aku yakin ia akan bangga sekali dengan apa yang telah anaknya capai." Arata memandang sebuah bingkai foto di ujung mejanya. Pria tua yang sedang tersenyum.

"Puluhan tahun kau dan ayahmu berusaha balas dendam dan baru sekarang kau dapat melakukannya?" tanya Taeyong yang terdengar sangat muak. "Ayah kalian, Jae Wook Kim mati sebelum ayahku mendekat. Dan saat semuanya telah tertata rapi, ayahku tak memiliki waktu panjang. Aku yang akan menjadi malaikat maut kalian semua." Taeyong berdecih pelan. "Kalian berhasil mengambil satu dari kami, dan kami berhasil mengambil dua dari kalian. Secara tak langsung aku juga berperan dalam pembunuhan Irene, so let's count it as three."

"Dan balas dendammu telah terjadi." Kata Kai dengan nada rendah. "Aku bilang, pembalasan dendam ini berhasil. Aku pernah bilang bahwa aku tak membutuhkan backup dari Peaky Peril, karena aku memiliki dua geng dari New York yang siap melindungiku." Arata terlihat senang. "Serahkan semua bisnismu padaku. kau bebas memilih, kau setuju dengan kesepakatan ini atau aku akan membunuh kalian satu per satu." Kai memandang Arata dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Pembalasan dendammu berhasil. Jangan ada lagi pembunuhan." Kata Kai dengan nada rendah. "Kau pikir siapa dirimu Kai Kim?!" Kata Arata yang terlihat sangat tersinggung dengan kalimat dan nada yang Kai gunakan.

**Oooo oooO**

Kai dan Polly duduk di dalam ruang kerja Kai dengan tumpukan dokumen di atas meja. Selain suara lembaran kertas yang dibalik tak ada suara lain dalam ruangan itu. Dokumen demi dokumen mereka teliti dan pahami. Mereka berdua terlihat fokus dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan hingga suara pintu yang terbuka dari luar menggema dalam ruangan. Sehun memasuki ruangan dengan raut datar. Ia melempar jaket kulitnya ke atas sofa membuat kemeja putihnya yang berlumuran darah terlihat jelas. "Kau tak mengetuk pintu?" kata Kai.

Sehun tak menghiraukannya, ia berjalan menghampiri Kai dan Polly dengan aura kesal."Hai Sehun apa kabar?" tanya Polly basa-basi. "Dia hampir mendapatkanku." Kata Sehun. "Arata?" tanya Polly lagi. Sehun duduk kursi di samping Polly. "Aku jenuh ada dalam mansion ini tanpa melakukan apapun, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menerima pekerjaan. Semua berjalan lancar, hingga saat perjalanan pulang sebuah mobil berusaha mendorong mobilku masuk jurang. Hal itu tak terjadi karena refleksku menyelamatkanku. Aku membanting setir dan hampir menabrak pohon. Ia masih berusaha mengejarku hingga aku memutuskan memutar arah kembali ke kota. Aku berhasil mengecohnya dan kembali dengan selamat." Sehun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Dasar keparat." Maki Kai dengan nada rendah. "Kita menyetujui kesepakatan itu tapi ia masih saja memburu kita." Kata Polly. "Apa kau terluka?" Kai mendekati Sehun dan menarik dagunya ke atas. Sehun menggeleng. "Aku ingin sekali marah padamu karena tak mendengarkan perkataanku tentang tetap berada di mansion dan jangan menerima tawaran sebesar apapun imbalannya. Tapi aku tak akan pernah punya hati untuk memarahimu." Kata Kai dengan nada rendah. Polly tersenyum tipis di samping mereka. "Aku baik-baik saja." Sehun menyadari keberadaan Polly. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Polly menatap Kai.

"Kami sedang mempersiapkan dokumen untuk besok." Jawab Polly. "Kenapa? Ada apa dengan besok?" Sehun menatap Polly, "Arata Takeda akan mengambil kendali aset Peaky Peril." Jawab Kai. Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ia terlihat kaget dengan keputusan itu. "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan mengenai hal ini?" Kai memandang Sehun dengan tatapan seriusnya, "Kita akan memberikan apa yang ia inginkan."

**Oooo oooO**

Kai, Polly dan Taeyong telah berkumpul di salah satu gudang bekas penyimpanan senjata api selundupan milik Arata. Ruangan besar ini terlihat kosong karena Arata telah memindahkan semua aset miliknya ke tempat yang Peaky Peril tak ketahui. Rencana yang matang dan tak-tik yang baik dimiliki Arata. Rencana yang telah ia susun selama bertahun-tahun kini akhirnya berbuah manis. Semua pengorbanan yang ia lakukan mulai dari waktu, tenaga, bahkan harga diri kini terbayar sudah.

Arata memasuki gudang itu dengan puluhan pengawal bersenjata api. Ia berjalan di bagian depan memimpin bawahannya. Dagunya diangkat ke atas dan bahunya bergerak tegas mengikuti langkahnya. Raut bangga dengan senyuman miring tak dapat ia sembunyikan. Sebuah meja berdiri memisahkan grand line Peaky Peril dan Aozora.

"Lihat mereka." Kata Arata pada anggotanya, "Mereka adalah yang tersisa dari grand line Peaky Peril keparat." Kai, Polly dan Taeyong terlihat muak dengan pria ini. Arata maju untuk memandang raut serius Kai. Senyuman miring ia tampilkan untuk menghina Kai. Seorang pria berjas biru tua maju menyusun dokumen di atas meja. "Aku meminta pengacaraku untuk menyusun dokumen-dokumen ini, mereka mencakup setiap perusahaan milik kalian. Tanah, bangunan, restoran, hotel, vila, pabrik, semua hal yang telah kau kumpulkan selama ini. Kau, Kai Kim akan menyerahkan semuanya kepadaku. Atau kau akan mati, disini." Arata berjalan kembali mendekati Kai.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membunuh kalian semua, tapi ayahku mengenalmu. Ia pikir akan lebih buruk untukmu jika aku membiarkanmu hidup dan mengambil semua yang kau miliki." Arata merogoh kantong dalam jas Kai dan mengambil pistol miliknya. "Periksa mereka." Pria-pria berbaju hitam mulai memeriksa Kai, Polly dan Taeyong. "Terutama jalang ini." Arata menarik paksa blus yang Polly gunakan hingga kancing-kancing itu terbuka. Mereka memeriksa grand line tanpa meninggalkan senjata apapun.

Arata menarik sebuah pena dari dalam jasnya dan mengarahkannya pada Kai. "Tanda tangan sekarang. Semuanya." Perintahnya lalu melemparkan penanya ke atas meja. Arata memajukan badannya. "Kau bisa menanda tangani dokumen-dokumen ini sambil berlutur." Dan ia menjatuhkan semua lembaran kertas itu ke lantai. Kai tak bergeming sama sekali. Ia masih menatap Arata dengan tatapan tajamnya. Amarah Arata memuncak, ia membalik meja diatara mereka, "Berlutut dan tanda tangani semuanya!" katanya dengan nada tinggi.

Kai tersenyum miring. "Seorang temanku pernah berkata, _big fucks small_. Jadi aku harus menemuka orang yang lebih besar darimu. Seperti yang kau ketahui, ada dua geng di Brooklyn yang ingin mengambil alih import senjata apimu di New York."

"Tapi jika mereka melawanmu di New York, mereka akan memulai perang antar geng. Antara mereka dan Aozora." Lanjut Polly. "Tapi jika kau mati dalam pembalasan dendam ini, mereka dapat mengambil alih bisnismu tanpa perang." Sambung Taeyong. "Kita juga menghubungi seorang pebisnis dari Chicago, dia juga tertarik dengan bisnis senjata api di New York." Polly tersenyum tipis mengangkat tulang pipinya.

"Namanya adalah Alphonse Capone." Kata Kai. "Kau menghubungi pria tua keparat itu?" Tanya Arata. "Kau ingat geng New York yang kau bilang akan melindungimu? Mereka semua mati tuan Takeda. Dan pria-pria yang ada di belakang anda saat ini, bekerja untuk uang, untuk penawar tertinggi, mereka adalah suruhan Alphonse. Kini mereka memiliki perintah baru." Kai menumpahkan semua fakta yang telah ia kumpulkan. Peaky Peril menguasai pasar Asia bukan berarti mereka tak memiliki kontak dengan belahan dunia lain. Dalam dunia gangster, tak pernah ada yang namanya sekutu, sekutupun akan berbalik kiblat jika uang yang ditawarkan lawan lebih besar.

Kini backup yang dimiliki Arata telah hancur, ditambah lagi ada tiga gangster yang kini melirik bisnis Arata. Tanpa backup, Arata akan sangat mudah dihancurkan. Dan terbukti dengan Alphonse yang telah membantai habis backup Arata dan membayar tinggi para ajudan terpercaya Arata untuk membunuhnya agar mereka dapat dengan mudah membagi hasil jarahan milik Arata tanpa perang dengan Aozora.

"Apakah itu benar?" Arata berbalik badan memandang pria-pria yang ia bawa dalam pertemuan ini. "Apa itu benar? Yuta? Mako?" namun pria-pria itu tak memberi jawaban yang dapat diinterpretasikan sebagai pembenaran. "Sangat mengejutkan." Arata menarik revolver dari dalam jasnya, namun Kai dengan cepat memukul lengan Arata hinggal genggamannya pada revolver itu terlepas. Mereka bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Kai mendorong tubuh Arata ke dinding dan menghantam kepalanya dengan lututnya. Arata mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mendorong tubuh Kai dengan bahunya lalu mengangkat kaki Kai dan membantingnya kebalakang. Arata mengambil sebuah kayu pendek yang ia temukan di lantai dan memukuli tubuh Kai.

Kai tak tinggal diam, ia menendang rahang Arata saat melihat peluang dan menjegalnya hingga ia jatuh ke lantai. Kai menjambak rambut Arata dan menghantamkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke lantai. Beberapa orang memasuki gudang itu dengan pakaian rapi khas Peaky Peril. Pria yang tak terlalu tinggi dengan kulit putih berjalan beriringan dengan pria yang jauh lebih tinggi dengan telinga aneh. Kai menarik kepala Arata agar dapat melihat siapa yang datang. "Tak mungkin." Katanya pelan.

**Flashback**

Kai merasa ada yang aneh karena Suho tak segera kembali ke meja mereka. Tak ingin menunggu terlalu lama, ia menyusul Suho ke toilet. Namun saat ia sampai disana, Suho tak ada di toilet tersebut. Dengan menggunakan insting, Kai memeriksa sudut gedung yang tak digunakan dalam acara ini. suara langkah tergesa-gesa terdengar dari ujung lorong. Kai mengikutinya, hingga suara tertahan seorang pria terdengar. Kai memasuki ruangan itu dengan menodongkan pistol, saat matanya menangkap Suho yang sedang tercekik dan berlumuran darah, tanpa berpikir panjang ia mengarahkan ujung pistolnya pada pria di belakang Suho dan menarik pelatuknya.

Kai berjalan menghampiri Suho yang lemas tak bertenaga. "Kau akan baik-baik saja." Kata Kai. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa ke atas panggung dan mengumumkan kematian Suho. Setelah acara selesai, Kai menghampiri Polly di ruangannya karena Polly kembali menangis setelah menerima berita kematian Suho dari ajudannya. "Poll, Suho terluka parah. Tapi ia baik-baik saja. Kita harus membuat mereka percaya bahwa Suho telah terbunuh. Untuk semua orang kecuali kau, aku dan Taeyong, Suho Kim telah mati. Aku telah mengurus semuanya. Kita dapat menggunakan kematiannya untuk memenangkan perang ini."

**Oooo oooO**

Setelah pertemuan Kai dengan Arata, Kai kini memiliki semua jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Motif Aratapun telah jelas. Ia pergi bernegosiasi dengan Agmong dan meluruskan semua kesalah pahaman diantara mereka. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama Kai dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak menelan mentah-mentah apa yang Kai ceritakan, namun Kai tak bodoh. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah chip yang berisi suara Arata saat pertemuan mereka di rumah kaca terjadi. Ya, Kai sempat merekam perbincangan mereka. Dan Chanyeol tak dapat menyembunyikan kemarahannya Arata.

"Dari mana kau mendapat informasi tentang pabrik whiskey dan segala sistem keamanannya?" Tanya Kai. "Aku memiliki kaki tangan yang memberiku informasi tentang kalian." Kai mengangguk. "Periksa dia. Sekarang." Saran Kai. Chanyeol memerintahkan Daniel untuk datang bergabung dengan mereka. "Katakan dari mana kau mendapat informasi tentang Peaky Peril, jika kau selalu berada di sekitarku dan tak memiliki keleluasaan untuk keluar masuk mansion mereka." Kata Chanyeol. Daniel terlihat kaget saat mendapati Kai berada di dalam ruangan bersama mereka.

"Seperti yang saya bilang, saya memiliki orang dalam." Jawab Daniel dengan raut tegang. "Siapa dia?" tanya Kai pelan. Daniel tak menjawab, Kai menarik tangan Daniel ke atas meja kayu dan menghujam pisau sakunya ke atas tangan Daniel hingga pisau itu tertancap pada meja kayu tersebut. "Bicara." Perintah Chanyeol. "Arata Takeda. Aku diutus oleh Arata untuk tinggal di geng ini.. setelah ia menghancurkan Peaky Peril, ia akan menghancurkan Agmong dan menjemputku." Kata Daniel dengan sedikit tersenggal. Kai mengangguk mengerti.

"Masukkan ia dalam tahanan." Perintah Chanyeol. "Aku tak ingin Arata tau kita mengetahui masalah ini." kata Chanyeol, Kai setuju. Dengan begitu Chanyeol bertugas menjaga agar Arata tak mengetahui bahwa mereka telah mendapat fakta ini.

**Flashback end**

Suho dan Chanyeol menodongkan pistol mereka pada kepala Arata dan detik selanjutnya kepala Arata tertembus dua peluru dari masing-masing pistol mereka. Kai masih menggunakan wajah seriusnya. Chanyeol dan Suho kembali menyembunyikan pistol mereka ke dalam jas.

"Hei kalian!" seru Kai pada pria-pria yang dibawa Arata. "Katakan pada Alphonse, Kai Kim akan menanda tangani perjanjian legalnya di New York dan Peaky Peril akan mengirimkan 200 kapal peti dalam satu bulan." Mereka mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan meninggalkan gudang itu. "Pergi kalian semua." Perintah Suho. "Katakan pada orang-orang kalian apa yang kalian saksikan barusan. Dan katakan.. jangan main-main dengan Peaky Peril." Kata Suho sebelum mereka keluar.

**Oooo oooO**

Kai mencumbu bibir Sehun mesra, tangannya tak dapat berhenti memainkan kejantanan Sehun di dalam celananya. "Kai.." desah Sehun. Kai mendorong Sehun pada dinding kamar mandi dan melepas celananya sempurna. Ia menarik satu kaki Sehun ke atas dan membuka pantat Sehun. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat." Kata Kai, Sehun mengangguk. Kai memainkan lidahnya pada leher putih Sehun, menghisapnya pelan lalu menggigitnya.

Sehun mengerutkan dahi saat Kai memasukinya perlahan. Mereka berdua bergerak seirama agar keduanya dapat mencapai puncak bersamaan dan dengan cepat. Mengingat ada puluhan orang yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka pikir, sambil menunggu tamu undangan datang, tak ada salahnya sedikit bersenang-senang. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.." desah Sehun pelan. Ia merengek saat Kai menemukan titiknya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Kai mempercepat temponya, dan tak lama kemudian mereka meledak bersamaan.

"Great, sekarang pantatku penuh dengan spermamu." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum. "Kau tidak sedang mengeluhkan?" Kai mengecup bibir Sehun dalam, ia meraih tisu toilet lalu berlutut membersihkan cairan mereka. "This is so cute." Kata Sehun, Kai mengangkat kepalanya. "What is?" Sehun terkekeh, "Kau berlutut di depanku dan membersihkan cairan kita." Sehun mengusap Rambut Kai. kai tersenyum miring, ia memajukan kepalanya dan memasukkan milik Sehun kedalam mulutnya lalu menjauhkan kepalanya hingga kejantanan Sehun keluar dari mulutnya perlahan. "Kai, tidak." Kai tertawa rendah, ia setuju dengan Sehun. ada banyak orang yang sedang menunggu mereka sekarang.

Suasana di mansion utama Peaky Peril terlihat bahagia. Suho kembali ke keluarga dengan keadaan yang baik-baik saja meskipun lukanya masih basah. Acara makan malam diadakan dalam mansion megah itu, ini adalah makan malam pertama bagi mereka semua dengan suasana yang lebih hangat. Tak ada lagi orang yang memburu mereka, cerita miring terhadap Peaky Peril telah hilang terkubur oleh pencapaian Peaky Peril di dunia perdagangan senjata api.

Bisnis Arata telah diambil alih oleh Peaky Peril, dengan begitu Kai dapat dengan leluasa merentangkan sayapnya ke dunia. Kerugian yang ia tanggung karena ulah Aratapun kini telah tertutup rapi dengan untung yang ia raup dari bisnis senjata apinya. Ia juga telah menyeleksi orang-orang terbaik dan terpercaya Peaky Peril untuk duduk di parlemen. Permasalahan dengan Agmong telah terselesaikan, Kai tetap akan membuka jalan untuk Agmong di Jepang dan untuk saat ini ia tak memiliki ketertarikan dengan bisnis narkoba. Urusan narkoba, ia menyerahkan seluruhnya pada Agmong, namun tak menutup kemungkinan ia akan melirik bisnis ini di waktu mendatang.

Secara garis besar semua telah selesai. Angin yang berhembus kencang kini telah tenang. Tak ada lagi yang membuat mereka takut keluar rumah.

Para petinggi Peaky Peril di undang dalam acara makan malam ini. mulai dari ketua defisi tiap cabang, CEO dan COO tiap perusahaan sampai orang-orang yang kini menduduki parlemen. Di ujung meja, Kai duduk sebagai ketuanya. "Baiklah, besok kita akan kembali ke rutinitas kita. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Terakhir kali kita makan malam bersama, kursi di meja ini terpenuhi sempurna. Jeno dan Irene akan selalu ada di hati kita. Mereka telah tenang dan bahagia. Begitupun juga dengan kita. _That's it_. Mari kita bersulang." Kai mengangkat gelasnya. "Tunggu sebentar." Kata Suho membuat semua orang memandangnya. "Beberapa kata ingin ku sampaikan dari hatiku." Suho memperbaiki cara duduknya.

"Seperti yang kalian tau, Suho Kim telah mati. Karena itu, Kai menawariku sebuah jalan keluar. Sebuah identitas baru. Memulai hidup baru, dan aku telah memikirkannya matang-matang. Aku telah membuat keputusan. Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun." Dan sorakan dan tepuk tangan orang-orang terdengar. "Semua musuh kita telah musnah. Mereka semua mati. Dan karena itu, aku ingin mengusulkan, kalian semua yang hadir disini untuk memaksa Kai Kim mengambil liburan." Kai mendengarkan Suho dengan wajah datarnya. "Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untukmu untuk pergi liburan Kai. perang telah selesai, tak ada lagi yang ingin membunuh kita." Beberapa orang mengangguk setuju karena dari semua hal yang terjadi, Kai adalah pihak yang paling banyak mengeluarkan tenaga. "Untuk kedamaian." Suho mengangkat gelasnya dan orang-orang bersulang untuk kedamaian Peaky Peril.

**Oooo oooO**

Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan misinya. Ia telah menulis semua kejadian yang terjadi pada Peaky Peril dalam flashdisc yang ia bawa. Ia menyalakan sebuah lagu dari Kevin Rudolf berjudul _In The City_, suasana hatinya tenang. Ia masih tak menyangka Arata tega menghianati Peaky Peril, terlebih lagi sebenarnya Arata adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan saat hubungan mereka masih baik. Arata adalah orang pertama yang dengan antusias menerima Sehun. Tak dipungkiri ia merasa kehilangan atas kematian pria berdarah Jepang itu.

Ia kembali kagum dengan cara Kai mengalahkan Arata yang telah menyusun rencananya dengan matang. Sehun bukan pria bodoh, namun jika ia berada pada posisi Kai yang penuh beban, ia yakin ia tak akan mampu menyusun rencana sebaik Kai. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat lapangan basket di pinggiran sungai. Area yang tak terlalu jauh dari agensi dimana ia dulu bekerja.

Sehun menemukan Jongdae duduk sendirian di salah satu tribun. Langit musim panas memang telah gelap, namun beberapa orang masih terlihat berlalu-lalang di area ini. Jongdae melambaikan tangan saat ia menyadari kehadiran Sehun. "Hei.. dude, kau terlihat stres. Ada apa?" Kata Sehun, ia duduk di samping Jongdae. Helaan nafas dalam terdengar. "Aku tak tau aku sebodoh ini Sehun." Kata Jongdae. Sehun tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Jongdae katakan. "Kau memang bodoh." Jongdae memandang Sehun dengan tatapan malasnya. "Aku ditugaskan Kris untuk menjemputmu." Jongdae berdiri dan meninggikan resleting jaketnya.

"Menjemput bagaimana?" Sehun sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang Jongdae katakan. "Sehun ini sangat rumit. Sebaiknya kau menurut saja dan Kris akan menjelaskannya padamu saat kau sudah di agensi. Tugasku hanya menjemputmu." Jongdae menarik lengan Sehun agar ia kembali berjalan ke arah mobilnya namun Sehun menolak. "Jika Kris ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, jelaskan disini. Aku tau kau tau apa yang akan Kris bicarakan." Jongdae menghela nafas panjang. "Aku sangat ingin menjelaskannya kepadamu, tapi aku tak dapat melakukannya. Kau akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh jika tau semuanya disini." Sehun semakin bingung. Raut kesal Jongdae, nada bicara yang ia gunakan dan helaan nafas dalam yang ia keluarka dalam empat menit pertemuan mereka membuat Sehun berpikir bahwa ini bukan hal baik. "Bagaimana jika mereka tau hari ini aku pergi ke agensi?" Jongdae kembali menghela nafas. "Tinggalkan mobilmu disini dan kita pergi dengan mobilku." Kata Jongdae. Sehun masih tak berpikir ini ide bagus namun jika Kris benar-benar ingin membicarakan sesuatu empat mata dengan Sehun, maka ini adalah hal serius. "Baiklah aku ikut denganmu." Dan akhirnya Sehun menerima tawaran Jongdae. Mereka menggunakan mobil Jongdae untuk kembali ke agensi.

Jongdae membawa mobilnya ke basement dan kemudian mereka menuju ruangan Kris di lantai 9. Orang-orang agensi menatap Sehun dengan tatapan –hei bukannya kau sudah mati. Ditambah lagi dengan penampilan Sehun yang mencolok, semua orang tak menyangka Sehun yang mereka pikir telah mati dalam sebuah kasus satu tahun lalu. "_Well surprise motherfucker._" Kata Sehun dengan nada rendah. "Orang-orang berpikir kau mati dalam ledakan." Sehun mengangguk tak begitu memikirkan pendapat orang lain.

"Aku sangat penasaran bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup setelah setahun tinggal di kandang singa?" kata Jongdae saat mereka keluar dari lift. "Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sehun. Kris sudah menunggu mereka berdua di ruangannya. "Hai Sehun, apa kabar?" Kris duduk di kursinya. Tanpa dipersilahkanpun Sehun dan Jongdae telah duduk di depan meja Kris. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Sehun, kau akan kembali menjadi agen disini dan tinggal disini." Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya karena ia tak mengerti atas dasar apa Kris memerintahkan hal itu. "Aku butuh penjelasan dan alasan yang kuat mengapa aku harus menghentikan penyamaran ini." Kris menarik sebuah kertas dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Sehun tak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca. "Aku tak memahaminya." Kata Sehun. "Dalam surat ini Peaky Peril menyatakan bahwa mereka tau sejak awal kau adalah agen yang sedang menyamar Sehun. Karena itu mereka membiarkanmu masuk dan mengamati kehidupan mereka dengan mudah. Entah sejak kapan yang jelas mereka mengetahui betul siapa dirimu dan apa yang kau lakukan untuk bertahan hidup." Jelas Kris.

"Sore tadi mereka mengirim barang-barangmu dari markas Peaky Peril ke agensi bersama dengan surat ini." Sehun tak mengerti, rasanya seperti dilempar dari tebing dan jatuh ke dasar berbatu, Sehun sama sekali tak mengharapkan ini terjadi. "Lalu apa tujuan mereka membiarkan aku masuk dan memata-matai mereka?" Tanya Sehun lagi. "Karena mereka sadar bahwa pemerintah terlalu _clueless_ tentang Peaky Peril. Mereka ingin pemerintah tau seberapa besar mereka. Mereka memandang diri mereka sebagai pemimpin, karena itulah mereka ingin orang-orang yang dipimpin mengenal siapa pemimpin yang sebenarnya melaluimu." Sehun teringat kalimat Kai di awal pertemuan mereka, saat ia mengatakan gambarannya tentang penampilan Kai sebelum mereka bertemu, Sehun ingat betul Kai mengatakan bahwa ia harus sering menunjukkan diri kepermukaan untuk menunjukkan siapa dirinya.

"Kini pemerintah telah mengenal Peaky Peril dengan lebih baik. Berita tentang Aozora bahkan diliput media. Pertanyaan berikutnya adalah mengapa mereka membiarkanku hidup?" Jongdae memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kris. "Karena kau mengenal mereka dari dalam. Mereka ingin kau membawa cerita tentang apa yang kau lihat. Tentang bagaimana mereka menyelesaikan suatu masalah. Mereka menunjukkan apa yang ingin mereka perlihatkan dan apa yang tak ingin mereka perlihatkan." Jelas Jongdae. Kini semuanya masuk akal. Kai selalu menunjukkan sisi dimana Peaky Peril mengatasi permasalahan, namun tak pernah menunjukkan tentang bisnis-bisnis yang mereka kuasai.

"Jadi sekarang apa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada rendah. "Kau menulis semua yang terjadi dalam Peaky Peril kan?" tanya Kris, Sehun mengambil flashdisc dari kantong celananya dan melemparnya ke atas meja. "Bagus, aku akan mencocokkan informasi yang kau tulis dengan informasi yang kita punya. Sekarang kembalilah ke apartemenmu. Barang-barangmu telah tertata rapi. Aku akan menghubungimu untuk misi selanjutnya." Sehun mengangguk. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan.

Kai telah mengetahui motif Sehun dari awal. Lalu bagaimana dengan pernyataan cinta mereka berdua? Sehun tak mengerti. Apa mereka masih sepasang kekasih? Sehun memasuki apartemennya. Kris benar, barang-barang milik Sehun telah dikirim kembali. Pakaian, sepatu bahkan senjata-senjata yang sering Sehun gunakan dalam misi semua kembali dalam apartemennya.

Sehun berusaha menghubungi ponsel Kai, namun malah operator yang menjawab dan mengatakan bahwa nomor yang ia panggil tidak terdaftar. Begitu juga dengan nomor Suho, Taeyong dan Polly. Sehun merasa bagai orang bodoh yang tak tau apa-apa. Perasaan Sehun kalut, ini sama sekali bukan yang ada di bayangannya. Selama satu tahun terakhir ia hidup berdampingan bersama grand line, ia merasa sangat diterima. Semua berjalan sangat natural saat semua orang menyapa dan memperlakukannya bukan seperti orang lain.

Ia ingat bagaimana Polly menawarinya untuk dilukis, wanita yang selama ini berperan seperti sosok ibu untuk Sehun. Jika memang semua orang tau siapa Sehun sebenarnya, apa itu berarti mereka hanya berpura-pura baik di depan Sehun? Apa selama ini bukan hanya Sehun yang memainkan peran? Jika memang benar, maka mereka memainkan peran mereka dengan sangat bagus. Sehun tak pernah merasa sangat diterima dalam suatu lingkup kehidupan. Suho yang memiliki masalah tempramen selalu bersikap baik dengan Sehun, mereka bahkan selalu menghabiskan sore dengan minum teh bersama. Ia merasa Suho adalah orang yang memiliki pengetahuan luas, pria cerdas yang senang membahas tentang pentingnya kesehatan mental. Mereka sering membandingkan reaksi orang dengan kesehatan mental yang baik dan buruk dalam suatu kasus kriminalitas. Sehun merasa sangat cocok dengan Suho dari sudut pandang yang pria itu tunjukkan. Apakah Suho juga hanya sedang memainkan peran?

Taeyong adalah pria paling baik hati di mansion itu. Tidak, semua orang memperlakukan Sehun dengan baik, namun Taeyong adalah sebuah pengecualian. Kebaikan yang Taeyong tunjukkan terasa sangat nyata. Ia bahkan sangat terbuka dengan Sehun tentang hubungannya dengan kekasihnya. Apakah Taeyong juga sedang bermain peran. Jika memang mereka semua memainkan peran, lalu siapa yang membuat alur ceritanya?

Kai. Nama Kai muncul dalam kepala Sehun sebagai si pengarang skenario. Jadi selama ini Kai juga memainkan peran? Jika benar, maka Kai memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Sehun tanyakan namun ia tak mengerti darimana ia harus memulai. Sehun bukan orang baik, ia sering menyakiti orang lain dengan perkataan dan perbuatannya. Namun ia juga sering disakiti oleh orang lain, orang-orang yang ia cintai.

Sehun duduk di sofa yang mulai berdebu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap lantai. "_Fuck Kai, fuck this, fuck everything!_" Memori tentang Kai kembali terputar dalam kepalanya. Hatinya sakit hanya karena ide bahwa Kai hanya berpura-pura selama ini. Tidak, ia yakin Kai tidak berpura-pura. Kai mencintainnya, mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Kai melakukan banyak hal untuk Sehun, mereka berbagi rahasia dan masa lalu, tak mungkin Kai mau membagi ceritanya dan rahasianya jika ia tak mencintai Sehun.

Sehun tak boleh tinggal diam. Ia harus mencari kejelasan dari keadaan ini. Ia kembali ke tempat dimana ia meninggalkan mobilnya, dan dengan kecepatan penuh ia menuju mansion utama Peaky Peril. Tak seperti biasanya, para penjaga itu tak membuaka gerbang untuk Sehun namun malah memberhentikannya. Sehun membuka kaca jendelanya, "Tuan Oh, kami mendapat perintah bahwa anda tidak diperbolehkan memasuki mansion utama." Dan hal itu membuat Sehun menggeleng tak percaya.

"Siapa yang member perintah?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah datar. "Tuan Kai." Sehun tersenyum kecut. "Aku ingin berbicara dengannya." Penjaga lain datang, "Maaf tuan Oh, kami menerima perintah langsung dari tuan Kai bahwa kami benar-benar tidak diperbolehkan membuka gerbang untuk anda. Bahkan kami diperbolehkan menembak mati anda jika anda melawan." Nafas Sehun terhenti untuk beberapa detik, hatinya sakit. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Kai tak mungkin mengatakan hal itu. "Baiklah." Ia tak memiliki tenaga untuk berdebat dengan penjaga gerbang. Kai benar-benar hal buruk bagi Sehun, ia dapat menghancurkan hatinya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata.

Sialan. Ia sangat kecewa. Kai memperbolehkan penjaga menembak mati Sehun jika ia memberontak. Apa ini artinya mereka telahh selesai? Sehun tak tau.

**Oooo oooO**

Setelah kembali dari misi Peaky Peril, Sehun terlihat jauh berbeda. Penampilannnya kembali normal. Rambut hitam dan pakaian berwarna gelap kembali ia kenakan. Apartemen yang telah ia tinggalkan selama kurang lebih satu tahun kembali ia tempati. Informasi yang ia tulis tentang Peaky Peril kini telah ditambahkan dalam perpustakaan. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah jatuh cinta, berawal dari pura-pura mencintai kini ia terjerat dalam permainan cintanya sendiri. Sehun tak menyalahkan Kai karena ia menyadari ini murni kesalahannya sendiri.

Sehun berjalan menuju ruang rapat untuk briefing, ia akan menerima misi pertamanya setelah kembali dari Peaky Peril. Orang-orang yang bersimpangan dengannya menolehkan kepala untuk melihat langsung si psycho angel yang terkenal telah kembali. Tak ada senyum yang Sehun tampilkan, hanya wajah tampan tanpa ekspresi. Sehun memasuki ruang tanpa mengetuk pintu. Semua orang rupanya sedang menunggu kedatangannya. Sehun tak begitu memperhatikan sekitarnya, ia berjalan lurus ke sebuah kursi kosong dekat dinding jauh dari beberapa orang yang memandanginya.

"Senang kau kembali dengan selamat agen Oh." Sapa Kris. Sehun tak menjawab sapaan itu sama sekali. Kris yang memang sudah paham dengan tabiat Sehun tak mempermasalahkannya. "Senior agen Oh, untuk misi kali ini agen Jung akan menjadi partnermu. Kita kembali pada kasus jual beli barang ilegal. Malam ini Agmong akan mengirim kiriman ilegal berupa organ dalam manusia ke Jepang menggunakan jet pribadi. Tugas kalian adalah menghancurkan semua barang bukti dan menggagalkan agenda mereka. Informasi lebih lanjut tentang lokasi dan informasi detail telah kalian terima dalam tablet. Aku tak ingin salah satu dari kalian terbunuh. Dan untukmu senior agen Oh, jangan membuat agen Jung kewalahan. Lagi." Kris mendekati meja Sehun dan menepuk bahunya.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kris. Sehun mengangkat tangan, "Aku ingin Senior agen Kim Jongdae dilibatkan dalam misi ini." kris menghela nafas, "Senior agen Kim sedang menangani kasus lain, karena itu aku memasukkan agen Jung dalam misi ini, berhubung kalian pernah terlibat misi bersama." Sehun tak ingin berdebat dengan Kris. Sehun tak asing dengan agen Jung, tahun lalu mereka berada dalam misi yang sama. Ia tak akan berubah sikap pada juniornya, mereka yang seharusnya menyesuaikan tempo dengan Sehun.

"Jika kalian memiliki rencana, _please the table is open._" Kris duduk di balik meja menghadap mereka. "Kita mengetahui dimana mereka akan terbang dan darimana mereka berangkat serta pukul berapa mereka akan meninggalkan gedung lokasi. Untuk menghentikan mereka tidakkah lebih baik kita menangkap pelakunya hidup-hidup? Kita dapat mengintrogasi mereka dan dengan begitu kita akan tau apa saja agenda mereka." Sehun tak setuju dengan pendapat Jaehyun.

"Kita sedang membahas tentang Agmong. Jika kau membaca dengan teliti laporan tentang Peaky Peril kau pasti tau betul bahwa Peaky Peril yang membuka jalan untuk Agmong di Jepang. Poin yang ingin kusampaikan adalah, Peaky Peril mengizinkan Agmong berdagang narkoba di Jepang namun tidak dengan organ manusia. Kita tau dimana mereka melakukan bisnis kotor itu, jadi aku menyarankan bakar dan ledakkan bangunan dan pesawat pribadi mereka. Mengapa bangunan? Karena tiap divisi memiliki basecamp sendiri-sendiri. Dengan begitu kita tak akan mengganggu bisnis Peaky Peril." Kris terlihat berpikir.

"Aku setuju dengan Senior agen Oh, Agmong tidak berada dalam lindungan Peaky Peril. mereka hanya membuka jalan agar Agmong tidak berbisnis narkoba dalam negara ini. Jadi meledakkan gedung mereka tidak akan membuat kita berurusan dengan Peaky Peril. peralatan yang kalian butuhkan dapat kalian ambil sebelum berangkat. Okay boys, semoga berhasil dan aku akan menunggu laporannya besok pagi." Sehun berdiri dan keluar ruangan. "Senior agen Oh." Panggil Jaehyun, Sehun berhenti. Pria di hadapannya tak terlalu berbeda dari yang ia ingat satu tahun lalu. "_Glad having you back._" Sehun memandang Jaenyun tanpa semangat. "Satu tahun berlalu dan kau masih seorang penjilat." Sehun berjalan menjauh. "Satu tahun berlalu dan kau masih seorang bajingan." Kata Jaehyun dengan perasaan dongkol.

**Oooo oooO**

"Ledakkan pesawat mereka, dan aku akan meledakkan gedungnya. Setelah misimu selesai, langsung kembali ke agensi. Aku akan menghubungimu tepat satu jam dari sekarang untuk detail dari sisiku. Setelah itu kau bisa menulis laporannya." Jelas Sehun. Ia mengenakan kaos abu-abu kehitaman dengan rompi anti peluru hitam, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets hitam ia kenakan agar pergerakannya mudah.

Jaehyun mengerti. "Baiklah senior agen Oh, aku akan memastikan misi kali ini berhasil. Aku akan menunggu panggilanmu. Good luck!" Jaehyun turun dari mobil Sehun dan pergi menuju mobilnya. Sehun memacu mobilnya berlawan arah dengan Jaehyun. Ia telah memperhitungkan waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk misi ini. berhubung wajahnya telah dikenali banyak orang, Sehun harus lebih hati-hati dari biasanya.

Sehun berhenti memarkirkan mobilnya satu blok dari bangunan milik Agmong. Hanya sebuah gudang satu lantai yang berada di pinggir kota, jauh dari keramaian. Sehun mengamati keadaan sekitarnya dengan sebuah drone, hanya satu pintu masuk, ada dua mobil van yang terparkir di area gudang dan tak ada penjaga di luar. Sehun memantau dengan jeli dan menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk menanam bom.

Ia menempelkan sebuah peledak skala kecil di tangki bensin dua mobil yang terparkir di area gedung lalu berjalan menuju gudang dari arah samping. ia melempar sebuah tali dengan ujung besi pengait ke atas atap gudang tersebut. Dengan lincah Sehun memanjat tali tersebut dan dalam lima detik ia telah mendarat sempurna di atap. Ia menemukan sebuah ventilasi dan mengintip apa yang ada di dalam bangunan ini. beberapa orang dengan pakaian putih terlihat mondar-mandir membawa kertas. Menjatuhkan bom itu dari atap ke dalam bukanlah sebuah pilihan. Ia mengaktifkan bom tersebut dan menanamnya di atap. Setelah selesai, dengan lincah Sehun turun berlari secepat mungkin kembali ke mobilnya. Suara ledakan terdengar kencang ia mengambil remot kontrol dalam sakunya dan menekan tombol merah yang ada disana, se per sekian detik kemudian ledakan kedua terdengar yang berarti mobil-mobil itu juga telah hancur.

Sehun memutar arah kembali ke agensi. 'Its done.' Sehun mengirim pesan itu pada Jaehyun. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Sekarang apa? Kambali ke agensi dan kembali ke apartemen kosong itu lagi? Hidup Sehun kini berbanding terbalik. Seperti mesin pembunuh tanpa emosi, ia tak dapat menuai kebahagiaan dari apa yang ia lakukan. Kebahagiaannya telah hancur.

**Oooo oooO**

Sehun benci sendirian. Karena itu ia selalu meminta Kris untuk menambahkan misinya. Setelah suatu misi selesai, ia akan meminta misi yang lain. Bahkan dalam seminggu ia dapat menjalankan tiga sampai empat misi. Di waktu luangnya ia akan menggunakannya untuk berlatih dan melatih agen pangkat bawah. Tak pernah terpikir oleh Sehun untuk melakukan pekerjaan lain, ini adalah jalan hidup yang ia inginkan. Ia tak pernah menginginkan sebuah keluarga atau pekerjaan normal. Tidak, bukan begitu. Sehun pernah menginginkan memiliki sebuah keluarga dan hidup normal dulu, saat ia masih bersama Kai. Ia merasa hidupnya sungguh sempurna kala itu. Tiap malam ia akan menunggu pria yang ia cintai kembali ke rumah, diwaktu luang ia sering menghabiskannya berbincang dengan anggota grand line lain atau melatih Jeno. Ia merindukan hal-hal itu.

Ia pikir ia mengenal mereka sampai ke tulang, dan beginilah akhirnya jika ia melibatkan perasaan dalam sebuah misi. Ia menderita akibat memori yang ia buat sendiri.

_Pukul. Hantam. Hancurkan._

Kata-kata itu Sehun rapalkan dalam kepalanya sembari ia melayangkan pukulan demi pukulan pada karung pasir di ruang latihan. Tubuhnya yang penuh bekas luka terekspos, karet boxernya mengintip dari celana trainingnya. Tetesan peluh membasahi lantai seiring pergerakannya yang cepat dan gesit. Suara erangan amarah keluar dari mulutnya tiap kali buku-buku jarinya menghantam karung pasir. Sehun memang sedang marah, entah pada siapa. "Cuaca hari ini cerah dan kau memilih menghabiskannya dengan terisolasi dalam ruangan ini." Suara Lay terdengar.

Sehun tak menghiraukan keberadaan pria itu. Ia mendekati Sehun dan menahan pergerakan kantong pasir agar tidak bergerak karena pukulan Sehun. "Kudengar misimu sukses dan kau selamat tanpa luka sedikitpun." Lay adalah salah satu dari ratusan orang yang tinggal dalam agensi ini yang tak pernah tau cerita yang sebenarnya. "Thanks misi yang mana?" Sehun tak begitu mengerti misi mana yang sedang Lay bahan berhubung semua misinya selalu berhasil. Tanya Sehun, ia masih fokus dengan pukulan-pukulannya. "Misi tentang mafia tambang." Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Tidakkah kau pikir kau terlalu sembrono?" tanya Lay lagi."Kenapa?" Lay mengangkat bahunya.

"Tak ada orang yang mau secara sukarela menerima misi seperti itu." Sehun berjalan menuju bangku dan mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk. "Aku menerimanya." Ia meneguk air putih dari botol minumnya. Selama misi itu dapat mengalihkan pikirannya tentang Kai, ia akan menerimanya. Tak peduli seberapa bahayanya misi tersebut.

Pintu latihan kembali terbuka. Jongdae bergabung dengan mereka hanya dengan celana pendek hitam dan kaos oblong putih tipis. Putingnya bahkan hampir terlihat dari luar. "Wah kebetulan sekali. Sudah lama kita tak duduk dan berbincang tentang hal-hal bodoh." Jongdae duduk di lantai. Ia menarik kaki Sehun dan Lay agar bergabung dengannya membentuk lingkaran. "Jadi kau mau bercerita sekarang?" tanya Jongdae. Sehun menghela nafas, cepat atau lambat ia akan menceritakan hal-hal yang ia alami pada mereka.

"Kalian tak lebih dari sekumpulan hewan yang senang bergosip." Jongdae dan Lay tertawa, mereka tak tersinggung sama sekali dengan panggilan sayang Sehun. "Jadi bagaimana bisa kau mendapat informasi sedetail itu tentang Peaky Peril? dan bagaimana kau bisa bertahan sampai satu tahun disana?" Tanya Jongdae, "Apa mereka menyeramkan? Kau memiliki foto grand line? Aku membaca informasi yang kau tambahkan di perpustakaan dan mereka terdengar sangat keren." Tambah Lay. Sehun mengerang rendah karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka.

"Aku tidur dengan bos mereka." Lay dan Jongdae membelalakkan mata bersamaan. "Jongdae sudah mengetahui tentang hal ini tapi mungkin kau belum, jadi mereka mengetahui aku siapa sejak awal, dan mereka semua memainkan peran seolah aku adalah sosok baru yang dapat mengubah bos mereka menjadi… lembut." Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Tunggu dulu! Jadi kau benar-benar tidur dengan Kai Kim?" tanya Jongdae lagi. "Ya tiap malam. Kita juga hampir selalu bercinta. Dimanapun, di lantai, di dapur, di kamar mandi, di mobil, bahkan di hutan." Jongdae dan Lay terkesiap bersamaan.

"Selama aku tinggal disana mereka sangat menerimaku. Kai membawaku masuk, mengenalkan aku pada keluarganya, lalu kami bercinta dan mereka menerimaku. Semua terasa sangat nyata dan tulus, aku bahkan tak merasa mereka adalah orang lain. Polly adalah sosok ibu yang luar biasa, ia memberi nasehat-nasehat yang baik dan selalu mencurahkan perhatiannya pada yang lain. Suho adalah yang paling tua, ia adalah pria tegas yang senang minum teh di sore hari. Taeyong adalah yang paling muda, ia adalah pria cerdas yang paling tak berbahaya. Tidak, yang paling tak berbahaya sebenarnya adalah Jeno, ia masih muda. Yang ia tau hanya rumus-rumus ekonomi, namun saying ia dibunuh oleh Arata, pria yang kuanggap sebagai sahabatku. Pria humoris yang selalu membuatku tertawa karena tingkahnya yang jenaka. Aku merasa sangat dihianati saat ia menusuk punggung Peaky Peril dari belakang." Sehun menarik nafas dalam.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah Kai. Ia adalah pria tempramen yang saat denganku ia akan berubah lembut. Ia membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Dan sampai sekarang aku tak tau apakah ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan semua kata-kata manisnya." Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya grand line yang sangat kuat adalah satu keluarga yang harmonis." Sehun setuju dengan Jongdae. "Jadi bagaimana bisa kau terpesona dengan Kai?" tanya Lay. "Kau sudah lihat potretnya di perpustakaan agensi kan?" tanya Jongdae dan Lay mengangguk. "Aku tak ingin membahasnya." Sehun berdiri mengusap peluh di dahinya dengan handuk. "Jadi mereka semua menghianatimu?" Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Entah siapa yang menghianati siapa, dalam hal ini kupikir aku ada dalam posisi menghianati dan dihianati." Sehun tersenyum tipis.

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Aku juga mencintaimu._

Bohong.

**Oooo oooO**

Banyak permasalahan tak kasat mata dalam suatu negara, permasalahan yang muncul akibat perbedaan pendapat dan ideologi. Mereka yang menentang pemerintahan berkumpul membentuk suatu komunitas. Awalnya hanya sejumlah orang, namun lama kelamaan jumlah mereka bertambah.

Sehun dan Jongdae mendapat sebuah misi dari Kris. Kali ini tugas mereka adalah mencari informasi tentang seorang kingpin dari kelompok pemberontak demokrasi bernama Barrel. Barrel percaya bahwa sistem demokrasi yang ditetapkan dalam negara ini adalah sebuah kepalsuan. Mereka ingin menghancurkan demokrasi dengan menghasut sana-sini agar tercipta kubu dalam negara dan supaya mereka saling menuduh. Ibarat melempar batu sembunyi tangan, mereka sering melakukan hal-hal seperti menembak anggota kepolisian dan menggiring opini publik bahwa genster A atau genster B yang melakukannya. Fitnahan-fitnahan kecil yang dapat merusak kepercayaan satu sama lain. Tujuan mereka adalah menciptakan pemerintahan baru dengan satu pemimpin yang dapat dipilih berkali-kali, dengan arti lain mereka ingin menciptakan pemimpin diktator.

Jongdae dan Sehun duduk di dalam mobil, mereka sedang mengamati seorang pria yang disinyalir sebagai anak laki-laki dari salah satu petinggi Barrel. Pria muda berumur 21 tahun bernama Jungwoo Kim. Sehun dan Jongdae mengikuti mereka seharian, kini mobil mereka terparkir di belakang sebuah club malam. Dengan keahlian Jongdae, ia dapat mematikan sebuah tiang lampu listrik yang menerangi sebagian parkiran mobil, dalam kegelapan mereka dapat mengawasi pergerakan Jongwoo tanpa dicurigai. Jongwoo berada di dalam sejak beberapa saat lalu. Setelah seharian mengikuti Jongwoo, sebuah fakta baru terbuka, Jongwoo sempat melakukan pembelian narkoba jenis heroin. Sehun tak begitu tertarik dengan misi ini karena, tak ada gunanya memata-matai remaja labil yang ternyata adalah pecandu narkoba.

"Sialan Kris." Maki Sehun. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. "Pertama, kau sendiri yang meminta misi tambahan ini, jadi jangan mengeluh dan menyalahkan Kris. Keduan, kau tak perlu menarikku dalam misimu. Ketiga…" Jongdae menarik nafas seolah ia bersiap-siap akan meledak, "Ini adalah misi pangkat tiga dan kita adalah senior agen pangkat lima! Jadi lain kali sebelum menerima misi, pikirkan baik-baik! Jangan asal terima, kita sama saja memberi pangkat tiga libur jika begini!" Jongdae meledak-ledak. Ia mengenal Sehun sejak mereka masih muda, ia tau Sehun tak akan menarik pelatuknya karena suara tinggi Jongdae.

"Jongdae, telingaku sakit." Sehun menutup telinga kirinya karena suara Jongdae yang sangat keras. "Oh telingamu sakit? Pantatku sakit seharian duduk dan tak melakukan apapun!" bentak Jongdae lagi. "Berhenti berteriak!" Sehun menaikkan suaranya. "Kau yang memulai!" jawab Jongdae sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Beberapa saat kemudia sebuah mobil yang tak asing bagi Sehun datang dan parkir tak jauh dari mobil mereka. Seorang pria keluar dari dalam mobil mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan lengan tertekuk dan rambut hitam yang disapu kebelakang. Nafas Sehun tertahan dan tiap bagian tubuhnya seakan mati rasa, Jongdae menyadari perbedaan sifat Sehun. "No way.." kata Jongdae saat ia mulai memahami situasi. Pria itu berdiri bersandar pada mobil sportnya dengan sebatang rokok diantara bibirnya, sesekali ia menatap jam tanganannya sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Itu Kai." kata Jongdae. Penerangan di area Kai berdiri cukup baik, figur tubuhnya terlihat jelas dan struktur tulang wajah rupawannya terlihat mengagumkan dibawah sinar tergan. Sehun hampir kehilangan akal, ia bahkan hampir keluar dan memeluk pria itu. Tak dipungkiri ia merindukan Kai. "Sehun lihat!" Jongdae menuntuk arah pintu belakang club. Jungwoo berjalan menuju Kai. untuk beberapa saat mereka terlihat membicarakan sesuatu. Sehun mengepal tangannya kencang saat ia menyaksikan Kai tersenyum manis sebelum mencium Jungwoo, dengan dalam.

Sehun duduk bersandar ia menikmati rasa sakit yang berpusat di dadanya. Tubuhnya lemas, kepalan tangannya telah lepas, tenaganya hilang entah kemana. Ia mengamati apa yang sedang Kai dan Jungwoo lakukan, Kai menurunkan celana Jungwoo dan menyatukan tubuh bagian bawah mereka. Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya tapi Sehun tak bisa. air mata Sehun keluar tanpa perintah membasahi ekspresi kaku yang ia tunjukkan. Jungwoo mendesah, ia mencengkram atap mobil Kai kuat kala Kai menghujamnya tanpa ampun.

"Jadi.. Sepertinya Peaky Peril memiliki cara tersendiri dalam masalah Barrel ini." Jongdae menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Kai mendorong dengan dalam membuat yang lebih muda mendesah kencang. Sehun merasa lumpuh saat Kai mengalihkan kepalanya dari tengkuk Jungwoo, dan memandang tepat ke arah Sehun. senyuman miring keluar dari bibirnya. Sinar cahaya memang tak dapat menerangi keadaan dalam mobil, namun dari luar figur tubuh mereka masih dapat tergambarkan.

Kini Sehun yakin, dari awal Kai yang memegang permainan, bukan dia.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Jadi menurutmu dia tau?" Sehun tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae. Hatinya cukup hancur dan ia tak ingin menunjukkannya pada siapapun. Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan Kris. Masalah Barrel sudah menjamur sebelum Sehun kembali ke agensi namun Sehun sendiri baru mendalami masalah ini setelah ia kembali.

"Wow Sehun.. dia benar-benar memiliki hatimu." Jongdae mengamati perubahan sifat Sehun, beberapa kali Sehun terlihat menggelengkan kepala atau menggosok wajahnya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Sehun tanpa aba-aba menarik tubuh Jongdae dan menghamtamnya ke dinding lorong yang menuju ruangan Kris. Dan mencekik leher Jongdae. "Aku amat sangat mencintai bajingan itu, setengah mati! aku tau ini sangat salah! Aku tak peduli apakah dia seorang bajingan psikopat! Aku mencintainya! Sekarang bisakah kau memberiku ruang? Aku muak dengan ini!" Jongdae terlihat kesulitan bernafas, urat nadi dipelipisnya terlihar memerah. Sehun menyadarinya dan menarik Jongdae kembali berdiri, ia mengikuti Sehun tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata.

Saat Sehun sampai di ruangan ia menemukan Lay, Donghae, Siwon dan dua pangkat 4, Mino dan Jungkook. Sehun menghela nafas. Kris mengangkat alisnya. Mino terlihat kaget saat menemukan Sehun masuk ke ruangan Kris tanpa mengetuk pintu. "Dia disini?" tanya Jungkook pelan pada Mino. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. "Kalian telah kembali?" tanya Kris. "Kau terlihat marah Sehun." Kata Lay. Sehun tak menghiraukannya. "Peaky Peril terlibat dalam masalah ini." kata Sehun dengan nada datar. Kris menatap Jongdae yang menunjukkan raut kakunya. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Kris. "Kami mengikuti Jungwoo seperti perintahmu, ia hanya remaja biasa yang menggunakan heroin dan dia.. gay." Beberapa orang dalam ruangan tersebut memandang Jongdae dengan tatapan menilainya. "Wow aku tak menyinggung siapapun di ruangan ini, maksudku.. 90 persen orang yang ada dalam gedung ini adalah pria dan hal itu sangat mungkin terjadi antara kita."

"Ya kau benar, karena itu aku sering mendapati Donghae keluar dari apartemennya jam 5 pagi." Jongdae memandang Lay dengan tatapan membunuhnya. "Sekali lagi aku bertanya, apa yang kalian dapatkan?" tanya Kris. "Kai terlibat dalam hal ini." kata Sehun. mino dan Jungkook membelalakkan mata mereka. "Kai Kim ketua Peaky Peril?" tanya Mino. "Apa ini artinya kita harus menghentikan misi?" Tanya Jungkook. "Dalam hal apa Kai terlibat?" tanya Kris, ia duduk di atas meja kerjanya dengan sebuah sebatang rokok diantara bibirnya.

"Jangan bilang.. Oh no.. Sehun.." Lay mengusap punggung Sehun karena rangkaian cerita yang ada dalam kepalanya. "Mereka berdua sedang bersenggama di parkiran belakang club." Jongdae menjawab pertanyaan itu saat mulut Sehun terkunci rapat. Jungkook membelalakkan matanya. "Well.. itu… em, terdengar.. mungkin terjadi." Kris menggaruk jidatnya. "Tapi mengapa ia melakukan itu?" tanya Mino. "Ya mengapa seorang Kai Kim mau melakukan hal itu dengan anak dari ketua geng yang ingin menghancurkan demokrasi. Seperti yang kita tau, dibalik kata demokrasi ada darah kental Peaky Peril yang mengalir didalamnya. Jadi aku tak begitu mengerti." Jungkook berusaha meluruskan cerita yang ada di kepalanya.

"Karena ia tau aku akan ada disana." Mino mengeluarkan raut tak percayanya. "Jadi gosip di luar sana benar tentang senior agen Oh yang menjadi kekasih seorang Kai Kim?" bisik Mino pada Jungkook. Sehun tak menghiraukan mereka, ia menarik nafas dalam. "Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disini sebenarnya?!" Sehun tak peduli dengan nada tinggi suaranya. "Mereka juga mengumpulkan informasi tentang Barrel. Beberapa anggota mereka adalah orang-orang penting. Jin Pyo Park CEO Hyundai adalah salah satu dari mereka." Jelas Kris.

"Bagaimana kau tau ia mengetahui kalian akan ada disana juga?" tanya Lay. "Pandangan kami bertemu. Kita sedang membicarakan Kai Kim, ketua Peaky Peril. Ia memiliki mata dimanapun kita berpijak." Sahut Sehun. "Kai tau Sehun ada disana, ia tau kita akan mengikuti Jungwoo. Ia bahkan memberi kita pertunjukan." Kata Jongdae. "Tipikal bajingan. Tak bisakah kita membunuhnya saja?" Tanya Lay. "Jika kita membunuhnya, aku yakin agensi ini akan hangus terbakar satu jam setelah keparat itu terbunuh." Jawab Sehun.

"Dan kau telah mengencani orang yang sangat berbahaya seperti Kai Kim. _That is so cool._" Kata Jungkook. Kesabaran Sehun habis, ia meraih revolvernya dengan cepat dan mengarahkan ke kepala Jungkook. Jongdae telah memprediksi Sehun akan meledak jika kedua junior ini tidak menutup mulut mereka. Ia mengarahkan lengan Sehun kearah jendela tepat sebelum Sehun menarik pelatuknya.

Suara tembakan diikuti dengan pecahan kaca terdengar. "Aku tau kau akan melakukan itu." Kata Jongdae sambil melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Sehun. Mino dan Jungkook kehabisan kata-kata, wajah mereka pucat karena fakta bahwa Sehun dapat membawa dirinya dengan mudah menarik pelatuk, di dalam agensi, di kantor petinggi agensi dan di depan jenderal mereka. "Senior agen Oh! Tindakanmu barusan dapat membuatmu dikirim ke ruang hukuman. Lagi!" Seru Kris. "Lakukan saja aku tak peduli." Raut kesal Sehun terbaca oleh semua orang.

"Lalu apa kita harus menutup kasus ini? Peaky Peril terlibat." Tanya Lay. "Kalian hanya menyaksikan mereka berdua… melakukan itu. Belum ada bukti keterlibatan Peaky Peril secara langsung. Yang kumaksud adalah Peaky Peril belum melakukan suatu aksi yang membuat diri mereka terlibat dalam pergerakan Barrel." Mereka semua setuju dengan Kris. "Jadi aku katakan, kita akan tetap melakukan kasus ini."

**Oooo oooO**

Sehun berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Kini ia telah terbiasa dengan tidur tanpa cahaya lampu. Kai menyembuhkannya dari hal-hal bodoh yang menyakitinya, namun disisi lain ia juga memberi Sehun sebuah ketakutan baru. Sehun gelisah dan ketakutan terhadap hal yang ia tak ketahui. Ingatannya tentang apa yang Kai lakukan dengan pria itu membuatnya terjaga semalaman. Hanya si bajingan itu yang ada di kepala Sehun. Ia membenci Kai namun ia juga sangat mencintainya disaat bersamaan.

"Fuck Kai Kim." Ia meneguk whiskey dalam gelasnya, berharap cairan tembaga itu akan membantunya tidur dengan nyenyak. Gemuruh suara hujan musim panas terdengar, Sehun memandang jam digitalnya di atas nakas, pukul 02:27 am. Sehun menarik nafas dalam dan keluar menuju kafetaria. Beberapa orang yang ia temui di lorong membungkuk memberi salam, Sehun tak menghiraukan mereka. Suasana kafetaria tak terlalu ramai, ia duduk di sebuah meja di bagian belakang. "Sehun, kendalikan dirimu." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak ingin kehilangan dirinya karena Kai. "Hai senior agen Oh. Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya Jaehyun. Sehun menarik sebuah pisau lipat dari dalam sepatunya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. "Pergi dari sini sebelum pisau ini menancap di pahamu." Jaehyun menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kasus yang kita kerjakan tempo lalu berhasil, dengan baik aku sangat senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu." Jaehyun merasa besar kepala karena ia adalah satu-satunya agen berpangkat lebih rendah dari Sehun yang pernah berpartner dengannya yang masih hidup. Jaehyun kemudian meninggalkan Sehun sendiri.

"Hai Sehun." Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya dalam. Ia pikir berada di keramaian akan membuatnya pikirannya sedikit terhalau, tapi malah kebalikannya. Sehun menghela nafas dalam saat menemukan Donghae duduk di sebrang mejanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae, "Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan?" Donghae terkekeh pelan. Cerita tentang Sehun yang mengencani kepala gengster berbahaya telah menyebar luas di agensi. Sebagian memandangnya sebagai pria pmberani namun sebagian memandangnya dengan belas kasihan. Sehun benci dikasihani.

"Kau terlihat berbeda." Jarang sekali Donghae berbicara menggunakan otaknya, namun kali ini ia serius. "Bisa kau lihat dimana letak perbedaannya?" Tanya Sehun tanpa ekspresi. "Sejak kau kembali, kau tak tersenyum sama sekali, wajahmu selalu datar tanpa ekspresi, tak ada nada _sing a song _saat kau bicara, kau menutup diri dari semua orang dan kau terlihat… mati." Sehun tak memberi reaksi.

"_Fucked up huh_." Donghae menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada. "_Fucked up it is._" Sahut Sehun. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Barrel?" Tanya Sehun. "Organisasi tersembunyi yang ingin pemerintahan hancur." Jelas Donghae singkat. "Kau benar-benar berpikir berada disini akan meluruskan akal sehatmu huh?" Sindir Donghae. "Aku harus berada di tempat yang ramai, karena disini aku tak akan dapat mendengar isi kepalaku." Donghae mengamati raut Sehun. "Apa yang ada di kepalamu?" Donghae menyalakan sebuah rokok dan menghisapnya. "Hal-hal yang ingin kulakukan tapi aku tak akan melakukannya karena aku akan tau aku akan menyesal setelah melakukan itu." Donghae mengangguk mengerti.

"Dia benar-benar berbahaya. Bagaimana mungkin ia merencanakan semuanya sematang ini. Sebuah rencana jangka panjang yang ia kerjakan dengan sempurna." Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, ia kagum dengan keahlian bajingan itu. Sekarang Kai telah mendapat semua perhatian yang ia inginkan, semua orang dalam agensi ini atau semua petinggi Negara telah mengetahui siapa dirinya, apa yang ia lakukan dan seberapa hebatnya ia dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Semua berkat Sehun. Kai menggunakan Sehun dengan sempurna. "Saat kau merencanakan sesuatu dengan sempurna, tak ada alasan untuk terburu-buru. Kata bajingan itu kepadaku. Dulu." Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja.

**Oooo oooO**

Sehun kembali duduk di dalam ruangan Kris, untuk yang ke tiga kalinya dalam minggu ini. Ia dapat menyimpulkan ia akan kembali mendapat misi duo. Partnernya kali ini adalah Siwon. Agen pangkat 5 yang lebih tua beberapa tahun daripada Sehun. Siwon bukanlah partner yang buruk, ia adalah pria yang sangat baik dalam bicara dan membaca suasana. Tipe partner yang Sehun sukai. "Kita mendapat informasi bahwa Barrel akan melakukan agenda tahunan mereka yaitu liburan bersama, kali ini mereka akan berlayar ke Hongkong dengan kapal pesiar mewah. Sebuah pertemuan juga akan digelar di atas kapal pesiar itu. Jadi aku menugaskan kalian untuk mencari tahu isi pertemuan tersebut." Siwon mengangguk paham. "Kurasa menyamar akan jadi hal yang paling masuk akal. Aku yakin menyamar menjadi pelayan tak akan mencurigakan." Kata Siwon. "Kau benar. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. kalian dapat membaca detail informasi di tab kalian." Sehun mengerti. Ia membaca apa yang tertera di dalam tabnya dengan seksama.

"Lalu siapa saja yang akan datang? Maksudku jika ini agenda tahunan, maka apa semua anggota Barrel diundang?" tanya Sehun. "Hanya tokoh-tokoh penting yang diundang. Kita masih belum menerima siapa saja tokoh-tokoh penting tersebut, tapi aku yakin kalian akan mendapat informasi itu secara langsung saat menjalankan misi." Sehun mengangguk. "Yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah, aku tak tau ataukah orang-orang yang diundang akan mengenalimu Sehun. client mu selama menjadi pembunuh bayaran adalah orang-orang penting. Aku tak bisa menjamin mereka tak terlibat dalam organisasi ini." Sehun mengangguk.

"Selama transaksi dengan pemesan jasa, aku tak pernah menunjukkan wajahku secara langsung. Aku sering menggunakan masker putih dan melakukan transaksi di tempat dengan penerangan rendah." Jawab Sehun. Kris setuju dengan itu.

Sehun dan Siwon berhasil mendaftarkan diri mereka sebagai kru pelayaran. Mereka berdua mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam serta dasi pita. Sebelum acara makan malam dimulai, Sehun dan Siwon menyusuri kapal pesiar ini untuk menghafal tiap-tiap ruangan, Sehun mendapat dua _deck_ teratas dan Siwon dua deck dasar. Sehun menyisir ruangan dengan mengenakan kemeja yang ia ambil dari sebuah kamar yang ia tak ketahui milik siapa. Seperti dugaannya, sebuah ruangan tertutup yang ia yakini tempat pertemuan itu akan dilakukan, terletak di _deck_ paling atas. "Siwon kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Sehun. beberapa detik kemudian Siwon merespon. "Ya, ada apa?"

Sehun berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Aku menemukan ruangan pertemuannya. Ada CCTV dalam ruangan itu jika kau bisa menemukan ruang pengendali aku akan menginstal penyadap suara dalam ruangan ini." Sehun memperhatikan sekitarnya, tak ada orang di dalam toilet ini. beberapa menit kemudian Siwon menjawab "Aku sudah di ruangan pengendali. Cepat lakukan penginstalan sebelum para penjaga kembali." Sehun kembali ke ruangan tersebut dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama ia berhasil menginstal alat penyadap suara di bawah sebuah kursi.

"Temui aku di ruang kendali lantai dasar, aku memiliki kostum untukmu." Sehun tak menjawab, ia pergi ke lantai dasar menemui Siwon. "Rapat akan diadakan tepat pukul 16:00, kemudian pukul 18:00 makan malam dimulai." Siwon telah mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda, Sehun mengamati tubuh dua awak kapal yang tergelimpang tak bernyawa dengan tulang leher yang patah. "Sehun, tamu yang diundang lebih dari perkiraan kita. Ditambah lagi mereka membawa pasangan dan anggota keluarga. Lebih baik kita membagi tugas, setelah pertemuan selesai kau berbaur dengan yang lain dan aku akan mencari daftar tamu undangan." Sehun setuju. Sehun sempat menangkap Siwon sedang memperhatikan pantatnya saat Sehun menungging memeriksa denyut nadi dua penjaga tersebut. "Kita dalam misi. Gunakan otakmu!" sindir Sehun, Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar-layar komputer di depannya.

"Makan malam akan diadakan di auditorium utama, setelah kita mendapat informasi dari pertemuan nanti, kita masih harus berbaur dengan yang lain." Kata Sehun, Kris mengangguk. "Aku tau itu, kita telah mendiskusikan bagian masing-masing pagi ini." Jawab Siwon sambil memperhatikan layar CCTV. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja, berhubung kau sejak awal selalu memperhatikan pantatku. Aku hanya tak ingin konsentrasimu berantakan." Siwon terkekeh pelan. "Satu bulan yang lalu kau kembali ke agensi dan aku tak pernah bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu. Ada suatu yang membuatku merasa kau.. sangat indah." Gemeratuk Rahang Sehun terdengar, ia memandang Siwon dengan perasaan dongkol. "Aku akan menghantam kepalamu ke meja jika kau tak menutup mulutmu. Lakukan pekerjaan dengan benar!" Kalimat Sehun membuat Siwon terdiam, Sehun yang lama tak akan menjawab gombalannya dengan serius. Sehun yang lama akan berbalik menggoda Siwon. "Hei, kau tau aku senang menggodamu. Jangan terlalu kaku Sehun." Siwon menyenggol lengan Sehun. Sehun mengerti Siwon memang selalu senang bertingkah konyol dan suka bergurau dalam misi, tapi rasanya Sehun sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik. Tidak, suasana hati Sehun tak pernah baik sejak ia kembali dari misi Peaky Peril.

"Kau mengenali tamu-tamu yang diundang?" tanya Siwon. Sehun mengangguk. "Ada beberapa public figur dan beberapa pengusaha." Kata Sehun. "Ya, Minjae Chae, Soeji Lee dan Sora Park." Siwon menyebutkan nama mereka. "Aku belum memahami ideologi apa yang mereka anut dalam organisasi ini." Sehun menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya. "Sebentar lagi kita akan tau." Kata Siwon. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan menghadap layar komputer yang menunjukkan suasana ruang pertemuan yang mulai penuh. Kris mengutak-atik laptopnya dan beberapa saat kemudian suara dalam ruangan tersebut dapat di dengan oleh mereka berdua.

"Taemin Lee juga terlibat rupanya." Siwon menunjuk pria berambut pirang yang duduk disamping pria bertubuh gemuk. "Siapa dia?" tanya Sehun, siwon menatapnya seolah Sehun adalah manusia berkulit ungu. "Dia adalah penyanyi, albumnya terjual ratusan ribu kopi tahun ini." Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak mengikuti dunia hiburan sama sekali." Jawab Sehun. "Ia terbilang muda jika dibandingkan dengan usia orang-orang yang menghadiri acara ini." lanjut Sehun. "Tentu saja kau tak tau siapa dia, kau adalah pria penggemar sesuatu yang berbahaya." Sehun mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Siwon karena tak ingin berargumen lebih lanjut.

"Selamat datang tuan dan nyonya dalam pertemuan tahunan ini." sambut seorang pria yang mengenakan tuxedo biru tua. Terhitung ada puluhan anggota yang hadir dalam rapat ini. pria yang bertugas memimpin jalannya pertemuan membuka sebuah presentasi powerpoint dan menjelaskan tentang kilas balik kejadian yang telah mereka capai dalam satu tahun terakhir. Kejadian seperti penembakan masal dalam suatu demonstrasi buruh, penembakan polisi, pengiriman bom pada pos polisi dan bandar udara, dan yang baru-baru ini terjadi adalah pengerahan masa bayaran untuk membuat gaduh di depan gedung parlemen. Sehun dan Siwon mendengarkan dengan seksama. Pemimpin rapat itu tiba dalam slide tentang rencana mereka di masa depan serta siapa saja yang akan terlibat.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, tahun lalu merupakan kesuksesan besar untuk organisasi kita. Untuk meningkatkan presentase kegaduhan, kita dapat melakukan hal itu dengan menjebak para pejabat negara. Contohnya dengan menjerumuskan mereka pada prostitusi. Kita dapat mengirim orang untuk mendekati beberapa pejabat lalu menghasut mereka untuk mengunjungi rumah bordil, merekam kunjungan mereka dan menyebarkannya di internet. Setelah itu kita dapat mengumpulkan masa untuk melakukan demonstrasi penurunan jabatan. Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi target kita? Kami merumuskan beberapa pejabat publik yang dikenal sangat dicintai masyarakat. Jika rencana ini berhasil, maka rakyat akan merasa sangat dihianati dan kepercayaan mereka akan luntur." Sehun merasa rencana mereka terbilang jahat namun di satu sisi juga akan sangat efektif.

Pria sangat mudah dihasut, apa lagi jika menyangkut tentang kejantanan mereka. Pria yang memiliki jabatan dan uang, mereka cenderung suka bermain diluar dengan wanita-wanita cantik dan muda. Ia yakin rencana itu akan berhasil dilakukan dan kericuhan akan kembali terjadi. Pertemuan masih berlanjut dengan tujuan-tujuan yang mereka ingin capai tahun ini. Sehun merekam jalannya pertemuan mereka dan menyimpannya dalam sebuah disk. Tepat pukul 18:00 pertemuan rahasia ini selesai. Sehun dan Siwon memantau lewat CCTV, para tamu undangan mulai menuju ballroom utama.

Sehun mengeluarkan pakaian gantinya dari dalam tas kemudian mengganti kemeja putihnya dengan kemeja hitam serta jas hitam dengan bros dior. Ia juga menambahkan aksesoris kalung, cincin dan pearcing perak milik brand ternama Gucci. Siwon memperhatikan Sehun dari ia melucuti pakaiannya hingga mengancingkan bajunya dan meninggalkan dua kancing teratas terbuka, "Jika kau bukan pangkat lima, aku sudah menyongkel matamu dari tadi." Kata Sehun tanpa melihat ke arah Siwon. "Jika kau menemukan daftar tamu undangannya, bergabunglah denganku di ballroom." Sehun keluar ruangan.

Ia berjalan menuju ballroom yang kini telah ramai. Para tamu undangan duduk memenuhi meja kursi yang telah disediakan. Makanan dan minuman keluar dari dapur tak ada hentinya. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi kosong diantara wanita-wanita dan pria-pria muda. "Hai." Sapa seorang pria tampan yang Sehun yakini berdarah campuran. "Hai." Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Kata Pria itu. "Ya, ini adalah kali pertamaku." Jawab Sehun. "Siapa namamu?" Pria itu mengulurkan tangan, "Kau bisa memanggilku Nuada." Entah dari mana Sehun mendapat ide tentang nama samarannya, ia sendiri merasa nama itu terdengar aneh. "Nuada? Nama yang unik. Aku tak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya." Pria itu tersenyum, dan mengecup punggung tangan Sehun. "Ya, ibuku yang memberikannya. Nuada berarti embun." Sehun benar-benar sedang mengarang bebas. "Kau bisa memanggilku Thomas." Sehun tersenyum tipis.

Sehun ingat betul pria ini juga ada dalam pertemuan barusan, ia duduk di bangku paling ujung. "Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi anggota Barrel?" tanya Sehun. Thomas terlihat berpikir, "Sekitar tiga tahun. Aku bergabung karena aku memang sejak kuliah sangat benci dengan system demokrasi yang dimiliki negara ini. Dan aku memutuskan bergabung dengan Barrel saat salah satu kolega kerjaku mengajakku bergabung." Jawab Pria itu. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Sehun memainkan cincinnya di jari manisnya. "Aku bergabung juga atas dasar keraguanku pada pemerintah. Dan aku mengetahui organisasi ini dari seorang teman, namu sayang sekali ia tak dapat berpartisipasi dalam acara ini karena suatu hal." Thomas mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi kau sendirian malam ini?" ia tersenyum, "Ya, dan sepertinya aku butuh seseorang untuk menjelaskan tentang seluk beluk organisasi ini." Rencana Sehun berhasil, dengan sedikit senyuman kini ia mendapat tour guide pribadi. "Aku akan dengan senang hati memberimu penjelasan." Thomas menggenggam tangan Sehun di atas meja.

Seorang pelayan datang memberi mereka gelas anggur merah. Sehun meneguk dari gelasnya, rasanya tenggorokannya keringnya berubah hangat saat cairan merah itu ia teguk.

Seorang pria membuka acara tersebut dengan pidato sambutan. Sehun mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang pria itu sampaikan. "Satu tahun terakhir ini kita mencapai berbagai tujuan. Pertikaian antar geng dan pembunuhan masal aparat pemerintahan menjadi puncak kemenangan kita, dengan sedikit hasutan, kita dapat mengerahkan masa untuk membenci pemerintah. Kita telah menyusun langkah dan rencana untuk tahun mendatang. Untuk kesuksesan kita, mari kita bersulang." Pria itu mengangkat minuman beralkoholnya lalu meneguknya.

Acara makan malam dimulai, Sehun dan Thomas berjalan ke bagian deck paling atas. Angin sejuk berhembus, Thomas memandang Sehun dengan senyuman. "Aku masih penasaran, siapa yang terlibat dilapangan?" Thomas mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kau tak megetahuinya?" Sehun menggeleng, "Aku benar-benar baru dan sangat penasaran dengan hal-hal yang terjadi. Dalam pertemuan kalian hanya membahas tujuan dan rencana."

"Well, fair enough. Seperti yang kau tau, semua anggota Barrel adalah investor. Uang yang kita investasikan digunakan untuk membayar pembunuh bayaran untuk menembak aparat kepolisian, membeli alat-alat untuk meracik bom dan membayar masa bayaran." Sehun mengangguk, "Bukan begitu, tentu saja aku tau kemana uang yang kuinvestasikan. Maksudku, darimana Barrel mendapat orang-orang bayaran yang terlibat dilapangan?" Tanya Sehun, "Well, sebenarnya sangat mudah mendapatkan orang-orang seperti mereka. Para pengangguran yang terdaftar dalam penerima tunjangan pemerintah akan menerima tawaran apapun jika itu menguntungkan mereka." Jawaban yang masuk akal. "Kau ingin tahu sebuah rahasia?" tanya Thomas, "Aku bekerja di pemerintah pusat dan dapat mengakses siapa saja yang menerima tunjangan." Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

Seorang pelayan datang membawa sebuah nampan berisi satu kue berbentu bunga teratai. "Tuan, silahkan dicoba. Ini adalah kue spesial untuk malam ini." Pelayan itu menawari Sehun, "Tidak terima kasih." Tolak Sehun pelan. "Jika anda mencobanya, anda akan merasa seperti pria terkuat di dunia ini." ujar pelayan itu dengan gaya yang lucu. "Cobalah tuan, anda tak akan kecewa." Sehun memandang Thomas. "Kami berdua, dan kau hanya memiliki satu kue." Sehun masih tak berniat memasukkan kue itu kedalam mulutnya. "Saya bisa mengambil lagi untuk tuan ini. silahkan dicoba." Pelajan itu menyodorkan kue yang berukuran hanya sebesar satu keping koin. Sehun tak ingin berdebat terlalu lama, ia memasukkan kue tersebut kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya. "Its good." Sehun bohong, ia hanya tak ingin pelayan ini mengganggu mereka. "Saya akan kembali dengan kue yang lain." Kata pelayan itu sambil melenggang pergi.

"Gosh, rasanya buruk sekali. Seperti ada campuran bumbu-bumbu dapur dan akar anggrek salju." Tapi Sehun tetap mengunyah dan menelannya. Setelah beberapa menit berbincang-bincang dengan Thomas, Sehun meninggalkan Thomas untuk ke kamar mandi. Perutnya tiba-tiba sakit entah karena apa.

Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit di dalam toilet akhirnya ia merasa lega. Sehun mencuci tangannya kemudian keluar menuju ballroom. Musik yang tadinya terdengar nyaring kini telah berhenti. Sehun merasa ada yang aneh. Ia menyalakan earpiecenya untuk meraih Siwon. "Kau mendengarku?" Tanya Sehun. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar balasan Siwon. "Datanglah ke ballroom sekarang juga." Sehun tak banyak bertanya, ia mengabaikan beberapa tubuh yang tergeletak di koridor. Mulut mereka berbusa dan mata mereka terbuka. "Sialan, apa lagi sekarang." Maki Sehun pelan, ia memasuki lift dan menuju lantai dasar.

Pintu lift terbuka dan ia disambut dengan pemandangan para tamu undangan yang tergeletak di lantai dengan kondisi yang sama seperti apa yang ia temukan di koridor. Beberapa pria berpakaian formal yang mengikuti pertemuan sore tadi terlihat berlutut dengan tangan terikat di punggung mereka. Siwon tergeletak di lantai dengan nafas terengah-engah, keringat membasahi pakaiannya dan tetesan darah dari pelipisnya menodai kemejanya. Jantung Sehun serasa mati rasa saat matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia hindari namun disaat yang bersamaan sangat ia rindukan.

Kai berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan kaos hitam tanpa lengan longgar yang menunjukkan beberapa ruas tulang rusuknya, rambut yang tertata rapi sedikit berantakan membuat kesan bad boy yang sangat kental. Kai perlahan menoleh ke arah Sehun dan pandangan mereka bertemu "Oh," _Oh? _Hanya itu yang ia katakan? "K..Kai.." Suara Sehun bergetar di bagian akhir. Ia mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya untuk tidak terlihat lemah di depan pria itu.

"Haruskah aku membunuhnya Sehun?" Kai menodongkan sebuah pedang ke depan wajah Siwon. Kaki Sehun seperti mati rasa, jantungnya berdegub kencang dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Kai terkekeh pelan seakan mengejek Sehun. Ia menarik pedangnya dari hadapan Kris. "Untuk apa melindungi partner yang.. sangat payah?" Kai duduk di atas meja dengan sepuntung rokok diantara bibirnya. Siwon tidak payah, ia memiliki sabuk hitam taekwondo. Namun bukan berarti Siwon tak terkalahkan. Kalaupun Siwon kalah dalam suatu duel, ia tak akan kalah dengan keadaan lawan yang tak terluka sama sekali. Siwon duduk di lantai sambil memegangi bahunya, Sehun yakin sendi di bahunya miring karena tulang yang menonjol di bagian yang tak semestinya.

"Kau berubah." Air mata yang Sehun tahan akhirnya jatuh juga. Kai tertawa rendah seolah ia baru saja mendengar Sehun mengatakan lelucon lucu. "Dasar bajingan, ia mencintaimu dan beginikah caramu membalasnya?!" Bentak Siwon. Kai berdecih dan turun dari meja. "Kau tau Siwon, sebenarnya aku sangat baik yang juga alasan mengapa aku tidak membunuhmu, namun aku tidak sebaik itu untuk percaya dengan hal yang manusia seperti kalian sebut dengan 'cinta'." Ia berjalan kearah Sehun, "Kau bagaikan sebuah kejutan tak terduga dalam suatu jalan cerita _sweetheart_." Kata Kai dengan nada rendah. "Tapi kau bukanlah targetku. Kau tau kenapa? Karena kau bukan siapa-siapa." Tiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Kai bagaikan kaca yang menyayat hatinya. Nafas Sehun tertahan saat jarak mereka menipis. Kai memiringkan kepalanya, Hati Sehun sangat hancur hingga ia tak dapat memberi reaksi apapun, tatapan mereka bertemu dan Kai tersenyum miring mengejek Sehun. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau adalah teman tidur yang meyenangkan, kau bisa mengimbangiku. Bermain denganmu adalah bagian kesukaanku." Kata Kai sambil mengedipkan satu matanya sambil berjalan menjauh. "Bagaimana kau melakukan ini semua?" tanya Sehun dengan nada rendah. "Maksudmu berpura-pura mencintaimu atau membunuh mereka?" Tanya Kai sambil mengangkat dagu salah satu anggota Barrel yang masih hidup dengan ujung pedangnya. "Kau adalah pria yang dapat melakukan apapun sekalipun hal itu mustahil, aku tak mungkin menanyakan opsi pertama." Kai tersenyum, "Aku mencampur racun di semua makanan mereka. Tapi aku juga memiliki penangkalnya, kue teratai yang kau makan adalah penawar racunnya. Dan mereka adalah orang-orang pilihan yang ingin kubunuh melalui tanganku secara langsung." Siwon terkekeh rendah, "Kau bisa meledakkan kepal ini langsung tanpa perlu mengeluarkan keringat, kurang kerjaan sekali." Logika Siwon masuk akal. "Jika aku melakukannya, Sehun akan terbunuh. Aku masih ingin menyakitinya." Kai tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Semudah itu aku mencari informasi tentang kalian, dan semudah ini aku menghancurkan kalian dalam sekejap." Kai mengayunkan pedangnya dan menebas kepala salah seorang anggota Barrel. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa kalian memang benar, pemerintah tidak dapat dipercayai, kalian tau mengapa? Karena mereka hanyalah boneka." KaI terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya lalu menebas kepala pria kedua. "Dan kalian tau siapa yang mengendalikan mereka? _It's Peaky fucking Peril._" Ia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya dan darah segar mengucur dari leher pria ke tiga. "Sehun, agensimu bertindak terlalu lamban. Kesana-sini mencari informasi tentang rencana Barrel, membuntuti orang yang salah dan berakhir mendapatkan show gratis, kalian terlalu mudah ditebak." Kai menebas kepala pria ke empat. Jantung Sehun sakit saat gambaran Kai dengan Jungwo muncul di kepalanya. "Aku membunuh mereka semua, dengan begitu masalah kalian teratasi. _You're welcome._" Kepala pria terakhir menggelinding diatas lantai.

"Kau adalah monster." Kata Sehun. "Dan kau adalah seorang putri cantik dengan hati yang hancur." Ejek Kai. "Semua bukan salahmu." Sehun tersenyum tipis dengan pipi yang basah karena air mata. "Ya, semua adalah salahmu." Balas Kai, Sehun mengangguk membenarkan kalimat Kai. "Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Siwon dengan nada muak. "Aku ingin berduel denganmu." Kai berbalik badan dan menghadap Siwon yang telah kembali menemukan tenaganya. "Tunggu apa lagi." Siwon memasang kuda-kudannya. Kai melemparkan pedangnya ke samping dan memasang kepalan tangannya dalam posisi siaga.

Siwon menyerang tebih dulu dengan sebuah pukulan, Kai menghalaunya dengan mudah lalu mengembalikan pukulan itu pada perut Siwon. Siwon mundur beberapa langkah akibat pukulan tersebut. tak ingin menyerah Siwon kembali menyerang Kai dengan tendangan dan gerakan yang gesit. Setelah menghindar beberapa kali akhirnya tendangan Siwon tak terelakkan dan berhasil menjatuhkan Kai ke lantai. Kai berdiri lagi dan mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dari balik punggungnya, Ia memberi aba-aba pada Siwon untuk menggunakan senjatanya. Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah senjata genggam dengan gerigi tajam yang melindungi buku-buku tangannya, dengan senjata ini sebuah pukulan pelanpun dapat membuat lawan kesakitan. Mereka kembali pada posisi siaga. Kai menyerang lebih dulu, ia melayangkan sebuah pukulan dengan pisau yang ia genggam namun Siwon dapat menghindar. Gerakan menghindar Siwon dapat Kai baca dengan baik, ia memukul pergerakan tangan Siwon yang memegang senjata dan menarik persendiannya hingga retak. Siwon berteriak kesakitan, Kai menjegal keki Siwon hingga ia jatuh ke lantai untuk yang kesekian kali. Kai menatap Siwon dengan senyuman tipis, kemudian menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang membuat Sehun merasa sangat sakit hati. Dengan sedikit memaksakan diri Siwon meraih pedang Kai yang tergeletak di lantai dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga Kai jatuh terjengkang kebelakang, Siwon berteriak mengayunkan pedang itu bersiap menebas leher Kai, hingga..

Suara peluru terdengar. Wajah Kai terciprat darah, namun itu bukan darahnya. Sebuah peluru menembus pelipis Siwon. Dengan nafas terengah dan tangan yang bergetar Sehun menurunkan revolvernya. Tubuh Siwon jatuh kebelakang bersimbah darah. Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Sehun. "Aku tau kau akan melakukannya." Kekeh Kai sambil memegangi perutnya. Sehun tak mengerti. "Kau benar-benar mencintaiku Sehun." Kata Kai dengan nada ceria. "Apa actingku terlihat sangat natural barusan?" Bajingan hidup itu hanya berpura-pura lengah supaya Siwon memiliki kesempatan mengambil pedangnya dan membalikkan posisi mereka, "Kau hanya acting?" Tanya Sehun pelan, ia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Tentu saja Kai hanya berpura-pura, sebelum Sehun datang Siwon dan Kai sempat berkelahi dan berakhir dengan siwon tergeletak tak bertenaga dengan darah melumuri tubuhnya sedangkan Kai masih tegap berdiri dengan tubuh berkeringat dan nafas terengah. Sehun kembali merasa dipermainkan. "Sweetheart, kau tau aku selalu berpura-pura saat denganmu. And by the way you look hot in all black." Kata Kai dengan nada lembut. Sehun kembali hancur. Ia menjatuhkan revolvernya ke lantai. Air matanya tak terbendung. Kai berbalik badan dan berjalan menjauh. Ia berhenti kemudian kembali memandang Sehun dengan pandangan tak berperasaannya yang membuat Sehun berantakan dan menghilang di balik tangga.

TBC

Makasih buat Black Blood BB, seneng kalo kamu seneng jalan ceritanya. Aku juga bikin ini karena hobi nulis aja kok. Kehidupan sebagai Young adult kadang bikin pusing bgt sih, tapi tetep aku sempetin nulis. Love you.


	11. Chapter 11

hi temen-temen mulai chapter 11 dan seterusnya aku bakal update di wattpad, karena aku lebih komunikatif disana dan lebih gampang aja untuk update di satu platform. i would be happy if you guys follow me there, vote and comment on my story(s). id nya: redaddict2 atau kalian bisa cari di kolom pencarian dengan judul cerita yang sama. i'll see y'all there!


End file.
